Anime vs Comic: Colisión de Universos
by Sliver1
Summary: Después de la guerra entre los universos Marvel vs DC, un tercer universo a entrado en conflicto con los otros dos, desatando una nueva guerra entre los dos originales contra el nuevo universo, sin embargo en las sombras hay quienes manipulan estas fuerz
1. Capítulo 1

Comic vs. Anime: Colisión de Universos.

Capítulo 1: El despertar

 Manhattan, 20:30 hrs.

La noche sobre la ciudad, el cielo estrellado, era uno de esos días donde la contaminación era mínima y se alcanzaba a ver el resplandor de la luna. Lo que parece ser un OVNI, es solo un globo iluminado por las luces de unos reflectores, lo que parece ser unos disparos es sólo el viejo motor de un carro, lo que parece ser un tranquilo paseo por la noche en el parque  para una pareja, se convierte en horror cuando un grupo de tres ladrones los amenazan con cuchillos y armas de fuego, si no les entregan el bolso y la billetera. Lo que parece ser un hombre columpiándose de una telaraña es... precisamente eso, un hombre columpiándose sujeto a una telaraña que el mismo hizo, al igual que su traje, y cuando se lo pone este hombre se hace llamar Spider-Man.

-Spiderman: "¿Qué modales son esos? ¿Sin pedirlos por favor?"- Spiderman cae con una patada al ladrón que tenía enfrente de la pareja dejándolo inconsciente, los otros dos retroceden.

-Ladron1: "¡Es el arácnido, corre!"

-Ladron2: "¿Éstas loco? Escuche que un tal Osbourn esta ofreciendo una gran recompensa por este, vivo o muerto, y muerto me parece bien"- El ladrón se encontraba apuntándole a Spider-Man, quien tenía la mano derecha en la espalda.

-Spider-Man: "¿OH, en serio, no sabia que eso valía para ti?"- Spidey en un rápido movimiento lanza su telaraña arrebatándole el arma y golpeándolo dejándolo fuera de combate-"No sabes cuanto significa para mí."-Mientras el otro ladrón corre con todas sus fuerzas tratando de escapar.- "Oye, vamos la fiesta no termina aún." 

Al terminar de decir estas palabras el ladrón es atrapado por la telaraña de Spiderman y lo deja colgando de un árbol, después ve que la pareja a la que salvó se va corriendo en busca de la policía y escucha que es porque él esta presente y no por los mal nacidos.

-Spider-Man: "Si, claro, gracias, oh de nada, es un placer para mí... el ser odiado después de todo lo que hago."- Spidey estaba a punto de partir cuando ve una luz resplandeciendo de entre los arbustos. De pronto, se activa su sentido arácnido por lo que va a echar un vistazo, en eso la luz desaparece y nota una figura.

-???:"¡Tu! ¿Que me haz hecho?" 

-Spider-Man: "Oah, espera yo no he hecho nada, ¿Quién eres?"

-???:"Soy un caballero femenino al servicio de la diosa Atena, mi nombre es Shaina y si no me dices lo que esta pasando estoy dispuesta a acabar contigo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salem Center, NY. 21:03 hrs.

Escuela Xavier para jóvenes dotados. Los pocos X-Men que estaban en la mansión, después del asunto de cero tolerancia, estaban haciendo labores al restaurar la mansión, sin Ciclops, Jean Grey, Iceman, Beast y Angel, que estaban en Alaska, pero con tres nuevos inquilinos, Marrow, Maggot y Cecilia Reyes, también Jubilee estaba ahí ayudando a Wolverine, Rogue, Canonball y Storm.

-Jubilee: "¿Oigan y que tal si pedimos pizza, y descansamos? ¿No tienes hambre Maggot?"

-Maggot: "Lo siento, no acostumbro cenar."

-Rogue: "Lo mismo dijiste sobre el desayuno, ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

-Wolverine: "Bueno, ya que nadie esta haciendo nada iré por cerveza al refri."

-Jubilee: "Ehmm, Logan, creo que ya no..."

-Wolverine: "Que maravilloso, ahora si me estoy enojando así que será mejor que salga a echar una vuelta."- Wolverine sale de la casa y es seguido por Jubilee, pero en ese momento ven un gran resplandor dorado, los ciega momentáneamente, cuando Wolverine recupera la vista  se sorprende al ver lo que apareció, un grupo de cuatro hombres con apariencia amenazante.

-???1:"¡Tu hombrecito! ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ver con esto?"

-Wolverine: "¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? ¡Explíquense!"

-Jubilee: "Logan ¿que demonios pasa?"

-Wolverine: "Apártate Lee, no se ven muy amistosos, en especial el vestido como coronel"

-???:"Veo que no quieren cooperar... VEGA, Balrog ¿Por qué no les preguntan más de cerca?"

-Vega: "Yo le preguntare a la pequeña, je je."- El de la mascara y la garra da un gran salto y aparece detrás de Jubilee apunto de atacarla, pero su garra se cruza con la de Wolverine en el momento más oportuno.

-Wolverine: "Si la tocas, te mueres"- Wolverine saca las otras garras de su mano derecha  y ataca a Vega, que esquiva el ataque dando volteretas hacia atrás. Wolverine lo sigue.

En ese momento Balrog se dirige hacia a Jubilee, pero ella lo ataca con su poder pirotécnico, que mandan al boxeador a donde estaba al principio.

-Bison: "Que bien, personas con poderes para reclutarlos en mi ejercito, quieran o no, se tendrán que arrodillar ante Bison!!"

-Storm:"¡Los X-Men no se arrodillan ante nadie!"- los demás X-men aparecen a la entrada de la mansión preparados para luchar contra estos nuevos enemigos.

-Bison:"Bien Sagat, golpes primero preguntas después"- Sagat, Barlog y Bison se lanzan en contra de los X-Men, pero de pronto algo sucede.

-Rogue: "¿Qué... es esa luz?"

-Maggot: "¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!...."- Una luz dorada los rodea a todos los que estaban presentes desapareciéndolos en un instante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metrópolis, 18:34 p.m.

Un destello azul y rojo cruza por los aires, es lo normal de todos los días hasta que una luz muy poco usual aparece a lo alto de un edificio, de ahí surge una figura igual de inusual, con apariencia de monstruo verde con cola que parece aguijón, y apariencia de reptil con manchas negras en todo su cuerpo. Superman sabe que comúnmente los que tienen esa apariencia suelen ser amenazas para su ciudad por lo que baja a donde esta ese ser extraño.

-Superman: "Si es que entiendes mi lenguaje, te pido que te identifiques, y me digas que es lo que haces en Metrópolis."

-???: "Tienes un gran poder, no eres humano, pero de cualquier manera tienes un gran poder, ¡es un gran majar de poder!"- La criatura desparece y aparece enfrente de superman golpeándolo por sorpresa y en un veloz movimiento lo atrapa con manos y piernas.- "Me llamo Cell y la verdad no se que hago aquí de pronto esa luz me transportó a este lugar, pero ahora eso no importa ya que tu energía habrá de alimentarme y volverme más fuerte, ya no necesitaré a esos estúpidos androides. Ha, ha, ha!!"

Superman forcejea para librarse del monstruo pero Cell es lo suficientemente fuerte para poner a su merced al hombre de acero, y con esa ventaja deja soltar su aguijón al cuello de Superman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asgard, 21:17 hrs.

Los caballeros de bronce pasan la noche en vela después de sólo descansar unas cuantas horas de su reciente batalla con los dioses guerreros, habían perdido a su diosa Athena después de que una gran ola la desapareciera y no tienen idea de adonde pudo haber ido sólo saben que Poseidón esta tras esto. Pero ese asunto tendrá que esperar debido al irrumpimiento de la paz fuera del castillo de Hlda, se efectuaba una pelea entre los guardias y un ser gigantesco conocido como Juggernaut.

-Juggernaut: "¡Qué demonios hago aquí! Es como aquella vez donde encontré al ridículo idiota vestido de azul, ahora me encuentro peleando con unos ineptos enfrente de un castillo en la nieve."- Al momento que hablaba, Juggernaut solo necesitaba de alzar su mano para deshacerse de 5 guardias que iban a atacarlo.-"Bueno, ya que he 'viajado' hasta acá, creo que haré una pequeña visita a ese gran castillo en especial a su bóveda de joyas o lo que sea que haya all...AAARgh, quién fue el imbécil."

El gigante Juggernaut voltea, esperando encontrar a alguien de su tamaño el que le dió es golpe, pero no ve a nadie, hasta que baja la vista, era Seiya en su armadura de Pegaso.

-Juggernaut: "¿Qué, como pude sentir el golpe de un enano como tu?"

-Seiya: "¿Enano, yo?"- El caballero de Pegaso se lanza con un golpe que sorprende al gigante, derribándolo, pero se reincorpora aparentemente sin daño.

-Juggernaut: "Ni siquiera el chaparro de Wolverine me había dado un golpe así, ahora no vivirás para contarlo."- Juggernaut salta y cae tratando de aplastar a Seiya, pero éste se quita a tiempo, Juggernaut queda incrustado en el suelo de nieve, Seiya aprovecha el momento y lo golpea varias veces en 1 segundo, derribando a Juggernaut.

-Seiya: "¿Y quién demonios eres tu?"- En ese momento, Shun, Hilda y Fler salen a ver que pasa, encontrando lo que parece el fin de una pelea a favor de Seiya.

-Hilda: "Seiya,¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?"  

-Seiya: "No lo sé, este tipo de repente apareció de quién sabe donde."- En ese momento Juggernaut se vuelve a levantar causando un pequeño temblor, Seiya se prepara para atacar.

-Juggernaut: "Debes ser un asqueroso mutante ¡Cómo los odio!"

-Seiya: "¿De qué demonios hablas? Mejor toma una siesta ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"

-Juggernaut: "¡Vamos! Sólo me haces cosquillas"- Seiya se aproximaba a Juggernaut pero de pronto una luz lo ilumina desapareciéndolo. Todos quedan pasmados ante eso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo, 20:07 hrs.

Serena, Amy, Lita, Rei y Mina, también conocidas como sailors scouts, dan un paseo por un parque, todo se ve tranquilos hasta que se oyen unos gritos, provenientes cerca de donde caminaban. Rei siente peligro y sugiere que se transformen, todas lo hacen y llegan rápidamente al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, era una pareja que estaba siendo aterrorizada por la presencia de un monstruo en forma de murciélago humanoide.

-Serena: "¡Aaah! Este monstruo es más feo que los anteriores."

-Man-Bat: "Hiiiirrrrrrggghr!!!"- El murciélago se lanza contra  las scouts, derribándolas a todas, en eso se dirige hacia una niña.

-Lita: "Oh no! protejan a esa niña"-La niña rápidamente es salvada por una chica pelirroja, quitándose del vuelo de Man-Bat.

-Lucy:"Rápido huye de aquí." - La niña que acaba de rescatar Lucy Shidou, corre al ver a su madre, pero Lucy queda al merced del monstruo, quien la mira cual su presa y en un aleteo se lanza a vuelo contra Lucy. 

Sailor Mars y Venus se preparaban para atacar, pero de nuevo aparece la luz dorada que las rodea  iluminándolas al tiempo que desaparecen. Lucy esquiva el ataque del gran murciélago, tirándose al suelo, pero logra ver lo que sucedió mientras  Serena, Lita y Amy, quedan petrificadas al no saber que pasó. En ese momento el murciélago aprovecha y escapa en medio de la confusión.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gotham City, 23:28 hrs.

El batmovil corre por las calles, a unas cuadras se oyen unas sirenas, se trata de una persecución donde Batman y Robin están a punto de alcanzar el auto de los criminales , cuando una gran ráfaga de luz rodea  la parte de la calle donde iban los ladrones desapareciendo estos junto con dos cuadras más adelante. EL batmovil apenas alcanza a frenar y queda justo enfrente de donde comienza la luz. Batman sale del vehículo contemplando el raro espectáculo, ya había visto semejante luz y el recuerdo de lo que fue lo que fue el causante de eso aun lo perturbaba y para nada deseaba que volviera a ocurrir una guerra similar. En eso la luz se desvanece poco a poco revelando, que lo que eran dos calles de Gotham City habían sido reemplazadas por unos templos con arquitectura griega. 

-Batman: "Quédate aquí"- dice dirigiéndose a Robin.

-Robin: "Pero, que vas a..."

-Batman: "Sólo no te muevas y vigila el auto , es una orden."- Batman, con cierta desconfianza penetra en el terreno nuevo, donde yacen unas escaleras a una construcción que asemeja un templo, pero es como si hubiera sido arrancado de otro lado y puesto justo en esa calle, en el frente del templo se puede observar un símbolo y la palabra Virgo, piensa que tal vez haga alusión al signo zodiacal.

Batman empieza a subir las escaleras pero a unos pasos de la entrada se ve inmovilizado por una extraña fuerza, por mas que lo intenta no puede avanzar ni un centímetro más.

-Robin: "¡Batman, que...!"

-Batman: "A-ale...jate...ungh!"- En eso Batman, ve una figura saliendo del templo, su apariencia era extraña, con una especie de armadura hecha de oro, cabello largo rubio y se dirigía hacia Batman con los ojos cerrados. -"¿Quién eres?"

-Shaka: "Mi nombre no es lo importante sino lo que soy, y ante esta situación parece que ni siquiera mi poder sobre la sabiduría de Buda logra comprenderlo; para ti extraño hombre, soy Shaka, caballero dorado de Virgo."

-Batman: "No tengo idea de lo que signifique eso pero si no me sueltas lo vas a lamentar."- Batman repentinamente siente como su cuerpo es liberado, y se pone en guardia mientras vigila los movimientos que el misterioso visitante pueda hacer pero se queda inmóvil. 

-Shaka: "He sido traído aquí por fuerzas desconocidas, por lo que no tengo la intención de pelear y menos con alguien tan normal como tu."

-Batman: "(No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que dice la verdad, vaya no se si Clark pudiera hacerle frente)." - Piensa mientras todavía se queda observando al caballero dorado.

-Shaka: "¿Quién es Clark?"

-Batman: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo pudiste leer mi mente?"- Shaka sólo lo mira tranquilamente, pero en eso algo llama la atención de ambos.

Del cielo y de la tierra emergían los mismos rayos de luz, los que una vez Batman presenció antes de comenzar las guerras entre los universos. Shaka sabe que algo realmente malo se avecina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Palacio de Kami Sama.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks y Piccoro, se ponen de acuerdo antes de entrar a entrenar al cuarto del tiempo, en compañía de Krilin, Dende y Bulma. En eso algo llama la atención de Piccoro.

-Goku: "¿Qué pasa Piccoro? ¿Acaso tienes hambre?"

-Piccoro: "Tengo un extraño presentimiento."

-Trunks: "Oigan, ¿No oyen algo extraño?"

-Bulma: "Parece como si fueran unas especies de turbinas. Se viene en aumento"- En eso Gohan se acerca a ver lo que esta pasando abajo de la plataforma, lo que ve lo toma de sorpresa.

-Gohan: "¡Son cosas gigantes y vienen hacia acá!"

-Vegeta: "¿Gigantes? ¿He.. qué demo...?"- Vegeta se queda mudo al ver a decenas de sentinels subir por los cielos hasta donde se encontraban.

-Sentinel 1: "Objetivos localizados... seres con poderes sobrehumanos... iniciar exterminio en t-2 segundos."

-Goku: "Ja, ja, hola, yo soy Goku, ¿Cómo le hicieron para llegar hasta aca?"

-Vegeta: "¡Idiota!"- Vegeta se apura y con un rayo elimina al primer sentinela que se preparaba a para atacar.- "Esos claramente son robots gigantes, tienen que ser de ese científico loco y han venido por nosotros."

-Goku: "Oh, vaya, pero no se ven como androides."

-Krilin: "E-eso no importa ¡Miren cuantos llegan!". - Al mismo tiempo, llegan cada ves más decenas de sentinelas rodeando todo el lugar.

-Piccoro: "Bien, tendremos que encargárnos de este contratiempo, antes de entrar a entrenar."- En ese momento los guerreros Z, se preparaban para pelear, pero la misteriosa luz dorada se hizo presente pegándole a Vegeta, Goku y Gohan, desapareciendo del panorama.

-Trunks:"¿Qué demonios les pasó, fue esa luz?"

-Krilin: "No hay tiempo para eso ¡Cuidado con esos robots!"- Krilin es golpeado por un sentinel pero se recupera y golpea a otro en la cabeza destruyéndola.

Piccoro con un rayo elimina a dos más, mientras Trunks pasaba rápidamente volando atravesando a cuanto sentinel se le atravesaba pero, aun así seguían llegando cada vez más y más sentinels, al igual que los rayos de luz dorada iluminaban el horizonte de la Tierra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo-3, Instalaciones Nerv.

Debido a la invasión de numerosos sentinels, las unidades evangelion han sido liberadas para combatir la repentina situación de emergencia. El eva-01 en una maniobra se libra de 2 sentinels destrozando la cabeza de uno y el pecho de otro. 

-Shinji: "¿De dónde habrán salido tantos?"- En medio del combate el eva-01 baja la guardia y un sentinels se acerca a atacarlo por la espalda.

-Asuka: "¡Oye tonto despierta!"

-Shinji: "¿He? Aaargh!"- Dos sentinels más atacan a Shinji. Pero el eva-01 es más fuerte y se levanta aventando a los tres sentinels que lo estaban aprisionando. Un cuarto más lo ataca pero su cabeza es partida en pedazos por un disparo del eva-02.

-Asuka: "No puedo creer que todavía te este cuidando la espalda"

-Shinji:"Hey! Yo sólo pensaba de donde habrán salidos estos extraños robots. Pensé que toda esta maquinaria Nerv tendría que saber algo.

-Rei: "No... ellos no saben nada"- El eva-00 comandado por Rei Ayanami, derrota a otro sentinel que se había cruzado en su camino. Las unidades Evangelion logran controlar la situación al destruir los suficientes sentinels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar muy lejos de cualquier zona conocida.

Es un cuarto oscuro, sólo iluminado por el contenido de una especie de cubo de cristal, pero no era la forma del cristal lo importante sino lo que contenía adentro. A un lado, se encuentra la figura de alguien, con su capa y postura imponente, desprende un poder increíble...tanto como lo que esta adentro del cristal.

-???: "Ha sido una fortuna ver como todo salió bien. Desde que te derrotaron esos mutantes, y bien lo sabes pudiste haber sido reducido a partículas cósmicas, te haz recuperado muy bien, muy pronto ya no necesitaras ese cristal y regresaras a tu armadura original."- Habla dirigiéndose a la forma de energía contenida en el cristal.

-???2: "En estos momentos los tres universos se han estad reconociendo, no falta mucho para que los hermanos se reconozcan. Entonces comenzarán las guerras y un universo quedará en el olvido. Es ahí donde se dará mi venganza... LA VENGANZA DE ONSLAUGHT!!!"

El otro acompañante no se aprecia su cara, pero claramente se sabe que sonríe, mientras presencia por medio de un espejo, el espectáculo que se genera en las diferentes Tierras.

-???: "Serán unas inolvidables batallas."

AL principio sólo hubo dos, al igual que el ying y el yang, eran fuerzas que se equilibraban entre sí, y que compartían ciertos aspectos característicos. Ahora un tercero ha venido levantándose, hasta revelarse en contra de los otros dos, ahora que finalmente ha reconocido lo que son. Tres miradas bastan para poner en riesgo la realidad que conocemos, para poner en peligro tres universos.

Fin del capítulo 1.

  
  
  
**Notas del autor: Bien este es mi segundo intento de escribir un fic, y el segundo Xover, sólo que esta vez será algo que por lo menos yo no he visto y que es de que se incluyan personajes de comics con los de anime. Si Marvel vs. DC ha sido el crossover más importante en la historia de los comics ¿por qué no extenderlo con personajes creados por otra cultura? bien esto sería más o menos lo que pasaría, si seguimos las reglas presentadas en DC vs. Marvel, acerca de los hermanos que representan los universos, pero como ya habrán leído, un villano relacionado con los X-Men, esta tras de todo esto, aliado con un nuevo personaje, que en próximos capítulos se revelarán sus planes. Sigue en los siguientes capítulos.   
  



	2. Anime vs Comic: Colisión de Universos C...

Capítulo 2: Imperio del Caos

Manhattan, 20:35 hrs.

En New York, ocurren cosas raras e insólitas 3 veces por semana, esta es una de esas ocasiones, sólo que tiene relación con un suceso universal. Spiderman esquiva, gracias a su agilidad, el ataque de la extraña chica,- tiene mucho poder- piensa y se pregunta porque nunca la había visto antes, hasta que recuerda lo mismo que paso hace unos años cuando pelearon dos universos en un gran acontecimiento cósmico; teme que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

-Spiderman: "Disculpa mis modales cariño, con tanta violencia de tu parte se me ha olvidado presentarme, ejem, mi nombre es... ¡Hey!"- Spiderman esquiva una patada de Shaina que hace un hoyo en el piso, Shaina voltea hacia donde esta su oponente, y para por un momento ante la imagen de ver a Spiderman adherido a un poste de luz sólo con sus pies.

-Shaina: "¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

-Spiderman: "Bueno, veras antes de ser atacado sin razón por tu presencia, estaba diciendo que  mi nombre es Spiderman, famoso por escalar los edificios de Nueva York sólo con sus manos y pies."

-Shaina: "¡¿Qué?!  ¡¿Estoy en Nueva York?!"

-Spiderman: "Heee.. pues si... tu sabes, Spiderman... protector de esta ciudad..."

-Shaina: "Jamás había oído hablar de tí, y será mejor que me expliques como llegué desde Grecia hasta aquí en un instante."

-Spiderman: "¡No lo sé! Eso es lo que he tratado de explicarte, y a menos de que tus planes no sean conquistar al mundo yo no soy tu enemigo."

-Shaina: "¿Conquistar al mundo? ¿Estas loco?"

-Spiderman: "Bueno aqui es uno de los empleos mas recurrentes, y para detener eso yo estoy aqui... bueno algo así, ¿Haz oído hablar del Captain America? ¿Avengers? ¿Fantastic Four? ¿Mutantes?"- A pesar de la máscara que Shina trae puesta, Spiderman sabe que la chica lo ve como si estuviera diciendo tonterías.

-Shaina: "¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir con toda esa pablarería?"

-Spiderman: "Bien... sólo una pregunta final ¿Conoces a Superman?"

-Shaina: "Bah, será mejor que me vaya, o sino me volveré igual de loca que un tipo con un disfraz entallado del día de Brujas, aunque debo decir que te ejercitas bien."- Shaina se da la media vuelta y camina en  dirección contraria a Spiderman, pero éste da un salto y se pone enfrente de ella. 

-Spiderman: "Escucha esto es serio, tengo entendido que la información que acabo de darte se conoce en dos universos, y si es verdad que no sabes como llegaste aquí, es muy probable... se que te sonará a locura pero..."

-Shaina: "¿Es probable que sea de otro universo? Por favor, mejores historias me han contado. Y  a menos de que no sepas quién es la millonaria Saori Kido de Japón tal vez estaría convencida."

-Spiderman: "Hmmm, pues..."- Spiderman con eso confirma su sospecha.

-Shaina: "¡Vamos, se que estas bromeando en eso!"

-Spiderman: "Se que es difícil de creer pero porque no volteas hacia allá"- Spiderman, señal el enorme edificio del Empire State, siendo iluminado por la misma luz dorada que transportó a Shaina, ven como es convertido en la torre de Tokyo.

-Shaina: "¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metrópolis, 18:36 p.m.

Superman había sido atrapado por el poderoso monstruo llamado Cell, quien buscando incrementar su poder planeaba drenarse con la energía de superman. Ya habiendo inmovilizado de los brazos a Superman no le queda de otra que elevarse por los aires a gran velocidad, tratando de zafarse de su atacante.

-Cell: "Vaya, si que eres rápido pero eso no te servirá de nada ¡Ahora muere!"- Cell mueve su agujón y lo encaja en el cuello de Superman, este se queja del dolor, pero el aguijón de Cell sólo logra hacer una pequeña herida más no lo suficiente.-"Un momento... algo esta mal ¿Por qué no puedo absorber tu ser?"

-Superman: "No se que es lo que intentas hacer pero yo no soy tan fácil de vencer." - Supérman le da un cabezazo al sorprendido Cell, librándose de él, en eso Superman se mueve rápido y toma de la cola a Cell. -"Supongo que esta será tu principal arma"-En un fuerte jalón le arranca la cola a Cell, para después liberar sus rayos ópticos mandando a Cell lejos de él. 

Superman lo sigue pero en un instante desaparece de su vista, por lo que se queda vigilando desde los aires. Cell se esconde en un callejón pensando en una estrategia para derribar a su oponente, cuando ve una extraña fuente de luz al fondo del callejón, la misma que vió antes que apareciera en esta extraña ciudad. La fuente de luz comienza a hacerse mucho más grande provocando que salieran muchos rayos, cada rayo que toca alguna persona u objeto hacía que desapareciera, el caos empezaba a hacerse en la ciudad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el fondo del mar.

Poseidón da una caminata después de haber secuestrado a Athena, cuando un guardia marino, corre hacia a él .

-guardia. "Gran Maestro, Poseidón."- dice haciendo una reverencia.

-Poseidón: "¿Pasa algo?".- dice sin voltear la cara.

-guardia:"Sí, hay algo extraño a la entrada del palacio principal, lo mejor sería que usted fuera a ver."

-Poseidón: "Esta bien, si lo dices tan agitadamente."- Poseidón camina hasta la entrada de su palacio, ahí comprueba el porque de la agitación de su guardia, al ver un tubo de luz del cual emergen decenas de criaturas voladoras, seguidas de una especie de nave de combate, donde yace arriba el que parece ser su líder.

-??: "¡Saludos! Tu debes ser al que llaman el rey de los siete mares, el dios griego del mar. Me da gusto conocer a un compañero dios. Recibe el saludo del dios de la oscuridad del planeta Apókolips: DARKSEID"

-Poseidón: "Muy bien, te felicito, pero deberás disculparme por mi desconfianza, ya que tu cordial visita parece más bien una invasión."

-Darkseid: "No podrías estar más en lo correcto. Ja, Ja, Ja."

-Poseidón: "Pues que lamentable el que no tenga tiempo para juegos."- El dios del mar da media vuelta y se encamina al interior del palacio, cuando un soldado de Darkseid, se abalanza sobre él, pero justo antes de que lo tocara su cuerpo es atravesado por un rayo. Aparece el general marino Dragón de mar.

-Kanon:"Soy Kanon el Dragón del Mar, uno de los siete generales marinos de Poseidón, y mientras yo esté vivo nadie será capaz de acercársele 5 metros."

-Darkseid: "Interesante, me servirías muy bien como soldado mío, pero antes veamos de que esta hecho un general marino ¡Ataquen!"- A la orden de Darkseid 12 soldados de su tropa vuelan contra Kanon, quien los espera sin moverse de su lugar. Kanon levanta su capa hacia atrás y sonríe malévolamente.

-Kanon: "¡Otra dimensión!"- Kanon con su cosmos crea un hoyo hacia otra dimensión entre él  los soldados que lo iban a atacar, y debido a que iban muy rápido, no pudieron reaccionar al ser tragados por la otra dimensión de Kanon.-"¡Tu seguirás el mismo camino!"-Dice señalando a Darkseid que yacía en su postura normal con los brazos hacia atrás, pero ahora no se veía tan confiado.

-Darkseid:"Tonterías."- Los ojos de Darkseid empiezan a arder y libera sus rayos Omega que hace movimientos raros para chocar contra Kanon, pero se mueve rápidamente y contraataca con su poder. Dos ataques mas llegan a auxiliarlo, disipando el ataque de Darkseid. Aparecen Isaac de Kraken y Krishna  de Chrysaor 

después seguidos de los demás generales marinos.

-Poseidón: "Ahora todos ustedes serán castigados, nadie entra a mis dominios sin salir muerto."

-Darkseid: "Ja, ja, interesante."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nueva York.

El joven mutante, Nate Grey, también conocido por su nombre clave: X-Man, esta en la azotea de un edificio viendo el espectáculo que se genera en las calles, en eso una sombra aparece atras de él. Rápidamente reconoce la mente del individuo.

-X-man:"¡Cable! llegaste."

-Cable: "Me moví tan rápido como me avisaste, y ya había sentido la presencia de ese maldito, sin embargo no puedo creer lo que esta pasando en este momento."

-X-Man: "Tienes alguna idea el porque Apocalypse de repente se apareció en la ciudad."- Dice respecto al hecho de que miran la pelea entre el poderoso mutante y otro ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para igualar su fuerza.

-Cable: "Lo que sea debe ser por ese individuo, que esta peleando contra él. No creo que sea mutante ya que cerebro habría detectado a alguien con semejante poder."

En la calle las personas ya hace mucho que huyeron del lugar al ver al monstruo de Apocalypse hacer presencia en la ciudad, sin embargo no es un día cualquiera ya que no todos los días, Apocalypse pelea de igual a igual con alguien, ya sea mutante o superhéroe. El individuo con quien pelea definitivamente no es ninguno de los dos.

-Apokalypse: "Y dices llamarte Vegeta... ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

-Vegeta: "Es lo que recordarás cuando te envíe a pudrirte al infierno."- Vegeta se lanza contra Apokalypse y se enfrascan en una lucha de fuerza.

-X-Man: "¿Ya viste hacia allá?"- Señala a otra lucha diferente efectuandose a lo alto de los edificios.

-Cable: "¿Es Carnage? ¿Pero quién es el otro?"

Carnage se abalanza sobre su oponente que esquiva su ataque saltando de edificio en edificio, Carnage empieza a enojarse ya que su oponente disfruta de la pelea.

-Goku: "Wow, ¿dime de que estas hecho?"

-Carnage: "¡De sangre!"- Carnage  se mueve rápidamente convirtiendo su mano en un arma en forma de cuchillo y ataca a Goku, que vuelve a esquivar su ataque, pero no se espera que Carnage suelte de todo su cuerpo partículas en forma de redes que atrapan a Goku.- "Veamos a que sabe tu sangre."

-Goku: "Lo siento no tengo tiempo.¡HAAA!!"-Goku aumenta su ki y rompe las ataduras de Carnage.

-Carnage: "¡¿Qué eres?! ¿Acaso un mutante?"

-Goku: "Sólo un Saiyajin...¡kame-hame-ha!"

-Carnage: "Saiya.. que???..AAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!"- Carnage es atrapado por el kamehameha de Goku, dejándolo inconsciente a él y a su simbiote.

-Goku: "Mmmmh... creo que se me pasó la mano, pero creí que daría más pelea... ¿He, que es eso?"- Goku mira como cada vez más rayos de luz surgen de todas partes, cada vez más grandes como si algo estuviera a punto de explotar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cosmos.

El guardián cósmico conocido como el Espectro se reúne con su similar en el otro universo, el ser llamado Living Tribunal. Ambos creían que no volverían a verse desde aquella vez en que casi se destruyen sus dos universos, pero ignoraban la existencia de un tercer universo y en este momento ven como se levanta el tercer hermano para encarar a sus dos hermanos mayores.

-Espectro: "En poco tiempo empezarán las guerras, es como si el tercer hermano quisiera atención que hasta este momento la habían tenido los otros dos."

-Living Tribunal: "Es lamentable. pero es como si el tercero pudiera ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentar a los otros. Y no tiene intenciones de contenerse por lo que es seguro que en cualquier momento manden llamar a los guerreros para las batallas."

En la realidad tan lejana de nosotros pero tan cerca de nuestras mentes, los dos hermanos que fueron primeros y que anteriormente se enfrentaron en batalla ahora reconocen a su tercer hermano, que ha despertado para desafiarlos, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que la batalla estaba por empezar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gotham City.

Batman se había encontrado con la casa de Virgo insertada en las calles de Gotham City, y había conocido al protector de esa casa, Shaka quien estaba muy lejos de donde se suponía debería estar.

-Batman: "Escúchame, lo que esta pasando es realmente grave. Por lo que he visto es muy posible que tu seas de otro universo y fuiste traído aquí debido a que unos seres cósmicos que representan nuestros universos, han despertado y se han reconocido."

-Shaka:"Eso que dices... es increíble, ¿Cómo pueden existir esas clases de fuerzas?"

-Batman:"Eso es algo que aun no logro entender, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que nuestros universos corren el peligro de desaparecer si esos seres se enfrentan en batalla."

-Shaka:"Tu alma no muestra miedos, es digna de un guerrero honorable, por lo que no dudaré en confiar en tu palabra. Entonces habrá que actuar lo más rápido posible para evitar esa catástrofe."

-Batman: "Eso esta bien pero ¿cómo sé que no intentarás algo que amenazara esta ciudad?"

-Shaka: "Todo mi cosmos esta al servicio de Athena, la protectora de mi mundo, y esto es una situación que amenaza tanto a ella como a mi planeta."

-Batman: "Bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer."- Batman se dirige al batmovil, pensando en el pánico que hay en la ciudad, a causa de los visitantes que arriban a su terreno, por lo que tiene que encararse de la situación.

Mientras el caballero nocturno se marcha, el caballero de Virgo entra a su casa encendiendo todo el templo con su cosmos, mientras se pone en posición de loto y levita, tratando de encontrar respuestas a lo que sucede. Lo que nadie nota es la sombra de un ser desde la azotea de un edificio, observando cada detalle de lo que sucede.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrededor del mundo, mejor dicho en los diferentes mundos, las catástrofes seguían en presentándose.:

*El caballero del Dragón, Shiryu, peleaba contra el monstruo Venom en los 5 picos.

*El Joker usaba su gas de la risa para matar a todas las personas que se encontraban en la torre de Tokyo, mientras se lamentaba de ese suceso ya que un instante antes estaba en el banco nacional de Gotham City, y había desperdiciado inútilmente una munición.  Lucy Marina y Anaís, habían sido transportadas a otro universo.

* Marlon y su Beta X, combatían por los aires la amenaza del Duende Verde.

* Debido a un malentendido, Ikki el ave Fénix se enfrentaba a Ghost Rider.

*En Céfro, Guru CLef, Ráfaga, Lantis y Paris, se enfrentaban a la invasión hecha a su tierra, por parte del Mr. Sinester, Croc y Sabrethoot. 

*Los caballeros dorados restantes, Milo, Aldebarán, Mu y Ayoria, detenían a los villanos en conjunto Cyborg y Dr. Doom.

*Las Sailor Scouts, no se encontraban enfrentado a los malignos usuales, en esta ocasión se encontraban con Dos Caras y Bane.

*Spiderman y Shaina, derrotaban a Metalo en la Gran Manzana.

* Los Tree lights, dan un concierto  ante miles de espectadoras de pronto aparecen cantando en el Ozzfest, donde son echados a patadas por Black Sabbath, Marilyn Manson, Pantera y Linkin Park, entre otras bandas, entre insultos y rechiflas del publico que les aventaban cantidad de piedras, latas de cerveza, etc, ya que esa clase de grupos eran detestados por los presentes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar.

Una figura dominante, cubierto con una capa gris, y un manto negro cubriendo su rostro, donde en la frente tenia una especie de antifaz de metal por donde se le notaban sus ojos de color rojo sangre. Reposaba en lo alto de una columna de un castillo, contemplando el horizonte, era de noche pero los extraños rayos de luz iluminaban la tierra. Se oyen pasos de 2 pares de pies, atrás de el se presenta otro ser.

-???: "¿Qué se te ofrece Kymeroth?

-Kymeroth: "Se trata del Buda, aquel al que llaman caballero de Virgo. Al parecer esta tratando de entrar a la realidad de los hermanos si no es que ya lo hizo."

-???: "Entonces elimínenlo, si se llegase a encontrar con ese mutante pondrá en grave peligro nuestros planes."

-Kymeroth: "Si ya lo sé, he enviado a Hydro y a Lightshine, a buscarlo."

-???: "¿Y como va la recuperación de Onslaught?"

-Kymeroth: "Pronto podrá entrar en su armadura, mientras Xavier esté vivo Onslaught no tendrá problemas."

-???: "Gracias a esa conexión fue posible el rompimiento de las barreras entre los universos, y por ende el despertar del tercer hermano, todo sigue estando bajo mi control".

-Kymeroth: "Se aproxima la creación de su universo, Lord Souhei"

El ser conocido como Souhei, quedaba inmóvil presenciando el espectáculo, mientras una corriente de viento rodeaba su cuerpo, su capa se alzaba revelando la vestimenta negra parecida a la de un sacerdote, mientras que dejaba mostrar su poder en forma de aura llameante alrededor de su cuerpo, sabía que estaba cerca el final de los universos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la azotea de uno de los edificios grandes, los "hermanos" mutantes, Cable y X-Man estaban a la expectativa del combate entre Vegeta y Apocalypse, cuando en un instante X-Man sintió un dolor agudo en el centro de su frente que lo hizo retroceder dos pasos agarrando con sus manos la cabeza, aunque el dolor duro sólo un segundo, y empezó a estabilizarse pero ya no se encontraba donde estaba, al menos no su mente.

-Cable: "¡Nate! ¿Qué te pasa?"

X-Man no podía ver o escuchar a Cable, en vez de eso podía ver a tres gigantes seres que se contemplaban entre sí; aquella imagen impresionó demasiado a Nate que casi grita del susto, pero en eso sintió una palma en su hombro, al voltear descubre que se trata de un sujeto en una extraña armadura dorada, se trataba de Shaka de Virgo.

-Shaka: "¿Quién eres tu? Tienes un cosmos muy poderoso que te permite estar aquí."

-X-Man: "Soy X-Man, ¿Y Quién eres tu, sabes cómo llegue aquí?"

-Shaka: "Soy Shaka caballero de Virgo, y yo fui el que te trajo, al menos a tu mente."

-X-Man: "¿Esto es un estado mental? ¿Entonces eres un psíquico o mutante?"

-Shaka: "Soy de oto universo... Al menos es lo que me han dicho ellos."- Shaka señala a dos sujetos más, uno tenía una gran capa y capucha verde y otro tenía un cuerpo dorado sin cuello cuya cabeza con varias caras flotaba por encima de sus hombros, eran el Espectro y Living Tribunal.

-X-Man:"¿Podría alguien explicarme que pasa aqui?"

-Espectro:"En unos momentos lo haremos, sólo te diré que te prepares para el impacto."

-X-Man: "¿Impacto?"

Los tres dioses universales que estaban estáticos, al fin hacen un movimiento liberando un estallido de luces que al mismo tiempo cubre los tres universos existentes, los combates estaban por ser anunciados.

Fin del Capítulo 2.

**Notas del autor: Bueno, me retrasé mucho en este capítulo debido a los estudios  exámenes, pero ya esta aquí como lo prometí. Para entender mejor la historia te recomiendo que leas los comics de Marvel vs DC o bien un resumen de los que están en Internet, eso para que te quede claro quienes son los hermanos que rigen y representan los universos. Ya aparecieron nuevos personajes y se dieron a conocer sus nombres, más adelante publicaré dibujos de ellos para que te des una idea de como son. Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: ¡Prepárense¡ ¡La guerra ha empezado!

En la realidad tan lejana y tan cerca de cada uno de nosotros.

Afuera en lo normal, X-Man se encontraba en un estado inconsciente a su lado estaba Cable tratando de ayudar a su hermano genético, ya que aunque son de realidades diferentes sus ADN son prácticamente los mismos al haber nacido los dos de sus respectivos progenitores, Scott Summers y Jean Grey, conocidos como Cyclops y Phoenix.

Sin embargo en su subconsciente, X-Man se encontraba cuerdo y en una realidad ajena por completo a lo que haya visto antes, a su lado estaban los guardianes cósmicos, Spectre y Living Tribunal, al igual que, Shaka el caballero de Virgo.

-X-Man: "Y dices que tu me trajiste mentalmente, pero no sabías quien soy cuando te topaste conmigo."

-Shaka: "Conozco muchas fronteras entre las realidades ajenas a la mía, así que por medio del cosmos busqué a alguien que me pudiera ser de ayuda, eso lo hice buscando en el poder que pueden tener las personas y me llamó la atención el potencial de tu mente, que es sumamente poderosa."

-X-Man:"Wow, habiendo tantos seres con ese poder, debes ser un tipo poderoso como para haberme detectado, pero no sé porque no detectaste a Xavier, el fue uno de los telépatas más poderosos."

-Shaka: "Lo siento pero no se a lo que te refieres, en tu mundo sólo te registre a ti como el más poderoso mentalmente, no encontré ningún indicio de existencia de ese individuo."

-X-Man:"¿Qué? ¿Entonces que pasó con Xavier?"

-Spectre:"Chico, ahora no podemos distraernos por asuntos como ese, se aproxima una catástrofe y esta vez no habrá amalgama que salve a los universos."- Dice interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Nate Grey, claramente ni él ni Shaka sabían a lo que se refería con la amalgama.

-Lving Tribunal: "Al parecer no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar a que llamen a los combatientes que elijan esos seres."

-Shaka:"¿Combatientes?"

-Spectre: "La última vez que sucedió algo así, dos universos pelearon con sus mejores guerreros en combates uno a uno, al final el que perdiera más encuentros enfrentaba la eliminación total, para evitar eso momentáneamente el Living Tribunal y yo usamos todo nuestro poder para mantener unidos nuestros universos haciendo una especie de amalgama entre los dos, pero al final fue el corazón de dos simples hombres el que detuvo la catástrofe, y  se reconciliaran los hermanos."

-Living Tribunal: "Pero tal parece que volver a hacer eso será imposible, ya que el tercer hermano parece tener un aura maligna que hace que no desista y quiera enfrentar a sus hermanos a toda costa."

-Shaka: "¿Quieres decir que nuestro universo esta poblado por el mal?"

-Spectre: "Eso sería la única explicación, acaso hay una expansión del mal en tu mundo?"

Shaka no contesta pero sabe muy bien del despertar del dios del mar Poseidón y de la amenaza del dios de la tierra de los muertos, Hades, esta próxima a ocurrir, por lo que eso significa que en su mundo y las diferentes realidades que conforman el universo entero en que habita, el mal ha estado apareciendo casi al mismo tiempo.

-X-Man: "Ok, si es por eso que el tercer hermano se ha vuelto malvado, no me explico el por qué ha despertado."

-Spectre: "Los otros dos no despertaron por voluntad, por lo que es muy probable que el tercero haya sido despertado de su sueño por los ruidos hechos por alguien más."

Pero los cuatro aun no pueden saber quien ó qué fue lo que ocasionó eso, por otra parte los hermanos finalmente se encaran y al hacer esto por un momento los universos se juntan por el sólo hecho de escuchar su llamado.

* * *

Diario el Clarín.

Spiderman y su acompañante, Sheena, están en la azotea del popular diario adonde Spiderman busca entrar.

-Spiderman: "Muy bien, ¿Sheena verdad?"

-Sheena: "Asi es ¿Heeemmhh?- Se queda muda tratando de recordar el nombre.

-Spiderman: "Spider..."

-Sheena: "Oye nunca había visto una araña con semejantes colores."

-Spiderman: "Bueno, me dijeron que el azul resalta el color de mis ojos."

-Sheena:"Bueno, araña, mosca o lo que seas, ¿A qué hemos venido aquí?"

-Spiderman: "Este es un diario muy importante, bueno eso creo, pero deben tener información de lo que esta pasando alrededor del mundo,  necesito saber que es lo que ha estado pasando, así que te pediré que te quedes aquí hasta que yo regrese."

-Sheena: "¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no puedo ir contigo?"

-Spiderman: "Bueno, no es que tenga algo contra tu vestimenta, me gusta en serio creo que te vistes muy bien, pero si alguien te ve con la máscara y todo, probablemente llamen a la policía."

-Sheena: "¿Y me lo dices tu, que estas vestido con un disfraz?"

-Spiderman: "Yo, entrare como civil, por lo que te pido que te voltees mientras me visto, y es muy importante que no veas mi rostro, es algo así como mi identidad secreta."

-Sheena:"Pero si yo soy de otro universo, tu identidad no corre peligro conmigo."

-Spiderman: "Entonces tu te quitas tu máscara."- Sheena se voltea rápidamente, tapándose el rostro a pesar de su máscara, Spidey nota la reacción de la chica y se preocupa.-"Lo siento no quise ofenderte..."

-Sheena: "No, no lo hiciste, es sólo unas reglas de donde yo vengo, pero no tiene importancia, tu ve y yo te esperaré aquí."

-Spiderman: "Enseguida vuelvo."

Spiderman agarra una telaraña en forma de bolsa que esta pegada a un lado de la puerta de acceso de la azotea, ahí donde tenía su ropa casual se la pone y se quita su máscara, bajando las escaleras  y entrando al edificio como Peter...

-"¡Parker! ¡Que alguien encuentre como sea a ese Parker, ocurren fenómenos increíbles y necesito fotos!"- Grita el conocido editor del diario, J. J. Jameson, a todo su alrededor.

-Peter Parker:"¡Hola, J.J.!"

-Jameson: "Aaah! ¡Parker! ¡No te me vuelvas a aparecer así me darás un infarto, estúpido!"

-Peter Parker: "Calma, calma, J.J., escuché que estas urgido de material fotográfico, asi que te tengo una sorpresita."

-Jameson: "¡Parker, que tu..?!, oh, Peter, ja, ja, por favor acompáñame a mi oficina ¿Quieres una bebida?"- Dice mientras camina junto a Peter, con su mano sobre su hombro.

-Peter Parker: "Oh Jamie, que considerado."

-Jameson: "Si, si. ¡Robbie, trae un vaso con agua!"- En eso Peter siente como vibra su sentido arácnido en señal de peligro.

-Peter Parker: "(¿Qué? mi sentido arácnido se ha activado, ¿Pero porqué?)"- piensa mientras que Jameson lo lleva a su oficina pero en un momento antes de entrar, Peter agarra a Jameson de su chaleco y se tira hacia atrás.

-Jameson: "¡Parker!¡¿Qué diablos...?!"

En eso se ve como se destruye un pedazo en el techo de la oficina causando que volará la puerta de acceso,, entre los escombros y polvo se ve a Shaina levantándose, rápidamente da un giro hacia atrás, esquivando la envestida de su enemigo, quien cae de pie y revela su figura.

-Shaina: "No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¡¿Y vivo?!"

-???: "Ni la muerte que representó la derrota ante ese estúpido caballero Pegaso pudo detenerme. Ahora en nombre de Onslaught, el caballero de plata Misty del Lagarto, acabará con los traidores."

-Peter Parker:"(¡¿Onslaught?! ¿Qué significó eso, por qué lo mencionó?)"

-Jameson: "¿Qué es esto? ¡Qué alguien llame a la policía y que se lleven a este afeminado!"- En ese momento, Jameson es atrapado por el ataque de Misty, quedando inmóvil, cosa que aprovecha otra figura que se revela, ante todos- "¡Oh NO! ¡Scorpio!"

-Scorpio:"Veo que no me esperabas ¿He, Jameson?"

-Peter Parker:"(¡Es el Scorpio! Rápido, tengo que sacar a Jameson de aquí y ponerme mi traje para pelear, oh amo estas difíciles situaciones)"-

 Peter y Shaina se lanzan hacia sus oponentes, pero Peter rebota en el muro invisible que puso Misty, y Shaina era golpeada por la cola del Scorpio. Jameson veía impotente como el Scorpio se acercaba a él, pero justo antes de que lo atacara, su cola era detenida por alguien.

-Scorpio:"¿Qué? ¿Quién es el estúpido?"

-???:"Así que eres un escorpion, pues yo soy Milo, caballero dorado de Escorpión, y haz atacado a una amiga mía, por lo que te haré pagar."

-Scorpio: "Ja, Ja, ¿De donde saliste? ¿Acaso esa armadura se la compraste a Iron Man? Debes saber que el que le habla así a Scorpio, no vive para...AAAHH!"- 

Milo levantaba de la cola a Scorpio con una sola mano y lo mandaba a estrellarse a una pared, Misty sabía muy bien quien era Milo, por lo que planeaba la retirada, mientras el se encargaba de su oponente.

-Peter Parker:"Vaya el otro esta escapando por el nuevo conducto de ventilación que le hicieron a la oficina de Jameson. Bien lo alcanzaré en la azotea."- En ese momento Scoprio se estaba levantándo.

-Scorpio: "¡Maldito! Soy  más fuerte que Spiderman,no me vencerás con eso. Ahora si que vas a sufrir."

-Milo:"Eres patético. Veamos si resistes esto ¡Aguja Escarlata!"

-Scorpio: "¡AAARRGGHH!"- Scorpio era impactado por el poder de Milo y atravesaba el muro para caer a las calles, Milo lo seguía saltando desde el hueco que había hecho, seguido por Shaina, mientras Jameson que había sido salvado ve todo el escombro que habían dejado los superseres.

-Jameson: "¡Maldita sea! Ya suficiente tenemos con ese maldito arácnido, que nunca se presenta cuando se le necesita."- Justo en ese momento Spiderman bajaba de cabeza en su telaraña por el hoyo en el techo de la oficina de Jameson.

-Spiderman: "¡Oh, sabes que siempre estaré aquí, amor!"

-Jameson: "¡Spider..! ¡Maldit.. Atrápenlo!"-Spiderman sube rápidamente hacia la azotea donde se encuentra con Misty que iba huyendo."

-Misty: "¿Quién eres tu?"

-Spiderman: "Vaya, generalmente me piden un autógrafo o llaman a la policía."

-Misty: "Ach, pero que horrible ropa, será mejor eliminarte."- Misty se preparaba para realizar su ataque, pero Spiderman se le adelanta gracias a su sensor, y le da fuertes golpes en el rostro hasta noquear a Misty.

-Spiderman:"Bueno, eso fue todo. Será mejor ir a donde se encuentra Shaina y preguntarle... ¿Pero qué es eso?"

* * *

Nerima, Japón.

Ranma, Akane y Ryoga eran atacados por uno de tantos Sentinels, que habían llegado a Japón en una invasión. Ranma y Ryoga trepaban con grandes saltos al Sentinel hasta llegar a su cabeza.

-Ryoga: "Ahora verás maldito robot. Este es el gran truco del tigre Ryoga ¡Hyaaa!"- Ryoga golpeaba con puño limpio la cabeza del sentinel, que no sufre daño absoluto.-"¡AAAHH, mi mano!"

-Ranma:"!Eres un estúpido! Pudiendo haber realizado una de tus tecnicas decidiste golpearlo así nomás."

-Ryoga: "Rrrhh, Ranma, ¡Me las pagarás!"- 

Ryoga se lanza contra Ranma perdiendo el equilibrio y ambos caen a unos arbustos, mientras Akane quedaba sola y el Sentinel la atrapa con su mano.

-Akane: "¡Dejen de pelear y ayúdenme!"

-???:"¿La dama necesita la ayuda de un caballero?"- Un hombre en gabardina aparecía de un gran salto y se paraba con toda tranquilidad en la mano del Sentinel que había atrapado a Akane.

-Akane:"¿Qué, quién eres?"

-???:"Sólo un chico francés que quiere hacer bien las cosas, pero me puedes llamar GAMBIT, ahora cherrie, cúbrete los oídos y prepárate para la explosión."- Gambit carga unas barajas y las lanza a la cabeza del Sentinel explotando, en ese momento Gambit abre con su bastón la mano del Sentinel y carga a Akane, cayendo a salvo al suelo.

-Akane: "Wow, gracias."

-Gambit:"Siempre es un placer salva a una dulce dama."-Akane se sonroja pero no es la única en oír eso, Ranma se reincorpora rápidamente y va hacia gambit.

-Ranma: "Oye no tenías que hacer eso, yo tenía la situación bajo control"

-Gambit: "Bueno, yo sólo vi que estabas indefenso, mon ami."- A Ranma claramente no le cae muy bien este comentario y se pone enfrente de Gambit.

-Ranma:"¿Indefenso? Te mostraré lo que es estar indefenso."

-Akane:"Cálmate Ranma, ¿Qué no ves que me salvó en ves de hacerse el inútil como otras personas?"

-Ranma: "¡Oye! Ryoga no me dejó...¿Qué es eso?"

-Gambit: "Oh demonios ¡Sólo prepárense para ver lo que sea!"

* * *

Nueva York

En el cielo, Vegeta seguía peleando contra Apocalypse, ambos eran observados por Goku, cuando de pronto Apocalypse se detiene en su intento de atacar al saiyajin.

-Apocalypse: "Tienes el potencial para sobrevivir, eres apto, me servirías mucho como mi Jinete de la Muerte, pero mi visita a las tierras de los mentes planas ha sido suficiente por hoy."- Apocalyspe saca un aparato que crea una puerta dimensional por la cual cruza y desaparece, a Vegeta claramente no le agrada eso.

-Vegeta: "¡Cobarde! No huyas."- Goku se acerca a calmarlo antes de que empiece a destruir la ciudad.

-Goku: "Calma Vegeta, tenemos que averiguar el porque de repente estamos aquí."

-Vegeta:"Pues haz una de tus gracias, como teletransportarte, yo iré a investigar esta ciudad, asi que no me molestes Kakarotto."

-Goku: "No se porque pero no he podido encontrar a Gohan, no detecto su ki por ninguna parte."- En eso algo llama la atención de los dos saiyajins.

-Vegeta:"¿Y ese quién es?"-Era un hombre flotando en el aire al igual que ellos, con vestimentas dignas de un hechicero, extrañas como su nombre.

-Dr.Strange:" Permítanme presentarme, soy el Doctor Strange, he visto sus peleas en contra de esos demonios de Apocalypse y Carnage. Estoy aquí dispuesto a disipar sus dudas, que claramente han de tener."

-Vegeta:"Y supongo que sabes el por qué aparecimos aquí, sin que pudiéramos hacer nada con esa luz."

-Goku:"Vaya ¿En verdad sabes eso? Mi nombre es Goku y el de él es Vegeta, de pronto no pedó esa luz y aparecimos en una ciudad que nunca había visto."

-Dr. Strange:"Así es, en el pasado tuve relación con esta guerra universal, que esta a punto de suceder de nuevo."- El Dr. observa el gran destello de luz que se avecina, sabe lo que pasará de inmediato.-"Aunque esas dudas se las responderé más claramente después de ver este espectáculo de a continuación."

-Goku: "¿Espectáculo?"

* * *

En algún lugar.

El ser conocido como Souhei esta en un cuarto parecido a un calabozo, donde se encuentra aprisionado un hombre cuyo poder físico equivale al de un mortal común y corriente, pero es tan importante que de él depende el equilibrio de los universos.

-Souhei: "El espectáculo esta a punto de empezar, sólo quiero que recuerdes que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda...Axel Asher o como eres conocido...Access."

Axel Asher, apenas puede mantenerse conciente, las heridas en el rostro reflejan que fue víctima de una golpiza, ahora lo único que puede contemplar es el gran resplandor que cubre toda la realidad que se conoce, pues ese resplandor es la misma realidad.

Y así...  la irrealidad real, lo baña, y escucha un millón de voces como si fuera una.

Al principio... había dos entidades, dos hermanos, tan distintos y tan parecidos entre sí. Ellos abarcaban el todo, pero no a ellos mismos, ya una vez se enfrentaron en batalla y el resultado fue devastador, terminando con toda la realidad, después empezó otra vez la creación. Pero de toda esa explosión de poder, nació un tercer hermano, con las características de ambos pero tan diferente a ellos. 

Los dos hermanos despertaron dentro de mucho tiempo, y al volver a percatarse de la existencia del otro, se enfrentaron en guerra otra vez con sus mejores guerreros. Sólo el corazón de dos mortales detuvo al catástrofe mayor y los dos hermanos se reconciliaron. Pero todo eso hizo que el tercero despertase, y retara a los otros dos, por la existencia de una sola realidad. Así que se han llamado a 27 guerreros de ambos bandos para enfrentarse entre sí.

Cada par de guerreros serán llamados a su determinado momento, y tienen que pelear, porque si se rehúsan, los hermanos combatirían por si mismos, y eso significará el fin de todo.

* * *

Después de terminada la visión, todos los seres de todas las realidades, regresan a la normalidad, sabiendo que el destino de su mundo sea la destrucción.

-X-Man: "Wow, ¿No me he vuelto loco, verdad? Ustedes también lo vieron."

-Shaka: "Sí, así es."

-X-Man: "No puedo creer que vaya a pelear contra tí."

-Spectre: "Es inevitable, pero sigan con este juego, más adelante el Living Tribunal y yo encontraremos la manera de arreglar esto. Te veré luego... Nate."

-Shaka:"Entonces por ahora, será mejor regresar a nuestros lugares."- En eso, Shaka y X-Man abandonan el plano astral en el que estaban para volver a  sus cuerpos. X-Man se encontraba con Cable.

-Cable: "¿Qué te pasó? ¡Viste lo que sucedió?"

-X-Man: "Sí, lo ví, se acerca una guerra terrible."

* * *

Namekusei

El detective Marciano y Piccoro habían sido llamados para ser los primeros en combatir. Ambos se encaran, directamente se estudian. 

-Piccoro: "Así que... no podemos retroceder. Pero estoy preparado."

-D. Marciano:"Por lo menos di tu nombre amigo."-Dice poniéndose en guardia.

-Piccoro: "Eso es lo que menos importa, pero si lo quieres saber, me llamo Piccoro."

-D.Marciano: "¡El Detective Marciano a tus órdenes!"- Al decir esto, se lanza volando en contra de Piccoro, quien lo detiene con ambos brazos, y le da un rodillazo en la quijada que lo hace retroceder, Piccoro iba a atacarlo pero es golpeado con una fuerza invisible.

-Piccoro:"¿Qué fue eso?"

-D.Marciano: "Un ataque mental, uno de mis trucos."- Al momento, en que se hace invisible, Piccoro queda sorprendido.

-Piccoro: "¡Desapareció! ¿Cómo lo hizo?...¡AAARh!"-Piccoro era golpeado en la nuca y después recibía otro golpe que lo mandaba al suelo.

-D.Marciano:"(ahora es el momento, no podrá levantarse después de esto.)"- Pero en ese momento, Piccoro alarga sus brazos y atraviesan el suelo para llegar por detrás del D.Marciano y lo agarra de la capa y el cuello, jalándolo hacia atrás, el D.Marciano no alcanza a reaccionar y recibe un despliegue de energía de ambas manos de Piccoro, que lo deja herido.-"¿Qué clase de criatura es?"

-Piccoro:"¡No te pude ver pero supe donde estuviste todo el tiempo!"- Piccoro se lanza a toda velocidad y le aplica un codazo en la punta del estómago al D.Marciano, que lo deja malherido pero reacciona y se dispone a atacar a Piccoro- "RRRhh, ¡Toma esto! ¡Gekiretsukodan!"

Piccoro con su otra mano le lanza su poder, que su oponente lo recibe y o manda a estrellarse contra una montaña quedando incrustado, Piccoro había ganado el primer combate.

La guerra había empezado y sólo una realidad se salvará, el destino sólo lo decidirán los combatientes ¿Oh no?

Fin del Capítulo 3.

***Notas del autor: Bueno creo que cada mes se va a subir un capitulo, aunque no lo tengo planeado de esa manera espero que sean más de uno. Por lo pronto ya empezaron las peleas, pude haber puesto más en ves de sólo una, pero así se crea más suspenso, y aparte tengu mucha flojera para seguir escribiendo. Bueno no se pierdan el siguiente que será casi exclusivo de las siguientes peleas.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4: La sangre empieza a derramarse 

Un hombre solitario, admira el paisaje del mar en el rojo del atardecer desde lo alto de una colina, como si fuera la última vez que lo vería. 

"En su instinto esta el autodestruirse unos a los otros, así es como es esta raza, que al parecer no les importa lo que signifique la palabra humanidad, pero ha llegado la hora de que se den cuenta que ya no pueden liberarse de su destino que ellos mismos se han puesto, y aunque cada uno de los que hemos ayudado a despertar al gigante tiene sus propios intereses, que pase lo que tenga que pasar."

---------

Siguiente Pelea: Azrael vs. Paris

Lugar: Céfiro, bosque del silencio.

Para Azrael, estar en este ambiente completamente nuevo y extraño, hace que incluso alguien como él se asombre, pero sabe que debe poner toda su concentración en la mira de su oponente, un joven espadachín nativo de esa tierra, hasta creció en ese bosque pero eso sólo es una mínima ventaja en contra del llamado ángel de la muerte.

-Azrael: "¡Vamos chico, no tengo todo tu tiempo!"

-Paris: "No estoy muy convencido de que sirvamos de títeres para esos dioses o lo que sean..."- Paris empuñaba su espada en dirección de su oponente.

-Azrael: "A mi tampoco me agrada tener que hacer esto."- Azrael se lanza con sus espadas en llamas, Paris le responde bloqueando con su espada los diferentes ataques de su contrincante.- "Al parecer no tenemos alternativa, así que tendrás mostrar más que eso."- Azrael hace un movimiento retrocediendo y le da una patada en el estómago a Paris que hace que le saque el aire.

Paris cae de espaldas, pero se recupera impulsándose con las manos desde el suelo y cayendo de pie, pero se sorprende al no ver a Azrael, al parecer estaba oculto detrás de los árboles que adornan el oscuro bosque, Paris se encuentra en alerta sabe que no puede dejar que lo sorprendan ya que significaría el final de la pelea.

-Paris: "Eres bueno, eso no puedo negarlo."- Paris se mueve cautelosamente, mientras que Azrael lo observaba desde las ramas de un árbol mientras esperaba el momento adecuado, pero en un movimiento en falso hace que caiga una hoja que rosa a Paris en la mano-"¿Mh?"

-Azrael:"¡HYAAA!"- Azrael salta hacia Paris rápidamente, pero Paris reacciona a tiempo chocando su espada con las espadas de fuego que Azrael tiene en cada brazo, Paris hace fuerza en sus piernas y con su espada manda a estrellar a Azrael contra el tronco del árbol.

Azrael queda aturdido y Paris se preparaba para atacar con su espada, pero cuando preparaba su movimiento Azrael le lanza un batarang, que choca en la mano de Paris haciéndole perder su espada.

-Azrael: "Que bueno que pase por la baticueva antes de que me llamaran a escena, ahora ya no tienes con que defenderte chico ¿Qué vas a hacer?."

-Paris: "Vamos, peleare cuerpo a cuerpo."

-Azrael: "¿Cuerpo a cuerpo? Debes estar bromeando, yo fui el suplente temporal del mejor peleador en mi universo."

-Paris:"¿Ah si? Pues veamos de que eres capaz."

Paris se lanza contra Azrael, lanzándole diferente combinaciones de golpes y patadas pero Azrael detenía todo ataque que le enviaban. Y en un rápido movimiento Azrael se agachaba 

y con una pierna derribaba a Paris.

-Azrael: "¿Lo ves?"- Azrael se prepara y lanzaba un golpe al rostro de Paris pero éste en el último momento lo esquiva y le da una patada en el costado de Azrael, para después agarrarlo de su cabeza y estrellarlo contra el piso.

-Paris: "Sé que se necesita ser duro para sobrevivir, yo logré sobrevivir en este bosque y sé que puedo ganar esta pelea." - Paris gira en el suelo para tomar su espada para después lanzarse en un ataque contra Azrael.

Azrael retiene el ataque cruzando sus espadas atrapando la espada de Paris, en eso Azrael le da una patada a Paris en el estómago y otra en el rostro y lo remata con una ráfaga de fuego de su espada, Paris da un giro en el aire y cae estrepitosamente al suelo, quedando inconsciente. Azrael ha ganado.

-Azrael: "Peleaste bien chico."

------------

Siguiente Pelea: Lobo vs. Shiryu

Lugar: En un bar de algún lugar del espacio.

El ambiente es como en cualquier cantina, tipos tomando, peleas de motociclistas, cortinas de humo en las mesas de billar, música de la rockola, todo normal, si no fuera por que la cantina pareciera salida de star wars ya que los seres que están ahí eran todo menos humanos, pero ahi todo era normal, hasta que el sujeto del que tanto hablan en este tipo de lugares y el cual es temido en la mitad del universo, entra a este uno de sus lugares favoritos pero no en la forma como acostumbra, ya que entraba volando debido a un impacto desde afuera del bar y estrellándose en la barra quebrando varias botellas de licor.

Lobo se levantaba aturdido, en eso queda de frente frente a un sujeto que estaba bebiendo en la barra.

-Lobo:"¿Qué ching**** me ves pend***?"- El infortunado alcohólico era mandado a volar por un golpe de Lobo que se acaba la cerveza que estaba tomando  después de eso toma una botella de tequila y la abre, pero en eso la puerta del bar se abría mostrando ua figuara inusual ahí.

-Shiryu: "Será mejor que te rindas Lobo, no quiero derramar sangre innecesariamente."

-Lobo: "Ay, si tu."- Lobo se acababa el tequila de un sólo sorbo, para después aventarsela a gran velocidad a Shiryu, quien la esquiva haciendo a un lado su cabeza.

Lobo aprovecha el momento en que volteaba Shiryu para lanzarse rápidamente con una patada, Shiryu es más rápido y se alcanza a cubrir con su escudo, para después tomar a Lobo por la pierna y mandarlo volar hacia el otro lado.

En un rápido movimiento en el aire Lobo lanza su cadena y con el gancho atrapa a Shiryu del cuello. Shiryu no se libra a tiempo y Lobo lo jala hacia a él utilizando su impulso para darle un rodillazo en el estómago que deja sin aire a Shiryu. Después de eso Lobo se pone rápidamente detrás del caballero del dragón y le da un codazo en la nuca haciendo que se estrellará en el suelo. Aún con el gancho en el cuello de Shiryu, Lobo lo jalaba hacia arriba al tiempo de que con su pie lo aplastaba de la columna.

-Lobo: "¿Ya no estas tan machito, he cab***? Ja, ja, ja."- Dice burlonamente Lobo mientras que jalaba de la cadena con más fuerza, Shiryu no hallaba como safarze de ese castigo.- "No te preocupes güey, si te mato estoy dispuesto a ir a dar el pésame a tu noviecita y verás como se deshace de su pena una vez que conozca al maestro efectivo."

-Shiryu: "Ma...maldito...¡Cierra tu estúpida boca!"- Shiryu empieza a enojarse encendiendo su cosmos.

-Lobo: "¿Ya te enfadaste? No aguantas nada niñita."

-Shiryu: "Lobo... en verdad... haz colmado mi paciencia... ¡HYAAAAA!"- Shiryu eleva su cosmos rompiendo el gancho y la cadena con la que lo estaba sujetando Lobo, quien retrocede empujado al levantarse Shiryu, quien le da una patada en el muslo, para después juntar gran poder en su puño y golpear a Lobo en el estómago.

El golpe es de gran magnitud que manda a volar a Lobo hacia arriba destrozando parte del techo del bar, desapareciendo en el cielo estrellado. Shiryu sale del bar ante la mirada de los aterrados seres que la pasaban ahi, pero a unos metros de haber salido del lugar se detiene, se queda en alerta de pronto se da cuenta de que la pelea no ha terminado.

-Shiryu: "No puede ser, ¿Cuanta fuerza posee ese ser?"- De pronto se oye el ruido del motor de una maquina, Shiryu voltea hacia el cielo y ve a Lobo bajar a toda velocidad en su motocicleta.

-Lobo: "¡La fiesta no termina hasta que yo lo diga.!"

Shiryu no alcanza a reaccionar y es arrollado por Lobo. Shiryu cae, mientras que se recupera ve como Lobo da vuelta en su motocicleta voladora para dirigirse una vez más hacia a él. 

-Lobo: "¡Llego tu final!"

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ser sometido otra vez, Shiryu se mueve rápidamente hacia su lado izquierdo  y a una velocidad cercana a la luz, hacia su puño hacia atrás en posición de su mejor técnica.

-Shiryu: "Toma esto ¡Dragón Naciente!"- El golpe de Shiryu da directo en el pecho de Lobo, que queda colgando en el puño del caballero de bronce mientras que la moto se va a estrellar a un costado del bar y Lobo es impulsado hacia el otro lado con todo el poder del ataque de Shiryu.

Lobo cae dando vueltas por el suelo, en un intento de superfuerza trata de levantarse pero finalmente cae derrotado ante la mirada del caballero Shiryu.

---------------

En algun lugar.

Axel Asher es una pieza muy importante en la preservación del equilibrio entre los universos, a pesar de que hace poco llevaba una vida normal como la de cualquiera de nosotros, de repente se encontraba con esta gran responsabilidad, ahora sabe que sus poderes tienen tantas posibilidades, al ser usados por el mal el resultado sería catastrófico como lo ha venido presenciando. Ahora, encadenado y débil en una especie de celda de calabozo, nada puede hacer más que rezar.

"Axel... Axel"

-Axel: "¿Qué? Oigo una voz en mi cabeza"

" Escuchame... los guardianes que estaban aquí ya se han ido, si me muevo rápido creo poder liberarte sin que Souhei se dé cuenta."

-Axel: "¿Qué... pero quién eres?"

"No hagas preguntas... tienes que actuar rápido con todo tu poder para salir de aquí, esas ataduras anulan tus poderes, las abriré pero sólo duraran un instante para que ni Onslaught logré enterarse a tiempo, así que aprovéchalo."

En ese momento los brazales que ataban a Axel de las muñecas se abren un poco, permitiendo a Axel liberar su poder y desaparecer de ese lugar. Axel aparece en otra celda, siguiendo la voz que le habló en su mente, descubre a otro hombre al igual que él prisionero en ese mismo castillo.

-Axel: "¡Eras tu! Eres el director de esa escuela en Westchester, ¡el profesor Charles Xavier!"

-Xavier: "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que huyeras! Hazlo lo más lejos que puedas."

-Axel: "Podemos salir los dos, sólo es cuestión de que yo.."- Axel es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la celda volando en pedazos, de donde entra el monstruo Kymeroth.

-Kymeroth: "¿Qué demonios crees que haces?"

-Axel: "Huyendo de ti cornudo."

-Kymeroth: "RRRRHHH!!! Nunca."- Kymeroth se mueve a gran velocidad pero Axel alcanza a desaparecer junto con Xavier a tiempo.-"¿Qué? ¡NOOOOO!"

Axel y Xavier escapan por el plano astral donde se crea la puerta que conduce a cualquier lugar que Axel desea, esto sólo dura milésimas de segundos, pero alguien estaba esperándolos al final de la puerta donde Axel iba a cruzar, se ve la silueta de un hombre con capa desplegando una energía sumamente poderosa, Axel nunca había visto algo así y no podía hacer nada.

-???: "¡Otra Dimensión!"- Axel y Xavier eran atrapados por el poder de ese sujeto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en la celda de donde habían salido, justo a los pies de Souhei.

-Souhei: "¿Creyeron que no había tomado mis precauciones? Pero veo que ya se toparon con mi arma secreta. 

De la nada se abre un agujero de energía por donde sale el sujeto que interceptó a Axel. Era un joven de físico atlético, con armadura hecha con tecnología muy especial, un par de garras como armas en cada brazo de su armadura, cabello largo, alborotado y azul.

-Souhei: "Les presento a mi mejor guerrero, es de una raza llamada caballeros dragón, alumno de un caballero dorado del santuario, Dash."

-Xavier: "No saben lo que están haciendo."

-Souhei: "Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no se lo dices Dash?"- transcurre un momento de silencio, la mirada de Dash era fría, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Dash: "La destrucción del todo, ellos lo pidieron."

-Xavier: "¿Ellos? ¿los humanos?"- Dash no responde sólo se da la vuelta y se aleja de ahí.

-Kymeroth: "Lord Souhei, lo lamento le juro que no volverá a pasar."

-Souhei: "¿En serio creíste que te dejaría a cargo de la custodia de piezas tan importantes? ¡Yo nunca le dejaría tal responsabilidad a un cerebro de simio como tu!"- Un aura rodea a Souhei y avienta una golpe de energía a Kymeroth que lo manda hacia atrás estrellándose contra un muro. Kymeroth queda aturdido mientras que Souhei sale del cuarto.- "Sólo llévalos a la cámara especial."- Kymeroth no le queda de otra más que obedecer ordenes, mientras que en los diferentes universos los combates seguían su curso al igual que la conmoción y el pánico invadía a la gente de todo el mundo.

------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Giant Man vs. Shinji

Lugar: Tokyo-3

El contexto del tiempo no importaba en esta pelea, cuando la unidad evangelion 01 era azotada contra un edificio por el gladiador gigante con el que estaba peleando, su nombre lo decía todo.

-Giant Man: "Nunca había visto una máquina como esa, pero de ninguna forma voy a perder contra eso."

-Shinji: "¿Por qué me ponen en esta situación? ¿Por qué demonios me tienen qe poner el peso de salvar un universo? Mi vida de por sí ya era difícil." 

El eva-01 se impulsa del edificio donde estaba incrustado y le da un golpe en la mandíbula a Giant Man, quien retrocede pero le devuelve el golpe en la cabeza del eva-01, ambos combatientes seguían dándose golpe tras golpe en la ciudad ya evacuada, pero Giant Man con más experiencia gana ese episodio de puñetazos enviando al eva-01 con todo y Shinji a estrellarse contra otro edificio.

-Giant Man: "Ya basta con esta película de godzilla, date por vencido no puedes ser más rápido y agil que yo."

-Shinji: "Tiene razón, el no es cómo los ángeles que había enfrentado, sino un humano gigante, no un monstruo sin cerebro sin sed de destrucción, por lo visto el sabe luchar y muy bien, tengo que idear otra estrategia diferente a las que he hecho."

Shinji mueve los controles, la coordinación con el eva-01 aumenta, mientras que detiene el golpe que Giant Man le enviaba, el eva-01 lo taclea derribándolo, cuando le intenta dar un golpe en el suelo, Giant Man le responde con una patada que lo manda de nuevo contra otro edificio, pero el eva-01 queda de espaldas al goliat, Giant Man aprovecha eso y mientras que atasca su pie en la espalda del robot, le arranca de un jalón el cable que provee de energía al eva-01. Shinji se desespera y la coordinación con la unidad evangelion disminuye notablemente, siendo presa fácil para Giant Man, quien le da golpe tras golpe dañando en serio al eva-01.

-Shinji: "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?... ¡Estoy harto!"- Shinji le responde con un golpe en el estómago, sorprendiendo a Giant Man, para después cargarlo y aventarlo hacia las montañas que están junto al mar.

Giant Man estaba aturdido y en el suelo pero se sorprende al ver al robot que parece estar fuera de control. El eva-01 corre hacia él saltando los edificios como si fueran simples obstáculos, Giant Man trata de reaccionar pero el eva01 rápidamente da un gran salto cayendo con sus pies en el pecho de Giant Man lanzándolo a estrellarse contra la montaña, el gigante se sostiene sólo para ver cómo el robot corría hacia a él para asestarle un golpe en el rostro, Giant Man contraataca atrapando con su brazo el antebrazo de leva y con el otro haciéndole una llave en el cuello, pero sólo para escuchar un gruñido del enfurecido robot, provocando un ataque de fuerza que hace que levante a Giant Man y en un movimiento de suplex, se gira hacia atrás estrellando a Giant Man de cabeza contra el suelo, con tanta fuerza que provoca un pequeño temblor alrededor de la ciudad. El eva-01 sólo se quedaba hincado y con Shinji exhausto, Giant Man estaba en el suelo noqueado por el tremendo golpe.

-Shinji: "Dios, que se detenga esta locura."

--------------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Jubilee vs. Sakura

Lugar: Japón, en una cancha de soccer de una escuela.

Las dos chicas se miran una a la otra, estudian sus movimientos, se ponen en guardia esperando a que la otra ataque.

-Sakura: "¡Me encanta tu gabardina! ¡Es muy cool!"

-Jubilee: "¡Gracias! ¡No sabes cuanto me gusta tu corte de pelo!"

-Sakura: "¿En serio? Pensaba en dejármelo largo."

-Jubilee: "Pues te queda muy bien así."- De pronto un relámpago cae sobre la ciudad, se escucha una gran resonancia.

-Sakura: "Bien, creo que mejor peleamos."

-Jubilee: "Antes de que alguien se enfade."- Jubilee comienza atacando con sus poderes pirotécnicos, creando explosiones en el suelo que Sakura esquiva dando ágiles saltos, mientras se acerca a Jubilee poco a poco.

-Sakura: "Toma esto, la técnica que aprendi del mejor, ¡Shouken!"- Sakura se acerca rápidamente corriendo con su energía concentrada en su puño derecho hacia Jubilee, pero en el momento del golpe, Jubilee libera su poder en un contraataque haciendo chocar ambos poderes, creando una gran explosión de energía de la cual las dos salen disparadas.

-Jubilee: " Auch...¿Qué fue eso?"- Dice levantándose y preparándose para un segundo ataque, mientras que Sakura hacia lo mismo

-Sakura: "Lo siento pero esto se termina aquí."- Sakura junta sus manos y las hace hacia atrás, mientras que toda su energía la concentra en sus manos, Jubilee se sorprende del espectáculo en tanto piensa como atacar.

-Jubilee: "Demonios, no me va a ganar esta, ¡No lo permitiré!"- Jubilee también se concentra  con toda su energía y se lanza contra Sakura, quien se da cuenta y se dispone a soltar su ataque.

-Sakura: "¡Toma esto! ¡Ha-Do-Ken!" 

El poder lanzado a Jubilee es de gran magnitud, lo suficiente para llevarse por completo a la mutante, Jubilee no haya que hacer y se detiene de inmediato  preparándose para el impacto, pero el poder disminuye su velocidad y se desintegra sólo alcanzando a golpear a Jubilee sin daño alguno.

-Sakura: "¡Maldición, no le calcule la distancia!"

-Jubilee: "¡Es mi turno!" -Jubilee suelta todo su poder contra Sakura quien recibe todos los fuegos pirotécnicos de frente cayendo inconsciente.

-Jubilee: "Perdona si se me pasó la mano."

------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Green Lantern vs. Trunks

Lugar: Polo Norte

El blanco de la nieve y de las montañas de hielo, eran cambiados a un verde esmeralda producto del brillo del poder de un anillo, este verde se mezclaba con un brillo dorado proveniente del aura de un sólo guerrero.

-Trunks: "HAAAA!!!"- Trunks lanzaba una gran cantidad de  rayos de su mano, que chocaban contra un gran escudo hecho por Green Lantern, el gran poder de Trunks apenas lo resisitía el escudo de Lantern.

-Green Lantern: "No pienso quedarme aquí todo el día."- Lantern transformaba su escudo en una especie de red de tenis que atrapaba todos los disparos para después mandárselas de regreso a Trunks.

-Trunks: "¿Qué?"- Todos los rayos de energía van chocan en donde Trunks se encontraba, ocasionando un temblor en el área.

Green Lantern sobrevuela el área tratando de buscar señales de Trunks por medio de una luz que emite su anillo, actuando como rayos infrarrojos, pero no había señales del cuerpo del saijayin.

-Green Lantern: "Esto es raro, ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido?" - En eso se produce un estruendo provocado por un rayo saliendo de entre el suelo, Green Lantern voltea sólo para recibir un poderoso golpe de Trunks, que lo manda a atravesar una montaña de hielo destruyéndola por completo.

-Trunks: "Creo que no puede sentir el Ki como nosotros, eso me da una buena ventaja."

Green Lantern no se da por vencido y se lanza a toda velocidad, chocando contra Trunks quien no se esperaba un golpe tan veloz. Trunks cae mientras Green Lantern lo sigue, pero en un contraataque Trunks le lanza un rayo de energía con las dos manos, el ataque choca contra Lantern y le atraviesa el cuerpo.

-Trunks: "¡Green Lantern! No... yo no quise... no fue lo que yo..." -Trunks se quedaba en shock pues acababa de matar a un guerrero que lucha por la justicia, o eso era lo que creía ya que un resplandor verde salía detras de él, Trunks voltea y es sorprendido por una descarga de energía de Green Lantern.

-Green Lantern: "Ese fue un doble mío que hice con mi anillo, perdona por el truco tan bajo."

-Trunks: "Aaaaaghh..."- Trunks caía inconsciente,  sobre una hamaca hecha por Green Lantern quien había ganado la batalla.

-Green Lantern: "En serio lo lamento."

------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Marrow vs. Haruka

Lugar: Tuneles Morlocks.

A pesar de la actitud tan poco femenina que posee Haruka, es innegable el hecho que su belleza resalta a pesar de como se vistiera, tiene hermosos ojos, rostro firme pero delicado a la vez, una figura envidiable, en pocas palabras posee la belleza que tanto anhela Marrow, desde que sus huesos empezaron a crecer desmesuradamente deformando su rostro, es por eso que la sailor scout debe morir.

-Marrow: "Y dime ¿De que agencia de modelos para carros saliste?"

-Haruka: "¿De qué demonios hablas?"

-Marrow: "¡Aquí yo hago las preguntas, preciosa! Este es más que mi territorio, ¡Es mi maldito hogar!"

-Haruka: "Veo que lo decoraste muy bien."

-Marrow: "Perra, veo que quieres morir lo más pronto posible."- Marrow se arranca de su cuerpo un hueso en forma de espada.

-Haruka: "No me provoques."- Haruka también saca su daga y se pone en guardia.

-Marrow: "¡Te llegó tu hora!"

Haruka hace chocar su daga con el duro hueso de Marrow, ambas se enfrascan en un duelo de fuerza y resistencia, cuando Marrow esta ganando Haruka empuja y se nivela la situación, se quedan con la mirada fija una a  otra.

-Marrow: "Ojos tan hermosos, que de seguro nunca han vivido en un hoyo como este."

-Haruka: "¿Y cuál es tu problema? ¿Asi eres siempre de amigable, o eres tan insegura de ti misma que te encierras en esa coraza antisocial y de odio a todo mundo, en vez de aceptarte tal cual eres?"

-Marrow: "¡Tu no sabes nada!"- Marrow le da un rodillazo en el estómago a Haruka, quien se queda de rodillas doliéndose del duro golpe. -"¡Tu nunca serás odiada, repudiada,  perseguida o temida! El mundo nunca me va a aceptar, tu con tu bello cuerpo y te hermoso rostro no tendrás problema alguno, pero estas aquí, aquí si tendrás problemas y comenzara al cambiar a rojo tu lindo vestido."- Marrow gira el hueso con la punta hacia el cuerpo de Haruka que aún yacía hincada, pero antes de que Marrow atacara, Haruka lanza una patada haciendo que cayese Marrow, después se aleja de ella dando un giro hacia atrás.

-Haruka: "¿Es el mundo el que no te acepta... o eres tu?"

-Marrow: "¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, una maldita psicóloga?"

-Haruka: "Cuando te vi, no me dio asco o miedo tu apariencia, sólo con mirarte a los ojos supe la determinación que reflejan, y eso es lo importante, para mi eso es belleza."

-Marrow: "No trates de ablandarme, sólo empeorarás la paliza que te daré."

-Haruka: "Si quisiera ablandarte haría algo como esto... ¡Tierra, tiembla!"

Haruka ataca con su poder, la esfera de energía choca contra Marrow haciéndola estrellarse contra una pared, pero el poder causa un temblor que estremece los túneles.  Marrow no era vencida aún pero se paraba con dificultad.

-Haruka: "No podrás contra un segundo ataque, así que resígnate a perder...¡Tierra, tiembla!"- Marrow ve el poder dirigiéndose a ella pero en el último momento salta esquivándolo. Marrow apoyándose en unos tubos del techo logra impulsarse contra Haruka y le da un poderoso golpe con uno de sus huesos en  forma de mazo.

Haruka era derribada y Marrow caía mal lastimándose la pierna, pero en eso el poder chocaba contra la pared provocando un derrumbe en el techo del túnel, Haruka se encontraba seminoqueada y un gran pedazo iba a caer sobre ella, pero Marrow se mueve más rápido a pesar del dolor y jala a Haruka evitando que la aplastase el techo.

-Haruka: "En realidad... eres ... bella..."- Haruka caía inconsciente, al lado de Marrow, quien no sabía porque había reaccionado así, y sólo pensaba en las palabras de Haruka.

-----------

New York

Tres hombres flotando en los cielos, es normal en esta ciudad.

-Goku: "No puedo creerlo."

-Doctor Strange: "Si, es un asunto muy delicado."

-Goku: "Me refiero a que voy a pelear con ese guerrero poderoso."

-Doctor Strange: "¿Qué? El universo esta en peligro y tu te interesas en pelear."

-Vegeta: "Kakarotto proviene al igual que yo de una raza guerrera, estamos hechos para pelear."

-Goku: "Pero no habrá problema, también tengo ganas de enfrentarme con esos dioses."

-Doctor Strange: "Esos dioses eran representaciones de nuestros universos, no se pueden combatir físicamente."

-Goku: "Oh, vaya."

-Doctor Strange: "Pero el show debe continuar, debemos encontrar al que despertó al tercer hermano, es la única forma de saber como detener todo esto."

-Goku: "Bueno, nos serían de ayuda las esferas del dragón, pero también Kaio Sama debería de saber algo más."

-Doctor Strange: "¿Quién es ese Kaio Sama? Llévame con él."

-Goku: "Si creo que puedo hacerlo, ¿No vienes Vegeta?"

-Vegeta: "No lo creo Kakarotto, iré a buscar a ese monstruo con el que estaba peleando y si tengo suerte hallaré a un combatiente mejor."

Vegeta se aleja de Goku y Doctor Strange quienes desaparecen en el firmamento. Mientras en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, en otro universo más bien, la casa de Virgo incrustada en Ciudad Gótica era vigilada por dos figuras.

-??: "Bien Hydro tenemos que eliminarlo ahora."

-Hydro: "Después de ti Lightshine."

-Lightshine: "¿No tendrás miedo verdad?"

-Hydro: "Tu sabes lo que le puedo hacer."

-Ligtshine: "Es por eso que estas aquí, Virgo no tendrá oportunidad ¡Vamos!"

Las dos figuras se internan en la casa de Virgo, sólo llenando de incertidumbre el futuro del mundo.

Fin del Capítulo 4.

Nota del autor:  Ahi disculpen por la tardanza de este capítulo, creo que ya saben la causa, pero ahora si espérense  al otro mes para  el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: La verdad está cerca 

Siguiente Pelea: Milo de Escorpión vs. Iron Man

Lugar: Seattle

Cerca del lago Washington, los dos guerreros portadores de armaduras se enfrentaban en un duelo de fuerzas, al estilo de la lucha grecorromana. Un caballero del santuario tiene poderes sobrehumanos y la armadura Iron Man le daba fuerza sobrenatural, así que la balanza no se inclinaba por ningún lado.

-Iron Man: "Muy bien, hijo, ahora te enseñaré una pequeña táctica sucia, pero efectiva."- Iron Man le da un rápido rodillazo a Milo, pero fue como darle a una piedra, ya que el caballero dorado ni se mueve.

-Milo: "Mi turno."- Milo pega con su frente la de su oponente, pero pasa el mismo efecto.

-Iron Man: "Siguiendo así no lograremos nada."

-Milo: "¿A la cuenta de tres?"

-Iron Man: "Dos.."

-Milo: "¡Tres! ¡Aguja escarlata!" - Iron Man rápidamente crea un escudo pero es destrozado por las rápidas ráfagas de Milo, pero no logran alcanzar el cuerpo del hombre de hierro.

-Iron Man: "Tal vez hayas destruido mi defensa, pero tengo entendido que la mejor es el ataque." - Iron Man empieza atacar con rayos que salen de su brazo, pero son fácilmente eludidos  por Milo, que se mueve a una velocidad cercana a la luz.

-Milo: "Qué armadura tan excepcional... pero de que sirve cuando el portador no se puede ni mover... ¡Restricción!" - Milo ataca con su técnica de ondas, que rodean a Iron Man. -"Ahora estas paralizado, como la presa de un escorpión justo antes de que lo ataque con su mortal aguijón."- Milo muestra su mano, de su dedo índice su uña se torna roja y se alarga apuntando hacia Iron Man, pero algo sale mal al plan de Milo, ya que Iron Man se empieza mover.

-Iron Man: "¿De qué hablas?" - En un rápido movimiento, Iron Man libera toda la potencia de sus armas en ambos brazos, Milo intenta reaccionar pero no lo hace a tiempo.

-Milo: "¿Qué...AAgghhh!"- Las explosiones llegan hasta el lago, donde un gran estallido produce que gran cantidad de agua emerja varios metros, Iron Man se eleva buscando algún indicio del caballero de escorpión.

-Iron Man: "No importa que tan rápido o bueno seas para esconderte, tengo radares que me permiten localizar a mi enemigo." - Del brazo de Iron Man, sale un mini monitor con un radar integrado, por el cual detecta un movimiento del otro lado del lago. -"No escaparás." - De espalda salen varios proyectiles en dirección a la orilla del lago, de donde sale Milo.

-Milo: "¿Quién dice que escapo?" - Milo enciende su cosmos, y corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, logra pasar por encima del agua, mientras que los proyectiles se acercan a su blanco- "¡Aguja Escarlata!" - El ataque de Milo destruye toda al artillería que había mandado Iron Man, pero este se mueve rápidamente chocando con Milo y llevándolo por los aires hasta hacer que se estrelle en el suelo.

-Iron Man: "Es el momento de hacer que choquen nuestros últimos ataques, me pregunto si no estarás rendido y seguirás o lo dejamos así."

-Milo: "¡HAAAA!"- Milo, lleno de cosmoenergía, da un gran salto hasta ponerse al nivel de donde esta elevado Iron Man quien preparaba su ataque.

-Iron Man: "¡Toma esto!"

-Milo: "¡Aguja Escarlata Antares!"

Ambos ataques chocan pero es el poder de Milo el que destruye la artillería de Iron Man, quién es alcanzado y parte de su armadura se rompe por el impacto. El hombre de Hierro cae inconsciente, mientras que Milo desciende a tierra siendo el ganador de la batalla.

----------------------------------------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Sailor Jupiter vs. Storm

Lugar: Sudáfrica

-S.Jupiter: "¡Trueno de Jupiter, Resuena!" . El relámpago sale en dirección de la llamada jinete del viento, la mutante conocida como Storm, quien contraataca en el aire con otro relámpago de igual potencia al creado por la sailor, el estallido que provoca el choque de ambos es de gran magnitud.

-Storm: "Siente el poder que tiene la furia de la naturaleza y ríndete."-Storm empieza a crear vientos en diferentes direcciones que dejan acorralada a Lita.

-S.Jupiter: "Agh, con este viento no puedo hacer mi ataque de hojas de roble."

-Storm: "No tienes oportunidad, no quiero herirte será mejor que tires la toalla."

-S.Jupiter: "¡Eso nunca!"- Lita empieza a incrementar su poder, toda su energía empieza a recorrer su cuerpo en forma de aura y logra desviar el viento de Storm. - "¡Ahora! ¡Centella de Jupiter!"

-Storm: "¡Ataca relámpago, libera tu furia!"- esta vez el choque es tremendo y alcanza a Lita y Storm por igual. 

AL disiparse el humo y el polvo las dos guerreras yacen en el suelo, pero al final es Storm quien logra levantarse antes que su oponente.

-Storm: "Parece que la batalla ya se decidió."-Storm se queda descansando en espera de que todo acabe.

-------------------

Metrópolis.

El monstruo Cell estaba escapando del defensor de la ciudad, el héroe conocido como Superman, ocultándose entre edificios y moviéndose extremadamente rápido, al mismo tiempo que va familiarizándose con su nuevo ambiente, hasta que se detiene en frente de un portal de luz.

-Cell: "¿Otra vez esa luz? ¿Por qué será que siguen apareciendo?"

-???: "¿Acaso el azuloso te esta molestando?"- Un hombre emerge de la luz, Cell da unos pasos hacia atrás y se pone en guardia.

-Cell: "¿Quién eres?"

-???: "Sólo alguien que también tiene una cuenta pendiente con ese boy scout, puedes llamarme... Conducto. Propongo que unamos fuerzas y acabemos con ese estorbo."

-Cell: "No tienes el Ki suficiente para enfrentar a ese volador con traje ridículo, y aparte no necesito de nadie para enfrentarlo, sólo con absorber algunos humanos y estaré listo."

-Conducto: "No es sólo por derrotarlo, lo mío es personal contra él, te ofrezco que te nos unas a nuestras fuerzas, así podrás absorber a seres poderosos como él en diferentes universos."

-Cell: "¿Qué sabes de todo lo que esta pasando?"

-Conducto: "Sólo te diré que sabemos muchas cosas que tu no sabes."

-Cell: "¿Sabemos?"- En eso una gran bestia de dos metros y medio, aparece por el portal de luz.

-Conducto: "Te presento a mi compañero, es un ser formidable sólo conocido como... DOOMSDAY." 

-Cell: "¿Qué es esto? Se siente una fuerza increíble proveniente de esa bestia."

-Conducto: "Te necesitamos Cell... Onslaught te necesita."

-Cell: "Je, je, mentiría si dijera que no estoy intrigado."

---------------

Cd. Gótica

La casa de Virgo yace en medio de la arquitectura gótica que caracteriza esta oscura ciudad, dos figuras penetran en ella. Uno de ellos es un ser cuyo cuerpo es totalmente de energía pura lo que ocasiona que ilumine el templo, detrás de el aparece una cascada de agua que se estrella en el suelo, para después tomar una forma humanoide. En eso se escucha una voz que hace eco en todo el lugar.

-Shaka: "Un ser compuesto de electricidad y otro ser hecho de agua... que apropiado ¿Saben lo que pasa cuando se mezclan."

-Lightshine: "Pensé que el gran Shaka sería más sutil y atacaría por sorpresa."

-Shaka: "La sutileza a veces no sirve." - El caballero de Virgo aparece haciéndole frente a ambos seres

-Hydro: "Ja, Ja, tu lo pediste caballero."

-Lightshine: "Espera, quiero ver si en verdad representa una amenaza."- El ser de energía se acerca a Shaka, quien no se mueve de su sitio.-"Se supone que los caballeros dorados se mueven a la velocidad de la luz, espero que si."

En un destello, Lightshine ataca a Shaka quien se alcanza a cubrir con su brazo, creando entre los dos estallidos de energía.

-Lightshine: "Esa habilidad te ayudará mucho, como verás soy un ser compuesto por energía pura, por lo que me puedo mover a la velocidad de la luz como si fuera a dar unos simples pasos."

-Shaka: "¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Tienen algo que ver con el despertar del tercer hermano?"

-Lightshine: "Creí que lo sabias todo." - Lightshine de pronto hace expander su energía que rodea su cuerpo de un golpe que avienta al caballero de Virgo a estrellarse a una columna.

-Shaka: "Me dirán lo que quiero saber."- Shaka pone sus manos en posición para atacar y lo hace con un despliegue de cosmos que golpea a ambos seres y los deja suspendidos en el aire sin moverse.

-Hydro: "Tal vez esto funcione con Lightshine, pero yo tambien tengo trucos."- Hydro se deforma expandiéndose por todo el techo escapando del ataque de Shaka, para después caer sobre él de todos lados cayendo como cascada formando una corriente de agua que arrastra a Shaka contra una pared, ahí encerrándolo en una capa de agua intentándolo ahogar, pero Shaka ni se inmuta y enciende su cosmos.

En eso unas cuchillas en forma de murciélago se estrellan alrededor de Shaka, que enseguida liberan electricidad haciendo cortocircuito al contacto con el agua, esto hace que Hydro libere a Shaka y quede aturdido, Shaka voltea hacia la entrada y ve lo que parece ser un ser en forma de murciélago, pero sabe que esta de su lado.

-Batman: "Mmmh...¿Amigos tuyos?"

-Lighshine: "¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo es posible que te haya vencido un simple humano?"- Dice dirigiéndose a Hydro aun noqueado por la descarga.-"Y tu, tienes mi respeto al ser tan osado por querer enfrentarte conmigo, por eso no te haré sufrir cuando te mate."

-Batman: "Por fortuna traje refuerzos."- En eso, aparecen más héroes, pero no de los comunes, eran Wonder Woman, Flash y Aquaman, el resto de la liga de la justicia.

-Lightshine: "Vaya, vaya, los héroes de este universo trabajando en equipo. Espero que duren más de un round." - Lightshine se mueve como destello demasiado rápido para el ojo humano, pero es detenido por otra fuerza con su misma velocidad y ambos chocan con un gran golpe.

-Flash: "Te mueves rápido, pero yo también puedo hacer eso."

-Hydro: "Te lo quitare de encima."- Hydro se transforma en una corriente de agua que avanza rápidamente contra Flash, pero Aquaman se interpone, ocasionando Hydro se lo lleve atrapándolo en una corriente viva de agua.

-Aquaman: "No se que intentas hacer, yo ya me bañe en la mañana."

-Hydro: "¿Qué demonios, como es que puedes hablar?"

Mientras Batman y Wonder Woman, se acercan a Shaka, pero de pronto un rayo penetra rompiendo el techo de la casa de Virgo y cae delante de Wonder Woman dejándola aturdida. En eso otro ser desciende flotando, Shaka lo reconoce inmediatamente.

-Shaka: "¡Eres tu!...¿Cómo es que estas aquí...Dash?"- Dash pisa el suelo, mientras voltea a ver a Shaka, y lo hace con su mirada vacía.

-Dash: "Lighshine, Hydro, desaparezcan de aquí."

-Lightshine: "Hey, nos estamos divirtiendo"- Dash le responde con una fría mirada, que hace tambalear a Lightshine.

-Wonder Woman: "Estas con ellos, así que te daré tu merecido."- Wonder Woman se lanza contra  Dash, pero el sólo extiende su capa y al hacer esto, cientos de golpes invisibles chocan contra Wonder Woman lanzándola contra una columna, Batman, Aquaman y Flash quedan sorprendidos del poder de ese individuo.

-Shaka: "Será mejor que vayan afuera, el no es el rival para ustedes."-Dice dirigiéndose a la liga de la justicia.

-Dash: "Lightshine, Hydro, vayan al castillo de Lord Souhei, yo me encargaré de Shaka."- Les ordena sin dirigirles la mirada, Hydro sólo lo mira desconfiadamente.

-Hydro: "Lo que digas." - Lightshine crea un portal de energía por el cual cruzan ambos guerreros, mientras que se escucha una explosión en la ciudad que de inmediato llama la atención de la liga.

-Batman: "Será mejor encargarnos de la ciudad, el estará bien."

-Wonder Woman: "Esta bien, apresurémonos." al momento de salir, Wonder Woman quien iba adelante es iluminada por una luz y desaparece.

-Aquaman: "¡¿Qué pasó?!"

-Batman: "Acaba de ser llamada."

Mientras dentro del templo, Shaka y Dash se miran el uno al otro, y a pesar de que Dash no tiene los ojos cerrados es como si los tuviera, su rostro carece de emoción alguna, asi están por unos momentos hasta que Shaka es el primero en hablar.

-Shaka: "¿Por qué haces esto?."

-Dash: "Por que de cualquier manera terminaría así."

-Shaka: "Es falso, estas yendo contra los ideales de Saga."- Al mencionar el nombre del caballero de Géminis, Dash reacciona cómo si lo hubieran golpeado en el interior.

-Dash: "El creía en esas cosas y por eso lo mataron, ¡Ustedes lo mataron!"

-Shaka: "Eso no es cierto, el terminó con su vida para proteger a Athena..."

-Dash: "¡Athena y sus caballeros lo asesinaron! Y ahora mismo lo vengaré."- De pronto una marca empieza a brillar en la frente de Dash elevando su cosmos enormemente lo suficiente para cubrir la casa de Virgo.

-Shaka: "¡No lo hagas!"

-Dash: "¡Explosión Mortal!"- Dash libera un gran poder a la velocidad de la luz que Shaka no puede esquivar y se ve envuetlo en medio de toda la energía que destruye el trono donde medita Shaka al igual que derrumba columnas y parte del techo, destrozando la casa de Virgo.  Shaka no aparece por ninguna parte, por lo que Dash se eleva alejándose del lugar.

------------------

Mientras tanto en el planeta de Kaio Sama, Goku había llegado de imprevisto, junto con el Doctor Strange, quien les explica lo que está pasando, usando una esfera de cristal donde ven todo lo que ha pasado y las batallas que se están efectuando.

-D. Strange: "Y así las cosas, los hermanos son la representación de nuestros universos, de alguna forma en que es difícil describir, se supone que los dos primeros ya se habían reconciliado, pero ahora aparece otro que es el de ustedes, cuyo ser representativo no esta muy contento con eso."

-Kaio Sama: "¿Y no sabes porque las cosas siempre se arreglan a golpes? ¿No pueden participar en un concurso de chistes? De seguro yo sería el ganador."

-D. Strange: "El caso es que tengo la sospecha de que el tercer hermano, el que representa a su universo, fue despertado intencionalmente por alguien más, generalmente cuando eso pasa y  las cosas se empiezan a pasar al otro universo y viceversa, para evitar que eso pase, existe un guardián que mantiene sellada las puertas, un joven llamado Access, que puede transportarse de universo en universo."

-Goku: "Wow, debe ser muy poderoso."

-Kaio Sama: "¡Silencio!... ¿Entonces que es lo que necesitas?"

-D. Strange: "Ni siquiera yo con todo mi poder lo puedo localizar, es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, es muy sospechoso este asunto y lo mejor será unir a los guerreros de todos los universos y encontrarlo, así..."

-Kaio Sama: "¿Crees que encontraran al causante de toda la catástrofe?"

-D. Strange: "Así es."

-Goku: "Sigo sin entender nada."

-Kaio Sama: "Tenemos que actuar rápido, se nos acaba el tiempo, creo que lo puedo localizar"

-En eso el Doctor Strange hace aparecer un extraño objeto que da a Kaio Sama

-D. Strange: "Toma, esto eso el orbe de Agamotto, con el podrás observar el universo, tu debes tener un conocimiento más amplio de las fronteras que lo rodean. Lo que haré será guiarte hacia el último lugar donde la presencia de Access se detectó."

-Kaio Sama: "Ya veo, sólo denme unos minutos y con mis antenas lograré localizar a ese sujeto."- Kaio Sama empezaba a concentrarse profundamente.

-Goku: "Kaio Sama."

-Kaio Sama: "..."

-Goku: "Kaio Sama."

-Kaio Sama: "..."

-Goku: "Kaio Sama."

-Kaio Sama: "¡OH! ¡¿Qué quieres?!"

-Goku: "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

-Kaio Sama: "¿He? ¿Qué, quiénes?" - Dos figuras flotaban por encima de Goku, Kaio Sama y Doctor Strange, que bajaban a suelo después de ser descubiertos. Uno era un joven rubio cubierto con una armadura roja cargando un arpa, el otro parecía un ser salido de ultratumba, cubierto sólo con una manta gris, su cuerpo no se veía pero sus ojos brillaban como lumbre, mientras sostenía una bola de cristal

-D. Strange: "No se ven amigables."

-???: "El destino les ha puesto una mala jugada, el fantasma de la muerte ha sido enviado para llevarlos al sueño eterno, el Gran Sabio será el encargado de asegurar ese hecho."- Decía el ser más misterioso.

-???: "Yo soy Mime de Benetach, tu debes ser el famoso Goku."

-Goku: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-Mime: "Son Goku, esta melodía es para tí."- Mime empieza a tocar una melodía en su arpa, al tiempo de que las cuerdas crecen rápidamente dirigiéndose a Goku, quién trata de escapar dando un salto pero es alcanzado y enredado por el centenar de cuerdas del arpa.

-Goku: "AAAGGHH!!"

-Kaio Sama: "¡Goku!"- Goku era azotado mientras que las cuerdas apretaban más y más, comenzando a hacer profundas cortadas alrededor del cuerpo de Goku.

-D. Strange: "¡Basta!"- Strange intenta liberar a Goku con un rayo que dispara de su mano, pero es detenido por el Gran Sabio. -"¿Cómo pudieron saber que estábamos aqui?"

-Gran Sabio: "Eso lo descubrirás una vez que estes en el más allá."

---------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Akuma vs. Wolverine 

Lugar: Japón, en alguna zona boscosa

Wolverine se mueve como cualquier felino carnívoro en busca de su presa, sus garras salen a la luz y él sólo las saca cuando las va a usar, sus sentidos aumentados le permiten encontrar a cualquier enemigo que este cerca, pero el oponente al que se enfrenta es muy diferente a cualquiera que haya combatido, como si todo el bosque estuviera infectado por su presencia llena de maldad, sus ojos lo reflejan, no son como los de Sabrethoot o como Omega Red, en los de este sujeto se refleja el mal puro.

-Akuma: "¡Muere!"

-Wolverine: "¿Huh?"

Akuma sale de entre las ramas de un árbol, disparando una bola de fuego directo a Wolverine, pero él es muy rápido y salta esquivando el poder que destruye parte del suelo abajo del mutante.

-Wolverine: "Vas a necesitar más que un simple ataque sorpresa para dañarme, tipo."- Wolverine arroja su garra y corta en el pecho de Akuma, quien cae doliéndose.

-Akuma: "Je, Je, eres rápido, pero esas pequeñas garras no significan nada para mí."- Akuma se levanta, mientras que con su mano se limpia algo de sangre de su pecho para después saborearla. 

Los ojos de Akuma resplandecen con un rojo más brillante, Wolverine se pone en guardia, esperando cualquier ataque, pero e un abrir y  cerrar de ojos, Akuma aparecía enfrente de Wolverine golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago enviándolo a chocar contra un árbol.

-Wolverine: "Arrh, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?... ¿Qu...?"

Akuma se aparecía dejando sombras detrás de él, golpeando a Wolverine varias veces de forma muy rápida. Wolverine reacciona con un rodillazo en la quijada de Akuma, y rápidamente corta a Akuma en la cara. Esto hace lo enfurecer y con su mano empieza a juntar s energía y le lanza un ShoRyuKen que da justo en el pecho de Wolverine.

-Wolverine: "Eso... si me dolió."

-Akuma: "No tienes oportunidad ante mi evil power, lo mejor será que te rindas."

-Wolverine: "Me gusta que mis oponentes se confíen... me hacen el trabajo más fácil."

Akuma se vuelve a mover rápidamente, dejando sombras a su paso, pero esta vez es Wolverine quien se mueve más rápido y contrarresta con un golpe en el rostro el ataque de Akuma, quien da pasos atrás debido al impacto. Wolverine da un salto para atacar por aire con sus garras pero Akuma lo ve y contraataca.

-Akuma: "¡HA-DO-KEN!"

-Wolverine: "¡AARRGGHH!"- El ataque de Akuma arremete contra Wolverine, que cae de forma estrepitosa, echando humo debido a la explosión del ataque en su cuerpo, apenas se puede mantenerse conciente, cosa que nota Akuma quien se le acerca para darle el golpe de gracia.

-Akuma: "Hasta aquí llega tu vida."

-Wolverine: "GGRRRRHHH!!!"- Wolverine emite un rugido que sólo pocas personas han escuchado y quienes han sobrevivido a eso, el recuerdo los atormenta cada noche, Akuma sabe que algo esta mal, ya que su misma maldad se ve acechada ante el estado en que se encuentra su oponente.

-Akuma: "¿Qué demonios?"

-Wolverine: "RROAARRRHHH!!!"- En un rápido movimiento, Wolverine corta en el brazo a Akuma, quien no reaccionaba al recibir otro ataque en su rostro, Wolverine estaba fuera de control atacando a Akuma sin piedad alguna.

El ataque sólo duro un momento, pero fue suficiente para que Akuma cayera fuera de combate, ante los pies de un Wolverine, cuyos ojos tenían una oscuridad aún más profunda que la de Akuma.

------------------------------------------

Siguiente pelea: Gohan vs. Superboy

Lugar: Cerca del volcán Kilauea, en Hawaii

Superboy y Gohan volaban uno cerca del otro a gran velocidad, aunque Superboy se encontraba desconcertado por la edad del rival que le tocó, ya mucho tenía con que su nombre hacía mucha relación a su edad de la pubertad, pero que le toque pelear con un niño ya era demasiado.

-Superboy: "Y lo peor del caso es que no puedo tener la revancha con Spiderman, pero bueno creo que debo estar agradecido porque me la pusieron fácil, ¡Muy bien niño, me tienes impresionado, pero veamos si tienes la fuerza necesaria, ahora golpéame! " - Gohan se acerca a su oponente, aunque un poco desconfiado.

-Gohan: "¿En serio?"

-Superoboy: "Claro, anda, tienes mi permiso (Ja, Ja, con esto los diarios hablarán bien de mi cuando gane y las chicas lograrán ver mi lado tierno, aparte de que demostrare que soy demasiado fuerte para que me pongan a pelear contra este niño, lo mínimo sería alguien como Green Lantern o...)" - En eso Gohan le da un tremendo golpe que manda a Superboy a estrellarse contra el volcán, saliendo apresurado por la quemada.

-Gohan: "¿Ahora si vas a pelar?"

-Superboy: "Hijo de tu.. ya no más Superboy bueno, ahora verás de lo qe estoy hecho." - Superboy vuela rápidamente y golpea a Gohan en el rostro que lo manda varios metros hacia atrás, mientras que Superboy lo sigue. -"Trataré que sea rápido."

-Gohan: "Es muy fuerte... ¡Mazenku!"

-Superboy: "Un simple ataque no tiene efecto contra m..."- Superboy se ve envuelto en una explosión debido al impacto del poder de Gohan quien sobrevuela sobre la nube de humo buscando el Ki de su oponente.

-Gohan: "Je, je, creo que gané." - Pero en ese instante, Superboy sale disparado velozmente y golpea a Gohan, quien se recupera en el aire pero no evita un segundo golpe de Superboy que lo manda al suelo.

-Superboy: "Era mi tercera chaqueta favorita, tu te lo buscaste niño."- Superboy se dirige a gran velocidad hacia donde esta Gohan, quien se estaba recuperando cuando ve a Superboy dirigirse hacia él.

-Gohan: "Tengo que hacerlo ahora, ¡Ka-Me!"- Gohan empieza a reunir energías, Superboy lo nota.

-Superboy: "Otra vez esta hablando en chino." - Gohan vuela hacia Superboy a la misma velocidad dispuesto a chocar contra él.

-Gohan: "¡Ha-Me!"

-Superboy: "A esta velocidad no sobrevivirás." -Justo antes de que chocarán Gohan se mueve a gran velocidad desapareciendo del rango de Superboy, quien apenas lo puede ver y se detiene sólo para descubrir que Gohan se encontraba atrás de él.

-Gohan:"¡HAAAA!"

-Superboy: "¡Lo detendré con todas mis fuerzas!" - AL momento que Gohan suelta su poder, Superboy lo logra detener en el aire, pero no por mucho tiempo.- "Si..pude... no...no puedo...AAAHH!!" - El kamehameha de Gohan se lleva a Superboy hasta estrellarse en el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente. Gohan sólo se queda en el aire descansando después de tal esfuerzo.

----------------------

Mientras en el planeta de Kaio Sama, Goku era torturado por las cuerdas de Mime, en tanto que Dr. Strange se enfrentaba al Gran Sabio. Mime estaba por terminar su mortal melodía.

-Mime: "Adios son Goku." -Mime daba el último tono de la melodía, al tiempo que un brillo se transportaba a través de sus cuerdas, dirigiéndose hacia Goku.

-Goku: "G-Gohan...le ganaste a ese tipo fuerte... je, je, yo no me puedo... quedar atrás... ¡HAAA!" - Goku en un último esfuerzo se transforma en supersaijayin, rompiendo las cuerdas que le aprisionaban, el Dr. Strange, el Gran Sabio y Mime se quedan atónitos ante esa acción, viendo el pleno poder del saijayin.

-Mime: "Comienza el segundo round." -Mime se mueve rápidamente hacia Goku quien contrataca con su poder, estrellando sus diferentes ataques.

-Goku: "Je, Je, eres muy bueno, pero no puedo seguir peleando, tenemos prisa, así que discúlpame."

-Mime: "¿Qué?"

-Goku: "¡Kaio Ken!" - En rápidos movimientos Goku golpea a Mime varias veces en el aire, mandándolo a estrellarse al suelo, Mime se levanta y contraataca a Goku, pero este se le adelanta soltando su energía de sus manos.

-Goku: "¡HAA!- Mime es envuelto por el poder lanzado por Goku, y es estrellado en el suelo con gran parte de su armadura rota. Goku desciende a donde yace su enemigo derrotado.

-Mime: "Anda... da el golpe final." - Al decir estas palabras Goku vuelve a la normalidad y le extiende la mano.

-Goku: "No puede ser que alguien que toque tan bella melodía y sea tan fuerte este del lado  de ellos, me gustaría pelear contigo otra vez, pero antes necesito saber porque sucedieron estas cosas, por favor dime." - Mime lo ve extrañado de la actitud de ese guerrero, desde Ikki nunca alguien lo había vuelto a abrir los ojos de es manera.

-Mime: "Son Goku... yo no soy... ¡AAAH!"- El fantasma ataca a Mime, quien muere quemado a causa del poder del fantasma, Goku se queda impotente ante ese hecho y voltea hacia el maligno ser.

-Goku: "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" - Dice furioso.

-Gran Sabio: "Resulto ser defectuoso, o muy completo, el caso fue que nos hubiera perjudicado el que siguiera vivo."

-Dr. Strange: "¿Defectuoso? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas maldito?" 

-Gran Sabio: "Ya te dije que eso lo sabrás cuando hayas muerto." - El gran Sabio carga un gran poder en su bola de cristal, el Dr. Strange se da cuenta y se prepara para contraatacar.

-Dr. Strange: "¿Sabes? Las bolas de cristal deben usarse por profesionales." De la nada, Strange hace aparecer una bola de cristal llena de energía y se la avienta al Gran Sabio, que reacciona tarde y se ve envuelto en la explosión ocasionada por el ataque del hechicero supremo.

-Kaio Sama: "Wow, si es muy fuerte."

-Goku: "No puedo seguir así, los que son capaces de hacer esto pueden causar mucho daño a la gente."

-Kaio Sama: "Bien... esto es lo que se debe hacer, primero tendrán que unir fuerzas los guerreros que han sido elegidos, la localización de ese joven Access es muy dificil, incluso para mi, parece haber una especie de barrera que no me permite localizarlo con presición."

-Dr. Strange: "Yo me quedaré, por mi los universos estuvieron en peligro de fusionarse para siempre de no haber sido por la ayuda de Access, tal vez no estaría aquí, se lo debo."

-Goku: "Bien, y yo iré a conocer a esos tipos poderosos!" - Goku se preparaba para teletransportarse, cuando es detenido por Kaio Sama.

-Kaio Sama: "¡Espera! Primero pon tu mano sobre mi hombro, sino te perderías entre los universos."- Goku se apoya en Kaio Sama y visualiza la imagen de un ser volador y detecta a donde debe ir para contactarlo.

-Goku: "¡Bien, nos vemos!"- Goku se teletransporta y aparece en una gran ciudad de Estados Unidos. - "Ahora, ese sujeto debería estar por aquí pero no lo encuentro... ¿He? un Ki detrás de mi." - Goku se voltea rápidamente y  descubre que era vigilado por el poderoso héroe que protege esa ciudad.

-Superman: "¿Quién eres tu?"- Goku se impacta ante la imponente presencia del hombre de acero, aparte de que los colores de su traje llamaban mucho la atención del saiyajin.

-Goku: "Ah, hola mi nombre es Goku, soy un peleador de otro universo." - Goku le extiende la mano al presentarse, Superman quien al principio desconfiaba de ese desconocido le causa shock la sencillez y la aparente humildad con la que se presentaba Goku.

-Superman: "Yo soy Superman, disculpa si no muestro mucha confianza, la ciudad es un total caos y varios de los que aparecen de otro universo no vienen con buenas intenciones."

-Goku: "Si lo sé, el Dr. Strange nos contó lo que ha estado pasando y de las guerra anterior  entre tu universo y el de él."

-Superman: "¿Conoces al Dr. Strange? Lo recuerdo a él cuando fui con la JLA a su universo y peleamos con los X-Men... Espera un momento,  recuerdo haberte visto cuando los gigantes aparecieron en las mentes de todos y  mostraron a los peleadores, entonces tu..."

-Goku: "Así es, yo pelearé contigo, pero antes venia a avisarte de algo... je, je se me olvido." 

-Superman: "Como sea, si fuiste elegido para pelear, debes estar de mi parte, ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para tratar de ayudar a la ciudad, hay muchos locos con superpoderes sueltos por aqui."

-Goku: "Oh es cierto, escúchame, me han dicho que tenemos que reunir a los guerreros que estan siendo elegidos para pelear."

-Superman: "¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?"

-Goku: "Averiguar quien fue el que provocó todo esto."

-Superman: "¿Es decir que hay un causante de todo?"

-Goku: "Bueno eso es lo que me han dicho... la verdad es que ni yo entendí muy bien eso, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que alguien  quiso que esto sucediera, por eso nos atacaron."

-Superman: "Esta bien, pareces mostrar sinceridad, déjame encargarme yo reuniré a los que pueda..."- En eso Superman escucha un zumbido que sólo el puede identificar y sabe de inmediato de donde proviene- "Parece que alguien se me adelantó, bien, supongo que eres capaz de seguirme volando a supervelocidad."

-Goku: "¿A donde vamos?"

-Superman: "A la ciudad de un amigo que nos será de gran ayuda ¡Vamos rápido, el tiempo se acaba!" - Superman se va velozmente, que en unos segundos desaparece del horizonte, Goku queda sorprendido de la gran velocidad del kriptoniano.

-Goku: "Wow, no puedo esperar a pelear con el, ja."- Goku eleva su ki y sigue a Superman.

Mientras en la azotea de un edificio, oculto el guerrero Dash los obserbava a ambos,  y enseguida se comunica con Souhei por medio de su cosmos.

-Dash: "Los puedo alcanzar."

-Souhei: "No lo hagas, sería muy peligroso. Haz hecho bien tu trabajo, ahora puedes seguir en tu propia lucha personal."

-Dash: "Gracias lord."

-Souhei: "Quiero ver que lo hagas, ve y trae la cabeza de Pegaso, asi vengarás la muerte de Saga."

-Dash: "Si... así lo haré."- Dash, de la nada crea una puerta de energía por la cual cruza y desaparece. Souhei lo ve todo a través de su espejo, pero se voltea prestándole atención a su cómplice.

-Onslaught: "Ese chico no nos trae buenas vibraciones."- Onslaught aparecía completamente restaurado en una armadura nueva, parecida a la primera que utilizó, sólo que los tonos rojos y morados que hacían recordar al ropaje de Magneto habían cambiado a negro y gris claro, y lucía más poderoso que nunca.

-Souhei: "¿Crees que no lo sé? Acabó con Shaka de un sólo golpe, yo sé que ni yo podría hacer eso, conozco muy bien a Shaka como para creerme que fue vencido por ese simple golpe. No se que tanto sospecha ese chico pero lo mejor será mantenerlo enfocado en su supuesta venganza."

-Onslaught: "..."

-Souhei: "Te lo advierto, no vuelvas a atreverte a intentar entrar en mi mente."

-Onslaught: "Guardas muchos secretos, ¿Acaso conoces personalmente a ese tal Shaka?" - Souhei queda en silencio sin voltear a ver Onslaught.

-Souhei: "Shaka... todos lo ven como el caballero más santo y el más poderoso, yo soy el único que conoce todas sus debilidades, todos sus temores... al igual que el los míos." 

-Onslaught: "Eres una caja llena de sorpresas."

-Souhei: "Aún falta mucho por ver." - En eso, el monstruo  cuyas cuatro patas tienen la forma de un felino, pero cubiertas con poderosas escamas de reptil, además de una cola de alacrán, Kymeroth, se presenta ante los dos poderosos seres.

-Kymeroth: "Lord Souhei, las fuerzas especiales están listas."

-Souehi: "Esperen a mi señal." - En las sombras se ocultan toda clase seres malignos, cuya presencia aumentan más el misterio de lo que vaya a pasar.

----------------------

Siguiente pelea: Fénix vs Phoenix

Lugar: La Luna

Ambos están en el área azul de la luna de la Tierra, un oasis de vida, sostenido por una atmósfera, el lugar le trae recuerdos a Jean Grey y una gran melancolía a Ikki, quien sin hacer caso a su oponente se queda admirando la Tierra.

-Ikki: "Es increíble, aún recuerdo en mis días de entrenamiento, las noches en que me quedaba admirando la luna... junto a ella..."

-Jean: "¿Esmeralda? Bonito nombre."

-Ikki: "Vaya puedes leer la mente, pero no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de meterte en la mía."

-Jean: "Lo siento, pensé que la pelea había empezado."

-Ikki: "No empezará, no tengo pensado seguir las órdenes de esos bebés cósmicos."

-Jean: "¿Qué? ¿Tienes alguna idea de  lo que pasará si no peleamos?"

-Ikki: "No me importa, hallaré la forma de detenerlos."- Ikki se alejaba de Jean, pero de pronto un gran montón de rocas se estrellaban enfrente de él impidiéndole el paso.

-Jean: "Ellos tienen el poder de traerte aquí contra tu voluntad y dejarte en esta área limitada de oxígeno si sales sería como suicidarte, así que si no vas a pelear yo me quedaré con la victoria." - Ikki se queda admirando a Jean, su belleza sólo era sobrepasada por su gran espíritu combativo, y sabe que aunque sea mujer la pelea será difícil.

-Ikki: "Muéstrame más de lo que eres capaz."

-Phoenix: "Si insistes..."- Varios pedazos de rocas se  levantan alredor de Jean y las dirige velozmente a su contrincante, Ikki no se mueve a pesar de que todas las rocas van hacia él, pero todo el arsenal que había mandado Jean se hace pedazos justo antes de tocar a Ikki.

-Ikki: "¿Es todo lo que ofreces?"

-Jean: "Eres más de lo que aparentas ¿No es así?"

-Ikki: "No tengo por que molestarme en continuar, ¡Ave Fénix!"- El golpe de Fenix llega hasta Jean que recibe todo el ataque, pero Ikki se detiene al ver que Jean de alguna forma desaparece y son las rocas las que son destruidas por su poder. -"¿Qué es esto?"

-Jean: "A veces la mente es el arma más mortal, y esa es mi arma favorita."- Jean suelta su poder psiónico, inmovilizando a Ikki.

-Ikki: "¿Qué?...No... puedo..."- Ikkki flotaba contra su voluntad, siendo manipulado por el poder de Jean Grey, pero forcejeaba en un gran esfuerzo por sailir. Entonces era golpeado varias veces por ataques psiónicos- 

-Jean: "Sólo deja de moverte, si quedas inmovilizado ganaré la pelea."

-Ikki: "Eso es algo que no te resultará tan fácil."- Ikki eleva su cosmos rápidamente acercándose a su séptimo sentido,  en eso libera su energía librándose de la influencia psiónica de Jean, mandándola a estrellarse al suelo, Ikki se disponía a atacar con una patada, pero Jean la esquiva volando rápidamente, y en una décima de segundo ataca en la mente de Ikki, quien cae tomándose de la cabeza.

-Jean: "Su.. su mente.. es muy poderosa... ¡AAAghh!"- Ese instante pareciera como si hubiera caído inconsciente, en cambio Jean se encontraba en un plano astral mental, ya muy familiar para ella, pero al mirar alrededor del espacio notaba que Ikki también estaba ahí.

-Ikki: "Esos juegos mentales si que causan mucho daño."

-Jean: "Estamos en un estado en el subconsciente, en realidad aun no estamos fuera de pelea, sólo que la terminaremos en este estado."

-Ikki: "Ja, ja, me parece bien ¡Las alas del ave Fénix!"- Ikki vuelve a recurrir a su técnica, pero esta vez Jean logra detener su poder de frente con sus manos.- "¡¿Qué?¡"

-Jean: "Como verás estamos en un plano donde lo físico ya no importa, sólo el poder de nuestras mentes es el que participa." - Jean suelta una ráfaga de energía que arremete contra Ikki, quien da vueltas en el espacio, tratándose de recuperar.

-Ikki: "Eso dolió... pero aún no termina esto ¡Vamos!"

Jean se lanza desplegando energía de todo su cuerpo en forma de Fenix, Ikki hace lo mismo, chocando ambos poderes. Los dos combatientes intercambian toda clase de combinaciones de ataques, que hace la pelea muy pareja. Pero es Jean quien da el último golpe que saca de balance a Ikki, saliendo seriamente lastimado.

-Jean: "No continúes, o sino tu mente saldrá muy dañada."

-Ikki: "Todo esto se trata de la mente...bien."

-Jean: "Toma esto." Jean lanza un rayo de energía de su mano, pero es esquivada por Ikki quien contrataca.

-Ikki: "¡Puño Fantasma de Fénix!"- El ataque de Ikki, cruza por la cabeza de Jean, a causa del golpe Jean da vueltas en el aire pero se recupera rápidamente.

-Jean: "¿Qué clase de golpe fue ese?"

-Voz: "¡Jean!" - Jean voltea al reconocer la voz de quien la llama.

-Jean: "¿Scott? Scott qué haces aquí ¡Scott!"- Cyclops aparecía con heridas mortales en todo el cuerpo, ocasionadas por garras que habían cortado profundamente, Cyclops se desvanecía antes de que Jean llegará con él.- "Scott, tus heridas, sólo alguien pudo haberte hecho esto, pero..."

-Cyclops: "Jean..."- Cyclops escupía sangre antes de morir en brazos de su esposa.

-Jean: "¡¡SCOTT!!...NO, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto... Logan."- Wolverine aparecía enfrente de ella con una escopeta en su mano.

-Wolverine: "Lo siento Jean... no sabes cuanto..."- Wolverine levanta la escopeta y la pone en su boca.

-Jean: "¡LOGAN! ¡NO!... Es a ti a quien..."- Jean ve como la cabeza de Wolverine explota al accionar el arma, Jean explota todo el poder de su ser, en el plano astral Ikki veía como Jean estaba a punto de colapsarse debido a la ilusión que le provocara su golpe. 

-Ikki: "Morirá si no hago algo."- Ikki eleva  su cosmos, atrapando a Jean quien estaba en un estado al punto de la locura liberando poder psiónico por todo su cuerpo astral, pero en ese momento ocurre una explosión al chocar las dos energías.

Ikki de pronto aparece cargando a una Jean inconsciente, en un lugar completamente diferente al que estaban peleando, Ikki contempla en frente de él a tres seres gigantescos, alguna clase de maquinas vivas cuyo poder podía sentir que abarcaba todo un universo.

-Ikki: "¿Qué es esto?... Ellos son los dioses que hicieron todo este caos."- En eso algo logra llamar su atención, dos seres estaban contemplando a esos tres gigantes, parecían estar discutiendo.

-Spectre: "¿Te haz preguntado cuanto tardaría en suceder otra catástrofe igual? Actos divinos como este no ocurren sin alguna razón.

-Living Tribunal: "Si dejamos que ellos decidan ¿Sería lo correcto en vez que dejar que los habitantes de la tierra sigan su camino de destrucción?"

-Spectre: "Lamentablemente muchas civilizaciones han dejado de respetar el lugar en donde viven ¿Será este el castigo que ellos mismos han generado?"

-Ikki: "¡¿De qué tonterías están hablando?!"- Ambos seres, entidades cósmicas cuyo poder los alza a una categoría de semidioses, volteaban a ver al mortal Ikki tras su exclamación.

-Living Tribunal: "Haz cumplido tu deber, derrotaste a tu rival, ahora abandona este lugar."

-Ikki: "No lo haré si siguen dudando como lo están haciendo. Lo único que sé es que están en peligro tres universos, y hasta dos pueden desaparecer al terminar estas ridículas batallas, pero yo no me quedaré pasible hasta que se termine todo, la vida de personas inocentes está en juego, el derecho de vivir de ellos está en peligro."

-Jean: "Por favor... debe haber alguna esperanza, que nos puedan dar..."- Jean despertaba, aún débil después de la batalla. -"Habemos muchos que aun no nos rendimos por alcanzar la paz en el mundo y la igualdad entre todos los seres... ustedes son seres supremos, que tampoco deberían rendirse."- Spectre y Living Tribunal quedan en silencio y después de recapacitar dan su respuesta

-Spectre: "Escuchen... sepan que el tercer hermano, el que inició el conflicto, ha sido manipulado por fuerzas oscuras, nosotros no podemos ir y enfrentarnos a ellos, pero sepan que ni las fuerzas que protegen la tierra podrán con ese mal."

-Ikki: "Eso ya antes me han dicho."

-Living Tribunal: "Nosotros sólo les podemos enseñar la puerta, pero ustedes recorrerán el camino. Pero ni aunque derroten al causante de todo, no se podrá impedir que al final evitar el final trágico."

-Jean: "Como dijiste, solo muéstranos la puerta. Los X-Men estan dispuestos a dar la vida con tal de salvar el destino."

-Spectre: "Ustedes escogen su camino."- El Spectre crea un resplandor que cubre Jean e Ikki, quienes aparecen en Nueva York, an la azotea de un edificio.

-Ikki: "¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

-Jean: "Estamos en Nueva York, veré si puedo contactar a los X-Men o Avengers, tenemos que conseguir ayuda."

-Ikki: "No sé porque, pero siento un cosmo muy familiar acercándose."

-Jean: "¿Cósmo?"

-Ikki: "Después te lo explico, por cierto tu tienes uno muy poderoso, diste buena pelea."

-Jean: "Gracias, pero no me agrado para nada ese último ataque. Pero eso lo dejamos para después aquí viene un amigo confiable." - 

Ikki se sorprende al ver a un sujeto columpiándose en los edificios en lo que parece ser una telaraña, hasta descender en donde se encontraba.

-Jean: "Gusto en verte Spiderman."

-Spiderman: "Cómo poder resistirse al llamado de alguien como tu, y ¿Quién eres tu amigo?"

-Voz: "Cuidado con llamarlo "amigo", se puede molestar."- Sheena aparecía detrás de Spiderman, a Ikki no le causaba gracia ese comentario pero como quiera se alegraba de ver a alguien conocido.

-Ikki: "¿Cómo es que estas aquí Sheena?"

-Sheena: "Aparecí en esta ciudad después de que me pegó aquella extraña luz, y conocí a Spiderman quien ha sido de gran ayuda."

-Jean: "Spiderman necesitamos reunir a la mayor cantidad de refuerzos posibles, se nos acaba el tiempo y al parecer han descubierto la causa de lo que originó todo este caos."

-Spiderman: "¿Te refieres a Onslaught?"

-Jean: "¡¿Onslaught?! Eso es imposible nosotros lo derrotamos."

-Spiderman: "En el Daily Bugle fuimos atacados por el Scorpio y un tipo en armadura, que afirmaba venir en nombre de Onslaught."

-Ikki: "¿Un tipo en armadura?"

-Sheena: "Era Misty, un caballero de plata, que había muerto en un combate contra Seiya." 

-Jean: "Todo tiene sentido... Living Tribunal nos dijo que había fuerzas oscuras que serían imposibles de derrotar. Onslaught tenía el poder suficiente para poder cruzar las dimensiones y despertar a ese dios cósmico."

-??: "¿Quién es ese Onslaught del que tanto hablan?" - Un ser que flotaba en los aires se acercaba al grupo, Ikki le encara poniéndose delante de los tres

-Ikki: "Su cosmo emite cierta maldad, ¿Quién demonios eres tu?"

-??: "Ja, ja, ja, si supieras lo que puedo hacer, no te atreverías a hablarme con ese tono, a mi el príncipe saijayin, Vegeta."

-Sheena: "Su cosmo es fuerte, ¿De dónde habrá salido?"

-Vegeta: "¿Y bien? Alguien me dirá donde encontrar a ese tal Onslaught, se lamentarán si tengo que esperarme a combatir a ese ser plateado en patineta."

-Spiderman: "¿Ser plateado? Oh-oh, no puede ser que él es el que va a pelear con Silver Surfer."

-Ikki: "Creí que los elegidos a pelear serían del bien."

-Jean: "Increíble pero cierto, ese sujeto no es tan maligno como se quiere presentar."

-Vegeta: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Mujer estás condenada!"

-Sheena: "¡Espera! Si se supone que formas parte de nuestro universo, entonces deberás ayudarnos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para pelar contra las fuerzas del mal."

-Vegeta: "No me interesan sus problemas niña."

-Ikki: "No te molestes Sheena, ese enano sólo sería estorbo."- Vegeta oye ese comentario y deciende a donde estaba Ikki.

-Vegeta: "Insecto, lamentarás haber dicho eso." -Ikki enciende su cosmos al igual que Vegeta eleva su ki, cada uno se sorprende el poder del otro, pero disponiéndose a atacarse el uno al otro.

-Spiderman: "¡Hey miren allá!"- Vegeta e Ikki se detienen antes de golpearse, al notar la aparición de un agujero en el cielo del cual emergen energías de seres conocidos.

-Vegeta: "No puede ser... Freezer."

------------------------------------------

Cd. Gótica

Superman y Goku llegan arriba de una torre donde Batman los estaba esperando.

-Batman: "Sabía que si estabas aún en este universo, no me fallarías y notarías esta señal."

-Superman: "¿Hay algo nuevo que haz descubierto?"

-Batman: "Al parecer hay quienes intentan hacer que los tres universos desaparezcan, impidiendo que peleen los que sean llamados al eliminarlos,  supongo que tu amigo no es de aqui."

-Goku: "Hola, mi nombre es Goku, soy del tercer universo"

-Batman: "Unos seres extraños atacaron a uno de los tuyos, era en verdad fuerte pero sólo escuche una explosión en ese templo donde estaban peleando, fue cuando llame a Superman."- Batman le señala el templo de Virgo, casi destruido, en eso Goku siente una energía poderosa atrás de ellos.

-Goku: "!Cuidado! Hay alguien atrás."- Una figura de un hombre aparecía saltando hacia la azotea en donde se encontraban.

-Batman: "Tranquilo, él es el que apareció junto con ese templo."- Shaka se mostraba ante Superman y Goku, quien de inmediato notaba el gran poder que tiene el caballero.

-Shaka: "El enemigo real acaba de dar una de sus caras, tengo un plan de como podremos atravesar entre los universos."

-Goku: "Pero tenemos que reunir a los que van a pelear, ¿Hay alguna forma en que podamos contactarlos lo más rápido posible?"

-Shaka: "Si, hay dos que están a mi alcance, una es contactar a un hombre llamado Nate Grey, la otra manera la tiene alguien que se dirige con un compañero de batalla."

---------------------------------------

Nueva York, Estatua de la Libertad

Seiya había aparecido de repente en uno de los monumentos representativos de la ciudad de los rascacielos, y como todo turista que visitaba por primera vez esa ciudad, no podía dejar de asombrarse, aún más cando ve por los cielos a un autentico Pegaso volar.

-Seiya: "¡Hey! No me ve, veré si tengo mejor alcance desde lo alto."- ante los sorprendidos turistas, Seiya da grandes saltos  escalando toda la estatua hasta llegar a la cabeza, ahí empieza a hacer señas tratando de llamar la atención del Pegaso volador y su jinete, pero de pronto siente una presencia al lado de él y rápidamente se voltea.-"¿Quién eres tu?"-EL sujeto era Dash, quede inmediato suelta su cosmos, Seiya siente el odio que emana de él y de inmediato se pone en guardia.

-Dash: "Pegaso, Seiya, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto."- La mirada de Dash, que no había mostrado emoción alguna, cambia por una amenazante, llena de odio, sólo superado por su aun misterioso poder.

El futuro de la humanidad se encontraba en completa incertidumbre, y la esperanza se desvanecía conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Fin del Capítulo 5

***Notas del Autor: Me disculpo otra vez por tardarme tanto en terminar esto. Es sólo que a veces la inspiración no llega envuelta como regalo. Por lo pronto si las cuentas no me fallan, ha habido doce peleas y van empatados 6 a 6, falta poco para ver quien va a perder, jajaja.

No se pierdan  los próximos capítulos de una vez aviso, que si no les gusta que haya muchas peleas y/o acción, pues dejen de leer ya que se tiene planeado rebasar los limites y brindarles las mejores peleas que se hayan leído (Al menos es lo ke intento, pero las buenas intenciones ya las tengo). Gracias por seguir leyendo esto y hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6: _El enemigo revela su rostro_

Siguiente Pelea: Iceman  vs. Lucy Shidou

Lugar: Nueva Yersey en un almacén abandonado

El lugar por donde camina Lucy no ha sido usado por mucho tiempo, y aunque parezca que el aire acondicionado todavía funcione muy bien, sabe que la causa de ese frío ambiente tiene que ver con su oponente al que busca en ese oscuro e inusual campo de pelea.

-Iceman: "¡Estoy aquí!"

-Lucy: "¿He?"- Iceman aparece deslizándose como normalmente lo hace y lanza un disparo de hielo que Lucy apenas alcanza a esquivar, pero no lo hace con un segundo disparo y su pie derecho es en parte congelado.

-Iceman: "Ahora retírate niña, antes de que te dé un resfriado."

-Lucy: "Eso nunca."

 Lucy libera su energía, haciendo derretir el hielo de su pie y enseguida lanza un rayo que destroza la estructura de hielo en la que estaba parado Iceman, pero este da un salto y crea un camino de hielo por el cual se desliza al suelo y ataca a Lucy, pero ella logra esquivarlo cubriéndose detrás de una columna que mantiene unas escaleras. En eso Lucy trepa a las escaleras dando un giro hacia atrás y las sube rápidamente, pero al terminar es interceptada por Iceman.

-Iceman: "¿A donde piensas ir?"- Iceman lanza un rayo que congela sus piernas, Lucy reacciona con un hechizo de fuego que lo dirige hacia abajo, pero ocasiona que se derrumbe la estructura y ambos caen cuando se derriba también parte de la pared.

Lucy lograba salir librada de que le cayeran los escombros encima, pero no logra ver a Iceman y teme que no haya sobrevivido, por lo que va a remover los escombros para encontrarlo.

-Lucy: "¡Oh no! Por favor contéstame."- Lucy escucha un ruido y ve aliviada que Iceman sale ascendiendo en una estructura del hielo que el forma.

-Iceman: "Gracias por tu preocupación, ahora me será más difícil el derrotarte pero de cualquier forma tengo que hacerlo."

-Lucy: "Ja, si es que puedes ¡Flecha de Fuego!"

Iceman contraataca con su poder que choca con el de Lucy, el impacto es grande y ambos poderes se sostienen sin dar ventaja a ninguno de los dos. La potencia de ambos poderes crecen haciendo que la mitad del lugar se este cubriendo de hielo y la otra de un calor que produce pequeñas flamas.

-Iceman: "Si sigue así, sólo terminará cuando congele su poder o que ella evapore el mío, tengo que hallar otra salida."- Pero en ese momento Lucy empieza a debilitarse ocasionando que el poder se aproxime a ella. -"Cielos, toda esta potencia... ella no sobrevivirá."

-Lucy: "No...puedo..."- Lucy desfallece soltando su poder, y el poder de hielo se dirige hacia ella con toda fuerza.

-Iceman: "¡Lucy quítate de ahí!"- Iceman se apresura a ir a ayudarla pero es muy tarde.

-Lucy: "No... ¡No puedo perder!" - Justo antes de que el impacto llegara a la guerrera mágica, Lucy saca su espada que instantáneamente se envuelve en llamas y la hace chocar contra el poder de Iceman. Lucy haciendo uso de todo su poder logra partirlo con su energía y el rayo de fuego alcanza a Iceman tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Iceman: "¿Qué? ¡AAAGGHH"!"- Iceman cae noqueado en su forma normal, pues el rayo había sofocado todo su poder de hielo.

-Lucy: "Lo logre..."- Lucy cae inconsciente, pero ganando la pelea.

                                      ----------------------------------------------

Liberty Island, New York.

Dash había dado con Seiya el caballero de Pegaso, que se encontró de repente en la estatua de la Libertad después de que hacía unos minutos peleaba contra Juggernaut en Asgard. Seiya no tiene idea de quién es Dash, pero él si sabe quién es Pegaso y mucho más.

-Dash: "Ahora muere."

-Seiya: "¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tu?"

-Dash: "¡Explosión de Galaxia!"

-Seiya: "Esa es la técnica de Sag... AAAHH!!"- Seiya era mandado a volar por el ataque de Dash, pero antes de que perdiera la conciencia es atrapado en el aire por un jinete en un Pegaso volador, se trataba de Marlon y Beta X.

-Marlon: "¿Te encuentras bien amigo?"

-Seiya: "¿He? ¿Qué pasó?"- Seiya se encontraba colgado del cuello del beta, claramente confundido por la presencia de ellos.

-Beta X: "Si estás bien, entonces necesitamos saber si eres de los buenos."

-Seiya: "¿He? ¡Habla!"

-Marlon: "Creo que esta de nuestro lado, de otra forma ya hubiera atacado a nosotros o a alguien más. Mi nombre es Marlon y él es Beta X."- Dice dirigiéndose a Seiya quien estaba apoyándose en el cuello de Beta X, aún impactado del robot.

-Seiya: "Yo soy Seiya, caballero de Pegaso, y confíen en mí yo peleo para proteger la Tierra, pero no sé nada de ese tipo que me ataco. Supongo que mientras estemos aquí en el aire no podrá hacer mucho."

-Beta X: "¡Piénsalo de nuevo!"- De pronto Dash aparecía flotando en el aire por encima de los tres.

-Dash: "Esto es entre Seiya y yo, ustedes desaparezcan." - Dash ataca disparando energía de su mano que golpea a los tres, Seiya cae al mar, mientras que Beta X logra recuperarse  y atrapa a Marlon en el aire.

-Marlon: "¿Y ese tipo de donde salió?"

-Beta X: "No lo sé, pero no es muy conveniente meterse, parece ser que es una pelea personal."

-Marlon: "Pero nos golpeó, pensará que somos cobardes, no sabe en que se metió."

-Beta X: "Aaay, esta bien, vamos a saludarlo."

-Marlon: "Así me gusta."- Marlon y Beta X emprenden el vuelo rumbo a atacar a Dash, quien se encontraba flotando vigilando el mar en busca de Seiya.

-Dash: "¿Mh?"

-Marlon: "¡Toma esto!"

-Dash: "¡HYAAAA!" Un brillo resplandece en la frente de Dash, liberando su poder de un sólo golpe, Beta X lo ve pero no puede hacer nada y el impacto hace que rebote en el golpe de energía de Dash y los mande decenas de metros lejos de ahí.

Dash voltea hacia su objetivo en el mar, Seiya se encontraba nadando tratando de ver como contraatacaba ya que era una desventaja el no poder volar. Cuando se le esta acabando el aire decide salir a la superficie a jugársela, pero en ese momento siente dos energías llegar junto a la de Dash.

-Dash: "¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? Se supone que el objetivo que Souhei tenía aquí ya había sido completado."- Dash se dirigía al guerrero de Freezer, el capitán Ginew, y junto a él estaba el que fuera el más fuerte soldado de la reina Berryl, Malakite.

-Ginew: "El gran Freezer ha sido mandado aquí para asegurar esta área, dirigiéndonos a nosotros y otros más para exterminar posibles amenazas."

-Malakite: "Pero no nos dijeron que ibas a estar aquí." -Ginew ve a Dash con cierto desprecio.

-Ginew:"A mí me parece que Lord Souhei te está  consintiendo mucho al permitirte andar por donde quieras."

-Dash: "¿Quieres problemas?"- Dash le encara a Ginew quien guarda su distancia a sabiendas del poder que posee el guerrero dragón, pero Malakite rompe la tensión entre ellos.

-Malakite: "Y dime, Dash, que tanto haces peleando con ese individuo."- Malakite señala a Seiya quien ya había salido a tomar aire, Dash lo voltea a ver y entonces se dirige a sus aliados.

-Dash: "Vienen aqui a exterminar amenazas, extermínenlo a él."

-Ginew: "¿Por qué tu no?"- Dash se voltea sin prestar atención a esa burla que le hacía Ginew.

-Dash: "Por que eso lo harás tu, (Lo único que harás será morir en manos de Pegaso. Así aprenderás a no fastidiarme.) yo iré al castillo."- Dash abre un portal por el cual cruza y desaparece.

-Malakite: "Más vale que tengas cuidado, es un ser en verdad poderoso."

-Ginew: "Hay algo en él que me hace desconfiar, bien pero primero destruyamos a las plagas."- Dice al momento en que voltea a ver a Seiya, quien se da cuenta de esto pero no haya una buena estrategia ya que ellos podían volar y él estaba en el agua.

-Seiya: "Demonios, ¿Por qué no había cursos de volar durante el entrenamiento?"- Malakite empieza a lanzar rayos tratando de darle a Seiya quien muy apenas logra esquivarlos tenienedo la dificultad de estar en el agua.- "La única forma es elevar mi cosmo y nadar a la orilla lo más rápido que pueda."

  Seiya se sumerge  y nada rápidamente hasta el muelle, pero en eso voltea al oír que alguien penetraba en el agua, es Ginew quien con su capacidad para volar puede nadar más rápido que Seiya. El caballero se resigna y se detiene para enfrentarse a Ginew pero antes de que el capitán de las fuerzas de Freezer hiciera contacto con Seiya, algo lo golpea y lo saca hacia la superficie. Ginew cae estrepitosamente en el muelle que estaba cerca, las personas que estaban pescando huyen al ver al gran monstruo que había salido del mar.

-Ginew: "¿Qué fue eso?"

-Malachite: "¡Tonto! ¿No recuerdas que nos previnieron de algunos seres que viven en el mar?  De seguro te golpeó uno de ellos."

-Ginew: "Rrrhhh! ¡Muéstrate sino quieres que vacíe todo el mar!"

Ginew y Malakite ven que algo sumerge hacia el muelle, era Seiya quien estaba tan confundido como ellos, pero al momento de disponerse a atacar un manchón rojo sale volando desde el mar y se pone entre Seiya y los villanos.

-"¡Con la fuerza de Hércules! ¡La sabiduría de Salomón! ¡La Resistencia de Atlas! ¡El poder de Zeus! ¡El coraje de Aquiles! ¡ La velocidad de Mercurio! ¡Yo soy el Capitán Marvel!"

El capitán Marvel después de su despampanante presentación queda en una postura con sus manos cerradas postadas en los costados de su cintura, con el viento ondeando su capa, su pecho salido con seguridad quedaba su imagen imponente. Seiya y Malakite quedan totalmente desconcertados al punto de que la clásica gota se muestra en un plano existencial que sólo nosotros podemos ver. A diferencia de ellos, Ginew queda totalmente asombrado de la capacidad del Capitan Marvel para presentarse en batalla.

-Ginew: "Q...Que... grandioso ¡Que espectacular! ¡Capitán Marvel, eres digno de tener la postura de combate más bella que he visto que no sea de las fuerzas Ginew!"

-C. Marvel: "¿Y tu quién eres?"

-Ginew: "Je, je." 

Un brillo resplandece del ojo de Ginew, Malakite de inmediato sabe lo que sucederá y se tapa los ojos para no ver.

-Malakite: "¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"

-Ginew: "¡Soy el capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginew al mando del gran emperador Frezeer, soy el supremo guerrero! ¡El Capitán Ginew!" - Ginew hace diferentes poses, hasta quedar parado con su brazo izquierdo levantando y su dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba, su puño derecho pegado a su corazón y su pierna derecha levantada y flexionada, era una pose totalmente ridícula que hacía sentir pena ajena a Malakite y a Seiya, a excepción del Capitán Marvel atónito de la gran presentación de Ginew.

-C. Marvel: "Bien Capitán Ginew, muéstrame lo que tienes."

-Ginew: "Con gusto."

                                                                -----------------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Ken  Masters vs. Captain America

Lugar: Estadio de los Yankees.

Ken Masters y el Capitán América se miraban fijamente, esperaban el momento adecuado para atacar a su oponente, pero es Ken quien se lanza corriendo contra Capitán América, pero cuando Ken lanza su golpe el Capitán hace un giro esquivándolo y le da un codazo en la cabeza que derriba a Ken.

-Capitán América: "¿Siempre atacas así de impetuoso?"

-Ken: "No... eso fue sólo para hacer ¡Esto!"- Ken se gira hacia adelante con una patada que el Capitán América contiene con su escudo.

-Capitán América: "Encontrarás mi escudo resistente a cualquier ataca que efectúes."

-Ken: "Entonces haber que te parece esto ¡Hurricane Kick!"- Ken se eleva y le conecta su técnica de patada giratoria, derribando a Capitán América pero éste se recupera y se avienta golpeando a Ken con su escudo.

-Capitán América: "Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso chico."

-Ken: "(Resistió mi hurricane kick, este tipo es de los duros) Muy bien Capitán veamos si resistes esto."- Ken hacía sus manos hacia atrás pero el Capitán América reacciona saltando y dándole una patada a Ken impidiéndole realizar su técnica, pero Ken responde con un golpe en el rostro, después seguidos de una combinación de golpes que ambos se tiran y detienen.

En un rápido movimiento el Capitán América da un golpe con su escudo que avienta a Ken hacia atrás, pero cuando se lanza contra él, ken se coloca con sus manos hacia atrás.

-Ken: "¡HA-DO-KEN!"- El Capitán América se mueve rápido y se alcanza a cubrir con su escudo, pero el poder de Ken explota en el. "Por fin lo acabe ¿Qué?"- Capitán América se levantaba en el polvo que levantó la explosión, se había cubierto del ha-do-ken con su escudo.

-Capitán América: "Lo siento pero mi escudo es indestructible."- En eso le avienta su escudo, pero Ken lo alcanza esquivar por muy poco, pero en ese movimiento quedaba de frente con Capitán América.

-Ken: "¡Ahora ya no tienes defensa!"- Ken se lanza con una patada pero el Capitán América se cubre cruzando ambos brazos, pero esto no evita que Ken quede en posición de ataque.-"Ahora prueba esto ¡Sho-Ryu-Ken!"- Ken conecta al Capitán América con su poderoso golpe pero en ese momento el escudo regresa y golpea fuertemente a Ken en la nuca, el golpe lo toma desprevenido y cae inconsciente, mientras que el Capitán América también cae lastimado por el ataque pero finalmente consciente.

-Capitán América: "Si no hubiera sido por ese golpe de mi escudo, hubiera recibido todo el poder de su golpe, diría que fue un golpe de suerte."

                                                                 -----------------------------------

New York.

En uno de los edificios cerca del diario Bugle, se encontraban reunidos Jean Grey, Ikki, Spiderman, Sheena y Vegeta,  quienes se habían dado cuenta de la invasión de seres malignos comandada por Freezer.

-Vegeta: "Ese maldito,¿Cómo puede estar vivo? Nunca le perdonaré lo que me hizo ¡Lo voy a matar!"- Vegeta libera su furia transformándose en súper saiyajin, Sheena siente el enorme poder que estaba emanando sabe que sólo Ikki podría hacerle frente pero una batalla entre ellos sería más dañina que benéfica.

-Ikki: "¡No puedes ir! ¡Puede ser una trampa!"

-Vegeta: "Me vale lo que pienses, ahí esta el maldito que me hizo sufrir desde que era un niño ¡Tu eres un insecto humano inferior que nunca lo entendería!" - Vegeta lanza un energy ha a Ikki que lo derriba, aunque sin causarle mucho daño, sólo fue para alejarlo de él.

-"Vegeta..."

-Vegeta: "¿Qué? oigo una voz en mi cabeza."

-Spiderman: "Jean, no lo hagas, es peligroso déjalo."

-Jean Grey: "Espera... tu no eres el único que sufre..."

-Vegeta: "¿Qué es esto?" - 

Imágenes de la guerra entre mutantes y humanos dan vuelta en la cabeza de Vegeta, sufrimiento y muertes causados por prejuicios que ocasionan guerras a causa del odio generalizado por los humanos. Vegeta desciende y encara a Jean.

-Ikki: "Cuidado."

-Vegeta: "Tu no eres humana... ¿Acaso crees que pertenezco a tu raza? ¡Los saiyajins nunca se dejarían pisotear por los estúpidos humanos! Se supone que son más poderosos ¿Por qué no los eliminan de una vez por todas?"

-Jean Grey: "¿Por qué tu no lo haz hecho en tu mundo?"

-Vegeta: "¡Rrrhh! No tengo tiempo para esto." - Vegeta da media vuelta y se prepara para ise, pero Jean lo toma del brazo.

-Jean Grey: "Por favor, se ve que tienes un gran poder, te lo suplico ayúdanos a derrotar a las fuerzas que despertaron esos dioses, por la preservación de nuestro sueño."- Jean mira directo a los ojos de Vegeta, de tal manera que el guerrero saiyajin se sorprende de ver tal determinación en los ojos de aquella mutante.

-Vegeta: "Si quieren pueden seguirme para derrotar a esos imbéciles, después tienen que decirme quien es ese tal Onslaught, pero en todo momento no se crucen en mi camino... en especial tú." - Vegeta señala a Ikki amenazadoramente, a lo que Ikki no se queda con los brazos cruzados y se dispone a atacarlo, pero es detenido por Sheena.

-Sheena: "Me encantaría ir a pelear, pero no podemos volar como ustedes."

-Jean: "No se preocupen yo los desplazaré telequinéticamente, Spiderman si quieres te puedo hechar una mano."

-Spiderman: "No gracias, lo tengo todo bajo control." - 

  Spidey se disponía a lanzar su telaraña cuando al hacerlo inesperadamente no da en el blanco sino que pega en el cuerpo de Beta X que venía junto con Marlon arrastrados a gran velocidad por el impacto que recibió de Dash, llevándose a Spiderman de encuentro.

-Spiderman: "¡Retiro lo dicho!!AAAHHH!"- Spiderman era jalado por el cuerpo sin control de Beta X, Marlon apenas podía reaccionar.

-Marlon: "Amigo... ¿qué pasa? detente"

-Beta X: " Eso trato.. no puedo controlarme... ese sujeto dañó mis circuitos..."- Spiderman en ese momento ve que se dirigen hacia el Empire State, y en un gran esfuerzo logra escalar la telaraña y ponerse junto a Marlon y Beta X.

-Marlon: "¿He? ¿Quién eres tu?"

-Spiderman: "Sólo un amigable vecino, pero las presentaciones después, rápido cambia de rumbo o sino quedaremos aplastados en el edificio."

-Marlon: "No puede, algo falla en su sistema ¡No puede parar!"

-Spiderman: "Entonces eso nos deja muy pocas opciones ¡Rápido ¿Puedes alcanzar la torre y girar hacia el lado opuesto?!"

-Marlon: "Trataré... ¿Qué tienes planeado?"

-Spiderman: "Atráparlo, espero que funcione."- Spiderman salta del cuerpo del Beta y dispara sus telarañas mientras que Marlon trata de desviar a Beta X de su curso hacia arriba en la torre.

-Marlon: "Vamos amigo... yo sé que puedes... ¡AAAHH!"- En un supremo esfuerzo Beta X logra desviarse hacia arriba del edificio y justo al pasar por la punta de la torre que esta en el Empire State Marlon alcanza a sostenerse de ahí y hace girar a Beta X haciendo uso de casi toda su fuerza, lo logra y regresa de donde vino.- "¡¿Qué es eso?!"- Marlon ve como una gran telaraña entre los edificios se había formado, en la cual logra sostener el impacto del Beta, aunque por pocos momentos ya que la telaraña se empieza a romper, pero Beta X logra recuperarse y al romper la telaraña vuelve a la normalidad.

-Spiderman: "Wow eso si que fue un viaje." - Spiderman se columpiaba al lado de Marlon y Beta X, saludándolos para después sostenerse en lo alto de un edificio.

-Marlon: "Eso estuvo increíble, gracias amigo, soy Marlon y el es Beta X. Hey, ¿Qué acaso no seré tu oponente?"

-Spiderman: "Así es, llámame Spiderman."

-??: "¿No me presentas a mí arácnido? Sabes que no eres el único importante aquí."´- Un sujeto aparecía volando al lado de ellos.

-Marlon: "¡Cuidado!"

-Spiderman: "No hay cuidado el es de los nuestros, el gran ojo ardiente, también conocido como X-Man."

-X-Man: "También me da gusto ver que no hayas desaparecido en todo este caos. Pero asumo que ya te enteraste que visitantes con no muy buenas intenciones han desendido de ese hoyo."

-Spiderman: "Si, pero afortunadamente ya tengo mi grupo de apoyo...mira aquí vienen." -Vegeta, Ikki, Jean y Sheena llegaban a donde estaban.

-Jean: "Nate, que bueno que te encuentras bien, ahora que somos más lo mejor será empezar a reunirnos con los que podamos y enfrentar estas fuerzas."

-Vegeta: "Y díganme... sí el universo que pierda con esas peleas se supone que va a desaparecer, ¿Por qué malditos como Freezer vienen a causar problemas? Qué no se supone que si muere algún peleador antes de la pelea perderá por default."

-Jean: "Se supone... pero su ataque más bien parece dirigido hacia todos, no importando... ¿Acaso quieren la destrucción de los tres universos?"

-Marlon: "¡¿Qué?! Eso es completamente irracional, ellos saben que también desaparecerían."

-Ikki: "Dime Vegeta, ¿qué quisiste decir con respecto a cómo era posible que ese Freezer siguiera vivo?"

-Vegeta: "¡Porque estaba muerto! Mi hijo del futuro lo había cortado en mil pedazos al miserable."

-Sheena: "¿Hijo del futuro?"- Sheena, Ikki, Marlon y Beta X, eran los únicos que se quedaban pasmados ante esa idea, los demás ya era costumbre eso."

-Ikki: "Al parecer el tal Onslaught ha reunido un ejército de seres de ultratumba."

-Jean: "Si es Onslaught el que esta detrás de todo esto, aunque fuera él, no tiene el poder para revivir gente muerta... a menos que sean copias como las que enfrentaron los fantastic four en la batalla contra Onslaught... pero para hacer eso necesito el poder de..."- Jean se queda en silencio, Nate presiente enseguida que algo malo ocurre.

-X-Man: "Jean... ¿Sabes dónde esta Franklin Richards?"

-Jean: "No he podido contactar ni a él, ni a sus padres... parece que todos los fantastic four han desaparecido de este universo."

-Vegeta: "Me aburren sus problemas, así que mejor iré a derrotar a estos invasores de bajo nivel."- Vegeta se da media vuelta pero en eso recibe un rayo que le atraviesa el hombro izquierdo y cae. Pero antes se da cuenta de su agresor. -"¿Qué?...¿C-Cooler?"

                                                   ------------------------------------

Japón cerca de Nerima.

El ataque de los sentinels estaba siendo controlado poco a poco, los guerreros que quedaban combatiéndolos estaban destruyendo los gigantescos robots uno por uno. Un grupo de diez sentinels estaban atacando a un singular grupo de héroes reunidos ante esa amenaza, eran Sailor Moon, Gambit, Ranma, Robin, el eva-01 y Hyoga.

-Sailor Moon: "Aaahhh, ¿Por qué a mí?"- Sailor Moon era perseguida por un Sentinel que le disparaba rayos pero Serena lograba esquivarlos debido en gran parte a su gran suerte. En eso una decena de rosas se clavan en los ojos del sentinel impidiéndole la visión, Sailor Moon se daba cuenta que Tuxedo Masked había llegado a ayudarla.- "Aayy, sabía que vendrías."

-T.Masked: "¡Sailor Moon, cuidado!"- Serena se quedaba alucinando y ni se dio cuenta de otro Sentinel que venía atrás de ella -"¡AAHHH!"

En eso el Sentinel era atacado por unas explosiones que lo dañaban seriamente hasta caer por una ultima explosión que le volaba la cabeza en pedazos, Sailor Moon se quedaba en el suelo casi muriéndose del susto, en eso aparece su salvador que era ni más y menos que Gambit.

-Gambit: "Una dama tan linda y frágil no debería estar en un lugar tan peligroso, cherre."- dice al momento de prender su cigarro y ofrecerle la mano atentamente a Sailor Moon para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sailor Moon: "G-Gracias."

-Gambit: "Es un placer."- Acto seguido le besa la mano a lo cual Serena se sonroja, pero en eso Tuxedo Masked interviene con su bastón separando sus manos.

-T.Masked: "¿Qué crees que haces? Estamos en medio de una batalla."

-Gambit: "Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo mon ami, no creo que arrojando rosas sea tan buena estrategia de lucha."

-T. Masked: "Escúchame amigo, no te metas."- Gambit y T. Masked iban a empezar a pelear cuando en ese momento aparece Ranma.

-Ranma: "Espera, ese fránces y yo arreglaremos cuentas primero."

-Gambit: "Gambit es muy solicitado, es normal para alguien como yo primor."- Dice mirando a Sailor Moon quien se pone todavía más roja, lo que enfurece a T.Masked, quien saca una de sus rosas. Robin desciende tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Robin: "Podrían arreglarse después, antes...¡Tengan cuidado con ese robot!" - El Sentinel que atacó T. Masked, se había recuperado y se preparaba para atacarlos pero justo antes su brazo se congelaba totalmente al momento que su cabeza estallaba por un golpe, Hyoga aparecía saltando encima de él.

-Hyoga: "¡Rayo de Aurora!"- Hyoga atacaba aún estando en el aire a otro Sentinel, el ataque le atravesaba el pecho, al lado de ese el eva-01 descontaba de otros dos Sentinels.

-Robin: "Eso fue excelente, ¡Cuidado allá hay otro!"- Robin saca su batarang, pero Gambit lo detiene.

-Gambit: "Espera chico con eso no lograrás nada."- Gambit toma el batarang, lo enciende con su energía y se lo regresa a Robin.

-Robin: "Wow, buen truco." Robin lanza su arma que se incrusta en el ojo del sentinel, para después hacer que explote desde adentro y el sentinel cae. Otro aparecía atras del caído.

-Ranma: "Ese es mío."-Ranma da un gran salto y trepa el Sentinel hasta la cima de su cabeza para después liberar su poder atravesándolo de arriba a abajo. Los Sentinels restantes caían en manos de la unidad evangelion y de Hyoga. 

-Hyoga: "Esos fueron los últimos ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de dónde salieron?"

-Gambit: "Esas chatarras cazan mutantes como yo en mi universo, pero se suponía que ya no los fabricaban."

-Robin: "Pero ¿Por qué no atacaron la ciudad como en esas películas de Godzilla? Más bien todos nos rodeaban atacándonos, como si no estuvieran aquí al azar."

-Ranma: "Que importa, ya todos estan destruidos, no hay nada que temer."- Aunque Ranma terminó su frase, su voz se ahoga en un pequeño temblor que sacude a todos, al voltear ven con horror la causa de eso, Un gran robot blanco un poco más grande que  los sentinels normales, claramente se veía que su tecnología era mucho más avanzada.

-Gambit: "No puede ser... ¡Es NIMROD!"

                                        --------------------------------

En el fondo del mar.

La invasión de Darkseid se desencadenaba en una violenta batalla, el ejército del señor de Apókolips estaba siendo derrotado por el poder de los generales marinos pero ellos también habían reducido sus fuerzas al estar fuera de pelea Baiane del Caballo de mar, Kasa de Lymnades y la sirena Teti, sin embargo el solo poder de los príncipales Kanon, Isaac y Krishna bastaba para poder acercarse a Darkseid. Los tres generales marinos encaraban al temible lord de la oscuridad.

-Krishna: "Ahora prueba esto ¡Lanza relampagueante!"- Sin embargo el poder de Krishna era contenido y es derribado de la nave  en la que estan peleando.

-Kanon: "Ten cuidado Isaac, este si que es un monstruo genuino, no uno mitológico."

-Isaac: "Se puede ver, aunque si inutilizamos sus ojos, estará perdido."

-Darkseid: "Pueden intentar lo que quieran."

-Isaac: "Lamentarás haber venido ¡Aurora Boreal!"- Darkseid libera sus rayos omega que contrarrestan el poder del general de Kraken, pero finalmente la balanza de poder se inclina a Darkseid y el rayo lo recibe Isaac que cae lastimado.

-Kanon: "Solos tu y yo monstruo. Debes saber que yo soy el general marino más poderoso, y no voy a impedir que un ser grotesco como tu impida mi conquista."

-Darkseid: "¿Qué acaso no eres un sirviente de Poseidón?"

-Kanon: "Je, je, eso no te incumbe escoria, muere...¡Explosión Galáctica!"

-Poseidón: "¡Espera!"- Justo antes de que Kanon disparara su poder, Poseidón aparecía junto a ellos envestido en su armadura para hacerle frente a su enemigo.

-Darkseid: "Por fin el señor del mar ha venido a combatir."

-Poseidón: "Tu presencia aquí no tiene razón de ser, todos tus soldados están siendo asesinados por mi general marino, Sorrento."- Darkseid voltea abajo y ve como sus soldados eran torturados hasta la muerte por una música que entraba a sus mentes, en el centro de la tormenta estaba Sorrento tocando su flauta.

-Darkseid: "Impresionante, sería una lástima matarlos cuando me pueden servir muy bien. Tal vez derrotando a su dios les convenza cual es el verdadero y al que tienen que inclinarse."

-Poseidón: "Lanza el mejor de tus ataques." - En eso una puerta de luz se creaba a unos metros de ellos, Darkseid y Poseidón dirigen su atención hacia ese fenómeno, de ahí aparece la figura de Dash, que rápidamente reconoce Kanon.

-Kanon: "(¿Qué? ¡Es Dash! Creí que estaba muerto)"

-Dash: "Ustedes... el lord de Apókolips, Darkseid y el dios del mar, Poseidón. He venido con un mensaje de Lord Souhei, el final de todo está cerca así que cualquier intento de salvación es inútil, así que es de ustedes decidir... si ayudan a eliminar a sus respectivos enemigos, los caballeros del santuario y los seres de la liga de la justicia, o yo los eliminaré aquí mismo en este preciso momento."

-Darkseid: "Que insolencias dices."- Darkseid libera sus rayos omegas que van directo a Dash, pero este desaparece justo antes de que lo alcancen y aparece enfrente de Darkseid.

-Dash: "¿Qué intentas hacer?"- Dash libera su energía y el signo del dragón aparece en su frente y moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz le da un fuerte golpe a Darkseid, que lo toma desprevenido y rueda por la nave, Darkseid se sorprende de la magnitud del golpe y viéndose en desventaja, decide huir por su tubo de luz. Dash queda solo con Poseidón y Kanon.

-Poseidón: "Lamentarás esto."

-Dash: "¡Explosión de Galaxias!"

-Kanon: "¡Explosión Galáctica!"- Los dos ataques chocan al ser las mismas técnicas pero la de Dash es más fuerte y golpea a Kanon quitándole su casco y dejándo mostrar su rostro.

-Dash: "¡¿Qué?! K-Kanon... pero tu.." - Kanon miraba a los ojos de Dash que estaban llenos de confusión, Dash da un paso atrás dándose cuenta de la realidad de que Kanon esta con los marinos de Poseidón.

-Poseidón: "¿Qué demonios pasa Kanon?"

-Kanon: "No lo sé mi señor."

-Dash: "... ¡AAAHHH!"- Dash se eleva a gran velocidad desapareciendo por un portal que aparece encima de él y aparece volando por el cielo.-"¡SHAKA!... Tengo que hablar con él... pero... no...no puedo llenarme de dudas ¡No ahora!...pero...es Shaka y no está solo, no puede ser que Souhei haya enviado a esos... monstruos, no hay otro adjetivo para esos tipos. Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?"

                     -------------------------------------------------

Ciudad Gótica

En el cielo la señal del murciélago iluminaba el panorama, pero el guardián de la ciudad estaba en compañía con otros visitantes, en lo alto de un edificio. Shaka intentaba contactar con el ser conocido como X-Man en el otro universo. 

-Shaka: "No sé que es lo que pasa, no puedo ni siquiera cruzar las barreras de esta realidad, es como si alguien hubiera puesto una pared invisible que me lo impide."

-Superman: "¿Dará algún resultado si lo sigues intentando?" 

-Shaka: "No, es inútil, hay una fuerza externa que me lo impide."- En eso se escucha un paso.

-Goku: "No estamos solos."

-Batman: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-Goku: "Hay diferentes Kis, muy fuertes y malignos, están cerca de aquí."

-???: "Vaya, parece inútil ocultarse ante la habilidad de Son Goku."

-Superman: "¿Quién eres muéstrate?"- Un ser aparecía en el techo, envestido en una armadura dorada con capa y cabello largo, Shaka lo reconoce.

-Shaka: "¡Saga!"

-Saga: "Así es Shaka, yo soy el que te ha estado impidiendo que te contactes con ese mutante, lo cuál ya no podrás hacer cuando los extermine a todos ustedes."

-Goku: "No me digas."- Goku se lanza contra Saga pero este se mueve velozmente hacia un lado esquivando a Goku, quien por poco cae pero se balancea hacia atrás tomando otra vez su pose de pelea pero Saga no le hace caso.

-Saga: "¿No vas a saludar a mi amigo?"

-Goku: "¿Qué? AAAGHH..."- Goku era golpeado por un monstruo que salía desde abajo a gran velocidad.

-Superman: "¡No él no, Doomsday no!"

-Saga: "Y no sólo él Superman, también me acompañan otros amigos."- En eso tres figuras hacen su aparición junto a Saga y Doomsday. -"Sus nombres son: Conducto, Holocaust y Cell."- Los tres seres hacen su aparición, mientras que Superman, Goku, Batman y Shaka no los queda de otra que prepararse para pelear aunque estén en desventaja.

                                           -------------------------------

New York

Cooler había atacado a Vegeta, quién estaba sorprendido de que también el hermano de Freezer estuviera ahí.

-Vegeta: "Ahora entiendo, el inútil de Freezer es tan miedoso que tiene que esconderse detrás de su igual inútil hermano ¡¿Por qué no vienen los dos?! Yo los acabaré aquí."

-Cooler: "Paciencia Vegeta, muy pronto tu vida acabará, al igual que la de todos ustedes."-En eso Cooler acciona su visor.-"Aquí Cooler, los encontré."

-X-Man: "¿Con quién se comunica?"

-Vegeta: "De seguro con su estúpido hermano, él sabe que no puede solo contra un supersaiyajin como yo."

-Jean: "¿Seguro que puedes combatir con esa herida?"

-Vegeta. "Aún atado de manos acabaría con esos insectos, y si acaso estuviera más lastimado usaría esto."-Vegeta saca una bolsa con semillas- "Tomen una cada uno, estoy detectando Kis muy fuertes y si llegan a lastimarlos seriamente sólo coman una y recuperarán sus fuerzas."

-Sheena: "Vaya parecías del tipo que no le importaría si nos mataran."

-Vegeta: "No te confundas. Si los llaman para pelear contra su contrincante del otro universo no quiero que por culpa de una pierna rota pierda alguien y desaparezca mi universo, aún tengo cuentas pendientes con un sujeto."

-Spiderman: "Por mí esta bien... y ¿Entonces esperamos aquí a que lleguen los refuerzos de los malos? ¿Alguien quiere un hot dog?"

-Marlon: "¡Miren!"- Tres figuras aparecen, dos se distinguen rápidamente.

-Ikki: "¿Quiénes son?"

-Vegeta: "Tal como lo sospechaba, la familia de Freezer esta aquí, él, su hermano Cooler y su padre Cold, ¿Y quién es esa mujer?"

-Jean: "¿Q-Qué?...¡¿Qué significa esto?!"- Jean da unos pasos hacia atrás al contemplar la figura de su enemiga.

-Spiderman: "J-Jean...¿Es ella quién creo que es?"

-Jean: "Al menos eso parece... Dark Phoenix."

-Dark Phoenix: "JA, JA, JA, mi querida alter-ego Jean Grey ¿Acaso quieres una muestra de mi poder..."- De pronto el edificio empieza a temblar.- "¡Para comprobar que soy aún peor que la Dark Phoenix que conociste!"- En eso el edificio se desploma en mil pedazos, pero dentro del caos Vegeta sale y se enfrenta convertido en supersaiyajin a Cooler, Freezer, y Cold.

Mientras que en los aires y siendo vigilados por Dark Phoenix, todos estaban bien gracias a que Jean sostenía a Ikki, X-Man a Sheena y Beta X a Marlon y a Spiderman.

-Spiderman: "Esto esta completamente fuera de contexto...Jean ¿Tu qué piensas, crees que podamos ganarle a Dark Phoenix?"

-Jean: "En este momento no puedo combatir, los estoy protegiendo psiónicamente a todos ustedes incluso a Vegeta, de la influencia de Dark Phoenix, así con ayuda de X-Man, pueden luchar, pero no creo poder durar mucho." 

-Ikki: "Jean, deja de protegerme, de eso me encargaré yo."

-Beta X: "También Marlon estará protegido siempre y cuando este unido a mí."

-Marlon: "Wow tus limitaciones son muy pocas."

-Ikki: "Bien esto es lo que haremos, X-Man, Spiderman y Marlon y su caballo, ayudarán a Vegeta, Sheena, Jean y yo nos encargaremos de Phoenix."

-Spiderman: "Si no hay otra opción..."

-Ikki: "Muy bien, déjenme quitar este obstáculo, ¡Ave Fénix!"- Ikki impulsado por Jean Grey, se lanza con su poder contra Dark Phoenix, chocando contra ella y se la lleva a tierra firme provocando un cráter en la calle. 

Mientras X-man, Beta X, Marlon y Spider-Man van hacia donde se encuentra peleando Vegeta contra Cold, Freezer y Cooler, en la calle, Ikki se encontraba solo sin rastro de Dark Phoenix, pero sin saberlo ella aparece detrás de él.

-Sheena: "¡Ikki, cuidado!"

-Sheena: "¿He? ¡AAAARRGHH!!"- Una gran llamarada aparece debajo de Ikki, quien es consumido por el poder de Dark Phoenix.

-Dark Phoenix: "¿Ahora qué piensan hacer?"

-Jean: "Demonios..."

-Sheena: "Jean, si es que me estas protegiendo con tu poder, deja de hacerlo, yo la atacaré no te preocupes por mí, cuando trate de atacarme estará indefensa así tu podrás atacarla con todo tu poder."

-Jean: "Entendido, suerte."

-Sheena: "¡A mi, Cobra!"- Sheena se lanza contra Dark Phoenix, pero desaparece del rango de su vista y su poder se desvía, Dark Phoenix aparece a su lado y ataca Sheena, pero en ese momento  Jean suelta su poder pero inesperadamente una barrera de poder rodea a Dark Phoenix y el ataque de Jean no surte efecto.

-Dark Phoenix: "¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Creíste que bajaría mis defensas así de fácil?"- Dark Phoenix levanta su mano y la calle explota por debajo de Sheena y Jean.

Mientras cerca de ahí Vegeta estaba perdiendo terreno al estar peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra los tres a la vez, hasta que llega X-Man y golpea a Cold, Vegeta reacciona y golpea a Freezer mandándolo al suelo, Cooler iba a atacar a Vegeta cuando se detiene al recibir unas patadas de Spiderman que sólo logran tambalearlo, después llega Marlon pero su golpe es contenido en la mano de Cooler quien en ese momento estaba en su forma más fuerte.

-Spiderman: "¿Qué te parece si lo decidimos en un juego de cartas?"

-Cooler: "¡Muere!"

-Marlon: "¡Cuidado!"- Marlon logra jalar a Spiderman y ambos esquivan el rayo.

-Spiderman: "Oye, correr no siempre es signo de cobardía."

-Marlon: "Vaya que te entiendo, a toda velocidad Beta X."- Beta X da la vuelta y se va velozmente siendo perseguido por Cooler quien les dispara ráfagas de energía, que Beta X logra esquivarlos.

-Spiderman: "Espero que funcione esto."- Spiderman quien estaba de cara a Cooler le avienta un disparo de telaraña directo a los ojos, esto logra cegar a Cooler pero sólo por un instante, ya que sin detenerse de su vuelo, de sus ojos dispara rayos que deshacen la telaraña sólo para estrellarse contra un edificio, pero lo traspasa por completo  y encara de nuevo a Spiderman y Marlon con Beta X.

-Marlon: "¿Alguna otra idea?"

-Spiderman: "Por supuesto... sigamos huyendo."- Beta X vuela a toda velocidad pero son seguidos por Cooler.

-Cooler: "Ya me estoy cansando de este juego, peleen o sino los mataré ahora mismo."- En eso Beta X dobla en un edificio, Cooler no necesita dar vuelta sino que lo traspasa, pero al atravesarlo no ve a ninguno de los tres, en eso de arriba Beta X solo, aparecía descendiendo velozmente llevándose a Cooler a estrellarse en el suelo, pero éste se recupera y golpea a Beta X, pero Spiderman y Marlon aparecen de arriba y golpean derribando a Cooler varios metros atrás.

-Marlon: "¿Qué opinas, estará derrotado?"

-Spiderman: "Esto me ha pasado muchas veces, aparentan estar muertos pero en reali..¡AGHK!"- Cooler aparecía a gran velocidad  tomándo a Spidey y Marlon de sus cuellos, asfixiándolos.

-Cooler: "Sólo son unos miserables humanos, son cómo cucarachas para mí, ahora yo controlo sus vidas y digo que terminan en este momento."

                                           -------------------------------

En el castillo de Souhei.

Souhei en compañía de Onslaught, vigilaban a Dash por el espejo, la situación empezaba a molestar a Onslaught que desde el principio no confiaba en el guerrero dragón.

-Onslaught: "No se que, o quién es en realidad este guerrero ni sé como lo encontraste, pero esto esta colmando mi paciencia y no tardará mucho para que yo mismo lo mate."

-Souhei: "Ja, ja, sería un duelo interesante. Te deseo suerte."- Souhei se daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse del cuarto, pero Onslaught aparecía enfrente de él deteniéndolo.

-Onslaught: "¿Acaso crees que no podré contra él? Yo soy Onslaught, nada sobrevivirá a mi llegada, mi poder es infinito."

-Souhei: "No blasfemes."- Souhei seguía su camino pero Onslaught le pone su mano encima.

-Onslaught: "No te he matado porque tu salvaste mi vida, a pesar de todo lo que soy aún tengo mi honor y te he dejado acompañarme, por esa razón y por que en verdad eres un ser digno con gran poder... pero el tratar de meterse de esa forma en mi camino es muy peligroso y si quieres seguir vivo después de mi conquista, más te vale que camines derecho porque estas en la cuerda floja, y ni tus lacayos podrán ayudarte." - Alrededor del cuerpo de Onslaught empieza a liberarse energía, y Souhei hace lo mismo esta vez mirando a Onslaught a sus ojos.

-Souhei: "¿Por qué crees que te derrotaron aquella vez? Si en verdad tienes algo de Xavier, deberías saber que la unión es un arma muy poderosa e invencible, por eso tendremos éxito, por eso he estado enviando a las copias de los peores enemigos de nuestros adversarios creadas por ti y hechas aún más poderosas y controladas, y a causa de eso los héroes se han estado partiendo y pronto llegará su fin, por que yo sé cual es la debilidad de ellos, por que a pesar de que tu fuiste creado por Xavier ¡Yo lo conozco aún mejor!"- Onslaught miraba directamente cualquier movimiento hecho por Souhei.

-Onslaught: "¿Quién eres?"

-Souhei: "Muy pronto todos lo sabrán... Ahora si me disculpas, haré una visita a nuestros huéspedes especiales."

                                                                                 ---------------------------------------

En la bahía cerca de Liberty Island, el capitán Marvel y Ginew estaban en un duelo de fuerzas tomados de las manos, pero Marvel llama a la fuerza de Hércules y empieza aganar terreno.

-Ginew: "Lo único que lamento es tener que eliminar a un hombre digno de formar parte de las fuerzas especiales Ginew, pero yo seguiré siendo el mejor."- Ginew arrima a Marvel hacía a él y le da un cabezazo, después lo vuelve a jalar e intenta encajarle uno de sus cuernos, pero en justo antes Seiya lo atrapa por su otro cuerno.

-Seiya: "Eso es sucio."- De un golpe de su mano en forma de espada le rompe su cuerno, Ginew se duele y suelta a Marvel.

-Ginew: "¡Niño estúpido! Te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores."

-C. Marvel: "Ejem."

-Ginew: "¿Qué?"- El capitán Marvel le da un tremendo golpe que lo manda por los aires, destrozándole ene l acto su armadura.

-C.Marvel: "Gracias."

-Seiya: "Sólo acábalo."

-Malakite: "Hey niño tu estás peleando conmigo."

-C. Marvel: "Cuidado, va a atacarte."

-Seiya: "Descuida."- Malakite aparecía con su poder detrás de Seiye pero éste se voltea rápidamente y recibe a Malakite con un golpe en el estómago, el poder del golpe atraviesa el cuerpo de Malakite y cae sin vida, pero acto seguido su cuerpo se hace polvo desvaneciéndose.

-C.Marvel: "¿Qué hiciste? Lo mataste."

-Seiya: "No lo sé, no creo que haya estado vivo, ningún ser se desvanece así. Espera..."- Seiya siente un poder creciendo arriba de él, voltea y mira a Ginew acumulando energía lo suficiente como para deshacer la ciudad.

-Ginew: "Nos dijeron que elimináramos a todos los súper seres de esta zona, si vuelo toda el área no quedará nadie ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!"

-Seiya: "Dice la verdad, la forma de atacar de su cosmo es muy extraña para mí, oye tú tienes que eliminarlo antes de que haga algo."

-C. Marvel: "¿De qué hablas? Yo no puedo matarlo así como tu lo hiciste con ese sujeto."

-Seiya: "Escúchame, yo no puedo volar, está muy lejos para poder alcanzarlo, muchas vidas dependen de sí logras eliminarlo."

-C. Marvel: "No sé si pueda... allá voy."- El C.Marvel se lanza a toda velocidad, pero Ginew estaba apunto de lanzar su poder. -"Espero que esto funcione ¡SHAZAM!"

-Ginew: "¿He? ¡AAARRGGHHH!"- Ginew era pulverizado por el relámpago mágico que cae del cielo y que le sirve al capitán Marvel para transformarse.

-???: "Muy bien."- Un hombre desciende detrás de Seiya.

-Seiya: "Ah que bien eres tu, aún me debes ese golpe que me diste."- Dash era el que aparecía y mientras Seiya se ponía en guardia, Dash solo lo miraba.

-Dash: "Pegaso, mi nombre es Dash, he venido para vengarme, conozco todas tus técnicas, he visto tus combates desde que peleaste en las doce casas y lo que mostraste con los dioses guerreros, así que tus golpes no servirán de nada, y aunque puedas alcanzar el séptimo sentido, yo también puedo hacerlo y sin embargo mi poder se incrementa con la marca que aparece en mi frente."

-Seiya: "¿Qué de qué hablas?...Pero qué..."- En ese momento, Dash libera su poder secreto en su símbolo en la frente en forma de dragón, y Seiya ve como su poder incrementa enormemente

-Dash: "Entonces cualquier posibilidad de ganar es nula... pero si es que logras crear un milagro y ganar... entonces te diré la verdad."

-Seiya: "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre y quieres pelear conmigo?"

-Dash: "Por que tu eres el responsable de la muerte del único ser que me ha aceptado a mí, a pesar de todo, él me salvo y me entrenó, fue como un padre para mí... su nombre era Saga de Géminis."

-Seiya: "¿Saga?"

-Dash: "Las preguntas después, ahora sobrevive si es que puedes ¡Explosión de Galaxia"

                                                                                         ----------------------------------------

Siguiente pelea: Wonder Woman: vs No. 18  

Lugar: En una de las islas que rodean la isla de las amazonas

  Sin lugar a dudas es la pelea más atractiva para los ojos masculinos, helicópteros de diferentes noticieros transmiten en vivo el comienzo de la pelea a una cierta distancia, ya que el estar cerca de ahí es muy peligroso... pero vale la pena.

   Wonder Woman arranca un gran pedazo de roca de una montaña, que utiliza como arma pero cuando intenta golpear a No. 18, ésta desaparece. Wonder Woman no la ve por ningún lado pero en eso la roca es destruida por una explosión y dentro del polvo sale el androide femenino dándole un golpe en el rostro a Wonder Woman.

-Wonder Woman: "Si en verdad quieres derrotarme... ¡Tendrás que golpearme así!"- Wonder Woman junta sus puños y da un gran golpe a Wonder Woman que la manda a volar por los aires. No. 18 se repone y ve como la amazona se dirige velozmente hacia a ella.

-No.18: "Esta bien... si quieres pelear con todo, yo también lo haré." - No.18 levanta su palma derecha y lanza varias ráfagas de energía. Wonder Woman no se detiene pero sigue su rumbo cubriéndose para detenerlas, las ráfagas chocan violentamente contra los brazaletes de Wonder Woman. 

No.18 no podía ver bien su ubicación a causa del humo que provocaban las explosiones, pero en eso Wonder Woman sale y choca contra la androide que la tomaba desprevenida, No.18 le lanzaba un golpe, pero Wonder Woman lo toma con una llave y golpea en repetidas ocasiones a No.18, quién se da cuenta rápidamente que su rival es mucho mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que suelta un gran rayo de energía hacia Wonder Woman, quien alcanza a evitar su parte más potente pero es alcanzada por una parte del poder que la lanza a estrellarse a tierra. Wonder Woman se levantaba aunque algo lastimada por el impacto, No. 18 empezaba a notar el cansancio en la amazona.

-No.18: "Que lastima para ti el que yo tenga una fuente de energía interminable, parece que la pelea se ha decidido."

-Wonder Woman: "¿Qué? ¿una fuente de energía interminable?"

-No.18: "Así es...soy una androide."

-Wonder Woman: "(Una androide... sí es así no creo poder resistir mucho, a menos que... si, eso es."

-No.18: "Ahora terminemos con esto."

 No.18 empezaba juntar energía en sus manos, pero en eso Wonder Woman se adelanta volando hacia ella. No. 18 lanza su ataque, pero Wonder Woman lo esquiva y en eso saca su lazo y atrapa las manos de No.18, y enseguida en un rápido movimiento Wonder Woman logra poner los brazos de la androide junto a su pecho, atrapándola.

-Wonder Woman: "Ahora ya no me podrás atacar con esos poderes de energía."

-No.18: "¡Hey, no es justo!"- Wonder Woman jala de su lazo y recibe a 18 con un rodillazo en su estómago. 18 estaba a punto de desfallecer  pero le da un cabezazo en la boca de Wonder Woman. En eso intenta escapar pero Wonder Woman atrapa el lazo. 

La lucha se reducía a una prueba de fuerzas, donde Wonder Woman jalaba del lazo que tenía atrapada a No.18, quien intenta inútilmente de romperlo. En eso No. 18 gira volando hacia arriba de Wonder Woman pero ésta la detiene, pero en un instante No.18 cambia su vuelo en dirección opuesta y aprovechando el impulso de Wonder Woman logra caer con una patada en el estómago de su adversaria logrando que se estrellara en tierra, ocasionando un temblor. Pero aún ambas estaban concientes, pero No.18 aprisionaba a Wonder Woman que estaba debajo de ella, la androide intentaba liberar sus manos del lazo mágico.

-Wonder Woman: "Es inutil, nunca lo romperás."

-No.18: "Tal vez haya otra forma...¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!"- No.18 logra girar su mano rompiéndose la muñeca en el acto, pero logra apuntarla hacia su adversaria, liberando su poder de energía que da de lleno contra Wonder Woman, ocasionando una explosión que también se lleva a 18.  Al final es No. 18 quien se encuentra seriamente lastimada, pero arrodillada junto a la inconsciente Wonder Woman.

                                                                                         ----------------------------------------

Souhei pasa por un pasillo y llega a una puerta de metal que se abre automáticamente, ahí dentro del cuarto estaba una pantalla gigante y cuatro más pequeñas que seguían de cerca los movimientos de los héroes, en el medio aprisionado a una silla de metal, Charles Xavier se encontraba con un casco que le impedía liberar sus poderes.

-Xavier: "¡Souhei! A pesar de no contar con mis poderes puedo saber que eres tu."

-Souhei: "Por algo eres el telépata más poderoso del mundo, aún sin tus poderes puedes leer las mentes, jaja. ¿Te diviertes?"

-Xavier: "El ver como inocentes sufren, cómo dos seres se golpean sin saber porqué, y todo ocasionado por ti."

-Souhei: "No Xavier, todo es tu culpa."

-Xavier: "¿Qué tonterías dices?"

-Souhei: "Todo lo que ha pasado nos ha traído hasta este momento, Xavier. Tu sueño sólo era eso: un simple sueño, que nunca se hará realidad. Pero yo lo arreglaré."

-Xavier: "¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ¡Es una locura!"- Souhei se voltea dándole la espalda a Xavier y mirando a la pantalla.

-Souhei: "Hace mucho tiempo, te prometí que arreglaría todo, que traería la paz entre mutantes y humanos, eliminando a al engendro mutante más malvado, que nos dió a la luz pública y que por su culpa, por sus actos, nos terminaron odiando y generalizándolos como seres diabólicos como esa escoria."

-Xavier: "¿Qué?... No..."

-Souhei: "Yo libré mi propia batalla por que nadie me hacía caso, sólo para demostrarte que te amo. Pero desafortunadamente salió mal, y termino en un lamentable accidente que terminó con tu vida..."

-Xavier: "N-No... Tu..."

-Souhei: "Pero todo volvió a la normalidad, logré escapar de mi destino fatal, y ahora lo arreglaré todo traeré la paz..."- En ese momento Souhei se quita la máscara y voltea hacia Xavier.

-Xavier: "N-No es... posible...¿D-David?"

-Souhei: "Lo haré... por que te amo...PADRE..."

Fin del Capítulo 6

**Notas del autor:   Bien por fin pude terminar este capítulo, no lo subí antes porke no tenía línea pero ya esta aquí. Tal vez algunos aficionados al manga y anime, no reconozcan algunos personajes, y aquí pondré una breve descripción de algunos villanos que están apareciendo.

*Legión (David Charles Haller)- Es el hijo del profesor X, viajó al pasado para matar a Magneto antes de que se volviera malo, pero falló y accidentalmente mató a su padre, muriendo al insante. Este hecho desencadenó la llamada era de Apocalipsis, de la cual surge X-Man. Yo alteraré la línea regular de los X-Men para explicar cómo sobrevivió y se convirtió en  Souhei, y será en los siguientes capítulos.

*Conducto: El amigo desde la niñez hasta la preparatoria de Clark Kent, nació el mismo día en que Superman, posee tentáculos por los que transmite su poder que no es más que radiación de kriptonita.

*Nimrod: Es un sentinel del futuro. En realidad es tamaño de un humano normal pero aquí lo agrande.

Bueno creo ke esos serían algunos importantes pero más adelante pondré ligas a biografías o sino yo mismo las haré parta ke vayan entendiendo mejor la historia. Cualquier duda o comentario emailenme a f_ovnix@hotmail.com,  y no se pierdan los demás capítulos. Recen por que su personaje favorito gane.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7: El origen de un dragón. **_

Cd. Gótica

En la eterna oscuridad que distingue a esta ciudad protegida por el caballero nocturno, Batman, él junto con Superman, Goku, Shaka se preparaban para luchar contra los enemigos en conjunto, Saga, Doomsday, Conducto, Holocaust y Cell. 

-Superman: "Veo que también se les unió esa lagartija que me atacó."

-Cell: "Yo mismo acabaré lo que empecé, terminaré por absorberte y así Goku no será rival para mí."

-Goku: "¿Yo? ¿Qué te hice?"

-Cell: "Soy un androide del Dr Gero, el más fuerte, y aquí lo comprobarán todos."- Cell liberaba su energía, pero antes de comenzar a atacar Holocaust lo detiene.

-Holocaust: "No hay necesidad de apresurarse a matar, cuando podemos antes divertirnos torturándolos, ja, ja, ja ¿Quién será el primero, acaso el saiyajin, el hombre de acero, o tal vez el que enfrentará a X-Man?"

-Saga: "Déjense de tonterías sólo concentren su ataque en esos tres, contra el murciélago no tiene caso es un simple humano. Recuerden que nuestra misión es exterminar cualquier amenaza y estás aquí son las principales."

-Conducto: "Entonces es hora de la acción."- Conducto se pone en guardia con los brazos formando una cruz en su pecho, al momento en que los libera, expande una gran capa de energía que toma por sorpresa a todos. pero Goku, Shaka y Batman no sufren ningún daño, al contrario de Superman que estaba derribado.

-Goku: "Hey ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Superman!"- Superman intentaba reincorporarse, pero la radiación le había reducido gran parte de su fuerza. 

En eso Doomsday se adelanta y arremete contra todos, sólo Superman quedaba pero el golpe que le tira no hiere en lo más mínimo a Doomsday, que toma a Superman por el cuello y lo impacta contra el suelo. En ese momento Goku se transforma en supersaiyajin y se lanza contra Doomsday llevándoselo por los aires. Shaka quedaba de frente a Saga, Holocaust, Cell y Conducto.

-Shaka: "Sé que no eres el verdadero Saga, veo que es muy conveniente el mantener alejado a Dash de este universo, así no se dará cuenta porque estará enfocado en su propia batalla falsa."

-Saga: "Eso no importa, nuestro trabajo terminará pronto, ¿Qué podrán hacer ustedes dos contra nosotros? El azuloso no se recuperará y morirá pronto."

-Batman: "Al parecer tienen la ventaja."

-Shaka: "Batman, a mi señal protégete."

-Batman: "¿Tienes algo planeado?"

-Shaka: "Así es."

-Cell: "¡Esto no me sirve! ¡Kame-Hame-Ha!"- Cell ataca a Shaka quien recibe todo el poder de frente originando una pequeña explisión alrededor del caballero, en eso Cell descubre a Shaka justo donde estaba antes de que lo golpeara, rodeado de un campo de fuerza que lo protegió. Batman había movido a Superman a tiempo, quién aún estaba débil por la radiación de kriptonita.

-Cell: "Muy interesante, he decidido que a ti también te absorberé."

-Superman: "¡Basta!"- Superman libera su visón calorífica golpeando a Cel, y en un esfuerzo manteniendo al androide atrapado en la cascada de su visión de calor.

-Conducto: "Una actuación heroica aunque inútil."- Conducto apuntaba a Superman pero en ese instante una bola de energía se estrella contra él derribándolo. Un sujeto aparecía de otro edificio, vestía ropas de arte marcialista. -"¿Quién eres tu maldito?"- Saga y Holocaust miraban divertidos el espectáculo.

-¿?: "Soy sólo un tipo japonés que por casualidad cayó aquí, y no puedo permitir que peleen injustamente, Ryu es mi nombre y estoy aquí para nivelar la situación."

-Holocaust: "¿No crees que se llega a un punto superior al fastidio cuando surgen molestias como él de quien sabe dónde?"- Dice dirigiéndose a Saga.

-Saga: "Al parecer hace falta alguien por aparecer."- Superman empezaba a desfallecerse y Cell escapaba de su ataque disponiéndose a atacarlo pero se detiene.

-Cell: "Es cierto, varios kis poderosos vienen hacia acá."

-Conducto: "¿Qué?"

-¿?: "Es muy difícil sorprenderte, ¿Verdad Saga?"- Otro sujeto con capa aparecía al lado de los heroés.

-Batman: "Supongo que lo conoces Shaka."

-Shaka: "Me alegra que aparecieras, Ayoria."- Ayoria de Leo se reunía con su amigo encendiendo su cosmos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Saga.

-Ayoria: "Sentí varias cosmoenergías oscuras por aquí, pero nunca imagine que vería al que alguna vez intento apoderarse del mundo."

-Saga: "Este no es tu mundo Ayoria, así que mejor piérdete ¿O es que quieres morir?"

-Ayoria: "Vengaré la memoria de mi hermano ahora mismo."- Ayoria encendía su cosmos, pero en eso Holocaust se lanzaba rápidamente contra él, golpeándolo en el estómago, golpe que le devolvería el caballero dorado.

-Holocaust: "Eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente."- Holocaust ataca al caballero de Leo con un rayo de energía, Ayoria logra contenerlo pero en ese instante algo golpea a Holocaust por la espalda, al mismo tiempo que Cell sufre un ataque similar y Saga otro pero logra esquivarlo.

-Saga: "¡No puede ser!"

-Superman: "Amigos... es una fortuna que llegaran."- Superboy, Gohan, Martian Manhunter y Piccoro, llegaban a reforzar a los héroes, la situación de pronto había dado un giro completo cosa que notaban claramente Saga y en especial Cell.

-Martian Manhunter: "Tu lo haz dicho Superman, en verdad que fue una fortuna, pero les explicaremos luego, ahora acabaremos lo que ustedes empezaron."

-Superboy: "¡Si! ¡Aquí va a haber sangre!(Tengo que desquitarme con alguien después de haber perdido con ese mocoso)"

-Saga: "¡Ustedes no tendrán oportunidad! ¡Holocaust, Cell, Conducto, preparense!"

-Cell: "(No es recomendable que me mantenga cerca de aquí, ya una vez pelee contra Piccoro, pero ahora es más peligroso con todos esos sujetos aquí, aún con estos inútiles ayudando... será mejor considerar ocultarme hasta absorber a más humanos y volverme más poderoso.)"- Cell da unos pasos hacia atrás, pero M. Manhunter lo observa y dispara los rayos de sus ojos, pero chocan con un mismo tipo de ataque por parte de Cell, el choque crea una mini explosión pero que cubre los suficiente como para nublar la visión de los que estaban ahí. 

En ese momento de confusión Ryu y Batman golpean a Conducto haciendo que cayera del edificio, mientras Cell trata de escapar pero es seguido por Martian Manhunter y Superboy, Holocaust pelea contra Ayoria saltando los edificios, Shaka, Gohan Piccoro y Superman se quedan enfrentando a Saga.

-Shaka: "Si es que queda algo del Saga que conocí, por favor recapacita, no puedo creer que dejarás que un universo completo desaparezca."

-Saga: "Díganme, que diferencia hay en tratar de salvarse de la destrucción del universo cuando peligran sus vidas aqui mismo, entiendan que ya nada se puede hacer."

-Superman: "¡Me niego a creer eso! Me dirás qué es lo que esta pasando o sino..."

-Saga: "O sino que Superman? estás débil para pelear y no faltará mucho tiempo para que Doomsday, Holocaust o Cell acaben con sus amigos."- En eso Superman recuerda a Doomsday y se dispone a ir a ayudar a Goku, pero Piccoro lo detiene.

-Piccoro: "Nosotros ayudaremos a Goku ¡Vámos Gohan!"

-Gohan: "¡Si señor!"- Gohan y Piccoro se alejan a vuelo hacia dónde se encontraban peleando Goku y Doomsday, mientras Saga intenta detenerlos pero Superman se mueve a supervelocidad agarrando el brazo de Saga inmovilizándolo.

-Superman: "Puedo romper tu mano así, que no intentes nada."

-Saga: "Lo siento Superman, pero aún no estas al cien por ciento y si crees que esto podrá detener a un caballero dorado..."- Shaka encendía su cosmos pero de pronto era interrumpido por Shaka que aparecía a su espalda.

-Shaka: "No podrás hacer la otra dimensión mientras este yo aquí, no tienes escapatoria Saga, así que dime qué es lo que Dash tiene que ver en esto, y quién es el que los dirige a todos ustedes.!

  
------------------------------------------------------------

Japón

Gambit, Sailor Moon, Robin, Hyoga, Tuxedo Masked, Ranma y Shinji en el eva-01 habían destruido a todos los sentinels que habían entrado a la ciudad, pero no contaban con la repentina aparición de Nimrod el sentinel definitivo de un tamaño casi igual que los sentinels normales lo que aumentaba su peligrosidad.

Shinji se lanzaba primero tirando un golpe a su pecho, al momento de contacto todos quedan pasmados al ver como Nimrod recibe el golpe de gran magnitud y no lo mueve ni un centímetro.

-Shinji: "¡¿Qué?! Esto no puede ser." - Nimrod a pesar de ser gigante se mueve a gran velocidad y le asesta un tremendo golpe que derriba al eva 2 metros atrás si se mira todo de su perspectiva que en realidad son 30 metros para los heroes de tamaño normal que sólo pueden ser testigos de como cae el eva ante la fuerza del nuevo sentinel.

-¿?: "¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¿Qué les pareció eso?"

-Gambit: "Conozco esa voz."- Gambit y los demás voltean a lo alto de un edificio que es de donde proviene esa voz, aparecía un sujeto de cabellos blancos y sus ojos irradiaban un color rojizo que hacían resaltar su maldad.- "¡Bastion! sabía que tu tenías que estar detrás de todas estas basuras recicladas."

-Bastion: "Dudo que tengas la capacidad para deducir eso mutante, pero gracias a la ayuda de uno de sus enemigos pude crear mi más grande logro, este es Nimrod el sentinel definitivo el más poderoso que ha existido y su misión principal es la de exterminarlos a ustedes. Les deseo suerte guerreros."

-Hyoga: "Un sólo robot no podrá contra todos nosotros y ahora te lo demostraré ¡Rayo de Aurora! ¡Ataca!"- Hyoga lanza su poder estrellándose en la mano de Nimrod de donde sale un potente rayo que detiene y deshace el ataque de Hyoga, el rayo cae destruyendo la zona donde estaban los héroes, ante la mirada complacida de Bastion. Pero unos pasos se oyen detrás de él que voltea e identifica al sujeto que emite un gruñido de animal.

-Bastion: "Wolverine...¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

-Wolverine: "Vine a terminar un trabajo que tenía pendiente." - Wolverine saca sus garras y se lanza contra Bastión pero antes de llegar a él, un campo de energía que sale de Bastión golpea a Wolverine derribándolo.- "¿Qué demonios?".

-Bastion: "Mis poderes han sido aumentados y mejorados mutante, ahora tu no eres más que un cachorrito para mí."- De su mano derecha empieza a cargar energía, pero antes de soltarla contra Logan un gancho sujeto a una cadena se engancha al brazo de Bastion jalándolo y lanzándolo del edificio, un sonido del motor de una motocicleta y el singular olor que detecta Wolverine y que desearía no haber vuelto a percibir reconoce al individuo.

-Wolverine: "¡Lobo! ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?"- Lobo en compañía de Shiryu baja en su motocicleta.

-Lobo: "¿Qué crees enano? Salvándo tu asqueroso trasero. para que este como nuevo y te lo pueda patear yo mismo."

-Wolverine: "¡Pues ven si no eres tan marica como la última vez que te enfrenté!"

-Lobo: "¡El maestro efectivo te meterá su gancho por el cu..."

-Shiryu: "¡Alto! Si no quieren que me encargué de ustedes dos personalmente, pueden arreglarse después, primero tenemos que encargarnos de ese monstruo."

-Lobo: "Uy si, señor hojalata, haré lo que usted diga."

-Wolverine: "¿Perdiste otra vez Lobo? Eres un inútil no me sirves de mi lado."

-Lobo: "¡Cuando quieran, a los dos les voy a caer a co..."

-Bastion: "¡Malditas bestias!" - Bastión aparecía saltando desde la calle y liberando unos rayos de sus manos que arremeten contra Lobo, Wolverine y Shiryu, pero éste último se recupera por haberlo protegido su armadura.

-Shiryu: "¡Ahora probarás mi fuerza!...AAAGGH!" - Bastion se movía a gran velocidad y dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Shiryu pero en eso Wolverine y con sus garras le produce una gran cortada en el rostro que Bastion se duele y retrocede. Wolverine y Shiryu ven como su piel desgarrada mostraba su cráneo robótico.

-Lobo: "Es otra de esas máquinas humanoides imitadoras, no se pueden comparar con lo original."- Decía al momento en que hacía alarde de su musculatura pero en ese instante Bastion desaparece y sin que Lobo pudiera evitarlo es golpeado por Bastion, Wolverine lo ataca pero también es golpeado acto seguido ataca a Shiryu pero se cubre con su escudo pero no evita una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Los tres estaban en el suelo y Bastion contemplaba su victoria, al ver que también los otros estaban derrotados y a punto de ser exterminados por Nimrod.

-Bastion: "¡Ja, Ja, Ja!" 

-¿?: "¡Si tuviera una risa como la tuya me quedaría callada para siempre!"

-Bastion: "¡¿Qué, una mutante más?! ¡AAGHH!"- Bastion era golpeado y llevado a vuelo por la mutante conocida como Rogue.

-Rogue: "Después de acabar contigo destruiré esa gran abominación."

-Bastion: "Una tarea muy difícil considerando que caerás ¡Ahora!"- Bastion daba un gran golpe con ambas manos en la espalda de Rogue quien grita de dolor mientras cae estrellándose en la cale, Bastion se preparaba para caerle encima.

-Gambit: "¡NO!"- Gambit lanzaba sus cartas pero Bastion las destruía y en ese momento caía fuertemente encima de Rogue despedazando gran parte del suelo, pero Bastion inmediatamente nota que cayó sobre el puro suelo y un replandor dorado había aparecido salvando a Rogue y le respondía con unos disparos de energía que derribaban a Bastion.

-Rogue: "¿Q-Quién...?"

-Trunks: "Me llamo Trunks ¿Estas bien?"

-Rogue: "Si, estoy bien pero ese Bastion me las va a pagar."

-Bastion: "Cada vez llegan más y más molestias ¡Nimrod, elimina de una vez por todas a los que están caídos!"- En eso Nimrod se volteaba dispuesto a eliminar a los héroes que habían sido noqueados por la explosión, pero en ves de encontrarlos a ellos se topa con un gran monstruo verde parecido a Godzilla que se abalanza contra el sentinel. Green Lantern se mostraba como el creador del monstruo, pero era destruido por los rayos del sentinel, ya en esos momentos Sailor Moon, Hyoga, Robin, Ranma y Tuxedo Masked se habían recuperado.

-Green Lantern: "¿Se encuentran bien todos?"

-Robin: "Que bueno verte Lantern, ahora si estaremos más parejos."

-Sailor Moon: "Entonces que alguien haga algo con eso."- Nimrod se levantaba tirando un golpe hacia donde estaban ellos pero lo esquivaban, Nimrod contraatacaba con otro golpe más poderoso, pero en ese momento el eva-01 aparecía deteniéndolo.

-Shinji: "Esta vez no te me escaparás."- el eva-01 agarraba y detenía de la muñeca el brazo de Nimrod mientras le daba varios golpes en el pecho, Nimrod no era dañado lo suficiente y le regresaba un poderoso golpe en la cabeza del eva, Shinji desconcertado era atrapado en un abrazo del oso por parte de Nimrod, el ataque era muy poderoso y el daño a la unidad evangelion aumentaba poco a poco.

-Hyoga: "¡Ahora verás maldito!"- Hyoga saltaba hasta la cabeza del sentinel, pero Nimrod volteaba y liberaba rayos de sus ojos que daban con todo a Hyoga lanzándolo a lo lejos estrellándose en un edificio.

-Sailor Moon: "¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!"

Sailor Moon atacaba por la espalda pero la cabeza del sentinel giraba y disparaba sus rayos, Tuxedo Masked la salvaba pero no escapaban del impacto de la explosión que los deja derribados. Robin y Gambit lo atacaban de la azotea de un edificio cercano con batarangs y cartas cargadas cinéticamente pero aun unidos al ataque de energía de Ranma no daba resultado, cuando se escucha un gran crujido que daña severamente al eva que ya no se movía, Nimrod liberaba una descarga eléctrica que alcanzaba a Shinji, sintiendo dolor como nunca antes.

-Green Lantern: "¡Basta!- Green Lantern disparaba un rayo potente contra un hombro del sentinel pero es hasta que llega Trunks con un ataque igual de inmenso que logran romperle el brazo.

-Shinji: "¡Es ahora!"- El eva se libera y le da un cabezazo seguido de un golpe que esta vez daña a Nimrod, pero vuelve a atacar y derriba al eva, en eso de sus pies salen unas potentes turbinas sónicas que le permiten elevarse y arremeter contra Trunks y Lantern.

-Trunks: "¡Demonios, es más fuerte de lo que pense!"- Trunks se lanzaba a golpearlo en el aire pero el daño era mínimo, Green Lantern creaba un armamento supremo de artilleria, pero justo antes de empezar a disparar Bastion aparecía detrás de el disparándole unos rayos de energía, Trunks se distrae al ver a Bastion que no evita que Nimrod lo atrape con una mano y lo estrelle en la calle con gran fuerza para después liberar sus rayos que atrapan a Trunks y sacuden gran parte de la zona.

-Bastion: "¡Ja, Ja, Ja,! Nimrod es invencible." En ese momento Hyoga se estaba recuperando y ve a Nimrod con una bola de energía en su mano, Hyoga empieza a elevar su cosmos lo más que puede y se pone en posición de su mejor técnica, pero en eso Nimrod detecta el aumento de energía y ubica la dirección de Hyoga, por lo que a punta su disparo hacia el.

-Hyoga: "¡Maldito, vamos lánzame todo lo que tienes!"- Hyoga dirigía todo su cosmos pero Nimrod ye estaba preparado y lanza su ataque, Hyoga no puede reaccionar pero la bola de energía pasa por encima de él, Bastion se sorprende de que haya fallado ese disparo tan fácil pero tal es su surpresa al descubrir que un monstruo verde había agarrado a Nimrod de su pierna, el monstruo intentaba derribar a Nimrod y lo estaba logrando.

-¿?"¡HULK es el más fuerte! ¡Esta chatarra no significa nada!"-Nimrod movía su pie pero no lograba librarse de Hulk, cuando en eso algo llama su ateción.

-Hyoga: "¡Ejecución Aurora...ATACA!"- El ataque de Hyoga daba directo en la cabeza congelándola por completo, en ese momento Hulk saltaba y destruía por completo la cabeza del sentinel. Nimrod se encontraba fuera de control cuando las cartas explosivas de Gambit daban el efecto necesario y Shiryu aparecía atravesándole el pecho con su Dragón Naciente.

Un resplandor dorado salía por debajo de Nimrod, Trunks se elevaba con toda su fuerza y partía en dos al sentinel. En eso Green Lantern creaba una máquina comprimidora gigante que funcionaba a la perfección haciendo añicos a Nimrod ante la mirada incrédula de Bastion.

-Wolverine: "Eso fue todo para tu "gran" creación."- Wolverine y los demás aparecían haciéndole frente a Bastion, pero este sólo se les quedaba mirando sin inmutarse con la mitad de su rostro revelando su estructura metálica.

-Bastion: "Je, je, je, los felicito, lo hicieron muy bien... sólo que cuando me refería a mi mayor creación no se trataba exactamente de Nimrod."

-Ranma: "Veo que se ha vuelto loco."

-Hulk: "Grrrr!!"

-Hyoga: "Oigan, no hay problema con este amigo verde ¿Cierto?"

-Rogue: "Se llama Hulk , hace tiempo que no lo veía pero a juzgar por su inquietud, no es él en quien deberías preocuparte."- Rogue y los demás se preparaban para enfrentar a Bastion quien irradiaba energía de todo su cuerpo. De pronto detrás de Green Lantern, los pedazos que habían quedado de Nimrod empezaban a brillar con el mismo tipo de energía de Bastion, y de pronto muchos pedazos vuelan directo hacia a él cubriéndolo por completo, su energía aumentaba más y más.

-Lobo: "¿Qué demonios hace?"

-Robin: "¡Rápido, no le dejen aumentar más de poder!"

-Trunks: "¡Burning Attack"- El ataque de Trunks da en el blanco, pero del polvo levantado por la explosión se revela una figura de tres metros de alto.

-Bastion: "Ahora es mi turno."

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

New York

En el muelle cercano a Liberty Island, Seiya y Dash se preparaban para combatir, vigilados atentamente por Captain Marvel, que intervendría sin titubear cuando lo crea necesario.

-Seiya: "¡Me dirás qué demonios está pasando! ¡Meteoro!"- Seiya manda todos sus golpes hacia Dash, antes de que este lo atacara, pero se que queda sin moverse mientras Seiya lo atraviesa, queda así por unos segundos al contemplar como ninguno de sus golpes dió en en el blanco.

-Dash: "Esa pobre técnica tuya no tiene efecto en mi, te enseñaré lo que es una verdadera técnica ¡Explosión de Galaxia!"- Dash y Seiya giran hacia el otro rápidamente, pero Dash lanza su ataque que destruye el suelo donde estaba Seiya, pero él había esquivado el ataque.

-Seiya: "¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ataque rodante de Pegaso!"- Seiya quién había saltado para esquivar la explosión, descendía con todo su poder en su puño y estrellándolo en el pecho de Dash quien es derribado varios metros atrás.

-Dash: "Sí... muy bien, debí saber que es muy peligroso subestimarte y recordar que una técnica ya vista por un caballero no tiene resultado la segunda vez."

-Seiya: "Y esa técnica es de Saga, yo ya he sobrevivido a ella, pero incluso el sucumbió ante mi ataque que se incrementa su poder conforme el transcurso de la batalla, como ahora lo comprobarás ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- El ataque de Seiya esta ves es más fuerte y rápido, pero en eso todos los golpes chocan contra el aura que emanaba del cuerpo de Dash, su signo del dragón en la frente estaba brillando.

-Dash: "No sólo fui entrenado para obtener el poder de un caballero dorado, soy el último de mi raza, los caballeros dragón, ellos eran los seres más poderosos de la tierra, mi madre era una de ellos y a pesar de ser mujer su poder era increíble ¡Pero ustedes malditos me la quitarón!"- Dash libera un rayo de su frente que atraviesa en el hombro de Seiya. Él cae pero gira en el suelo aunque doliéndose, en eso Dash se lanza con todo pero antes de que atacara a Seiya el capitán Marvel aparece como rayo dándole un golpe en el rostro a Dash, pero sólo hace que retroceda unos pasos y se recupere rápidamente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-C. Marvel: "¡Imposible! Ni con toda mi fuerza de Hércules he sido capaz de dejarlo fuera de combate."

-Dash: "Algo que me da lástima de ustedes metahumanos, es que al parecer no saben que hay un mundo de cosmoenergía a su alrededor y ni siquiera se dan por enterados. Ahora te mostrare el poder de esa cosmoenergía.-" De los brazales de Dash se deslizan un par de garras en cada mano y empieza a juntar su energía.- "Prueben esto ¡Garra de dragón!"

-Seiya: "¡Cuidado! ¡AAAGHH!"- Seiya y Marvel caían en una lluvia de rayos cortantes que ocacionaban múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, después de unos segundos de castigo, ambos caían.

-Dash: "Ahora el golpe final, y un maldito caballero de Athena menos."- Dash preparaba sus garras para atacar a Seiya, pero este se empieza a mover y dirige su mirada hacia el caballero dragón.

-Seiya: "¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra de los caballeros de Athena? ¿Qué te hemos hecho? No comprendo tu actitud si dices que Saga fue tu maestro."

-Dash: "Saga fue mi maestro y más, llegó a ser como un padre para mí. Ahora entiendes el dolor que me causaron tu y Athena, cuando lo asesinaron."- Dash lanza su cosmos contra Seiya pero es detenido por Marvel que se lleva una buena parte del golpe, sin embargo Marvel contra ataca pero antes es detenido por Seiya.

-Seiya: "¡Espera! Antes quiero aclarar algo. Saga no fue muerto por Athena ni por mí, Saga intento matar a Athena cuando ela era una niña, haciéndose pasar por el Patriarca, pero era dominado por su lado maligno, Saga tenía dos caras y en un momento dado fue dominado por la ambición y tuvimos que arriesgar nuestras vidas para salvar a Athena y al mundo luchando contra él."

-Dash: "¡Tu no lo conociste! A él le debo mi vida, el me rescató después de que asesinarán a mi madre cuando yo era un niño, el me crió y entrenó, el era una persona muy diferente a la que tu describes."

-Seiya: "Estoy confundido, dices que tu madre era muy poderosa ¿Cómo pudo ser asesinada? Nadie normal podría haberlo hecho."

-Dash: "Eso lo sabrás si es que me derrotas ¡Explosión de Galaxia!"

-Seiya: "Creí haberte dicho que ya vi esa técnica...¿Qué? AAGGHH!!"- Seiya es atrapado en una explosión dentro de su cuerpo y cae pesadamente al suelo."

-Dash: "Tu no eres el único que puede aumentar de poder durante la batalla."- En eso Dash recibe un golpe por detrás de Marvel que lo derriba.

-C. Marvel: "No puedo creer que seas tan débil. Mis padres murieron por un demente poderoso llamado Adan Negro, pero no por eso abandono toda esperanza y me enojo con todos, uso mis poderes para luchar por el bien y para proteger a los demás."

-Dash: "No es tan simple como piensas, si quieres vivir en una fantasía hazlo ¡Pero no me vengas con esa palabrería estúpida!"- Dash se mueve a la velocidad de la luz e impacta su poder en el pecho de Marvel, que hace que se estrelle contra una pared, ahí lo alcanza Dash y le da una lluvia de miles de golpes en un segundo. A punto de liberar su poderosa técnica, Captain Marvel reacciona.

-C.Marvel: "¡Shazam!"- En una milésima de segundo Marvel golpea a Dash y se aleja haciendo que el rayo caiga en Dash. El impacto del rayo mágico daña en gran parte a Dash y queda en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

-Seiya: "Lo lograste."

-C. Marvel: "Nunca había recibido un ataque asi, era más veloz que Flash pero por suerte ya term..¡AARRHH!"- A una velocidad que sólo Seiya alcanzó a distinguir Dash rasgaba con sus garras en el pecho de Marvel, Seiya intentaba atacarlo pero Dash libera un rayo de su frente que impacta en Seiya y se mantiene así causándole un dolor tremendo.

-Dash: "¡Vamos! Pelea como lo hiciste contra Saga."

-Seiya: "Fue... el mismo Saga quien... me pidió que protegiera a... Athena..."

-Dash: "Ahora morirás."- En ese instante un rayo de hielo y uno de fuego golpeaban en los costados de Dash desvaneciendo su ataque. En eso aparecían Lucy Shidou y Iceman.

-Iceman: "Reconocí al tipo que peleó contra Thor en la primera guerra, así que lo más probable es que tu seas el tipo malo, recibe el saludo de Iceman."- Iceman le manda su poder de hielo, pero Dash contraataca con el poder de su cosmos destrozando toda la estructura de hielo donde estaban parados Iceman y Lucy, quienes apenas libran el ataque.

-Lucy: "Ahora sigo yo ¡Flecha de fuego!"- El ataque de Lucy se dirige directo a Dash pero justo antes de que lo toque se desvía gracias al poder de su aura.

-Dash: "¿Acaso intentan darme un ataque de gripa con los cambios de temperatura?"

-Iceman: "¿De dónde salió ese tipo?"

-Seiya: "¡Esperen! Por favor Dash, tienes que decirme que demonios esta pasando."

-Dash: "Ya te dije, sólo si me derrotas, pero eso será imposible ¡Adios, Garra de dragón!"

-Seiya: "¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso!"- Ambos poderes chocan y se neutralizan entre sí, la cantidad de energía es enorme y destruye una parte de suelo.

-Lucy: "No voy a dejar que pelee solo ¡Espada Rayearth!"- Lucy saca su espada y ataca liberando un rayo, Iceman no se queda atrás y ataca con todo su poder.

-Dash: "¿Qué?"- En eso Seiya deshace el ataque de Dash y este recibe el poder de Lucy y Iceman sin que pudiera hacer nada. La energía produce un remolino en el que Dash se encuentra, pero reacciona y libera un tremendo poder de energía que destruye gran parte de la zona donde pelean y la explosión se lleva consigo a Seiya, Lucy, Iceman y C. Marvel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

  
Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí, en las calles de New York se llevaba otra batalla campal, la gente corría a ponerse a salvoy huir lo más lejos posible de esas protagonizadas por mutantes y monstruos, no importaba que fueran ya que todos eran malvados, a sus ojos no había heroes y el que más se había acercado a eso era Spiderman pero ya no importaba, un ser demasiado superior a él estaba por terminar con su vida y con la de Marlon, quien al igual que algunos otros, estaba en un universo ajeno al suyo, en medio de una guerra sin sentido, cuyo final representara la desaparición de una realidad completa.

-Cooler: "Asquerosos humanos, no tienen el derecho de morir en manos del gran Cooler, así que disfrútenlo ja, ja, ja."- Spiderman y Marlon estaban a punto de cruzar a la línea de la muerte, cuando algo ataca la espalda de Cooler, haciendo que los suelte, Cooler voltea al suelo y mira un extraño martillo.

-¿?: "Criatura del demonio, el poderoso Thor os hara desear nunca haber aparecido aquí."- Thor aparecía volando a toda velocidad y golpeando el rostro de Cooler mandándolo varios metros atrás.

En los cielos Vegeta y Freezer se repartían golpes, pero la pelea se iba inclinando hacia Vegeta, muy notoriamente mostraba su superioridad.

-Vegeta: "¡Vamos, haz que mi venganza contra ti tenga más sabor!"

-Freezer: "¡Maldito saiyajin!"- Freezer ponía sus dos manos hacia adelante y comenzaba a lanzar ráfagas de energía a gran velocidad, Vegeta sólo veía como venían hacia él pero en vez de esquivarlos expulsaba su ki haciendo una barrera donde chocaban todos los tiros de Freezer sin hacerle ningún daño.

-Vegeta: "El gran Freezer... que lamentable que el universo le haya temido a tan patéica criatura."

-Freezer: "Grrr!! Lamentarás esto Vegeta ¡Lo lamentarás todo!"- Freezer levantaba su dedo índice para hacer su técnica más poderosa pero a punto estaba de crear la esfera de energía cuando un disparo de Vegeta le vuela el dedo, Freezer ve para su mala fortuna, como después de eso le arranca el brazo con otro disparo. En eso Vegeta aparece enfrente de Freezer, éste no puede ocultar el terror en sus ojos.

-Vegeta: "¡Muere! ¡Big Bang Attack!"

-Freezer: "¡AAHHH!"- Vegeta disipa el ataque después de que pulveriza a Freezer, mientras voltea hacia la acción que se genera en la calle, Dark Phoenix estaba a punto de exterminar a Jean y Sheena.

-Dark Phoenix: "No me puedo quejar fue más fácil de lo que pensé."

-Sheena: "Aún no cantes victoria ¡A mi Cóbra!"- Sheena a gran velocidad ataca a Dark Phoenix, pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, es rodeada por una luz dorada desapareciendo.

  
--------------------------------------------------------

Japón

El super Bastion, se preparaba para atacar a los héroes cuando algo llama su atención y la de los demás, una luz rodeaba a Rogue, Robin, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Masked, desapareciéndo del lugar.

-Gambit: "¡Rogue!"

-Green Lantern: "¡Robin! ¿Qué demonios pasó?"

-Bastion: "Ja, ja, unas molestias menos. Ahora ustedes prepárense para morir."

  
-------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en New York.

-Dark Phoenix: "Vaya, vaya, la suerte no te sonríe mi querida Jean, ahora yo seré la única después de que te pulverize."

-Jean: "¿Y dime cómo es que vas a hacer la única cuando tu y todo el universo desaparezcan?"- Dark Phoenix sólo la miraba con enojo, cuando se dispone a atacar, pero justo en ese momento una figura en forma de ave aparece golpeándola, era Ikki quien seguía en su ataque con otro más poderoso.

-Ikki: "¡Ave Fénix!"- El ataque lo alcanza a esquivar Dark Phoenix, quien se sorprende de que kki haya sobrevivido a su poder.

-Dark Phoenix: "¿Cómo fue que escapaste de mi flama?"

-Ikki: "¿Cómo te atreves a atacare con fuego, mi fuente de vida? Me quisiste enviar al infierno, pero de ahí me han sacado a patadas, espero que te guste porque ahora te voy a mandar allá. ¡Puño Fantasma de Fénix!"- Ikki lanza su ataque pero su puño es detenido por Dark Phoenix a unos centímetros de alcanzarla.

-Dark Phoenix: "Ja, ja, ja, ja. Fénix, ni siquiera tienes derecho a llevar ese nombre." -Dark Phoenix lleva su mano a la frente de Ikki y lo empieza a atacar en su mente, Ikki se resiste pero no es rival para el poder de Dark Phoenix hasta que Jean llega a su ayuda y de un golpe psíquico hace retroceder a Dark Phoenix.

-Jean: "¿Estas bien?"- Dice ayudando a Ikki a levantarse.

-Ikki: "Si, gracias, es más poderosa de lo que pensé."

-Jean: "La verdad es la primera vez que la veo, aunque sea una copia, por lo que me han dicho el poder de Phoenix es incontenible, sólo el Profesor X la pudo mantener un poco a raya gracias a que la atacó mentalmente."

-Ikki: "Dime, crees poder descargar tu poder para atacar su mente mientras que yo la ataco físicamente."

-Jean: "Trataré."

-Dark Phoenix: "Ni crean que los dejaré hacer lo que quieran."- Dark Phoenix lanza su poder y destruye la mitad de a calle, pero Ikki ya se había alejado con Jean de un gran salto,Dark Phoenix los ve y rápidamente se eleva golpeando a los dos, pero toma a Ikki por el cuello y al momento de hacerlo todo su cuerpo empieza arder.- "Dices que ya fuiste al infierno, veamos si todavía estas acostumbrado al calor de ese lugar."- En ese instante la armaudura de Fénix empieza a derretirse quemando en todo el cuerpo a Ikki.

-Ikki: "¡¡AAARRGGGHHH!!"

-Dark Phoenix: "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Grita Ikki!"

-Jean: "¡NO!"- Jean vuela a toda velocidad pero es detenida por Dark Phoenix que de su poder la apriciona en una garra y empieza a triturarla.

-Dark Phoenix: "Veamos quien muere primero."

-Ikki: "¡No me subestimes!"

-Dark Phoenix: "¿Qué?"- La armadura de Fénix empieza a regenerarse y resurge como una nueva y más poderosa, Dark Phoenix se queda sorprendida pero no cesa su ataque- "Que bonito, pero dará lo mismo cando la vuelva a deshacer...¿Qué?"- En ese momento la armadura empieza a brillar y a cambiar su color a un dorado intenso, Ikki se recupera y ataca a Dark Phoenix haciendo que suelte a Jean, Ikki cae de una altura de 90 metros pero es detenido en el aire, Jean lo sujetaba.

-Jean: "Que buen truco."

-Ikki: "Es la sangre de Shaka, no debemos desperdiciar este momento, la atacaré con mi puño fantasma, con tu ayuda será posible que llegemos a alcanzarla."

-Jean: "¿Qué sugieres?"

-Ikki: "Tenemos que atacarla al mismo tiempo uniendo nuestros poderes, entra a mi mente pero sólo aprende mi técnica."

-Jean: "De acuerdo, será un lazo psíquico así que tu también estarás en mi mente, si Dark Phoenix lo llega a romper estaremos a su merced."

-Ikki: "Entendido."

-Dark Phoenix: "Atacarán de una vez o prefieren que destruya de una vez toda esta ciudad."- Dark Phoenix junta su poder disponiéndose a atacar con todo.

-Jean: "¡Ahora!"- Jean e Ikki se elevan, en ese momento Jean entra a la mente de Ikki y se conectan mutuamente, ambos no pueden resistirse a la tentación de mirar hacia dentro, Jean descubre su corazón frío pero noble dispuesto a dar su vida por sus amigos, ve su duro entrenamiento y como es asesinada el amor de su vida, comprende los motivos por los cuales lucha, por otro lado Ikki descubre las penalidades de lo que es ser mutante en un mundo como en el que vive Jean, ve como el sueño por el que lucha parece una utopía inalcanzable, sin embargo sigue luchando dispuesta a sacrificarse como ya antes lo ha hecho por todos sus seres queridos, sin querer ambos encuentran fuerzas del otro, dando por resultado un golpe fantasma mucho más poderoso, y a la velocidad de la luz logran llegar hacia Dark Phoenix y atacarla en su mente, la entidad maligna no puede defenderse y recibe el ataque de lleno. Después de unos momentos de agonía Dark Phoenix se deshace en polvo estelar al ser consumida en su mente.

  
Ikki y Jean caían a salvo en la escena de destrucción, agotados más mental que físicamente, mientras que Vegeta, quien había visto la pelea sin haberse molestado en meterse desciende a donde están ellos. Mientras que Cold y X-Man seguían peleando al igual que iniciaba el encuentro entre Cooler y Thor.

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Sheena vs Rogue  
Lugar: En los campos de entrenamiento del Santuario en Grecia

Ambas peleadoras se miraban decididas a terminar lo más rápido posible con la pelea, pues la situación era muy difícil con los enemigos atacando a sus compañeros.

-Rogue: "Disculpa por querer noquearte rápido, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender."

-Sheena: "Ahora el único asunto que debes de tener en tu mente es en esta pelea, ¡A mí, Cóbra!"- El poder de Sheena iba velozmente despedazando el suelo, pero Rogue lo esquiva elevándose y dándo un giro en el aire se dirige atacando a Sheena que lo esquiva gracias a su velocidad.

-Rogue: "Vaya eres igual de rápida que Pietro."- Sheena alargaba sus uñas y atacaba a Rogue pero ésta se le adelanta y la agarra de las muñecas.- "¡Pero tengo la fuerza suficiente para contrarrestarte!"- Rogue daba dos vueltas con Sheena para después aventarla fuertemente contra los pies de una montaña, destruyendo un pedazo.- "¿Qué te pareció?"

En eso una energía explota y el hueco que había dejado el impacto se agrandaba, Sheena salía a toda velocidad con sólo unos raspones

-Sheena: "¡Necesitas más!"- Sheena lanzaba cientos de golpes a gran velocidad que atrapan a Rogue, gracias a su poder logra resistirlos y le regresa un golpe a Sheena que la lastima pero contrataca con una patada en el rostro que hace retroceder a Rogue.

-Rogue: "¿Quiéres velocidad? ¡Te la daré!"- Rogue se lanzaba volando velozmente, ella y Sheena chocan con un poderoso golpe y en seguida ambas retroceden, siguiendo así en varios ataques a gran velocidad. En un movimiento Rogue se coloca detrás de una columna y Sheena aprovecha para rápidamente cortarlo con sus uñas haciendo que caiga encima de Rogue.

-Sheena: "Muy bien dioses, anoten un punto para mi universo."- Pero en eso la columna es levantada por Rogue, y se lo avienta a Sheena pero ella lo vuelve a partir en dos y la columna se desploma sin que dañara a Sheena.

-Rogue: "Un pedazo de piedra no me va a lastimar."- Rogue de nueva cuenta se lanza a vuelo a toda velocidad y se lleva con el antebrazo a Sheena, pero ésta toma con su mano el cuello de Rogue.- "¡No me toques!"

-Sheena: "¡AAGGHH!"- Sheena y Rogue se separan violentamente, Sheena se había debilitado un poco al tocar la piel de Rogue y esta absoribió su energía aunque fue sólo un poco.- "¿Qué demonios hiciste?"

-Rogue: "Esa es mi maldición... no puedo tocar a nadie sin absorber su energía vital..."

-Sheena: "¿Qué?"

-Rogue: "Este no es el momento de sentir lástima... ¡Acabemos con esto!"

-Sheena: "¡El poder de la Cobra!"- Sheena ataca con todo su cosmos moviéndose a una velocidad superior al sonido pero justo cuando llega a Rogue ella detiene todos sus ataques con una velocidad igual a la de ella.-"¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es posible que detuvieras todos mis golpes?!".

-Rogue: "Fue gracias a tu toque ¡A mí Cobra!".- Rogue ataca a Sheena con su misma técnica, quedando a merced de todos los golpes sin que pudiera evitarlo, Sheena cae lastimada y no puede levantarse a tiempo para seguir luchando, Rogue sólo suelta una pequeña lágrima.

----------------------------------------------------- 

  
Siguiente Pelea: Robin vs Tuxedo Masked  
Lugar: Cd. Gótica, en lo alto de un edificio.

Lejos de donde combaten los poderosos seres, Robin y Tuxedo Masked se preparan para luchar ajenos a los acontecimientos que están pasando a su alrededor, ahora lo único que importa es la victoria. Robin saca su bastón y ataca a Tuxedo Masked, pero él detiene su ataque con su propio bastón, ambos se sujetan en una lucha de fuerzas, pero es Darien el que sale librando golpeando en el mentón a Robin, pero éste se lo devuelve con un golpe en el costado, ambos son expertoes en el usoa de esa arma y el duelo se hace cada vez más rápido y con inumerables moviemientos acrobáticos cada uno esquiva, se defiende y ataca al otro sin que la balanza se incline por completo a un lado.

-Robin: "Vaya, eres muy bueno."

-T.Masked: "Lo mismo digo de tí, esto no nos llevará muy rápido hacia un final, pero para eso tengo la solución."- T.Masked, saca tres rosas, ante la mirada incrédula de Robin, pero a él le han enseñado a nunca confiarse de las aparicencias y lo comprueba al esquivar una Rosa que se clava en el concreto del edificio, T. Masked lanza sus otras rosas pero Robin reacciona lanzando dos cuchillas que se estrellan con las rosas.

-Robin: "Ahora verás."- Robin extiende su bastón pero T. Masked lo esquiva y se para en él para asombro de Robin que no evita una patada en el rostro, Robin se recupera cuando T. Masked salta lanzando varias rosas, Robin los esquiva saltandoa otro edificio, en eso ambos se continuan lanzandose sus armas saltando de edificio en edificio, pero en un rápido movimiento Robin salta a donde se encuentra T.Masked, quien le lanza varias rosas, pero Robin se cubre con su bastón y golpea con el a T.Masked, derribándolo, pero Robin cae cerca de la orilla y es atacado por unas rosas que se clavan en su cuerpo haciéndo que cayera. Tuxedo Masked se dirige a la orilla para ver donde cayó su oponente pero justo en eso la figura de Robin surge de abajo, T.Masked reacciona, golpeándolo.

-T. Masked: "¿Qué?"- En eso se da cuenta que sólo había atacado la capa de Robin, y voltea demasiado tarde cuando Robin lo ataca con un fuerte golpe de su arma golpeando en la nuca a T. Masked, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Robin: "No te preocupes, ya antes han caído en ese truco."

  
------------------------------------------------------------  


  
Cd. Gótica

Un edificio de 20 pisos se derrumbaba, las primeras víctimas aparecen a los pies de un monstruo, uno de los más terribles que han aparecido en la Tierra, sólo es cuestión de saber el significado de su nombre: Doomsday, día del juicio, da lo mismo como lo llamen, ya que su fuerza esta fuera de lo imaginable y lo demuestra acabando de demoler una enorme estructura de un sólo golpe sólo para enterrar al peleador que esta combatiendo. Muchos lo tacharían de loco por atreverse a pelear contra semejante criatura, sin embargo, Son Goku lo disfruta, pero cuando la pelea cobra víctimas su actitud cambia por completo, no cualquiera se gana del odio de Goku y Doomsday lo descubre en la forma del supersaiyajin preparándose para hacer su más famosa y efectiva técnica.

-Goku: "¡Ka-Me, Ha-Me, HA!"- Goku aparecía debajo de los escombros y a quemarropa le lanza a Doomsday su poder, que se lo lleva cientos de kilometros hacia el mar. En eso Goku se teletransporta hacia donde iba Doomsday y lo recibe con otro Kame-hame-ha, esta vez mandándolo hacia las afueras de Cd. Gótica, donde no hay ser vivo en muchos kilometros.

Doomsday cae, pero se levanta como si nada y se redirige hacia la ciudad con su sed de destrucción, es cuando Goku aparece teletransportándose a gran velocidad chocando contra Doomsday que es arrastrado por el impacto más no derribado y toma a Goku por sus cabellos y le da tres poderosos golpes en el rostro, seguido de un rodillazo que lo manda varios metros arriba.

-Goku: "Tiene una resistencia increíble, incluso con mi estado de supersaijayin no le pude hacer gran cosa, pero parece tener más fuerza bruta que habilidad."

Goku se lanza desde arriba y cae golpeando la espalda de Doomsday, este se voltea tirándole un golpe que Goku esquiva y en seguida le da varios golpees en el estómago, pero el monstruo no cae y aguanta todo el castigo, Doomsday le lanza un golpe pero Goku apenas lo esquiva teletransportándose hacia atrás. En eso Doomsday se mueve a gran velocidad atacando a Goku pero éste esquiva por muy poco todos sus golpes y cuando intenta golpearlo, Doomsday lo toma del brazo y le da un golpe en el pecho, hiriendo a Goku con sus afilados huesos. De repente Doomsday se empieza a mover más rápido, toma a Goku y lo azota tres veces contra el piso, haciendo grandes grietas, después comienza a golpear varias veces a Goku, enterrándolo más, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo Goku detiene un golpe de Doomsday, lo golpea en el costado, para después agarrarlo de la pierna, llevárselo a vuelo y después azotarlo con gran fuerza en el suelo.

El impacto causa un temblor y ambos quedan enterrados entre pedazos de tierra, pero no dura mucho cuando Goku sale a la superficie.

-Goku: " Todavía no terminamos."

En eso Doomsday salía de la tierra detrás de Goku, quien se da cuenta y se voltea rápidamente con una bola de energía en su mano pero Doomsday se adelanta y golpea encajando sus garra en el antebrazo de Goku, que se duele y ni puede evitar que Doomsday lo agarre de ambas muñecas lo gire y le ponga su afilada rodilla en su espalda, presionando tan fuerte que el cabello de Goku vuelve a la normalidad.

-Goku: "(¿Cómo una bestia de ese tamaño puede moverse tan rápido?... Si no hago algo me romperá la espalda... ya no tendré consideraciones.)"- Goku saca sus fuerzas y se transforma de nuevo en supersaiyajin, pero en eso Doomsday lo suelta a causa de un impacto en su espalda. Piccoro y Gohan aparecían atacándolo fuerte.

-Gohan: "¡Papá!"

-Goku: "¿He? Gohan, Piccoro ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

-Piccoro: "Venimos a ayudar ¿O es quieres que nos vayamos?"

-Goku: "Je, je, no claro que no Piccoro, con ustedes será más fácil derrotar a ese monstruo, tengan cuidado es muy fuerte."

-Piccoro: "Escucha Goku, no tenemos tiempo que perder tenemos que derrotarlo lo más rápido posible."

-Goku: "Si lo sé, supongo que escuchaste mi conversación con Kaio Sama."

-Piccoro: "Si, y el que Gohan, yo y otros más hayamos aparecido aquí no fue mera casualidad, te lo explicaré luego, primero tenemos que deshacernos de este tipo ¡Makakonsappo!"- Doomsday esquivaba el ataque de Piccoro y golpeaba a los tres sin problemas, Gohan quedaba a su merced pero Picorro se recupera rápidamente y le da una patada a Doomsday que lo manda decenas de kilómetros lejos.

-Goku: "¿Estas bien Gohan?"

-Gohan: "Sí... como me gustaría poder transformame en supersaiyajin para poder pelear contra él."

-Goku: "Muy pronto llegarás a ese nivel y ese monstruo no será rival para tí, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora tienes que concentrarte en esta pelea."- En eso Doomsday volvía al ataque dando un gran salto y cayendo en donde estaban los guerreros Z sacudiendo fuertemente la tierra. Lejos de ahí Martian Manhunter y Superboy trataban de atrapar a Cell y Aiorya chocaba su poder contra el de Holocaust, pero todo eso tenía sin cuidado a Shaka quien con ayuda de Superman habían acorralado a la copia de Saga.

-Saga: "Mejor mátame de una vez por todas Shaka ¡Mándame a uno de tus infiernos!"

-Shaka: "A pesar de ser una copia, tienes mucha información acerca de nosotros. Pero lo que necesito saber es quién es el responsable de que ustedes resucitáran."

-Saga: "Pierdes tu tiempo Buda."

-Shaka: "No me queda de otra."

-Superman: "¿Qué intentarás?"

-Shaka: "Superman, quiero que lo sueltes, ya que llevaré a Shaka con su díscipulo."

-Saga: "¡¿Qué?! ¡No te atrevas!"

-Shaka: "Ya que puedo, lo haré."

-Saga: "¡No! ¡Explosión de Galaxia!"- Saga crea una tremenda explosión que destruye la parte superior del edificio, en eso sale Superman volando fuera de el humo y polvo levantado, buscando a Saga y Shaka.

-Shaka: "¡Cuidado, allá va!"- Shaka aparecía en la azotea de otro edifico, mientras Saga escapaba saltando hacia la calle.

-Superman: "¡Lo tengo!"- Superman se lanza a supervelocidad, pero Saga nota eso ya que se mueve casi a la misma velocidad.

-Saga: "¡Estúpido!"- Saga se detiene y lanza varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz, Superman alcanza a esquivar y detener varios pero una segunda ronda de golpes lo toma de lleno y lo derriba.-"Eres un tonto, debilitado por la kryptonita, no eres rival para mí."

-Shaka: "El tonto eres tú ¡El tesoro del cielo!"

-Saga: "¡¿Qué..AARRGGHH!!"- Saga se queda inmovilizado atrapado por el cosmos de Shaka quien había abierto sus ojos, desplegando su enorme poder.

-Shaka: "Puedo ver claramente en tus ojos, algo me conecta a mí y a X-Man con el responsable de todo esto... que es lo que se oculta?"

-Saga: "¡AAAGGHH!........."- En eso los ojos de Saga se tornan blanco completamente, y deja de moverse, había muerto de pronto.

-Superman: "¿Qué hiciste?"- En eso Shaka cerraba sus ojos y dejaba caer el cuerpo de Saga.

-Shaka: "Algo...o alguien lo atacó, le desconectó el cerebro, como si alguien lo hubiera matado en su mente."

-Superman: "Entonces de nada sirvió pelear contra él."

-Shaka: "No, sirvió de mucho, su muerte ha dejado en paz el espritu de Saga, y cuando esta copia murió, pude sentir a su atacante... lamentablemente lo reconocí."

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
En otro lugar, imposible de determinar, se encuentra Souhei en un balcón del castillo, con su capa ondulando sobre el viento, su máscara estaba en su mano derecha, dejándo su rostro a la vista, aunque no se pudiera percibir bien por las sombras, se nota su cabello corto, claro comparado con el peinado que tenía cuando era más joven, al apreciar su rostro se notan ciertos rasgos de madurez.

-Souhei: "Así es Shaka, ya tienes una idea pero aún no quieres y no puedes aceptar que soy yo, el responsable no sólo de freír el cerebro de esa copia, sino del próximo Apocalipsis, y ni tu, ni ese mutante X-Man podrán detenerlo, ni siquiera mi padre, por primera vez algo esta fuera de tu alcance y control ¿O debó decir por segunda vez?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Sailor Moon vs. Scarlet Witch  
Lugar: En una playa de Japón

El atardecer cae, el panorama se va tiñiendo de rojo, es una vista perfecta para caminar por la playa, pero la situación por la que se atraviesa no da tiempo para eso, y tal vez ya no habrá una próxima vez para intentarlo. Sailor Moon y Scarlet Witch aparecían en este escenario para iniciar una pelea más, tan decisiva como todas.

-Scarlet Witch: "Bien, empecemos"- S. Witch lanza sus esferas de hechizos, toma desprevenida a Serena quien apenas logra dar saltos que esquivan por poco los ataques de S. Witch.

-S. Moon: "¡Oye qué te pasa!"

-S. Witch: "Debes estar concentrada en todo momento, es la única forma si quieres ganarme... aunque eso será imposible niña." - En eso lanza otra esfera que atrapa a Sailor Moon, haciendo que flote y empiece a dar giros sobre su eje, cada vez más rápido.

-S. Moon: "Y-Ya.. por favor.... deja...AAAHH"

-S. Witch: "Con gusto lo detendré si te rindes."

-S. Moon: "Nun...¡Nunca!"- En ese momento Serena junta todas sus fuerzas y energía, y con el ataque de su bastón logra romper el hechizo de Scarlet Witch. Sailor Moon cae en la arena totalmente mareada.

-S. Witch: "Bien, no me defraudaste, pero aún me falta soltar todo mi poder, prepárate."- S. Witch prepara una vez más su esfera de energía, cuando ve como Serena no hace el menor intento por defenderse o atacar, sino que se queda parada sin hacer nada sólo mirándola.- "¿Qué demonios te pasa niña?"

-S. Moon: "¡No quiero pelear! ¡No quiero tener que lastimar a alguien sólo porque unos seres así lo quieren, ellos no nos controlan!"

-S.Witch: "Pienso igual que tú, pero debes resignarte, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, son alguna clase de dioses, que ni siquiera podemos tocar, no sabemos ni donde están, tu los "escuchaste" cuando nos llamaron, ellos son los universos mismos, lo único que puedo hacer es obtener una victoria para que mi mundo sobreviva, y eso es lo que deberías estar pensando."

-S. Moon: "Pero yo... no quiero que por mi culpa todo un universo muera...¡AAAHH!"- S. Moon es atrapada en una descarga originada por una esfera de S. Witch, de pronto, Serena se empieza a hundir en la arena.

-S.Wicth: "¡Si insistes en lloriquear es mejor que seas tragada por la misma tierra!"- Sailor Moon no hace el intento por salir de esa trampa, y ante la mirada de Scarlet Witch su derrota se acerca.

-S. Moon: "¡No! ¡No dejaré que todos los que amo mueran por mi culpa!"

-S. Witch: "¿Qué demo...?"- Sailor Moon saca su cetro y desplegando su poder logra deshacerse de toda la arena movediza.

-S. Moon: "Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna! ¡Sublime Meditacion Lunar!"- El poder que desplega Sailor Moon es enorme y choca contra Scarlet Witch sin embargo, la bruja ya había puesto sus defensas haciendo que con sus hechizos el poder de Sailor Moon se desviara a varias partes

-S. Witch: "Veo que por fin te decidiste a pelear en serio ¡Ahora es mi turno!"- Scarlet Witch lanza poderosas esferas, Sailor Moon contraataca de nueva cuenta con el poder de su cetro, ambos poderes chocan y producen una explosión, Scarlet Witch se protege flotando en el aire y Sailor Moon había caído en el agua.

-S. Moon: "*Cof* *Cof* ¡Aaagh guacala tragué agua!"

-S.Witch: "Ahí quedate."- Scarlet Witch lanza su esfera contra Sailor Moon, ésta la esquiva pero el choque de la esfera en el agua hace que se produzca un remolino y una gran ola, haciendo que atrape a Sailor Moon, una vez que se produce esto toda la corriente cae sobre la sailor. - "Fuiste una gran contrincante, y no te preocupes no dejaré que mueras ahogada."- En eso saca una esfera que hace que un pedazo de mar se habrá para rescatar a Sailor Moon, pero se sorprende al ver que no se encontraba ahí.

-S. Moon."¡Aquí estoy!"- Sailor Moon aparece por detrás de Scarlet Witch atacando con su cetro, pero en el último momento Scarlet Witch atrapa el cetro en una esfera de hechizo haciendo que desaparezca su poder, Sailor Moon sólo logra darle un golpe simple en su hombro

-S. Witch: "¡Au! Eso dolió."

-S. Moon: "Hey que pasó? Mi cetro no despliega mi poder ¡Sublime Meditacion Lunar, ataca!"- Sailor Moon apunta con su cetro hacia S. Witch pero no pasa nada.

-S. Witch: "Lo lamento niña, pero mi hechizo hizo que tu arma fuera inútil contra mí, así que ya no tienes armas que puedas usar contra mí." - S. Witch lanza su esfera contra Sailor Moon, haciendo que no pueda respirar donde esté parada. Sailor Moon empieza a desfallecerse, pero en un supremo esfuerzo libera el cristal de plata, el tremendo brillo logra cegar a Scarlet Witch, Sailor Moon usa su poder y lo impacta contra Scarlet Witch que no pudo lograr hacer su esfera y recibe el poder del cristal, cayendo inconsciente.

-S. Moon: "P...Perdónenme..."- Sailor Moon cae de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, ni siquiera se da a la idea de que la victoria fue suya y no le importa.

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca de Liberty Island, la zona era desastre el muelle donde estaban pelando Captain Marvel, Seiya, Lucy y Iceman había sido destruido por Dash y llevándose con su poder a los héroes. Dash siente algo de decepción, de alguna forma esperaba que su enfrentamiento con Seiya le aclarara las dudas que tiene en su cabeza, se supone que un milagro ocurriría deteniéndolo si es que estaba equivocado, su maestro le había enseñado toda clase de moral y honor y lo que estaba ayudando a hacer no era precisamente digno, pero el había perdido toda esperanza y lo comprueba con la caída de los seres que se suponía lograrían detenerlo si es que eran portadores de la verdad, ahora no importa, ya todo acabó.

-Dash: "¿Mh?...Imposible."- de entre el polvo se levanta un aura dorada, Dash alcanza a distinguir la figura de Seiya pero con una armadura completamente diferente.

-Seiya: "Nuestra pelea aún no acaba."

-Dash: "Esa armadura... ¡Es la armadura de Sagitario! ¡Por eso no estás muerto te protegió esa maldita cosa!"

-Seiya: "No sólo a mí, nos protegió a todos y con su ayuda te detendré ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"

-Dash: "¡Coraza de dragón!"- Dash de su signo en la frente libera un campo de energía protegiéndolo de los miles de golpes que Seiya enviaba pero la barrera no resiste a la envestida y se destroza, Dash recibe los golpes pero también alcanza a golpear a Seiya, ambos se separan y se preparan para volver a atacar, cuando algo se revela y detiene a Dash.- "¡¿Qué?!"

-Seiya: "Íncreíble."- El polvo se despejaba por completo, dejando ver a Captain Marvel, Lucy y Iceman que habían sobrevivido gracias a un singular escudo, en el lugar estaban las armaduras de Acuario, Libra... y la de Géminis.

-Dash: "Es... la armadura de Géminis, la de mi maestro Saga."

-Seiya: "Ahora lo vez... las armaduras viajaron por otra dimensión, hicieron tal esfuerzo para salvarnos, y como ves fueron dirigidas por la de Saga. Que pruebas más necesitas, Dash?"- Dash se queda en silencio, admirando la armadura dorada, en eso voltea a ver a Seiya y a los demás.

-Dash: "Tu...mismo lo dijiste, nadie normal pudo haber matado a mi madre... Esta bien, Pegaso, te lo contaré fue hace ya 11 años, yo tenía como 6 años cuando sucedió, vivíamos en una región suburbana cerca de Grecia, mis antepasados habían emigrando de un lugar a otro así que ese lugar era momentáneo, mi padre murió de una extraña enfermedad cuando yo tenía 3 años, y mi madre se había encargado de mantenernos. Un día llegue a mi casa y presencié que estaba completamente destruida y mi madre..."- Dash guardaba silencio antes de continuar.- "Estaba ahí, tan hermosa como siempre... pero convertida en piedra."

-Seiya: "¿En piedra?...pero..."

-Dash: "Vi la figura del asesino terminar su trabajo, destruyendo la estatua, yo grité con todas mis fuerzas pero el desgraciado me noqueó antes de que pudiera ver su rostro, yo sabía que debía vengarla y lo seguí, no recuerdo muy bien como lo hice pero llegué hasta dentro de un raro templo, ahí desfallecí."

flashback

"Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba recostado en una cama, un sujeto en una extraña armadura dorada vigilaba mis movimientos, era el dueño de ese lugar."

-Saga: "Ya despertaste, ahora me dirás quién eres."

-Dash: "¿He qué? M-Me llamó Dash... no se que estoy haciendo aqui."

-Saga: "Hijo, ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que acabas de hacer? Entraste a una velocidad impresionante y cruzaste sin dificultad las casas de Aries y Tauro."

-Dash: "¿Qué, quién es ustedes? ¿Adónde entré?"

-Saga: "Este es el Santuario, nadie más que los caballeros pueden entrar y nadie más que un caballero dorado puede cruzar hasta la tercera casa de Géminis y nadie puede hacerlo sin recibir algún golpe, todo eso lo hiciste tu, si no hubiera sido por que te cansaste en el laberinto de este templo, quien sabe hasta donde hubieras llegado."

-Dash: "¿Qué?"

-Saga: "Dime niño, ¿Por que viniste hasta aquí?"

-Dash: "¡Alguien asesinó a mi madre! ¡Venía persiguiendo a su asesino, es todo lo que recuerdo, por favor ayúdeme!"- Dash soltaba unas lágrimas, que de cierta manera conmovieron al caballero

-Saga: "¿Y tu padre?"

-Dash: "Murió hace mucho."

-Saga: "¿Tienes algún familiar a quién acudir?"

-Dash: "No, ya no tengo nada..."- Saga en ese momento se apartaba y se quedaba pensativo sin decir nada.

-Saga: "(No se porque pero de cierta manera me siento responsable de él, tiene un gran poder pero necesita a alguien que lo guíe) "- Saga se voltea hacia el niño y le lanza una mirada dura.

-Dash: "Bueno... mejor me voy."- Dash se levanta y se dirige hacia la salida, pero Saga lo toma del hombro deteniéndolo.

-Saga: "Si quieres puedes quedarte un tiempo aquí, te ayudaré a encontrar a quien te dañó."

-Dash: "¿En serio? pero...no quiero ser estorbo"

-Saga: "No tienes a donde ir, y aunque este no sea apropiadamente un hogar, con gusto lo pondré a tu disposición para que te quedes aquí yo me haré cargo

-Dash: "Wow...gracias."

-Saga: "Pero ten en cuenta que mientras me haga cargo de ti, entrenarás para convertirte en un poderoso caballero de Athena."

-Dash: "¡Si! Yo quiero llegar a ser fuerte como lo era mi madre."

-Saga: "Bien Dash, yo soy Saga caballero dorado de Géminis."

-Dash: "Ese es mi signo."

-Saga: "Je, je, te han bendecido con el mejor."

Fin del flashback

  
-Dash: "Y así fue como llegué a conocer a mi maestro, el me entrenó aunque había días en que solía ponerme ejercicios que yo hiciera mientras el se iba a ser otros deberes que tenía, el me enseñó casi todo lo que sé."

-Seiya: "Entiendo, por eso debes odiarnos, crees que nosotros lo matamos, dime quien te dijo todo eso y porque nunca te presentaste cuando estuvimos en la batalla de las doce casas?"

-Iceman: "¿De qué están hablando?"

-Lucy: "Será mejor dejarlos que arreglen su asunto sin meternos."

-Dash: "Por que en ese tiempo había escuchado acerca de un temido caballero de plata que tenía el poder de medusa, de convertir a las personas en piedra."

-Seiya: "Algol... lo recuerdo nosotros peleamos contra él y Shiryu lo eliminó."

-Dash: "No supe de esa batalla, obtuve información que el patriarca había lo había mandado a matar a unos caballeros de bronce, así que lo seguí a él y a sus acompañantes hacia una isla."

flashback

En una isla los caballeros de Plata, Algol, Sheena y otro caballero más, se preparaban para atacar el avión en el que viajaban Seiya, Shun y Shiryu, sin saber que un invitado se había ocultado siguiendo al trío del santuario. En eso Dash que vestía ropas de entrenamiento del Santuario aparecía enfrente de ellos.

-Dash: "¡Algol de Perseo!"

-Algol: "¿Alguien había invitado a esta sabandija?"- Sheena sólo lo miraba, como estaba enfurecido al ver a Algol.

-Dash: "¡Hace 11 años atacaste una casa, quemándola y convirtiendo en piedra a una mujer!"

-Algol: "Supongo que tu eres el llamado Dash."

-Dash: "¡Sabes mi nombre! ¡¿Por qué?!"

-Algol: "Lo lamento pero no tengo tiempo, ¡Atáquenlo!"

-Dash: "¡¿Qué?!"- De pronto cuatro sombras aparecían atacándo a Dash, al parecer eran caballeros de plata uno con la apariencia de un rinoceronte, otro con garras en las manos, el tercero con su casco remembrando a la figura de un tigre al igual que el color de su armadura y el último de apariencia más poderosa se hacia llamar caballero de Titán.

-Algol: "Rihnocerous, Spike, Siva y Titán, encárguense de esta molestia."- Mientras que Algol y los otros iban hacia otra isla, los caballeros de plata restantes se quedaban dando una paliza a Dash. Cada vez que intentaba atacar uno aparecía atacándolo por la espalda, los cuatro atacaban con un gran poder sin dejar respirar a Dash.

-Titán: "Ja, ja, ja, veo que ya no puedes seguir."

-Dash: "M-Malditos... ¿Por qué... me hacen esto?"

-Siva: "Lo siento amigo, son ordenes superiores, tu ya no sirves al Santuario y pronto lo hará tu inútil maestro."- El caballero lo atacaba hiriéndolo de gravedad, Dash estaba en las últimas.

-Titán: "Sólo te diré algo antes de que te mueras, la muerte de tu madre fue ordenada por el Santuario, Athena no tolera esa clase de mutantes humanos que anden rondando libremente por el mundo, jajaja, ya hora seguirás tu."- En eso Titán se preparaba para atacar a Dash, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, pero había escuchado eso, su cosmo despertaba impidiendo que Titán lo atacara, paralizando a los demás.

-Dash: "¡NOOOO!"

-Rhinocerous: "¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Que es eso en su frente?!"

-Dash: "¡AAAAHHH!!!!"- Dash liberaba un tremendo poder matando al instante a los cuatro caballeros de plata, a lo lejos Algol y Sheena miraban como la isla se hundía en pedazos.

-Sheena: "¿Qué demonios pasa, por qué tu sabías quien era él?"

-Algol: "Ya no importa, todos ellos estan muertos."

Fin del flashback

-Dash: "Estuve inconsciente por días sobre un pedazo de roca, volví al santuario y me enteré de la noticia, me alié con alguien que me ofreció venganza, pero..."

-Seiya: "¿Qué es? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?"

-Dash: "Pegaso, la verdad es que ya nada importa... ahora ya no hay salvación."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York

Phoenix e Ikki acababan de eliminar la amenaza de Dark Phoenix, yacían descansando al aldo de Vegeta.

-Vegeta: "¿Qué demonios le hicieron? Sólo los vi parados y sin moverse."

-Jean: "Créeme Vegeta fue mucho más."

-Vegeta: "Y... ahora que demonios sigue, mi pelea con Freezer fue muy aburrida y no vale la pena ayudar a matar a Cooler y Cold, ¿Qué no hay más que inútiles insectos?"

-Jean: "Vegeta, Ikki, por favor les suplico que me acompañen, temo que algo que he estado pensando sea realidad y la causa de porque surgieron todos estos muertos vivos."

-Ikki: "¿Hacia donde necesitas ir?"

-Jean: "Es aquel edificio."

Jean apunta a un rascacielos con un enorme número 4 en la parte de arriba, inmediatamente los tres vuelan hacia la entrada del rascacielos, descubren que por dentro estaba destruido, el olor a sangre estaba presente, los tres se elevan hacia el último piso donde Vegeta destruye la puerta con un golpe, Jean ve horrorizada la escena.

-Jean: "¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!"

En el suelo yacían los cuerpos de los Cuatro Fántasticos, Thing, Human Torch, Mr. Fantastic e Invisible Woman, o como se llaman realmente Ben Grimm, Jhonny Storm, Reed Richards y Susan Storm, Jean no podía creer que los cuatro héroes más importantes que haya visto estaban muertos.

Fin del Capítulo 7


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: Una luz...que mata la esperanza.

Cd. Gótica 

A pesar de las revelaciones que se venían dando, en la ciudad protegida por el caballero nocturno aún se desataban duras batallas. Conducto un enemigo de Superman quien aparentemente había muerto, había vuelto al igual que muchos enemigos como una copia del original creado presuntamente por el ser conocido como Onslaught, Batman tiene muchas preguntas que hacerle pero no será nada fácil sacárselas, por suerte en esta pelea tiene la ayuda de un visitante de otro universo, Ryu.

-Ryu: "Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas amigo?"

-Batman: "Soy Batman."

-Ryu: "Si debí imaginarlo, ¿Conoces a este tipo?"

-Batman: "No mucho, el era enemigo de Superman pero como ha venido sucediendo últimamente los muertos están regresando, pero ten cuidado con su fuerza, y sus tentáculos, por lo demás es sólo un aficionado."

-Conducto: "¡¿Aficionado?! ¡Te mostraré lo que un aficionado puede hacer, murciélago!"- Conducto ataca con sus tentáculos, Ryu y Batman los esquivan sin embargo Conducto sigue atacando y por poco logra atrapar a Ryu y Batman quienes gracias a sus habilidades logran salir airosos.

-Batman: "¿Qué pasa Conducto? El que hayas enfrentado a Superman no te da mucho crédito ¿Sabes? Cualquier sujeto con kryptonita en la mano podría acabarlo pero hablando en serio, ¿Cómo es posible que él te haya vencido así? Estabas muy sobrevalorado."

-Conducto: "¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Lamentarás haberme hecho enfurecer!"- Conducto lanza todos sus tentáculos contra Batman pero este salta esquivándolos y le lanza tres cuchillas, pero estas rebotan en la dura piel de Conducto, finalmente éste logra atrapar a Batman- "¡Ahora yo seré el hombre que logró matar a Batman! ¡Ha, Ha, Ha! ¡AAAGHHH!..."

-Ryu: "Estúpido."- Ryu aparecía golpeando con un Shoryuken en la espalda de Conducto y liberando a Batman. - "Estabas tan concentrado en atacarlo, que te olvidaste de mí, ahora ¡Ha-Do-Ken!"

-Conducto: "¡No!"- Conducto logra cubrirse del ataque de Ryu con otro rayo, Ryu salta lanzando una patada golpeando el pecho de Conducto, pero no logra dañarlo y Conducto le devuelve el golpe, pero Ryu se agacha y lo vuelve a atacar con un fuerte golpe en el estómago, tal es su sorpresa que Conducto es capaz de resistir sus ataques.

-Ryu: "¿Qué clase de ser eres?"

-Conducto: "Soy tu verdugo."- Conducto ataca con sus tentáculos, pero en eso Batman los sostiene pero no es suficiente contra la fuerza de las extremidades de Conducto, Ryu atrapa los tentáculos del otro brazo, ambos intentan inmovilizar al villano.- "Esto no me detendrá, lo siento Batman pero tu Robin no esta aquí para ayudarte."

-??: "¡¿Dónde está él?!"

-Conducto: "¿Qué? ¡AARRGH!"- Un ataque de energía y otro de fuegos pirotécnicos arremeten contra Conducto que estaba indefenso, en eso aparecen dos chicas, Batman y Ryu reconocen una cada uno.

-Ryu: "¡Sakura!"

-Batman: "¿Jubilee, cierto?"- Sakura y Jubilee eran quienes habían atacado a Conducto con sus poderes haciendo una presentación a su manera.

-Jubilee: "¡Así es! Y tu eres el ayudante de Robin ¿Cierto?"

-Batman: "¿Ayudante?"- A pesar de la máscara se le nota el enojo que le provocara ese insulto.

-Jubilee: "Bueno no importa ¿Sabes donde esta él?"

-Batman: "No."

-Jubilee: "¡No puede ser! ¡Era mi única oportunidad de volver a verlo!"

-Sakura: "¡Hola Ryu! ¿Te da gusto verme?"- Dice con una mirada pícara que por supuesto pone nervioso a Ryu.

-Ryu: "Yo...hm .. c-claro..Pero ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"

-Sakura: "Eso ni nosotras lo sabemos, solo nos atrapó una luz dorada y aparecimos cerca de aquí."

-Batman: "¿Luz dorada?"

-Jubilee: "Así es como el poder de Access ¿Lo recuerdas?"

-Batman: "Tanto como para sospechar el por que no se ha aparecido, y creo que nuestro "amigo" nos podría proveer de algunas respuestas."- En eso Conducto se levantaba algo lastimado, pero furioso.

-Conducto: "¡Me las pagarán! ¡No me dejaré vencer por unas escorias como ustedes."-En eso Conducto empezaba a emanar energía color verde y todo su cuerpo brillaba.

-Ryu: "Aquí viene, estén preparados."

-Batman: "No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que derrotarlo lo más pronto posible."- Batman en eso avienta una bomba de humo que crece alrededor de Conducto, nublando su vista.

-Conducto: "¡No creas que con eso me vas a ganar!"- Los tentáculos de Conducto estaban fuera de control girando a una gran velocidad, pero en eso un batarang unido a una sólida cuerda se enreda de un grupo de tentáculos, Ryu emerge de entre el humo y ataca con una serie de golpes a Conducto, pero su piel logra resistir sus ataques y golpea a Ryu, en eso Sakura y Jubilee lo atacan, pero Conducto se libra de la soga de Batman y las ataca, derribándolas.

-Ryu: "¡NO!"- Ryu vuelve a atacarlo con un golpe en el rostro, Conducto apenas lo resiste cuando recibe otro en su estómago que si le hace daño, Ryu preparaba su Shoryuken cuando es atrapado por los tentáculos.

-Conducto: "¡Tu serás el primero en morir!"- Justo antes de atacarlo, Batman aparece con una patada en su espalda, haciendo que suelte a Ryu, Batman le da otro golpe en el cuello que lo tambalea, Conducto se recupera e intenta atacarlo, pero una fuerte patada en conjunto de Ryu y Batman hace que se rompa su casco.

-Batman: "¿Te encuentras bien Ryu?"

-Ryu: "Sí, gracias, al parecer golpeas muy bien, ataquémoslo así."

-Conducto: "¡No seré vencido por un niño rico y un vagabundo! ¡AARRGH!"- Conducto es atacado por un par de fuertes patadas en ambos costados, y otras más en sus muslos, Batman y Ryu sabían muy bien en que puntos vitales atacar por lo que estaban mermando la fuerza de Conducto, pero aún no estaba vencido y su energía irradiaba con más fuerza.

-Ryu: "¿Qué hace? Parece como si fuera a explotar."

-Conducto: "¡Destruiré toda esta ciudad!"

-Batman: "¡Nunca lo harás!"

-Conducto: "¡Ja, ja, ja! No podrás detenerme Batman, ¡ADIOS!......... ¡¡AAARRGGGHH!!"

-Jubilee: "¿Qué te parece una descarga en tu cerebro? Hora de dormir tonto."- Jubilee y Sakura atacaban con sus poderes por detrás de la cabeza de Conducto, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Sakura: "¿No somos geniales?"

-Batman: "Debieron alejarse, era muy peligroso."

-Jubilee: "Oh había olvidado tu buen humor."

-Ryu: "Bien ¿Ahora qué? ¿Alguien sabe lo que está pasando?"

-Batman: "Estamos en una guerra cósmica, donde el destino de toda una realidad depende de los ganadores de las batallas que se han estado efectuando."

-Ryu: "Yo sólo soy un vagabundo, ¿Cómo es que en metieron en esto?

-Sakura: "Por lo fuerte que éres cariño."- Dice dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Ryu: "¡Ouch! Más cuidado, ese monstruo si golpeaba fuerte."

-Batman: "Él podría habernos provisto de respuestas pero en su estado inconsciente no creo que ayude mucho ¡Vamos despierta!"- Batman tomaba del cuello a Conducto, quien estaba noqueado por el golpe, pero en eso empezaba a abrir los ojos se habían vuelto blancos y empezaba a sangrar de la nariz.

-Conducto: "¡AAAAAHHHH!!!! ............"

-Batman: "¿Qué demonios?"

-Jubilee: "¿Qué le pasó?"

-Batman: "Al parecer sufre de una especie de derrame cerebral. Pero no a causa del golpe que le dieron."- En eso el cuerpo de Conducto se convierte en polvo desvaneciéndose

-Ryu: "¿Qué fue eso?"

-Batman: "No se preocupen, él nunca estuvo vivo."

"Batman."

-Batman. "¿Qué?"

-Sakura: "Hey yo tambien lo escuché en mi mente."

"Batman... Soy el Doctor Strange."

-Jubilee: "¡Dr. Strange! ¿Dónde está?"

-Batman: "Es un mal momento para saludar Dr. espero que me puedas despejar de algunas dudas."

-Dr. Strange: "Te hablo gracias a la ayuda de un dios del otro universo."

-Kaio Sama: "Oh haces que me sonroje."

-Dr. Strange: ""No tengo mucho tiempo, quiero que se dirijan al callejón a tu derecha."

-Batman: "¿Qué es lo que hay?"- Batman y los demás se dirijen hacia el callejon, ahí ven con azombro una flama dorada a punto de extinguirse.

-Jubilee: "Esa flama... es la misma"

-Dr. Strange: "Al parecer fue el último regalo de Access antes de que lo capturaran, el chico tenía el poder de mover los hilos del destino y puso partículas en lugares clave, para que ustedes los usaran, estás flamas son portales hacia el otro universo, en otras palabres les ha dejado diferentes puertas de acceso a su disposición."

-Batman: "El chico sabía lo que iba a pasar y debió haber puesto estas puertas para que los demás superhéroes lograran unir fuerzas. Pero ¿No sabes dónde está?"

-Dr. Strange:"Lamentablemente todavía no logramos ubicar bien su localización, pero él es la clave para llegar a la persona que ocasionó que despertara el tercer hermano."

-Sakura: "Ay me duele la cabeza, no entiendo."

-Batman: "Será mejor cruzar antes de que desaparezca la flama, Dr Strange, trata de contactarnos cuando estemos allá y avisa a Superman y los otros."

-Dr. Strange:"Tengan cuidado, suerte."

-Ryu: "Bien, vamos a la aventura."

-Batman: "Andando."- Batman, Ryu, Sakura y Jubilee cruzan en la flama haciendo que desaparecieran, después de eso la flama desaparece.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte en Cd. Gótica, Cell aumentaba la velocidad de su vuelo pero aún no podía librarse de Superboy y Martian Manhunter, que lo seguían muy de cerca, M. Manhunter atacaba con sus rayos que rozaban a Cell, en eso se da cuenta de que será mejor deshacerse de sus perseguidores, y se detiene bruscamente, acto seguido desaparece de la vista de ambos héroes.

-Superboy: "¿Pero qué demonios?"

-M.Manhunter: "¡Superboy, cuidado!"-Cell aparecía de repente enfrente de Superboy quien no pudo reaccionar y es golpeado en la nariz, después de eso Cell junta sus puños y le da un tremendo golpe que manda al suelo a Superboy, M.Manhunter se hace invisible y ataca a Cell pero al momento de lanzar su golpe, Cell desaparece y aparece golpeando por detrás al marciano.

-Cell: "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, volverte invisible? Ese truco de tercera no tendra resultado contra alguien que puede sentir tu movimiento y que además..."- Cell se volvía a mover a supervelocidad y arremetía contra M.Manhunter quien no podía ver de donde lo atacaba.-"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Vamos tu puedes hacer algo mejor que intentar defenderte!"- En eso Cell tira un golpe pero cae en la mano de M. Manhunter.

-M.Manhunter: "Me estas fastidiando."- Enseguida golpea la frente de Cell con su propia, y aún sosteniendo su puño le vuelve a repetir la dosis dos veces más, pero Cell se logra librar con una patada y a supervelocidad atrapa al marciano por detrás inmovilizándolo con sus brazos y piernas y dejando libre su cola.

-Cell: "Ahora te absorberé, me ayudarás a derrotar a Goku."- El aguijón de Cell se clava en el cuello de M.Manhunter que grita del dolor, pero justo antes de que sea absorbido Superboy aparece golpeando por la espalda a Cell haciendo que libere a M. Manhunter.

-Superboy: "No creas que con ese golpe me podrás vencer lagartija superdesarrollada."

-M.Manhunter: "Gracias chico, al parecer si era capaz de "absorberme", así que ten cuidado con esa cola."

-Cell: "(No vale la pena perder el tiempo aquí, cuando puedo encontrar a No.17 y No.18 y obtener mi estado perfecto, así esos malditos dioses no podrán hacer nada contra mí, en vez de eso yo destruiré los universos.)"

-Superboy: "Ahora comienza el round dos."

-Cell: "Lo lamento pero no me servirían de aperitivo ¡Taiyo Ken!"

-M.Manhunter: "¿Qué..AAHH!"-Cell cega a los dos héroes, por un momento siente la necesidad de absorber al menos a uno, pero siente una energía que se acerca hacia ellos y decide irse a buscar a los androides.

  
---------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en ese instante en el castillo de Souhei, él y Onslaught observan la huida del androide.

-Onslaught: "¿Dejarás que huya así nada más?"

-Souhei: "Pensé que esa cosa nos sería útil, pero al no ser una copia creada por tí desobedece las órdenes, no te preocupes ya alguien lo espera para eliminarlo.

  
--------------------------------------------------------

  
Cell se va alejando de la ciudad pero en eso una energía verde lo golpea de lleno haciendo que cayera, estan en unos campos a las afueras de cd. Gótica, Cell se levanta destrozando parte del suelo, y enfrente de él se encuentra una figura con capa irradiando energía muy poderosa.

-Cell: "¿Quién demonios eres tu?"

-¿¿??: "Mi nombre no tiene importancia para tí escoria, porque vas a morir ahora."- En eso su poder empieza a elevarse, sorprendiendo al propio Cell.

-Cell: "No digas tonterías, yo soy Cell el androide definitivo, en mi cuerpo yacen las células de los mejores guerreros saiyajin y demás seres poderosos, y ahora lamentarás haberme molestado....¡KA-ME! ¡HA-ME!"

-¿¿??: "Que iluso"

-Cell: "¡HAAAA!"- El tremendo poder de Cell, destruye gran parte del área y su oponente se ve en medio de toda la explosión de poder.- "Insecto....¡¿QUÉ?!"

-¿¿??: "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- El sujeto aparecía sin ningún rasguño del ataque de Cell, a lo cual él mira atónito.-"Ahora te demostraré lo que es el verdadero poder."

  
-------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo

El Super Bastion desplegaba todo su poder, su estatura rebasaba los tres metros de alto, su apariencia era como una mezcla entre la forma metálica del robot pero sin dejar de lado las características de su apariencia humana y su poder parecía mayor al que tenía antes, Green Lantern, Hyoga, Ranma, Gambit, Trunks, Wolverine, Shiryu, Lobo, el eva-01 y Hulk se preparaban para luchar contra él.

-Bastion: "Ahora es mi turno."- Bastion se mueve a supervelocidad yéndose de frente contra todos y los saca de su camino llegando hasta Hulk quien a duras penas logra contenerlo.

-Hulk: "¡Hulk es fuerte!¡No podrás moverlo!"

-Bastion: "¿Y quién dice que quiero moverte bestia irracional."- Bastion libera una descarga eléctrica contra Hulk, tan fuerte es, que mantiene al gigante sufriendo el castigo en el aire, pero en eso atacan a Bastion dos héroes del mismo color verde esmeralda, Shiryu y Green Lantern.

-Green Lantern: "No podrás con todos a la vez."

-Bastion: "Averigüémoslo."- En eso Bastion crea un campo de energía alrededor de él que golpea al dragón y a Lantern, de ese campo de energía salían cientos de rayos hacia todas partes, destruyendo varios edificios, Hulk, Ranma, Gambit y Lobo sufren los efectos de las explosiones, cayendo inconscientes.

-Hyoga: "¡Máximo aire frío ven a mí!- Hyoga en medio de las explosiones se protege con su frío cosmos y se prepara para atacar con su más poderoso golpe pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una luz dorada rodea todo su cuerpo desapareciendo del lugar.

-Bastion: "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Uno menos y sin levantar un dedo, no importa que tengo a ustedes para divertirme."- Bastion aumenta el número de rayos que salen de su campo de energía.

-Wolverine: "¡Basta!"- Wolverine logra eludir los rayos y llega hasta el campo de fuerza de Bastion pero al momento de intentar cortarlo con sus garras sufre una poderosa descarga que lo manda varios metros atrás.

-Bastion: "Estoy más haya de tus límites, mutante."

-Trunks: "¡Burning Attack!"- Sin darse cuenta Bastion recibe por un lado el ataque de Trunks, se origina una gran explosión pero del humo a una gran velocidad el gigantesco Bastion sale y ataca a Trunks golpeándolo en el estómago seguido de un codazo en su columna, Trunks cae al suelo y todavía es pisado fuertemente por el gran pie de Bastion.

-Bastion: "Y por supuesto también estoy más haya de los poderes de los saiyajins."

-Trunks: "¿Cómo...lo sabes.. que yo soy...?"

-Bastion: "No tienes derecho a saberlo, eres igual que un mutante son otra raza que debería extinguirse."

-Trunks: "(En estos momentos me gustaría tener ese orgullo de mi padre...) No sé nada de la raza saijayin, pero lo que me gustaría saber en este momento es tu actitud de repudio hacia otras razas."

-Bastion: "Es porque no debieron nunca aparecer en la Tierra de los humanos, ahora borraremos ese error."

-Trunks: "¿Dejándo que destruyan los universos esas cosas? ¡Morirás tu también!"

-Bastion: "Je, je, no estaría tan seguro. Pero no estoy para contestar preguntas ¡Ahora muere!"- Bastion crea una esfera de energía de su brazo pero antes de soltarla contra Trunks, un gran cuchillo penetra en la esfera de poder, destruyéndola y llevándose de impacto a Bastion, era el eva-01 con energía renovada en lugar del cable de energía poseía una enorme batería verde, creada por supuesto por Green Lantern. Bastion se eleva velozmente saliendo de la explosión y golpea al evangelion, pero éste se alcanza a cubrir con su campo AT y vuelve a atacar a Bastion manándolo al suelo, haciéndo un gran hoyo en tierra.

-Lobo: "Aggh, ese monigote le dio en toda su ma.. regacho."- En eso Lobo siente que se le mueve el piso y en efecto un temblor se origina y Bastion surge de debajo del suelo y toma a Lobo por el cuello y una pierna, lo levanta y con una fuerza impresionante avienta lo avienta contra el eva-01 golpeándolo en la cabeza, lo cual hace que caiga ya que el golpe con el cuerpo de Lobo fue muy duro y éste también queda fuera de combate.

-Bastion: "¡Ja, ja, ja! Me están divirtiendo mucho pero ya es hora de terminar con este juego."- Bastion empieza a reunir energías nuevamente como la vez anterior, pero esta vez algo lo detiene, Shiryu aparece por detrás de él tomándolo por el cuello y encendiendo su cosmos.

-Shiryu: "No permitiré que destruyas la ciudad, te venceré aunque tenga que morir también."

-Bastion: "Eres un tonto."

-Shiryu: "¡AAAGHH!"- Shiryu sufre una descarga eléctrica que hace que suelte a Bastion, ahora su cuerpo irradiaba energía pura, Bastion voltea hacia Shiryu y le dispara un rayo pero en el momento preciso un escudo como el que tiene en su armadura sólo que más grande lo cubre del ataque, Green Lantern aparce golpeando en el pecho de Bastion, pero el golpe no el hace gran daño y es Lantern el que se lleva la descarga eléctrica y cae junto a Shiryu, Bastion sólo reía de su superioridad.

-Green Lantern: "No puedo creer que no seamos capaces de siquiera tocarlo."

-Shiryu: "Su cuerpo esta rodeado de energía, es una técnica de defensa y ataque al mismo tiempo. Sólo cuando nos ataque podremos tener alguna oportunidad.

-Green Lantern: "Bien, no tendremos que esperar mucho para que nos ataque."- En eso Bastion con sus dos manos lanza una poderosa ráfaga de energía pero antes de dar en el blanco, Trunks se interpone, desviando el poder con un ataque suyo.

-Trunks: "Yo lo distraeré, dejaré que me ataque, ustedes ataquen a la mínima oportunidad."

-Bastion: "¿Pelearás contra mí, tú sólo? Ja, ja, ja, se nota lo estúpido de tu raza muchacho."

-Trunks: "Te mostraré de lo que es capaz un saiyajin ¡DAAHHH!"- Trunks se transforma en supersaiyajin, y se lanza golpeando a Bastion, que resiste los puñetazos en su pecho que sólo logran tambalearlo un poco.

-Bastion: "¡Ja, ja, ja! Suficientes cosquillas, ahora muere."- Bastion lanza su golpe pero Trunks desaparece.- "¿Qué?"

-Trunks: "¡Mazenku!"- Trunks volvía a aparecer justo enfrente de Bastion y le da con su poder haciendo que se eleve gracias al arrastre del ataque, Trunks lo sigue a vuelo, Bastion lo ataca con numerosas ráfagas pero Trunks las esquiva con gran velocidad y llega dándo una patada en la cabeza de Bastion, pero Bastion lo toma del pie y lo avienta contra un edificio destruyendo gran parte de la parte de arriba, Bastion junta energía para rematarlo pero en eso algo lo golpea tirándolo al suelo, Bastion se recupera rápidamente y ve que Hulk va cayendo arriba de él, pero se alcanza a quitar a tiempo, Hulk provoca un pequeño temblor al caer al suelo y recibe un golpe en el rostro de Bastion, sin embargo no es suficiente y Hulk le regresa el golpe con una intensidad mayor que produce una grieta en el pecho de Bastion.

-Bastion: "¿Qué? He sido dañado por una bestia inferior, ¡Esto no se quedará así!"

Bastion abre la mano y produce un gran rayo de energía que golpea en el estómago de Hulk, pero en un gran esfuerzo Hulk se mantiene de pie ante el arrastre del poder de Bastion, y logra agarrar la mano con la que esta lanzando el poder y con una gran fuerza la rompe, pero cae cansado del esfuerzo.

-Bastion: "Buen intento sin embargo me dejaste con mi otra mano, lo cual será fatal en tí el próximo ataque."

-Hulk: "Nadie... puede vencer... a Hulk."- Pero Hulk ya no podía hacer nada y era blanco fácil para Bastion, pero antes de que efectuará su ataque es derribado por unas explosiones de su lado derecho, Ranma y Gambit eran quienes atacaban, Bastion los miraba con furia y ellos se preparaban para ser atacados en el momento en que Bastion apunta con su mano libre para lanzar su poder, pero justo en eso, su brazo es cortado- "¡AAARRHH!¡¡NO!!"

-Trunks: "Ahora atáquenlo."- Trunks se dejaba ver después de que se moviera a supervelocidad y con su espada en las manos acababa de cortar el brazo de Bastion, haciendo cortocircuito en todo su metálico cuerpo, y en eso carga con el gran cuerpo de Hulk alejándolo del ataque que venía.

-Bastion: "¿Qué?"

-Green Lantern: "¡Ahora!"

-Shiryu: "¡Dragón Naciente!"- El dragón naciente de Shiryu más poderoso gracias al poder del anillo de Green Lantern, atravesaba el cuerpo de Bastion, que veía incrédulo el hoyo en su pecho, y en eso el dragón daba media vuelta abriendo su boca para tragarse a Bastion y elevarse hasta el cielo y desaparecer en el horizonte.

-Gambit: "Buen trabajo hommes."

-Shiryu: "Lamentablemente estamos como al principio, sin saber que es lo que ocurre, por lo menos yo."

-Ranma: "Es cierto, yo estoy igual, pero creo que las explicaciones pueden esperar después de que te patee el trasero francés."- Dice amenazando con su puño obviamente a Gambit.

-Gambit: "¿Por qué esperar a qué nos llamen? Vamos en este momento estoy listo."- Gambit y Ranma se preparan para pelear, pero Green Lantern desciende interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Green Lantern: "¿Acaso no ven lo que está sucediendo? Alguien está intentando eliminarnos, o por lo menos a los que aún no han peleado."

-Wolverine: "Tiene sentido, esas chatarras de sentinels, Nimrod y Bastion no pudieron aparecer en peor momento, pero es demasiada coincidencia que apesta. ¿Alguién sabe en que universo estamos? Porque me gustaría poder tomar un viaje a Nueva York lo más pronto posible."

-Ranma: "Por lo que sé, a mí no me ha golpeado esa extraña luz, así que estamos en mi universo, o sea el que no es suyo."

-Shiryu: "Sólo podemos esperar, no creo que podamos hacer nada."

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Manhattan, NY.

  
La aparición de nubes negras provocando lluvia y relámpagos resonantes en toda la ciudad anuncian la llegada del dios del trueno, Thor y Cooler experimenta en carne propia la legendaria fuerza del dios asgardiano, Thor golpeaba a Cooler con tal fuerza que lo mandaba a volar por los aires, Cooler se detiene y ataca con varias ráfagas de energía que salían de su mano, Thor contempla la lluvia de ataque y comienza a hacer girar su martillo creando un escudo en el cual cae todo el ataque de Cooler y después de su martilo salen varios relámpagos que chocan contra una barrea protectora creada por el ki de Cooler.

-Thor: "Sos un digno adversario, pero debo ponerle punto final a esta confrontación."

-Cooler: "Esta bien, dejaré que veas el verdadero poder del gran emperador Cooler."- Cooler desaparece y a gran velocidad aparece enfrente de Thor con una patada en el estómago, Thor le devuelve el golpe en el rostro pero Cooler lo detiene con su mano y con su cola atrapa el cuello de Thor y en eso lanza una lluvia de golpes en el cuerpo de Thor, quien en la única oportunidad utiliza su martillo y golpea con gran fuerza ocacionando que los relámpagos caigan contra Cooler, este se enfurece y golpea a Thor con un gran poder de energía que Thor contiene pero no por mucho y es enviado contra un edificio estrellándose. En eso Cooler levanta su dedo y aparece una pequeña esfera que se agranda rápidamente con la suficiente energía para destruir la ciudad entera.

-Thor: "Algo me dice que es muy peligroso, ¡Martillo Mjonir no me falles!"- Thor lanza con toda su fuerza su martillo pero Cooler ve la acción.

-Cooler: "Ja, ja, ja, ese juguete no significa nada, yo soy mas rápido que tu."- Y efectivamente moviendo su mano a gran velocidad atrapa el martillo antes de que lo golpee, pero algo pasa.- "¡¿Qué?! El martillo...no puedo.. sostenerloooo!!"- Cooler es incapaz de detener el viaje del martillo y golpeando en su pecho es arrastrado a su esfera penetrando en ella, pasa unos segundos cuando el martillo sale de la esfera y esta explota en el aire con Cooler adentro. La explosión es inmensa iluminando todo el cielo de New York y provocando fuertes vientos que alcanzan a voltear algunos vehículos que yacían abandonados ante la huída de todos los habitantes de la ciudad, esto no pasa desapercibido por Spiderman, Marlon y Beta X quienes se cubren como pueden ni tampoco para X-Man y el padre de Cooler, Cold.

-Cold: "Cooler, Freezer, son todos unos inútiles, también esa bruja de Phoenix, pero no habrá problema, yo Cold acabaré con todos personalmente empezando contigo."- Cold emanaba su ki, y golpea a su adversario X-Man con una gran fuerza, pero tal es su sorpresa al ver que su puño era detenido por Nate con una sola mano.

-X-Man: "Dime a qué demonios vinieron, o si no ¡Sufrirás el mismo destino que tus amigos!"- X-Man se movía rápidamente y con todo su poder mental emanando en su cuerpo, golpea en el rostro de Cold derribándolo.

-Cold: "Te crees muy fuerte ¿he? Aún no he atacado con toda mi fuerza y no moriré en las manos de un niño ingenuo como tu."- Cold lanza su ataque en forma de un rayo pero es detenido por la barrera que crea X-Man, Cold viendo la defensa irrompible se lanza contra él golpeándolo, X-Man reacciona tarde y es mandado varios metros atravesando las paredes de un edificio, Cold se mete en el edificio y busca a X-Man, quien se mueve detrás de él, intentando sorprenderlo y tira su golpe pero Cold desaparece sin que X-Man lo viera y entonces con su cola lo toma del cuello y con sus manos inmoviliza ambos brazos intentando romperle el cuello.

-X-Man: "AAARRGGHH."

-Cold: "Eres demasiado lento niño, debes tener tu guardia en todo momento, espero que aprendas muy bien esto y lo utilices en el otro mundo ¡Jajajajaja!"

-X-Man: "Dejame.. agradecerte... me dejaste en una mejor posición para realizar mi ataque y sacarte las respuestas al mismo tiempo."

-Cold: "¿Qué? AAARRGGHH Mi cabeza!!!"- X-Man ataca en la mente de Cold quien siente como si fueran millones de cuchillos cayendo sobre su mente, Cold después de unos segundos cae liberando a X-Man y enseguida se convierte en polvo.

-X-Man: "Maldito Onslaught, me encargaré personalmente de que ya no vuelvas a molestar."- X-Man sale del edificio y se encuentra con Spiderman, Marlon y Beta X.

-Spiderman: "Nate ¿Te encuentras bien?"

-X-Man: "Si, un poco adolorido ¿Dónde están Jean y los otros?

-Marlon: "Al parecer ya acabaron con todos los que vinieron a atacarnos."

-X-Man: "Si, eso era a lo que venían, ellos querían matarnos en especial a nosotros los que no hemos sido llamados a pelear, al menos eso fue lo que leí en la mente de ese monstruo."

-Spiderman: "¿Pudiste saber quién fue el que los envió?"

-X-Man: "No muy bien, esa parte estaba bloqueada, sólo pude visualizar a Onslaught, y otros 5 tipos que nunca había visto, mmhh ahora que lo pienso, tal vez ese sujeto, Shaka, tenga alguna idea también."

-Spiderman: "¿Quién?"

-X-Man: "Es un tipo que conocí del otro universo, al parecer muy poderoso."- En eso Thor desciende a donde está el grupo.

-Thor: "X-Man, Spiderman, afortunados que estén bien en medio de todo este caos, no he podido contactar a ningún Avenger, X-Men o Fantastic Four, ¿Tienen alguna información de lo que está pasando?"

-Spiderman: "Jean debe estar por aquí, ella y el amigo de Sheena parecían tener un poco de más idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero tal parece que hay una conspiración secreta que trata de eliminar a los combatientes antes de que sean llamados a pelar, y así dejar a esos hermanos a decidir el destino de los tres universo por ellos mismos."

-X-Man: "Claro que lo único que se obtendría sería la destrucción de todo, ¿Pero por qué Onslaught querría eso? El nunca tuvo la intención de destruir el planeta sino de gobernarlo como Apocalypse en mi mundo."

-¿¿??: "Él no está solo."

-Marlon: "¿Hey quiénes son ellos?"

-Spiderman: "Hey yo lo conozco, él es Batman."- En eso de una luz dorada aparecen Batman, Ryu, Jubilee y Sakura.

-Batman: "Gusto en verte con vida, Spiderman. Al parecer Access ha hecho bien su trabajo."

-Spiderman: "¿Access? Vaya no me había acordado de ese chico, ¿Sabes dónde está?"

-Batman: "Es muy posible que el que inicio todo esto lo haya raptado."

-Jubilee: "Pero no importa nosotros daremos con ello y lo derrotaremos haciendo ver el error que están cometiendo esos sujetos cósmicos, ¿Estas conmigo Thor?"- Thor iba a contestar cuando es rodeado por la luz dorada y desparece. "¡AAAHH!"

-Sakura: "¿Qué le hiciste?"

-Jubilee: "Nada, yo no quise."

-Batman: "Eso sólo significa que ha sido llamado, nuestro tiempo se esta terminando. Supongo que ellos son también aliados."

-X-Man: "Soy X-Man, pueden llamarme Nate."

-Marlon: "Yo soy Marlon y el es Beta X."- Sakura y Jubilee se acercan al Pegaso metálico intentando acariciarlo, a pesar de la incomodidad de Beta X.

-Jubilee: "Wow, que bonito caballo, hola yo soy Jubilee."

-Beta X: "... Mucho gusto."- Sakura y Jubilee pegan un grito al descubrir que el dichoso caballo habla, aunque claro que la primera que se recupera de la impresión es Jubilee,.

-Ryu: "Mi nombre es Ryu, y me gustaría saber en que podríamos ayudar ya que estamos aquí."

-X-Man: "Podemos empezar por ir a ese edificio, tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace rato y no dudo de que Jean y esos dos seres estén allí."- X-Man señala el destino: el edifico y cuartel de los Fantastic Four.

---------------------------------------------------------------

  
Gotham City

  
De regreso aún se efectúan duras batallas, contra dos de los seres que representan las principales amenazas, los guerreros Z, están deteniendo lo indetenible, la fuerza de Doomsday, y Aiorya de Leo por su parte enfrenta el poder del Hijo de Apocalypse, Holocaust, quien se veía en aprietos al no poder ver al caballero ya que se movía a la velocidad de la luz.

-Holocaust: "No se si seas un mutante, incluso te mueves más rápido que ese tarado hijo de Magneto."- En eso Aiorya aparecía golpeando en el estómago a Holocaust.

-Aiorya: "Lo único que me interesa es acabar contigo ¡Colmillo de León!"

-Holocaust:"¡Lo siento pqeo yo también tengo algunas sorpresas!"- Del brazo izquierdo de la armadura de Holocaust, que en realidad era un arma, disparaba un campo de fuerza en el cual rebota el golpe de Aiorya y se regresa contra él, recibiendo los miles de poderosos golpes.

-Aiorya: "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- Dice reincorporándose y poniéndose en guardia una vez más.

-Holocaust: "Nuestros poderes han sido aumentados y mejorados para así poder enfrentar los diferentes seres que están peleando en las batallas que decidan el destino de los universos."

-Aiorya: "¿Para qué propósito quieren hacer eso? ¡¿Qué no estás viendo que de ese modo ustedes morirán junto con toda la existencia?!"

-Holocaust: "Eso no le interesa al gran emperador Onslaught, el nos proveerá de una nueva realidad donde su mano gobernará toda la existencia."

-Aiorya: "Y dime ¿Cómo es que piensa ese tal Onslaught, que podrá realizar ese tal disparate? ¿Acaso un grupo de locos siguen a uno más demente?"

-Holocaust: "Eso ni siquiera me molestare en contestarte, ahora Leon Aiorya ¡Prueba mi poder!"- El arma del brazo de Holocaust se acciona y como ametralladora dispara cientos de disparos en dirección de Airoya quien gracias a su velocidad esquiva todos mientras se acerca a Holocaust.

-Aiorya: "No tienes oportunidad ¡Relámpago de voltaje!"- El poder de Aiorya choca contra la armadura de Holocaust sin embargo su armadura comienza a absorber el cosmos que envía Aiorya y se torna del mismo color.

-Holocaust: "¡Ja. ja, ja, ja! ¡Estúpido!"- Holocaust vuelve a atacar con su arma pero sus disparos son mucho más rápidos y potentes, y logran atrapar a Aiorya quien recibe todo el ataque incrustándose contra una pared. Holocaust se acerca a él y apunta su arma al rostro del caballero dorado. -"Saluda al idiota de mi padre cuando te acompañe más tarde."- Holocaust dispara, pero justo antes su arma era desviada por el golpe de un rayo de energía, en eso una figura desciende de cielo en un a especie de tabla de surf, y se lleva de golpe a Holocaust haciendo que se estrelle contra un edificio cercano. El ser desciende ayudando a Aiorya a reincorporarse.

-Aiorya: "Gracias, supongo que estás de mi lado."

-¿¿??: "Puedes apostar, mi nombre es Silver Surfer."

-Aiorya: "Soy Aiorya de Leo, ahora encarguémonos lo más rápido posible de esa abominación."

-Silver Surfer: "Si, yo también tengo algo de prisa."- En eso Holocaust aparecía destruyendo gran parte del edificio y moviéndose a gran velocidad dispara con su arma pero Silver Surfer y Aiolya logran evadirlo ambos mociéndose mucho más rápido. Surfer desciende y ataca con su poder a Holocaust pero este rápidamente lo recibe de frente absorbiéndo el poder.

-Holocaust: "¡Tonto! Me haz dado tu poder cósmico."

-Silver Surfer: "¿Qué? AAARRGGH!"- Surfer se ve en medio de la lluvia de municiones ahora cargados con el poder cósmico del deslizador plateado, quién cae al suelo pero antes de tocar tierra es recibido por un golpe de Holocaust y enseguida lo toma del cuello y con su arma empieza a disparar en su estómago, pero antes de que el casitgo sea fatal Aiorya llega golpeando con todo su poder en un costado de Holocaust mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

-Aiorya: "Ahora estamos a mano."

-Silver Surfer: "¿Cómo hizo para absorber mi poder? Su poder radica en esa extraña armadura, tenemos que destruirla para poder vencerlo."

-Aiorya: "¿Pero cómo? no parece dañarle los ataques que le hemos dado."

-Silver Surfer: "Tu poder... ¿En qué lo basas, en alguna clase de energía?"

-Aiorya: "¿Mi cosmos? Si es una especie de energía, cuando mi mente y mi cuerpo están en sincronía con mi estrella protectora."

-Silver Surfer: "¿He? Bueno si es energía, esta bien, ahora ¿Crees poder lanzar tu ataque y esquivarlo cuando te regrese?"

-Aiorya: "¿Pero eso de que serviría?"

-Silver Surfer: "Sólo hazlo, yo me encargaré del resto."- En eso Holocaust se recupera y se pone enfrente de sus adversarios.

-Holocaust: "Se terminó el juego, al matarlos significará el final de todo ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Mientras al otro lado de Gotham City seguía la batalla entre Goku, Piccoro y Gohan en contra de la bestia conocida como Doomsday, el único ser que ha hecho el imposible acto de matar a Superman, no hace falta mencionar que esta vez su fuerza y poder es mucho mayor, por lo que los guerreros Z están conteniendo todo lo que pueden. Doomsday se encuentra en medio de los tres, tal parece que conforme dura la batalla su fuerza se incrementa, el primero en atacar es Piccoro quien se lanza con una serie de combinación de golpes y patadas que aunque logra golpear a Doomsday no le hace mucho daño y él también responde con la misma velocidad y fuerza. Cuando Piccoro se esta viendo superado, Goku entra y entre los dos atacan a Doomsday nivelando la situación, pero Doomsday vuelve a aumentar su fuerza y a una velocidad impresionante toma a Piccoro y a Goku de las cabezas y se los lleva arrastrándolos por el suelo, Gohan se pone enfrente de él, pero al darle una patada, no le hace mella a Doomsday y Gohan sale volando debido al arrastre del monstruo, al final Doomsdary suelta a los dos y les cae golpeandolos con sus puños enterrándolos.

-Gohan: "¡Papá! ¡Sr. Piccoro!"- Doomsday voltea hacia donde está Gohan y se dispone a atacarlo, Gohan al ver que venía de frente le lanza un Mazenku pero Doomsday lo resiste y sigue avanzando corriendo y toma a Gohan del cuello y lo estrella contra el suelo abriendo un gran hoyo, después lo suelta y prepara su puño para golpear, pero en eso algo lo detiene.

-Piccoro: "¡Gohan!"- Piccoro alargando su brazo detiene el puño de Doomsday, al tiempo que lo jala hacia él, y cuando llega lo recibe con un fuerte golpe en el estomago, se esucha el crujir de huesos un grito de dolor de Doomsday, al parecer si lo ha dañado, pero en un rápido movimiento junta sus manos y golpea fuertemente a Piccoro en la columna, haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo, vuelve a repetir el castigo creando más grietas en la tierra y cuando vuelve a intentarlo otra vez es golpeado por un energy ha cuando su defensa estaba descubierta y explota en su cuerpo seguido de varios más, Goku aparecía volando enfrente de él.

-Goku: "¡Gohan, Piccoro! ¡¿Están bien?!"

-Gohan: "¡Papá!"

-Piccoro: "Por supuesto... que no estamos bien, tonto."- Piccoro se reincorpora poco a poco mientras Goku seguía atacando, pero en eso Doomsday salta a una gran altura, pero es sorprendido por Goku quien se teletransporta arriba de él y lo devuelve a estrellarse a tierra con una patada, Goku preparaba su ataque de energía, sabiendo que Doomsday seguiría dispuesto a seguir y sale disparado contra Goku sólo con la fuerza de sus pies pero es recibido por el ataque de energía de Goku, pero inesperadamente cuando cae a tierra detiene el ataque con sus manos y con su gran fuerza logra partir en dos el poder con sus garras, originándose una gran explosión que sacude toda la zona donde pelean.

Después de la sacudida Doomsday seguía de pie, y Goku descendía a hacerle frente, aunque estaba un poco lastimado enciende su ki nuevamente.

-Goku: "Esta bestia, parece casi invencible, pero tengo que acabar con él ¡No puede quedarme parado aquí, la vida de todos mis amigos corre peligro! ¡AAAHH!!"- El ki de Goku se elevaba acumulando poder en sus manos y hacía la pose del kamehameha, pero en eso otras dos figuras se ponían a su lado.-"Gohan, Piccoro."

-Gohan: "Yo también te ayudaré papá, juntos lo acabaremos."

-Piccoro: "Apunta todo tu poder hacia ese monstruo Gohan, si los tres lo atacamos conjuntamente mandaremos a esa bestia de donde vino."

-Goku: "Muy bien, ataquen con todo."- En eso Doomsday se lanza a gran velocidad contra los tres guerreros Z, al tiempo en que ellos elevan su poder

-Piccoro: "¡Makakonsappo!"- El rayo doble sale disparado y penetra en el pecho de Doomsday

-Gohan: "¡Masenku!"- Gohan se une al ataque y su poder atrapa por completo a Doomsday, sólo faltaba Goku quien juntaba toda su energía y la liberaba uniéndose a los otros dos ataques.

-Goku: "¡Ka-me! ¡Ha-me! ¡HA!!"- Doomsday ya no se puede mover e intenta contener todo el poder que le es enviado pero en el esfuerzo sus manos y brazos se van desvaneciendo en polvo al igual que todo su cuerpo es consumido por la energía y finalmente desaparece. 

  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo lejos de ahí, en la ciudad, Aiorya reunía el poder de su cosmos y lo lanzaba a Holocaust, pero con su renovada armadura logra absorber toda la energía de su cosmos.

-Holocaust: "Se ve que no entienden que no tienen oportunidad."- Holocaust dispara el poder del cosmos que le había enviado el caballero de Leo, Aiorya se mueve tan rápido como puede pero se ve acorralado contra un edificio y a punto de ser golpeado por todo el arsenal de Holocaust.

-Aiorya: "¡Demonios!"- Aiorya se prepara para detener los golpes, pero justo antes Silver Surfer se pone enfrente de él y recibe todo el ataque.- "¡Surfer!"

-Holocaust: "¡Jajajajaja! Decidió ser el primero en morir...¿He' ¿Pero qué...?"

-Silver Surfer: "Siento decepcionarte..."- El cuerpo de Silver Surfer estaba absorbiendo todo el cosmos que mandaba Holocaust, tal y como él lo venía haciendo con su armadura.- "...Yo soy una batería cósmica, puedo absorber grandes cantidades de energía, así como tu armadura pero dudo que pueda resistir una dosis completa del poder cósmico combinado con el poder de Aiorya."- Surfer ataca y su poder sale a la velocidad de la luz y logra romper la armadura de Holocaust y lo que le quedaba de cuerpo es consumido por el poder de Silver Surfer, al final sólo quedaba la armadura vacía.

-Aiorya: "Impresionante, bien hecho amigo."

-Silver Surfer: "Ayudó mucho ese golpe tuyo, pero ahora lo que necesitamos hacer es movernos rápido el tiempo se está acabando y.. no puede ser."- En eso el cuerpo de ambos es rodeado por la luz dorada.

-Aiorya: "Es la misma luz que me pegó, entonces..."

-Silver Surfer: "Hemos sido llamados a combatir, te deseo suerte."

-Aiorya: "Gusto en conocer a un guerrero honorable."- Aiorya y Silver Surfer se van a dar la mano pero antes de que dieran contacto desaparecen.

  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Thor vs. Hyoga  
Lugar: Asgard, a los pies de la gran estatua de Odín (tierra Anime)

El lugar de a batalla a pesar de que sólo Hyoga lo ha pisado anteriormente, a Thor le sienta como en casa, a ambos no les afecta para nada el clima, antes de comenzar a pelear saben que no hay vuelta atrás y se saludan respetuosamente, en ese momento antes de iniciar la pelea, Thor se arrodilla frente la estatua de su padre, Odín, y empieza a orar, Hyoga por su parte también decide hacer lo mismo sacando la cruz que le diera su madre. Terminando las oraciones Thor se voltea frente a Hyoga.

-Thor: "Quiero que escuches mortal, yo Thor el dios del trueno jamás perderá ante la mirada de mi padre Odín, así que preparaos para el combate."

-Hyoga: "Dios del trueno, bien no había hablado mucho de tí, pero de una vez te digo que aunque seas un dios yo no perderé fácilmente, si hemos de derrotar a Poseidon, el dios del trueno no debe ser un obstáculo, yo soy Cygnus Hyoga, prueba mi poder ¡Polvo de diamante!"- El ataque de Hyoga va directo hacia Thor quien lo contempla sin moverse, pero antes de recibirlo utiliza su martillo moviéndolo en un círculo haciendo que choque el aire frío sin que le haga ningún daño.-"¿Qué? Mi aire frío."

-Thor: "Es tonto pensar que esta pequeña brisa pueda tener algún efecto en mi martillo encantado Mjolnir."

-Hyoga: "Es el legendario mazo Mjolnir, en tanto lo tenga en su poder será más que dificil penetrar su defensa."

-Thor: "Déjame decirte que tu ataque es magnifico, pero ni creas que aún sin mi martillo podrás ganar esta pelea."

-Hyoga: "¿Qué?"

-Thor: "Intentadlo"

-Hyoga: "Ja, ja, tu confianza será tu condena ¡Polvo de diamante!"- Hyoga corre a gran velocidad superior al sonido y tira su golpe conjuntado al aire frío pero es detenido por Thor con una mano, el impacto abre gritas en el suelo y grandes ráfagas de aire frío salen alrededor del choque.

-Thor: "Tienes mucha fuerza para ser un mortal, podrías entrar fácilmente a los Avengers, pero es una lástima que enfrentes al dios del trueno Thor y en mi tierra Asgard."- Thor agarrando del brazo a Hyoga, lo gira estrellándolo contra el suelo , para después caerle con un rodillazo en pleno estómago.-"Se suponía que los combates deberían ser equilibrados, a Thor sólo lo deben combatir sus iguales dioses."

-Hyoga: "¿Qué estas insinuando?"- Hyoga se recupera y le lanza una patada en el rostro y dando un giro en el aire aplica varios golpes a una velocidad cercana a la luz y un golpe final que mandan a Thor al suelo.-"Dime qué te pareció eso, al parecer los dioses estan sobrevaluados en tu universo."

-Thor: "Muy bien Cygnus, pero este combate apenas está empezando."

-Hyoga: "Y ansío terminarlo."- Hyoga enciende su cosmos al momento en que Thor toma de nuevo su martillo

-Thor: "Entonces peleemos en serio."- Thor genera relámpagos y los dispara contra Hyoga quien no reacciona a tiempo y es golpeado por uno, otro relámpago se dirige a él pero ésta vez Hyoga lo alcanza a esquivar, entonces Thor crea una lluvia torrencial que cae sobre Hyoga y más relámpagos para atacar al caballero del cisne, quien los esquiva todos los rayos pero de pronto uno cae detrás de él derribándolo y dejándolo lastimado seriamente, Thor vuela para rematarlo sin embargo Hyoga se mueve más rápido y recibe a Thor con un golpe por debajo de su mandíbula después gira tomándolo de los pies y así congelándole las piernas en el suelo.

-Hyoga: "Ahora prueba el verdadero poder del aire frío ¡Rayo de Aurora!"- Hyoga junta sus dos manos y da un tremendo golpe con su aire frío a Thor que lo eleva al cielo rompiendo el hielo que tenía en las piernas sin embargo Thor se recupera y con su martillo cargado con relámpagos golpea a Hyoga quien se lleva una gran descarga eléctrica, a pesar de esto Hyoga le vuelve a tirar un golpe de aire frío que Thor a duras penas contiene, ambos se miran desde cierta distancia, preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

-Thor: "Ha sido suficiente."- Thor avienta su martillo que toma una gran velocidad.

-Hyoga: "¡Rayo de Aurora!"- Hyoga lanza su poder contra el martillo, pero inesperadamente el poder del martillo parte en dos el ataque de Hyoga, él no puede quitarse del camino y alcanza a cubrirse con su escudo, pero el martillo al chocar empieza a romperlo, y en eso el cosmos de Hyoga se eleva hasta el séptimo sentido, y su armadura se torna dorada, resistiendo el poder del martillo y en un gran esfuerzo desviarlo hacia otro lado, sin embargo no ve venir a Thor quien lo golpea quitándole la aureola del cisne, Hyoga le devuelve el golpe y el casco de Thor también lo pierde, ambos se seguían repartiendo golpes sin que uno cesara o cayera, pero en un descuido Thor le da una patada en el estómago y se aleja al mismo tiempo de Hyoga. El caballero aún no esta derrotado y se levanta para seguir su combate sin embargo Thor sólo lo mira sin intentar atacar.

-Thor: "Cygnus Hyoga, has sido un digno adversario."- Hyoga lo mira extrañado, sin embargo no se percata que el martillo mjolnir viene de regreso hacia Hyoga.

-Hyoga: "¿Qué AAAAGGHHH!!!!"- El martillo se incrusta en la espalda de Hyoga rompiendo parte de su armadura.

-Thor: "Lamento tu destino Cygnus Hyoga."

-Hyoga: "AAAHHH ¡NO!"- En eso en milésimas de segundo ante el arrastre del sorpresivo golpe del martillo, Hyoga alcanza a ver su crucifijo, el regalo de su madre, la recuerda y sabe que si pierde, ella y todo lo que aprecia desaparecerá y en un acto increíble logra moverse a la velocidad de la luz- ¡AAAAHH Ejecución Aurora!"

-Thor: "¡¿Qué..AAAARRHHH!!!"

El poder De Hyoga toma por sorpresa a Thor quien recibe por completo el máximo aire frío, Hyoga se sostiene de su poder ante el arrastre del martillo en su espalda que pierde el impulso y cae a los pies de Hyoga, quien termina de realizar su golpe, ambos luchadores quedan de pie, mirándose uno al otro, pero es Thor quien cae primero ante Hyoga quien seguía en la posición de su técnica, y finalmente cae exhausto pero ganando la pelea.

  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de terminada la batalla contra Doomsday, los tres guerreros Z se quedan descansando por unos momentos, y en eso Superman y Shaka en compañía de Superboy y M.Manhunter, quienes los habían encontrado, llegan a donde están Gohan, Goku y Piccoro.

-Superman: "No puedo creer que hayan acabado con Doomsday, ¿Se encuentran bien?"

-Goku: "Je, je, si que era muy duro, pero ya no dará problemas. Pero, ahora recuerdo, Kaio Sama y un Dr. Strange están tratando de localizar a un tipo poderoso, lo que debemos hacer es... vaya como es difícil recordar esa clase de cosas."

-Shaka: "No se preocupen, tengo una idea de quién ha sido el que ha estado manipulándo todo esto, pero aún no logro localizarlo, lo bueno es que ya no está Saga para impedirme comunicarme con X-Man en el otro universo y así poder abrir un portal."

-M.Manhunter: "¿Puedes hacer eso?"

-Shaka: "Sí, si cuento con la ayuda necesaria."

En eso en el otro universo, X-Man siente en su mente un llamado, de inmediato sabe de quién se trata y conecta su mente en el plano astral, donde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él y Shaka se encuentran en el lugar donde están los hermanos cósmicos vigilando las peleas sin prestarle atención a sus visitas, de pronto al mirarse ellos dos, saben que algo anda mal.

-X-Man: "No, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

-Shaka: "¿Cómo fue posible?"- Shaka y X-Man miran a lo lejos dos grandes cruces que se erigen sosteniendo los cuerpos de el Spectre y Living Tribunal, X-Man enseguida va a ayudarlos, pero es detenido por Shaka, entonces Nate comprende que ya nada se puede hacer, los protectores de los universos habían muerto.

De un momento a otro una luz resplandecía fuertemente donde estaban Spiderman, Marlon, Beta X, Batman, Ryu, Jubilee y Sakura, de esa luz se empezaban a formar las figuras de X-Man, Shaka, Superman, Goku, Piccoro, Martian Mahunter, Superboy y Gohan. Sólo X-Man y Shaka habían visto la escena y lo informan ante los demás, quienes conocían a esas entidades saben del poder que poseían y era inconcebible que algo o alguien los hubiera matado, sin embargo eso no podía detenerlos y se dirigen al edificio de los fantastic four, donde ya estaban Jean Grey, Vegeta e Ikki.

-Vegeta: "Mmmhh, siento el ki del estúpido de Kakaroto, su hijo y ese namekuseijin, acompañados de otros seres más, algunos son fuertes."

-Ikki: "Jean, ya vienen nuestros amigos, aquí ya nada podemos hacer, debemos seguir adelante y enfrentarnos al que ocasionó todo esto."- Jean estaba incada contemplando los cuerpos caídos de los fantastic four, le llamaba mucho la atención los rastros de las heridas que ocasionaron la muerte de cada uno, el cuerpo de Thing estaba destrozado pero se notaba una gran herida en su pecho en forma de agujero, Johny Storm conocido como Human Torch aún estaba empapado de agua, Mr fantastic despedía humo como si hubiera sido electrocutado y finalmente Susan Storm irradiaba una especie de humo verde parecía haber sido atacada por una energía de ese mismo color. En eso llegan hasta la azotea el grupo de héroes, es un gran shock para Nate , Spiderman y Jubilee la escena de masacre, no lo pueden creer. Batman rápidamente identifica las heridas de muerte.

-Batman: "Esto es demasiada coincidencia, no hay duda de que fueron atacados por los mismos entes que atacaron en Gottham City."

-Shaka: "¿Te refieres a esos dos seres, el que era compuesto de agua y el de energía eléctrica?"

-Jean: "¿De qué están hablando?"

-Batman: "Ya antes nos habíamos topado con ellos, pero eran tres y aquí hay cuatro diferentes acciones."

-Shaka: "No, sólo hay dos que vimos, Dash está por aquí, iré a verlo."

-Ikki: "¿A donde vas?"- Shaka no dice nada y desaparece, Vegeta quien está en una esquina sin prestarle atención a eso es rodeado por la luz dorada desapareciendo, todos notan eso y se alarman ya que el tiempo se les está terminando. En eso Batman revisa las heridas de los fantatic four y le llama la atención el humo verde que emana del cuerpo de Sue Storm.

-Batman: "¿Alguien tiene alguna idea del por qué atacarían aquí?

-X-Man: "Bueno es mejor explicarles más a fondo a los que todavía no saben, hace algunos meses nos enfrentamos a un ser en verdad poderoso llamado Onslaught."

-Marlon: "Si, es el que tanto decían esas cosas que nos atacaron."

-Jean: "El punto es que ya antes había usado la estrategia de crear copias de enemigos para enfrentar a los heroes, pero para eso y otras cosas utilizo los poderes de un niño, el hijo de ellos. Lo más seguro es que vinieron otra vez por él y mataron a los fantastic four."

-Piccoro: "¿Entonces ese tal Onslaught mató a estas personas sólo para obtener los poderes de un niño, que poderes tenía?

-X-Man: "Más bien sería qué poderes no tiene, ese chico tiene el poder de hacer cualquier cosa que pueda imaginar, es por eso que lo quiere Onslaught y no es sorpresa que gracias a esos poderes haya podido crear las copias de todos esos villanos, no sin antes haber podido despertar a ese ser cósmico, pero aún no me explico como es que quiere la destrucción del todo y ni como pudo sobrevivir de su muerte en primer lugar."

-Marlon: "Vaya, sí que es todo un lío."

-Batman: "Tal vez no tanto."

-Superman: "¿Descubriste algo?"

-Batman : "Bueno es una suposición, pero dime ¿A quién conocimos quien tenía prácticamente los mismos planes?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Aiorya vs Hulk  
Lugar: El gran cañón

El caballero dorado divisa el panorama desértico, piensa que tal vez eligieron ese lugar para su combate, ya que no habrá vidas inocentes que cobrar, pero de cualquier forma el sabría utilizar su poder, y se pregunta cómo será el oponente que le ha tocado, sin embargo no lo ve por ningún lado, pero justo en eso oye dos tremendos pasos causando que el piso tiemble un poco, Aiorya detecta una presencia detrás de él y rápidamente voltea.

-Aiorya: "¡¿Qué demo...?!"- Detrás de el aparece un Goliat verde, su sola presencia indica el poderío de su fuerza y su voz retumba en todo el lugar cuando suelta sus palabras.

-Hulk: "¡HULK APLASTA!"- Hulk lanza un tremendo golpe partiendo en dos el es suelo, ningún ser vivo hubiera podido sobrevivir a ese golpe, y eso lo sabe muy bien Aiorya quien lo mira desde una distancia de cien metros, en menos de una milésima de segundo se había movido a ese lugar evitando el ataque.

-Aiorya: "¿Qué clase de criatura eres?"

-Hulk: "Hombre dorado se cree rápido ¿he? A Hulk no le importa, Hulk se moverá más rápido."- Hulk da un gran salto no en altura sino en distancia dirigiéndose a Aiorya, quien ve como el monstruo viene hacia él, Hulk en eso tira un poderoso golpe, pero sólo golpea el viento, y Aiorya aparece detrás de él, Hulk voltea hacia él más enojado.

-Aiorya: "Si te precipitas así, jamás lograrás darme si quiera tocarme."-Hulk enfurece y vuelve a tirar su ataque, Aiorya sólo necesita moverse a un lado para evitarlo.-"¡Relámpago de voltaje!"- Aiorya ataca con sus cien mil golpes en un segundo, y siendo Hulk un blanco tan grande los recibe todos , haciéndolo retroceder unos cinco metros, pero Aiorya se sorprende cuando ve a Hulk de pie habiendo resistido todo su poder.

-Hulk: "Grrr, Hulk no sabe como hizo hombre dorado, pero a Hulk nunca lo derrotarán con golpes tan simples."-Hulk junta sus manos y golpea en el piso enfurecido y por ende más fuerte, causando un pequeño terremoto que tambalea a Aiorya, quien trata de reincorporarse pero en eso Hulk se le acerdca y le da un tremendo golpe que lo envía a estrellarse hasta la pared de montaña más cercana. Hulk lanza un gruñido regocijándose de su victoria pero en eso se origina una explosión de luz destruyendo parte de la montaña, saliendo Aiorya de ahí sin la protección de su cabeza.

-Aiorya: "Nunca imaginé que podrías llegarías a idear una excelente estrategia de ataque, pero ahora ya no me confiaré, es cierto que tu fuerza es impresionante, pero yo traigo puesta la armadura dorada de Leo, ni creas que la podrás romper, y ahora lo único que tengo que hacer..."- En eso suelta un golpe desde los 300 metros de donde está, su cosmo golpea instantáneamente a Hulk en el rostro, no le hace mella pero en eso recibe otros dos más, que Hulk no puede ni ver de dónde vienen.-"Lo que tengo que hacer es mantenerme alejado y puedo hacer muy fácilmente eso mientras te ataco."- Aiorya manda otra bandada de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que Hulk sólo puede cubrirse.

-Hulk: "¡Tu nunca derribarás a Hulk!"

-Aiorya: "Todo ser tiene un límite, yo estoy muy lejos de eso."-Aiorya incrementaba su ataque en velocidad y fuerza golpeando a Hulk en todo su cuerpo haciéndo que retroceda.

-Hulk: "¡Hulk no se quedará aquí!"- Hulk corre a gran velocidad y a cada paso retumbaba el suelo, Aiorya también decide ir hacia el frente y justo cuando están frente a frente Hulk lo golpeaba pero de nuevo sólo tocaba el aire y Aiorya aparecía a la espalda de Hulk pateándolo con una gran fuerza que lo manda una decena de metros al suelo. Hulk se levanta enfurecido pero no alcanza a ver cuando Aiorya se pone junto a él y le manda una lluvia de golpes en el rostro, pero inesperadamente Hulk los resiste sin moverse y atrapa a Aiorya en un tremendo abrazo del oso.

-Aiorya: "¡AAGHH!"

-Hulk: "Entre más se enoja Hulk ¡Hulk es más fuerte!"-Hulk apretaba con más fuerza las costillas de Aiorya empezaban a crujir, tenía que moverse rápido para poder librarse, su cosmo se elevaba haciéndolo estallar, los brazos de Hulk empezaban a quemarse con la energía del caballero y en eso da cientos de tremendos golpes en el cuello del mosntruo haciéndolo que suelte el castigo. Hulk cae de rodillas doliéndose del tremendo castigo a sus puntos nerviosos.

-Aiorya: "Eso estuvo cerca ¡Pero ya me cansé de esto, tengo una misión que cumplir y no puedo entretenerme ni un minuto más, adiós! ¡Relámpago de voltaje!"- Aiorya con su cosmo ardiendo lanza su ataque que atrapa a Hulk por completo haciendo que en el aire reciba todos los golpes que mandaba Aiorya.

-Hulk: "¡AAARRRHH! ¡Ya te dije, que entre más golpees a Hulk, lo enojas más! ¡HULK ESTÁ FURIOSO!"- En un máximo esfuerzo la ira de Hulk se transforma en poder y a pesar del ataque de Aiorya, Hulk logra romperlo con el poder de su puño y en un masivo choque de ondas que provocan grandes grietas alrededor del gran cañón, Hulk logra golpear a Aiorya rompiendo parte de su armadura y mandándolo a incrustarse a los pies de la cordillera, rompiendo parte de ésta. Aiorya ya no se levanta a tiempo para seguir y Hulk aún con el puño levantado y heridas en todo el cuerpo, se erige como el vencedor.

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
En el muelle destruido cerca de Liberty Island, los combatientes habían dado una tregua en su batalla, en sí por la inesperada aparición de las armaduras doradas del santuario protegiendo a todos del ataque de Dash, la armadura de Sagitario que portaba Seiya vuelve a su forma dejándolo sólo con su armadura de Pegaso, aún así Seiya se prepara para empezar la lucha de nuevo, junto con Captain Marvel, Lucy y Iceman.

-Dash: "Ya les dije.... que ya no hay salvación, lo único que les queda es pelear por sus vidas con el oponente que les toque y así ayudar a preservar la salvación de su universo." 

-C. Marvel: "Esto ya pasó una vez, no me pienso volver a quedar con los brazos cruzados otra vez ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para evitar la catástrofe! Podemos intentar hablar con esos hermanos o hacerles entender la maldad que están haciendo."

-Dash: "Para ellos, todos ustedes seres poderosos, son sólo como hormigas, la tierra es su granja donde ustedes viven, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran y nunca serán capaces de escucharlos." 

-Lucy: "¿Y tú? Ayudaste a hacer todo esto y te quedarás tranquilo ¡Eso me parece la peor maldad!"

-Iceman: "No tiene caso discutir, el sabe muchas cosas pero nunca las dirá."

-¿?: "Tal vez sí."

-Dash: "Esa voz... Shaka."- En eso Shaka aparecía ante ellos y encaraba a Dash.

-Seiya: "Shaka ¿Cómo es qué llegaste aquí?"

-Shaka: "Para comprobar algo que ya me he estado dando cuenta, dime Dash, cuando te fuiste del santuario, cuando habías perdido toda esperanza y fe porque creíste que todos te habían traicionado, y un hombre te ofreció la venganza que tanto añorabas, no se como se te haya presentado ante tí, pero lo más seguro es que el primer nombre que pudo haberte dado... era Legion."

-Dash: "¿Qué?"

-Iceman: "¡¿Legion?! ¡¿Mencionaste a Legion, estamos hablando del mismo Legion o...?!"

-Shaka: "Es el mismo considerando que tu eres de este universo y muy posiblemente lo conociste cara a cara cuando era más joven, yo también lo conocí, ¿Cómo llego a mi universo? Eso no lo sé, pero Dash podría aclararnos algunas dudas."

-Dash: "¿Legion?"

-Shaka: "Así es, el fue el que te ofreció la venganza."

-Dash: "No... él no fue... si te refieres a Souhei.... él no fué."

-Shaka: "¡¿Qué?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Silver Surfer vs. Vegeta   
Lugar: En algún planeta deshabitado. 

El lugar es muy familiar para los dos, habiendo pasado la mayor parte de su vida viajando por el espacio de un planeta a otro a Vegeta le sienta muy bien el escenario, Silver Surfer lo ve como un lugar más del infinito espacio que recorre y que se dice protector, ahora tiene nuevamente esa misión al enfrentar al saijayin. Ambos se miran el uno al otro antes de comenzar. Silver Surfer se acerca a Vegeta y le ofrece la mano como respetuoso saludo

-Silver Surfer: "Me llamo Silver Surfer, te deseo suer...¡Aghk!"- Sin previo aviso Vegeta lo toma del cuello y se lo lleva a vuelo para después rápidamente estrellarlo contra el piso, depués Vegeta cae con su pie encima del surfista espacial.

-Vegeta: "¡No me vengas con esas ridiculeces! ¡Así es como debe ser, tu por debajo del pie del príncipe de los saijayins: Vegeta!"- Silver Surfer rápidamente agarra del pie a Vegeta.

-Silver Surfer: "La última vez me tocó pelar contra un oponente honorable y amigo, que me dolió enfrentarme a él, ahora estoy agradecido porque podré pelear sin remordimientos."- En un rápido movimiento, Surfer tomaba del pie a Vegeta girándolo y estrellándolo contra el piso, en eso da un salto y cae en su deslizador, y en seguida ataca con sus rayos a Vegeta explotando el lugar donde se encontraba. Pero en eso un rayo despedaza el suelo por debajo de Surfer quien se mueve para evitarlo, del agujero sale Vegeta levitando.

-Vegeta: "Bien, al parecer serás un mejor oponente que las basuras que me han tocado."- En eso Vegeta se transforma en supersaijayin y a una velocidad impresionante golpea a Silver Surfer quien no lo vio venir, después de eso es víctima de una serie de golpes super rápidos a cargo del saijayin, terminando con una gran ráfaga de energía que atrapa a Surfer derribándolo cientos de metrós atrás. Vegeta lo sigue tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados, en eso ve una luz que se aproxima hacia él, Vegeta no pierde tiempo y le disapra, pero en eso la luz desaparece y Silver Surfer aparece agarrándolo por detrás.

-Silver Surfer: "Veamos que te parece esto."- Vegeta es envuelto en una descarga de poder cósmico mientras que es llevado a vuelo por Surfer, al llegar a una gran pared de roca, Surfer lo golpea con un rayo más potente haciendo que Vegeta se estrelle provocando una gran grieta.

-Vegeta: "¡Maldito!"- Vegeta suelta su ki destruyendo gran parte de la roca pero al voltear es golpeado por Surfer con su deslizador y llevándolo atravesándo la roca terminando de destruirla por completo. Vegeta se libera disparando un energy ha a los pies de Surfer tambaleándolo. En eso Vegeta aparece en la tabla y golpea a Surfer mandándolo a través de una montaña, Vegeta estaba arriba del deslizador y dispara una potente esfera de energía, destruyendo la mitad de la montaña donde había ido a parar Surfer, Vegeta no siente el ki del ser plateado y cruza los brazos seguro de su victoria, pero en eso un par de rayos van hacia él, Vegeta salta dando un giro en el aire para evitarlo pero en eso la tabla también gira y golpea incrustándose en un costado de Vegeta, en eso aparece Silver Surfer golpeándolo con su poder cósmico mandándolo a estrellarse a la misma montaña que él había ido a parar, Surfer suelta su poder cósmico destruyendo otra parte de la montaña.

-Silver Surfer: "Creo que con eso tuvo."- Pero al terminar de decir eso, un temblor se originaba en toda la zona.

-Vegeta: "¡AAAHHH!"- Vegeta hacía explotar su ki destruyendo toda la montaña, y en seguida atacando con numerosas ráfagas de energía que Vegeta lanzaba rápidamente.

-Silver Surfer: "Es un buen ataque pero..."- Silver Surfer surfeaba por todo el espacio evadiendo todos los energy ha que Vegeta le enviaba, el saijayin no disminuía su ataque sino que aumentaba la velocidad y potencia, Surfer se veía obligadoa a girar entorno al príncipe, y destruyendo uno que otro ataque con su poder.

-Vegeta: "¿Por qué no me atacas? ¿Tienes miedo o qué?"- Pero Surfer sólo seguí evadiendo el ataque lo que hacía desesperar a Vegeta, pero luego se detiene y con la vena que le aparecía en su frente se notaba su furia.-"Maldito... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?!"- Vegeta se da cuenta de que Surfer intentaba cansarlo, y elevando su ki rompía el suelo al momento de elevarse hacia donde está el surfista quien veía como la bestia enfurecida venía hacia a él.

-Silver Surfer: "Así no lograrás nada.-"- Surfer se voltea y también se dirige hacia Vegeta velozmente con el poder cósmico ardiendo en sus manos, al momento del choque entre ambos las montañas que estaban cerca sufrían los efectos partiéndose en dos creando enormes grietas alrededor del choque de poder. Después de un rato que no duró mucho, ambos peleadores se levantaban mostrando varias heridas alrededor del cuerpo, Silver Surfer es el primero que se recupera y se sube a su deslizador para lanzarse en contra de Vegeta.

-Vegeta: "¡Eres un maldito insecto! ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los saijayins!"- Vegeta se transforma en supersaijayin volviendo a reunir fuerzas se mueva a supervelocidad golpeando en el rostro a Silver Surfer, pero se recupera rápido y le aplica un codazo en la espalda, Surfer junta su poder y moviéndose por debajo de Vegeta dispará sus rayos cósmicos a toda potencia pero Vegeta también ataca y se origina un nuevo choque de poderes, pero Surfer de inmediato toma la ventaja dejándo de atacar y moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz para esquivar el ataque y llevarse golpeando contra el antebrazo a Vegeta, la velocidad que alcanzaba con el deslizador era muy grande impidiendo que Vegeta no se pudiera mover, y Silver Surfer utilizando gran parte de su poder juntado a su fuerza avienta a Vegeta hacia una luna.

-Silver Surfer: "Con eso me dará un poco de tiempo para planear un ataque más efectivo... vaya no tuve mucho tiempo pero ya sabía que esto iba a pasar."- Dice al momento en que una lluvia de energy ha caen sobre él, Silver Surfer sólo tiene que moverse para esquivarlos, junta su poder en sus manos para atacar pero de pronto el ataque de Vegeta, quien estaba en la luna, se detiene de repente.- "¿Qué demonios...Pero qué?!!!" 

-Vegeta: "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Morirás maldito insecto ¡Final Flash!"- Vegeta desde la luna junta sus dos manos llenas de energía y violentamente dispara un poderoso rayo de energía directo hacia el planeta en donde estaban peleando, no pudiendo resistir la potencia del ataque, el planeta explota ante la mirada de Vegeta.- "Ese inútil me empezaba a hartar, con sus estupideces igual que el imbécil de Kakarotto, pero bueno ahora ye me deshice de esa escoria, el problema será volver a la Tierra a encontrar a ese dichoso Onslaught ¡Nadie interrumpirá mi pelea contra Kakarotto! ¡AAARRHH!"

-Silver Surfer: "¡Primero tendrás que acabar conmigo!"- Silver Surfer aparecía volando por detrás de él atacando con sus rayos cósmicos.

-Vegeta: "Ahora si te mataré."- Vegeta se movía a gran velocidad y aparecía dándole una patada a Surfer pero éste la alcanza a detener y le regresa el golpe con una descarga de poder.

-Silver Surfer: "¡Esto se acaba...!"- Surfer se movía a supervelocidad y atropella a Vegeta en su viaje, y sin darle respiro lo ataca con todo el poder que yacía en sus manos.- "...Ahora!!"- Vegeta era atrapado en el aire por el poder cósmico de Silver Surfer a su máximo.

-Vegeta: "¡AAARRH NO SERÉ VENCIDO, NO SERÉ VENCIDO KAKAROTTO!!! ¡BIG BANG ATTACK!!"- Vegeta con todo el poder que le quedaba ataca a su máxima potencia deshaciendo el ataque de Silver Surfer quien se alcanza a cubrir con el poder cósmico pero no es suficiente para soportar el big bang de Vegeta y cae estrellándose inconsciente en el suelo de la luna. El cabello de Vegeta vuelve a la normalidad al tiempo en que desciende a suelo para tomar un gran respiro, después la risa de Vegeta rezumba en el espacio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el otro universo, donde Cell había lanzado su kamehameha contra un desconocido sujeto que lo había resistido, de pronto el sujeto se movía como si estuviera dejando cientos de sombras para que en un instante todas las sombras cayeran como proyectiles atacando a Cell quien no podía hacer nada para poder defenderse.

-Cell: "¡¿Qué demonios éres?!"

-¿¿??: "¡Yo soy, el que tiene el poder! Ahora... ¡Muere!"- El misterios hombre disparaba una gran ráfaga de energía que consumía el cuerpo de Cell, ni tiempo le dió para gritar.- "Y pensar que tu podías llegar a destruir el universo, y aunque lo hubieras logrado ¡Yo lo habría creado de nuevo!" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

En la azotea de los fantastic four.

-Jean: "¿Alguien con los mismos planes?"

-Batman: "Si tan sólo pudiera saber qué fue lo que pasó aquí."- En eso Goku da unos pasos hacia donde se encuentran ellos, y se arrodilla donde está el cuerpo de Sue Richards, todos se sorprenden ante ese hecho.

-Spiderman: "¡Oye!¿Qué demonios haces?"

-Gohan: "¡Esperen mi papá no va a hacer nada malo! El puede sentir lo que pasó aquí."- Todos quedan sorprendidos ante las palabras de Gohan, en eso el ki de Goku se enciende.

-Goku: "Sólo esperen un momento, si puedo ver imágenes de lo que pasó, son dos seres, no son tres, uno está hecho de agua otro parece que es un relámpago y luego esta una bestia enorme, ellos sus amigos los enfrentan, emergen llamas de uno pero el de agua rápidamente lo atrapa ¡Cielos! es como si fuera una gran burbuja de agua y lo está ahogando, un hombre elástico esta siendo electrizado y... la bestia se enfrenta a un ser de roca, pero él no puede hacer nada es paralizado por la cola que parece de escorpión, no es rival para ese monstruo, la mujer, ella intenta pelear contra todos ¡Les está ganando!...Pero algo la ataca por detrás con una energía verde, tiene alguna clase de armadura y capa todo verde, no alcanzo a verlo bien, tiene un antifaz pero su mirada es fría."- Goku se levanta y apaga su ki.-"Lo siento, es todo lo que pude ver."

-Superman: "Te lo agradecemos. Batman... tu...te diste cuenta?"-Batman se queda en silencio, temía que lo que pensaba llegara a pasar algún día.

-Batman: "Si... quien más querría destruir toda la existencia, la primera vez que pasó esto supimos que los dos hermanos se habían enfrentado y destruido ambos universos, después de eso se inicio la creación y los hermanos perdieron la memoria, hacer que los hermanos pelearan otra vez significaría el fin de todo... y el inicio de nuevo.... ¿Quién más había intentado semejante cosa?... Al parecer sobrevivió al devorador de soles, Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, o como se llama ahora...!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

En el castillo de Souhei, él y Onslaught acompañados de Kymeroth, Hydro y Lightshine contemplan en el espejo de Souhei el final de las batallas y como su ejército había sido exterminado,en eso entra a la habitación un sujeto desconocido hasta ahora el mismo que había matado a Cell.

-Souhei: "Gusto en verte, PARALLAX."

-Parallax: "Amigos, se nos acaba el tiempo, si queremos que todo acabe como hemos planeado debemos actuar nosotros mismos y matar a los guerreros que aún no han combatido todavía, sus fuerzas han sido disminuidas, así que tenemos un camino libre."

Los demás asienten y desaparecen mediante portales que crea Parallax, la guerra esta por terminar, el tiempo se acaba para los universos, los rostros de quienes comenzaron todo esto han sido revelados, sólo falta esperar si logran su objetivo o sean detenidos, en unos momentos más se sabrá.

Fin del Capitulo 8

  
**Notas del autor: Un capítulo más, un personaje más y creo ke todo ya está hecho bolas. Bueno lo que quiero hacer es darle un mejor destno a Hal Jordan (Y por mejor, me refiero a que a MÍ me guste). Para los que no sepan que onda con este personaje a continuación les dare un pequeño resumen y de pasó explicar en ke tiempo estoy poniendo al universo DC.

Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde / Parallax : Quizás lo recuerden todos como el Linterna Verde o Green Lantern más famoso de todos, el que salía en la serie super amigos, durante la temporada que tenía mejor dibujo y guión inteligente (Y digo inteligente porque habían quitado a los nefastos gemelos fantásticos). Bueno para los que no estén entrados en los comics de DC, les explicaré el asunto. Supongo que TODOS ya saben que Superman se murió (Sí igual que Goku!) y después revivió (Otra ves igual que Goku!) bueno pues hubo una saga que se llamó el reino de supermanes, para no hacerles de tanto alboroto, unos extraterrestres y un Superman falso destruyeron la ciudad que protegía Green Lanter/Hal Jordan, cuando se vino enterando ya fue muy tarde y terminó derrotando al extraterrestre Mogul y ayudando al verdadero Superman a derrotar al impostor Cyborg. Después de esto Hal quizo usar el poder de su anillo para revivir a todos, cosa que es prohibida, total enloqueció y mato a todos los Linternas verdes y a los creadores de los anillos, absorbiendo todo el poder de ellos. Se convirtió en Paralaje o Parallax e intentó borrar la linea de tiempo en la saga Zero Hour, para comenzar todo de nuevo y eliminar toda la maldad, ojo con esto. Los heroés lo derrotaron y restauraron el tiempo. Después de algunas peleas entre él y el nuevo Green Lantern, hubo una saga llamada Final Night en la que una fuerza misteriosa absorbió la luz del sol dejándo a la Tierra enfriarse poco a poco. Finalmente Hal Jordan recapacita y se une a los héroes, aunque Batman no estuvo muy de acuerdo. Se fue directo al soly eliminó al llamado Devorador de soles y devolviéndole el calor al sol. Claro está él murió, como héroe que fue. A partir de ese hecho parto para explicar lo que en verdad pasó con Hal Jordan y no revivirlo y convertirlo en el nuevo Spectre como sucedió en realidad. Bueno pero todo el misterio se revelará en el próximo capítulo, sigan en sintonía y escuchen rock.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capitulo 9: ¡A través del tiempo! Nuevos aliados aparecen **_

Manhattan

Algunas calles y edificios yacen dañados, pero hubiera ocurrido una destrucción completa sino hubiera sido por la existencia de los seres llamados Marvels, aquí se les conocen como los seres con o sin superpoderes, pero que arriesgan la vida para salvar a inocentes, sin esperar nada a cambio, ahora esos seres ya sean marvels, metahumanos, mutantes, saijayins o simplemente humanos con un gran valor, están indefensos ante la catástrofe que está por venir, un universo desaparecerá al final de la guerra, pero ¿Cuál?

Los héroes y guerreros que están involucrados yacen en Liberty Island a los pies de la Estatua de la libertad, ellos son por parte del universo Marvel: X-Man, Jean Grey, Iceman, Jubilee y Spiderman; por parte del universo DC: Superman, Batman, Martian Mahunter, Captain Marvel y Superboy; y finalmente del universo que se creo cuando los dos hermanos se destruyeron por primera vez, el llamado universo Anime: Shaka, Goku, Seiya, Piccoro, Gohan, Lucy Shidou, Ikki, Ryu, Sakura, Marlon y Beta X. En el lugar estaban cuatro armaduras doradas del santuario, la de Libra, Acuario, Sagitario y Géminis. La aparición de ellas comandadas por el poder de ésta última sembró una gran duda en el guerrero al que todos están rodeando, no es su amigo, pero ahora ya no sabe si ser su enemigo, él es el último descendiente de la raza de caballeros dragón, su nombre es Dash, y ahora ésta atrapado en un duro interrogatorio.

-Dash: "Ya les dije, es mejor que se concentren en ganar su propia pelea, para así lograr que su universo sobreviva."

-Spiderman: "Bueno, es muy difícil cuando alguien intenta matarte antes de salir a escena."

-Superman: "Escucha chico, sabemos que eres aliado de esos malditos que nos han atacado con copias de los más terribles enemigos."- Dash sólo se recargaba en la pared mientras cruza los brazos.

-Dash: "Muy listo, al parecer ya resolviste el caso."- Dice sarcásticamente haciendo enojar a algunos quienes no tienen mucha paciencia, Superboy se acerca a él.

-Superboy: "Me pregunto si te parecerá gracioso mi pie en tu trasero."- Dash hace aparecer el signo del dragón en su frente y sólo con la energía liberada logra mandar a volar a Superboy, pero es detenido en el viaje por Piccoro.

-Piccoro: "No te pases de listo, nosotros somos muchos para que pienses en ganar."

-Dash: "No me presionen ¡Los haré polvo a todos ustedes juntos!"

-Seiya: "¡Inténtalo!"- Seiya, Iceman, Superboy, Sakura, Captain Marvel, Gohan, Marlon y Beta X se lanzan contra él disparando sus poderes, pero en eso Dash con su marca en la frente logra esquivarlos dando un giro al frente.

-Dash: "¡Garra de Dragón!"- Dash da un giro completo y golpea a todos los que estaban atacando, y caen con unas cuantas heridas en el cuerpo.- "No se preocupen, calculé la potencia para cada quien."

-Ryu: "¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una chica?"

-Sakura: "Ryu espera, estoy bien."- Sakura detenía a Ryu quien quería pelear, pero en eso se interpone Goku.

-Goku: "Pelea conmigo. Claro, si te atreves."

-Dash: "Con gusto saiyajin."

-Seiya: "¡Espera! Sólo deja que me ponga de nuevo la armadura dorada."- Seiya va hacia la armadura pero en eso lo detiene Shaka quien al igual que los demás sólo miraban lo sucedido sin intervenir.

-Shaka: "Déjalos."- Seiya obedece a regañadientes, mientras en eso Goku se transforma en supersaiyajin al igual que Dash hace brillar el signo del dragón. Ambos se lanzan y chocan con sus puños uno con otro, descargas de energía empezaban a salir del punto de choque, ambos empezaban a incrementar su fuerza y el suelo empezaba a temblar. En eso Goku y Dash se separan dando un salto hacia atrás cada uno, Goku en eso juntaba sus manos atrás y empezaba a juntar una gran cantidad de energía.

-Goku: "¡KA-ME!"

-Piccoro: "¡Espera Goku, no te precipites!"

-Goku: "¡HA-ME!"

-Dash: "¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Arriesgarás la vida de tus amigos!"-Pero Goku no se detenía y estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque cuando Dash se eleva rápidamente, pero en un instante Goku ya está enfrente de él. "¡¿QUÉ¡!"- Después un gran resplandor en el cielo, ciega a todos por unos instantes, cuando la vista se aclara Dash esta cubriéndose, abre los ojos y enfrente de ellos están las manos de Goku en su posición de ataque.

-Goku: "No te preocupes no iba a soltar mi kamehameha."

-Dash: "¿Qué demo...?"

-Goku: "Esto es sólo el Taiyuu Ken, una técnica para cegar al enemigo conuna brillante luz."

-Dash: "¡¿Qué acaso eres estupido?! ¡Esto no es lugar para bromas!"

-Goku: "Yo sólo quería comprobar algo."- Goku vuelve a la normalidad mientras desciende ante la mirada confusa de Dash. 

-Batman: "¿Terminaron?"- En eso Dash desciende encarando a Goku, quien lo mira diferente a los demás con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Goku: "Pude haber hecho volar el planeta, pero tu te elevaste para evitarlo."

-Dash: "Eso no es cierto, yo sólo lo quise esquivar."

-Goku: "Pero ese poder lo hubieras contenido fácilmente, aunque corrías el riesgo de que destruyera casi toda la ciudad. Aún quieres que se salven los universos, todavía no estás totalmente del lado de la maldad."- Dash sólo se queda mudo y se voltea, apretando sus puños sin saber que hace o decir. En eso Lucy se le acerca tomándolo de su mano.

-Lucy: "Por favor, sé que haz sufrido mucho y que has perdido la esperanza debido a que te engañaron en quienes creías, pero no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error no dejes que te engañen otra vez. Tu ya no tienes por que estar solo."- Dash sólo la puede mirar sin decir nada, en verdad sus ojos mostraban una sinceridad que nunca había visto.

-Jean: "Entiendo por tu situación, que tu no eres humano."

-Dash: "Si, pero tampoco soy un mutante."

-Jean: "Si sabes de nuestra situación, debes saber porque luchamos continuamente."

-Dash: "Es una causa perdida, pero no te preocupes, según los planes que tienen, todo eso se arreglará."

-Batman: "¿Te refieres a una nueva creación? ¿Manipulada por Parallax?"

-Dash: "¡¿Qué haz dicho?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que..?!"- Dash voltea alterado frente a Batman y los demás.

-Superman: "Por si no lo sabías, ya habíamos peleado con Hal Jordan cuando el quizo reinventar el tiempo a su manera, debes saber que ese camino es el incorrecto ¿Por qué lo sigues?"

-Shaka: "¿Y qué tiene que ver Souhei en todo esto?"- Dash se queda callado, todos esperan una respuesta.

-Ikki: "Dash, Saga fue tu maestro, tu sabes mejor que nadie cómo éra en realidad él, el cosmos de ningún caballero de Athena podría atreverse a estar del lado en que tu estás ¡Y la mejor prueba la tienes aquí mismo, la armadura de tu maestro viajó desde otra dimensión para hacerte cambiar de parecer!" - Dash sólo puede escuchar las palabras de Fénix sin poder decir o hacer algo, mientras mira la gloriosa armadura de Géminis, sólo pocas veces vió a su maestro con ella puesta, por lo que el verla era algo especial.

-Dash: "Y-yo... no... no lo sé... El Santuario, Athena, el mundo, me quitaron todo lo que yo quería...ustedes no saben..."

-Jean: "Quiero que sepas que no estás solo, algunos de los que están reunidos aquí han pasado por cosas igual de dolorosas, por favor sólo déjame mostrarte..."- Jean se acerca a Dash, colocando sus dos manos a los costados de su cabeza.

-Iceman: "Jean cuidado."

-Jean: "No hay de que preocuparse... sólo mira... tu no eres el único que sufre."- En eso Dash ve imágenes en su cabeza... Un niño que toma el lugar de su hermano para ir a una isla infernal a entrenar para convertirse en caballero, donde pierde a su único amor... Un chico que debido a una picadura de araña radioactiva recibe poderes sobrehumanos, pero obtiene una dura lección sobre la responsabilidad de sus poderes tras la muerte de su tío, y ve como sus poderes se convierten en una maldición... Los ojos inocentes de un niño ven como sus padres son asesinados por un ladrón, jura vengarlos y no permitir que nadie pase por lo que el pasó, renunciando a su vida...La lucha de los mutantes X-Men por que su raza sea aceptada, siendo u sueño muy lejano... Las visiones terminan, Dash queda mirando a los ojos de Jean y en seguida a los demás.

-Dash: "Quiero que sepan... que esto lo hago por mi maestro."

-Goku: "¿Entonces nos vas a ayudar?"- Dash sólo agacha la cabeza.

-Dash: "Saben que si algunos de los que aún no han llamado a pelear son asesinados, a los hermanos no les quedará de otra más que decidir el resultado por ellos mismos, eso es por lógica."

-Superman: "Es por eso que aún intentan conseguir ese objetivo, que por lo visto han fracasado."

-Dash: "No se confíen, quienes los han atacado sólo es la primera línea de ataque, copias mejoradas de sus enemigos muertos creadas por Onslaught."

-X-Man: "Y para eso secuestraron a Franklin Richards ¿No es así maldito?"- X-Man se le avalanza contra Dash pero Superman lo detiene.

-Superman: "Tranquilícense, esto no ayudará."

-Dash: "Miren, yo no sabía nada de Franklin Richards ni de este universo. Después de la muerte de Saga lo único que quería era vengarme, apareció un ser que me dio esta armadura y la oportunidad de pelear en contra de Seiya, ese hombre era Parallax, el me llevo hacia un extraño castillo, ahí estaba Souhei, el que ustedes conocen como Legion, el hijo de Charles Xavier, pero... a mí lo único que me interesaba era vengar la muerte de mi maestro, descargar mi ira contra el Santuario y el mundo, ellos tenían un plan, el cual se basaba en despertar al tercer hermano, el tercer universo para eso habían obtenido un arma secreta: Onslaught."

-Batman: "Nunca pensé que Hal se uniría a tanta maldad."

-Dash: "Pero déjenme decirles, yo nunca confié en Onslaught. Parallax y Souhei tienen el mismo objetivo, el de crear un nuevo comienzo a partir de la destrucción, un nuevo universo sin la maldad, sin sufrimiento, sin prejuicios ni racismos, un nuevo cielo."

-Seiya: "Eso es una tontería ¿Cómo lo pensaban hacer?"

-Dash: "Parallax tenía un poder aumentado adquirido cuando estuvo a punto de morir, es un círculo de secretos el que tienen todos, pero entre ellos tres tenían todo el poder para moldear la creación a su gusto... claro que Parallax y Souhei sabían que mientras ellos existieran en el nuevo comienzo, algo sadría mal, asi que..."

-Batman: "¡¿Qué, acaso...?!"

-Spiderrman: "¿Ellos se..?"

-Shaka: "Morirían junto con todo... es una misión suicida."

-X-Man: "Están locos si creen que Onslaught los seguiría."

-Dash: "Ya te dije, que es un círculo lleno de secretos, en cualquier momento espero una traición de Onslaught...por lo pronto es todo lo que sé."

-Piccoro: "Y dime ¿Tú a que línea de ataque pertenecías?"

-Dash: "A la segunda línea, junto a los hermanos mutantes Lightshine e Hydro, y a un abominable experimento llamado Kymeroth, esos monstruos son de lo más terrible que puedan encontrarse. Creanme, ellos junto a Parallax, Souhei y Onslaught no son otra cosa que el apocalipsis universal... nadie tendrá una pizca de oportunidad."- Las palabras de Dash dejan a casi todos petrificados, Goku tenía una mezcla de ansiedad y emoción, Superman sudaba frío pero en ningún momento pensaba en abandonar, así en cada uno de los que estaban ahí la duda estaba presente, pero también la fortaleza. Pero en eso se oye una vaoz conocida.

"Goku"

-Goku: "Es...Kaio Sama ¡Kaio Sama cómo estas!"

-Kaio Sama: "Ahora todos ponganme atención hemos encontrado el escondite de los villanos."- Todos se emocionan con las palabras, algunos impacientes por ir hacia allá.

-Dr Strange: "Goku, te daremos las coordenadas para que lo localices."

-Goku: "¿Coordenadas?"

-Kaio Sama: "Tu sólo concéntrate, nosotros te guiaremos para que te puedas teletransportar, pero sólo será un movimiento de reconocimiento."

-Goku: "Esta bien Kaio Sama...¡Ya lo tengo! Bien ahora regreso."

-Superman: "Espera ¿Puedes llevar a alguien más? De ser así voy contigo."

-Goku: "Esta bien, sólo pon tu mano en mi hombro."- Goku y Superman desaparecen a la vista de todos. Pero Dash se mostraba muy nervioso.

-Dash: "(Esto es muy extraño... Souhei y Onslaught habían puesto una barrera psíquica...nadie podría haber detectado...) ¡Oh no!"

-Seiya: "¿Qué pasa?"

-Dash: "¡Tú pelirroja, ven conmigo!"- En eso Dash se movía rápidamente y tomaba de la mano a Jean Grey cuando una extraña energía emergía de su mano.- "¡A otra dimensión!"- En eso ambos desaparecen rodeados por una energía que creó Dash.

-X-Man: "¡Jean! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!"

  
-------------------------------------------------------------

  
Tokyo

Green Lantern, Shiryu, Wolverine, Lobo, el eva-01, Gambit, Ranma y Trunks descansaban después de la dura batalla contra Bastion, y con la incertidumbre de lo que irá por venir. El evangelion estaba sentado en uno de los edificios menos dañados, todos estaban cerca de él a excepción de Lobo quien aprovechando la huida de los habitantes estaba asaltando un mini super llevándose cantidad de cerveza para "alivianarse" y curar sus heridas.

-Lobo: "Ja, que fregadera les puso ese monigote, yo no voy a perder mi tiempo en hacer equipo con esos pensadores..."- En eso agarraba una de las últimas cagüamas que había dejado (Marca Indio por si preguntan) y se dirigía donde estaba una repisa con casettes y cds de música.-"¡¿Qué chin**** es esta mier**?! ¿Three Lights? Puras mariconadas, no tienen nada de Motorhead, Metallica o de mi compa Ozzy, que friega vivir en este universo."

En eso estaba a punto de dar un golpe en la repisa cuando se detiene, mira alrededor, sintiendo una extraño presentimiento, cuando de pronto todo en la tienda empieza a temblar y la pared del lado de donde estaba parado Lobo, se destruye revelando una figura monstruosa.

-Lobo: "¿Qué carajos?"

Afuera todo parecía normal, los demás estaban planeando su siguiente movimiento, debían estar preparados para lo que siguiera, cuando en eso los sentidos aumentados de Wolverine le permiten detectar un extraño olor, en eso oye dos pares de pies, de una manera en que nunca lo había escuchado.

-Wolverine: "No estamos solos."

-Trunks: "¿Qué, a qué te refieres? ¿He? Es un ki... detecto un ki tremendamente fuerte."- Shiryu y Green Lantern también sienten la presencia de alguien más.

-Shiryu: "Es alguien cuyo cosmos emana odio."

-Gambit: "Supongo que eso no es nada bueno."- En eso ven como Lobo es mandado a volar a través del vidrio del minisuper y como se estrella en el asfalto noqueado completamente. En eso ven salir a una especie de centauro, sus cuatro patas tenían la forma de un felino pero su piel era cubierto con poderosas escamas de reptil, su torso y brazos mostraban la tremenda fuerza, su rostro era monstruoso y en su cabeza resaltaban dos grandes cuernos, una gran cola de escorpión terminaba por completar la visión bizarra.

-Ranma: "E-ese es el enemigo."

-Wolverine: "Ja, he visto cosas peores."

-¿?: "Yo soy Kymeroth, el más fuerte guerrero de Lord Souhei."

-Shiryu: "Esa bestia habla."

-Kymeroth: "Sólo quiero las vidas de el francés y el andrógino, los demás pueden irse."- Los demás quedan extrañados, menos Ranma quien se enfurece por ese comentario.

-Ranma: "¡¿Andrógino?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves maldita bestia?! ¡Mira quien está hablando tú...horrible...mezcla de...bestias!"-Ranma se lanza corriendo hacia el monstruo y le da una patada en el estómago, pero es como si no lo notara.- "Rrrrhh, maldito te voy a enseñar mi poder."- los puños de Ranmaempiezan a moverse a una increíble velocidad golpeando la cara y cuerpo de Kymeroth, quien sólo se quedaba parado sin siquiera hacer un gesto. En eso en un movimiento mucho más rápido toma a Ranma del cuello, y lo comienza a estrangular.

-Kymeroth: "Estúpido niño, haz venido hasta tu muerte."

-Ranma: "Aaaggghhh!"- Ranma poco a poco dejaba de moverse, a punto de morir cuando en eso Trunks interviene apareciendo enfrente de Kymeroth.

-Trunks: "¡Mazenkku!"- Trunks dispara el mazenku en el rostro de Kymeroth, manándolo varios metros hacia atrás soltando a Ranma, pero Kymeroth no es derribado y se acerca tranquilamente hacia ellos.

-Shiryu: "¡Dragón Naciente!"- Shiryu aparecía golpeando a Kymeroth en el estómago, el dragón de Shiryu hace retroceder a Kymeroth pero se recupera y sigue su camino.- "No puede ser, ha resistido el Mazenku y mi Dragon Naciente."

-Kymeroth: "Ustedes no tienen oportunidad, mejor alejense yo sólo he venido por ellos dos, pero si insisten en pelear, con gusto les daré la peor agonía antes de morir."- La cola de Kymeroth se balanceaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviera decidiendo a su víctima, Green Lantern, Gambit, Wolverine y el eva-01 se acercan para pelear, pero Kymeroth no se inmutaba.

-Wolverine: "Es en momentos como éste cuando desearía tener mi esqueleto de adamantium."

-Shiryu: "Será mejor que dejen que Green Lantern, Trunks y yo peleemos contra él de frente, los demás usen cualquier momento para atacarlo por sorpresa"- Los demás asienten, pero a pesar de eso Kymeroth seguía acercándose.

-Kymeroth: "Todos ustedes, malditos humanos ¡Morirán!"

------------------------------------------------------

  
En algún lugar desconocido, donde está el Castillo de las fuerzas del mal, Superman y Goku habían aparecido en el castillo, éste se sostenía sobre una pequeña isla con algo de vegetación alrededor de la construcción, el castillo estaba construido de algun tipo de metal, con estilo medieval y tenia un aspecto sombrío, Superman y Goku se quedan en la playa revisando cualquier detalle, Superman trata de ver con su visión de rayos X lo que hay dentro del castillo.

-Superman: "Nada. El castillo debe contener plomo para que no pueda ver ahí dentro."

-Goku: "Mmmmhh...Un momento, detecto dos pequeños kis dentro."

-Superman: "¿Será Access?"

-Goku: "No son kis malignos, están debilidatos. Yo digo que vayamos a rescatarlos."

-Superman: "Estoy de acuerdo, entremos y salgamos lo más rápido posible."

-Goku: "Bien."- Enseguida Goku y Superman hacen trizas una pared por la que pueden entrar al castillo, Goku guiándose del ki, se acerca a la camara donde tienen aprisionado a Access. Pero antes de llegar Goku se detiene, al igual que Superman.

-Superman: "¿Q-Qué.. es esto... no puedo..."

-Goku: "Mov...erme...¿He, pero...qué?"

-¿¿??:"HA HA HA HA HA!!"

-Superman: "¿Qu...Quién...eres?"- Una figura enorme aparecía frente a ambos guerreros, su nombre es por demás conocido, no necesita presentación.

-Goku: "¿Tú... eres...Onslaught?" 

-Onslaught: "Así es, yo soy el ser supremo, por encima de humanos y mutantes, ustedes un saijayin y un kryptoniano, no deberían estar junto a tales patéticas criaturas, únanse bajo mi poder y juntos daremos luz a la próxima creación, la que de ahora en adelante será llamada Era de Onslaught."

-Superman: "Estas...loco..."

-Onslaught: "Ya veo, el haberse criado junto a ellos ha hecho que sean igual de tontos. Detesto a los seres tontos, mi nombre es Onslaught y ahora comprobaran el porque me llamo así."- A una supervelocidad, Onslaught se mueve y taclea con su gran brazo a Goku y Superman, quienes atraviesan las paredes hasta llegar a una terraza.

-Goku: "Aún...no puedo...moverme..."

-Onslaught: "¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo poseo la mente más poderosa, ustedes no son más que títeres para mí, al tronar mis dedos..."- Al movimiento de Onslaught Goku y Superman se paran y voltean el uno al otro, Superman empieza a juntar poder en sus rayos ópticos mientras que Goku lo hace en su posición del Kamehameha.- "...Puedo hacer que ustedes mismos se destruyan."

-Goku: "¡No! ¡No puedo controlar mi cuerpo!"

-Superman: "Ni yo, por favor perdoname Goku."

-Onslaught: "Al morir ustedes dos, a los hermanos no les quedará de otra más que matarse entre si, he ganado."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liberty Island

Sin saber que había pasado con Goku y Superman después del movimiento repentino de Dash, empezaba a cundir la desesperación de no poder hacer nada.

-Seiya: "Esto no lo soporto más, no podemos quedarnos aquí parados sin hacer nada."

-X-Man: "Estoy de acuerdo tenemos que movernos por nosotros mismos, si Shaka y yo pudimos atravesar los universos, entonces será fácil dar con ellos."

-Piccoro: "Vayamos allá, pero antes...Kaio ¡Kaio! ¿Me escuchas?"- Piccoro intentaba llamar a Kaio Sama, pasaron unos segundos pero no hubo respuesta.- "Que raro, esto es muy extraño."

-Spiderman: "Mi sentido arácnido...tal vez eso es la causa ¡Miren quiénes están en la antorcha!"

-Shaka: "¿He?"

-Batman: "Al fin decidieron dar la cara."- Todos voltean hacia la antorcha de la estatua de la libertad, en ésta yacían vigilándolos Souhei y Parallax, quienes una vez descubiertos descienden para encarar a todos. 

-Ikki: "Tengan cuidado, despliegan una energía muy poderosa."

-Captain Marvel: "Parallax ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir?"

-Parallax: "¿Te refieres a mi presunta muerte ante el devorador de soles? Para salvarlos sólo había dos formas de vencer a la oscuridad, una era disipándola con la luz, la otra... era absorbiendo la oscuridad misma...esto hizo que absorbiera toda la esencia de el devorador de soles, lo elimine para siempre y me adueñe de todo su poder, eso sí sufrí mucho. Pero veo que después de que los salve todavía se atreven a interponerse en mi camino ¡Ustedes son unos malagradecidos!"

-Batman: "¡Detente Hal! ¿Qué acaso en verdad murió el Hal Jordan que conocí? El que ere un héroe, el mejor de todos."

-Souhei: "No malgastes tu energía en preguntas tontas."

-Shaka: "¿Y tu? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?"- En eso Souhei se quita la máscara, revelando un rostro más maduro y un peinado no tan largo como el que tenía antes de que fuera visto por ultima vez por los X-Men.

-Iceman: "En verdad eres tú... eres David, el hijo del profesor Xavier...Legion, sólo que ¿Qué te pasó, por qué eres mayor?"

-Jubilee: "Apuesto que tu debes de saber donde esta el Profesor."

-X-Man: "¿En verdad eres tú? ¿El qué causó que mi realidad existiera? ¿Eres el culpable de millones de muertes y sufrimiento causadas por ese demonio Apocalypse?"

-Parallax: "Hijo, tu realidad no fue la única que fue creada por él, aunque en ambas haya sido inconscientemente, ahora tiene la oportunidad de redimir eso y hacer realidad el sueño de Charles Xavier, ya no habría la maldad que combate día a día la liga de la justicia, los dioses ya no intentarían dañar a la humanidad, no habrá imperio de máquinas, ni Freezers, ni princesas muertas ¡Todo será como debería ser! ¡¿Por qué insisten en seguir en mi contra?!"

-Shaka: "No tienen derecho, no son dioses que puedan decidir tal cosa."

-Souhei: "No, un dios jamás se preocuparía por lo que nos pasara. Nosotros hemos llegado a poseer el poder y la oportunidad para cambiar la realidad por una mejor. Tu Shaka, tu incluso tuviste la duda en tu cabeza, ahora déjame mostrarte un lugar donde hombre mujeres y niños que viven en la miseria y sufrimiento como en tu país y muchos otros, no tendrán que pasar por eso nunca más ¡Por favor únete a nosotros, únanse!"- El silencio reinaba en todos, aunque no lo quisieran admitir en el corazón de cada uno surgía la duda, pero...

-X-Man: "Shaka..."

-Shaka: "No... no les permitiremos hacer eso."

-Parallax: "Ya me temía que esto pasara. Bien ¡Adios!"- Parallax crea un gran tornado que arrolla con todos a su paso, era un poder enorme y nadie podía escapar de el, uno a uno iban desapareciendo, sólo quedaban Shaka y X-Man quien resistían con todo su poder, pero no por mucho tiempo y a puntos estaban por ser succionados por el tornado cuando éste se detiene.

-X-Man: "No siento señales psíquicas de nadie ¡Los mataste a todos!"

-Parallax: "Te equivocas X-Man, aún no les llega su muerte sólo los envíe a ella. Los conozco muy bien, sé que cuando están unidos se vuelven más fuertes, pero los he separado no sólo de lugar sino también de tiempo, y de su muerte se encargarán Hydro y Lightshine."

-Shaka: "Buena estrategia, pero nunca podrán vencernos. Los acabaré yo mismo aquí."

-X-Man: "¿Quieren pelear? Haganlo aquí mismo."

-Souhei: "Parallax, deja que Shaka y yo peleemos tranquilamente... para Shaka este duelo es personal."

-Parallax: "Te entiendo."

-X-Man: "Eso significa que tú pelearas conmigo."

-Souhei: "Parallax, quiero demostrarles mi poder, encárgate de las basuras que quedaron aquí."

-Parallax: "Ah, vaya así que ustedes dos se salvaron."- En eso Martian Manhunter y Superboy se hacen visibles.

-Souhei: "El marciano utilizo un truco mental para ocultarse de ti, claro que esos patéticos poderes no sirven contra mí."

-M.Manhunter: "¡Jordan! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto? ¡Te haré pagar!"

-Parallax: "Ven acá...viejo amigo."

-Shaka: "¡Souhei, encara la pelea!"

-Souhei: "Con gusto... amigo... maestro."

  
-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Cd. Gótica 50 años en el futuro

En un viejo callejón se abre una especie de portal, del cual salen volando Piccoro, Seiya, Lucy, Captain Marvel, Marlon, Beta X, Batman y Spiderman, cuando se recuperan de tal conmoción, salen del callejón hacia una vieja calle miran a su alrededor, es una ciudad en ruinas, Batman la reconoce.

-Batman: "Estamos en ciudad Gótica, pero ¿Qué pasó, por qué todo esta en ruinas?"

-Spiderman: "¿Qué así no estaba? ¿Acaso ese sujeto nos envió a tu universo?"

-Batman: "Tal parece que sí, síganme encontrare alguna salida."- Al doblar a una esquina tal es su sorpresa, el panorama era completamente distinto, los carros eran futuristas, pequeñas naves volaban por el cielo, los anuncios panorámicos eran electrónicos, toda una metrópolis, Batman era el más sorprendido de todos.

-Seiya: "Oye, no lo tomes a mal pero necesitas salir más."

-Batman: "Esto sólo tiene una explicación, Parallax poseía el poder de controlar el viaje a través del tiempo, no me sorprendería que nos haya enviado a mi ciudad en el futuro."

-C.Marvel: "Carambolas."

-Lucy: "Es...impresionante."

-Marlon: "Me recuerda a casa."

-Piccoro: "Aaggh, todo ese ruido ¡No lo aguanto! ¿Cómo es que ustedes humanos pueden vivir con tal alboroto?"

-Spiderman: "Desde que vi "Volver al futuro", siempre quise viajar en el tiempo y divertirme en una patineta voladora, pero ahora no tenemos ese privilegio, tenemos que encontrar alguna salida de vuelta a nuestro tiempo."

-Lucy: "Oigan esperen un momento, he leído novelas de ciencia ficción acerca de esto. Si estamos en el futuro y todo esta bien, significa que logramos vencer y no se destruyó la realidad."

-Piccoro: "Eso o fue nuestro universo el que resulto desaparecido."- A los seres del tercer universo se les hace un gran nudo en la garganta y sudan frío.

-Batman: "No, no creo que fuera ninguna de las dos. Parallax nos envió a otro tiempo para que los hermanos no nos hallaran y tuvieran que pelear entre ellos. Las batallas aún no terminan."

-Marlon: "Si estos hermanos son tan poderosos y abarcan el todo, no les debería importar las cuestiones tiempo y espacio."

-Seiya: "Es verdad, ese Parallax bien pudo usar su energía para eliminarnos."

-C. Marvel: "¿Entonces por qué estamos vivos y en el futuro?"

-¿¿??: "¡Para morir!" En eso una corriente eléctrica pasa por edificios haciendo corto circuito a su paso, destruyendo las señales electrónicas ocasionando choques en los carros y explosiones en lugares donde hay luz.

-Batman: "¡Rápido protejan a la gente!"- En seguida, todos van a ayudar como pueden, Batman y Lucy protegen a las personas que están expuestas, Piccoro y Captain Marvel evitan los choques en los carros que vuelan Spiderman, Seiya y Beta X ayudan a abandonar los edificios en llamas. Todo esto ante la mirada del causante de todo, un ser compuesto de energía eléctrica pura, sólo tenia en ambos brazos y en el pecho y cintura unos artefactos de metal ligero. Su rostro sólo denotaban sus ojos blancos y su sonrisa, en su cabeza una especie de cabellos dorados. Estaba parado y su forma humana desaparecía cuando se movía a la velocidad de la luz, para atacar a Beta X.

-Beta X: "¡AAARRGGHH!!¡Marlon! ¡Hay un corto circuito en mi sistema! kkkzzzz...."- En eso los ojos de Beta X se apagan.

-Marlon: "¡Beta X!"- Marlon y Beta X caían ante la mirada de Seiya y Spiderman, pero antes de llegar al suelo el Captain Marvel los salva. En ese momento Lightshine se muestra como su adversario.

-Batman: "¡Eres tú! El que atacó en Cd. Gótica." 

-Lightshine: "Así es, me llamo Lightshine, soy un mutante de la clase más poderosa al igual que mi hermano Hydro, el se encargará de eliminar al otro grupo en el pasado, al igual que yo lo haré con ustedes en el futuro...¿O debó decir presente? Ja, ja, disculpen siempre fui muy malo para estas cuestiones de física cuántica, ahora que lo recuerdo siempre fui muy malo en la escuela, contodosesosmalditosniñosburlándosedemiymihermano..."

-Seiya: "¡No me interesa la historia de tu vida!"

-Lightshine: "Ah sí, disculpenmesisoymuyrápidoparahablar... Soy muy rápido para muchs cosas, por eso estarán bendecidos de que su muerte.. searápida."

-Spiderman: "¿Perdón? No te endtendí lo último que dijiste"

-Piccoro: "Prepárense aquí viene."

-Lightshine: "¡Ajajajajajajajajaja!"- Lightshine se lanza a la velocidad de la luz contra los héroes, mientras esto pasa, en otro tiempo el reso de los héroes que fueron atrapados por el tornado despiertan en un extraño lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo, 140 años en el pasado.

El portal tempo-dimensional se había cerrado después de que había dejado caer a Ikki, Ryu, Iceman, Sakura, Jubilee y Gohan, cerca de un río. Un par de pescadores corrían aterrados después de haber visto tal "espectáculo", creyendo que habían sido demonios salidos del infierno.

-Iceman: "Bien, ya logramos captar la atención, tal vez alguien nos podría decir en donde estamos."

-Sakura: "¡Disculpe! ¡Señores!"- Sakura salta al puente en donde estaban un grupo de tres hombres.- "¿Podrían decirnos en dónde...? ¡Oigan, no se vayan!"- Los tres tipos salían corriendo, después de todo también habían visto lo que había pasado.- Bien ¿Quién sigue?"- En eso Ikki se mueve hacia donde están unas jóvenes quienes no se habían percatado.

-Ikki: "Díganme donde demonios estoy."

-Chica1: "¡Oyeme descarado, como te atreves a dirigirte así a una..."- La chica para de hablar al ver la imponente figura de Ikki con su armadura.

-Chica2: "¡Mirale los cuernos! ¡AAAHH Es el diablo!"

-Chica1: "¡AAAHH! ¡Policía!"- Las dos chicas corren pavorizadas, mientras a Ikki por poco y le salían humo de las orejas.

-Ikki: "¿Diablo? Que tontas"

-Ryu: "No podemos preguntar a nadie, todos se espantan."

-Iceman: "Por lo menos sabemos que esto no es el presente."

-Sakura: "¿Viajamos en el tiempo?"

-Iceman: "Así parece, es un lugar de oriente, pero será difícil saber donde."

-Jubilee: "Oigan lo están haciendo todo mal, claro que las personas se van a espantar con ver a un tipo en armadura extraña, a gente con ropa futurista y cosas así, el único aquí que puede pasar desapercibido es él."- En eso señala a Gohan.

-Gohan: "¿Hé? ¿Yo?"

-Jubilee: "Así es, tu ve a dar una vuelta y pregunta en que ciudad y país estas, inventa una excusa para que no crean que estas loco o algo parecido."

-Gohan: "Mmmhh, ¡Esta bien enseguida vuelvo!"

-Jubilee: "Contamos contigo Gohan."

Gohan se marcha dispuesto a sacar la información, por su aspecto inocente de niño bueno era obvio que nadie correría asustado, pero surge un problema. Han pasado quince minutos y los demás se quedaron esperando a Gohan sin que regresara.

-Jubilee: "¡Ese maldito mocoso! ¡Nos dejó plantados capaz de que se perdió!"

-Ryu: "Tal vez haya sido atacado."

-Ikki: "No, aún siento su cosmos...esta contento."

  
En un restaurante, en la ciudad, Gohan se destazaba comiendo un buen arroz, desde que todo inició no había podido comer y como todo buen saijayin su estomago se torno más poderoso que cualquier cosa, y ya iba en el stercer plato. La comida se la habían proporcionado un grupo de personas que al ver el estado en que se encontraba decidieron darle un poco de alimento al pobre niño, ya que Gohan fue a preguntar a una dulce joven quien venía acompañada de un niño un poco mayor que el niño saijayin y dos hombres más.

-Gohan: "¡Ah que rico! ¡Muchas gracias Srita."

-Srita: "No tienes por que dármelas, yo también quiero ayudar a quien lo necesita así como lo hace él."- Dice la chica de cabello morado y largo señalando al tipo del lado suyo, de cabello igual de largo pero pelirrojo y con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla.

-¿¿??: "Oh yo sólo hago mi deber, Kaoru."

-¿¿??: "Así es y yo también quiero ayudar ¡Oye trae otros dos platos de arroz para mí y para el niño por favor!"- Dice ordenándole a la mesera.

-Mesera: "Y dime ¿Lo cargó a tu cuenta?"

-¿¿??: "Así es, y no te preocupes ya te pagaré todo muy pronto."

-Mesera: "Es lo que me dices todos los días."- Se voltea y va por los platos.

-¿¿??: "Sanosuke no puedes seguir aprovechándote así."

-Sanosuke: "Cállate Kenshin, que tu también haz venido a comer gratis conmigo y hay veces que te llevas comida cuando no tienes ganas de cocinar."

-Kaoru: "¡Kenshin! ¡¿Es cierto eso?!"

-Kenshin: "Hee.. bueno..yo.."- Kaoru empezaba a golpear a Kenshin cuando, el otro chico, cuyo nombre es Yahiko estaba sentado al lado de Gohan le dirijía la palabra.

-Yahiko: "Oye y ¿Qué tanto era lo que querías decir antes de que la loca de Kaoru le entrara el instinto maternal y te trajera a que comieras?"

-Kaoru: "¡Oye tu!"- Kaoru entonces golpeaba en la cabeza a Yahiko después de escuchar lo que dijo.

-Gohan: "¡Ah es cierto! ¿Me podrían decir en que país, ciudad y año me encuentro?"

Mientras los demás aún seguían esperando a Gohan, las chicas y Iceman ya empezaban a aburrirse, Ryu e Ikki no se podían dar el lujo de tener esa "cualidad" debido a su disciplina.

-Iceman: "Oigan esto me desespera. Vayamos a investigar que es lo que pasa, tal vez podramos encontrar un nuevo portal."

-Ikki: "No. Es peligroso."

-Iceman: "Como quieras."- En eso Iceman quien estaba recostado en un arbol siente un filo encima de su hombro derecho.

-Jubilee: "¡Bobby! ¡Cuidado detrás de ti!"

-¿¿??: "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- En eso aparecían un grupo de policías con espadas y rifles en la mano, uno quien tenía la espada en el hombro de Iceman estaba al aldo del que era el líder, cuyos ojos eran realmente penetrantes y ponían a temblar a cualquiera, mientras fuma un cigarrillo- "Pregunté...¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes?"

-Iceman: "Oye amigo quita esa arma de mi hombro o lo lamentarás."- En eso Iceman libera su poder congelando y destruyendo la espada del policía, quien retrocede espantado de la figura de Iceman, al igual que los otros a excepción del líder.

-¿¿??: "¿Y bien? ¿Me contestarán o no?"

-Iceman: "Aleje a sus hombres oficial o lo puede lamentar."

-Policía: "¡Capitan Saito, aléjese del monstruo!"

-Saito: "Mmmmhh ya veo, tendré que sacarte por la fuerza la respuesta."- Saito tira su cigarro y saca su espada poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Ikki: "¡Iceman quítate de ahí!"

-Iceman: "¿Qué?"

-Ryu: "Ikki tiene razón, ese hombre no es ordinario." 

-Iceman: "Vamos no digan chistes tontos, yo soy un hombre X."

-Jubilee: "Oh no, de nuevo va a confiarse demasiado."

-Iceman: "Bien "hombre no ordinario de mirada fea" prepárate para pescar un resfriado."- Iceman dispara su rayo congelando el suelo y el árbol, pero no ve rastro de Saito.

-Saito: "¡Acá arriba!"

-Iceman: "¿Pero qué...?"- Saito descendía del cielo, Iceman al mirar arriba es cegado por la luz del sol, Saito aprovecha para lanzar su golpe

-Saito: "¡Gatotsu No. 2!"

-Iceman: "¡AAAHH!"- Iceman cae noqueado dañado con la espada de Saito que tenía rastros de hielo alrededor.

-Saito: "Bien ¿Quién de ustedes quiere terminar como él? No mostraré consideración incluso si son niñas."

-Jubilee: "¿Niñas?"

-Sakura: "Te enseñaré lo que esta "niña" puede hacer."

-Ikki: "Espera, no hagas el mismo error que Iceman, nosotros no hemos venido a pelear, así que mejor aléjate con tus hombres antes de que lo lamentes."

-Saito: "Pareces no decir fanfarronadas, o es que eres un excelente actor, pero yo sólo me iría de una pelea muerto, así que...mejor prepárense."- Saito se pone en posición para atacar, pero antes de que Ikki se decidiera a atacar, Ryu se interpone.

-Ryu: "Dísculpame, pero en verdad quiero pelear con ese tipo, se ve que es muy fuerte."

-Ikki: "¡Ja! Sí, así es mejor, después de todo ambos son seres normales."-Ikki se da media vuelta y se va a un rincón a observar la pelea.

-Saito: "No se a que se refiere tu amigo con eso de humanos normales ¿Acaso el se transforma en un ser de fuego o algo así? Por que si es como el muñeco de nieve que esta ahí, no tendré problemas."

-Ryu: "Créeme el es mucho más que sólo palabras, últimamente he visto cosas fuera de mi imaginación así que una pelea normal me hará bien ¡Vamos!"

-Saito: "Me gusta tu actitud, ¡Aquí voy, Gatotsu!"

-¿¿??: "¡No es tiempo para juegos, ha llegado la hora de su muerte!"

-Jubilee: "¿He? ¿Quién fue?"- En eso un remolino de agua se eleva del río, de ese remolino empiezan a soltarse pedazos de agua que se adhieren como si estuvieran vivos a las cabezas de los policías, ahogándolos, uno más se adhiere en Sakura, lo que llama la atención de Ryu. Otro más va directo a Saito pero antes de que lo atrape lo corta en dos. Ikki se protege a él y a Jubilee e Iceman, con su cosmos evaporando los pedazos de agua, en eso Ryu logra sacar la trampa de Sakura, cuando el remolino deja de girar y una cascada de agua choca contra el suelo y toma una forma humanoide, es el mutante Hydro.

-Hydro: "Me llamo Hydro, seré su anfitrión en los próximos minutos de agonía antes de su muerte."

--------------------------------------------------------

  
Tokyo, el presente.

Kymeroth finalmente se decide a atacar, sus cuatro patas le proveen de mucha agilidad y se lanza como felino contra Green Lantern, Shiryu y Trunks, quienes esquivan sus zarpazos. Gambit lanza sus cartas explotando en el lomo de Kymeroth, pero no le daña en lo más mínimo, Wolverine, se acerca golpeando a Kymeroth pero éste ni se mueve y deja golpearse.

-Wolverine: "¡Maldito hijo de...!"- Wolverine saca sus garras pero al momento de atacar, se rompen al contacto con la dura piel de Kymeroth.

-Kymeroth: "Patético."- -Kymeroth lanza un golpe con su puño directo en el estómago de Wolverine, las costillas se rompen y el impacto lo manda a estrellarse a una pared, quedando inconsciente. Kymeroth se voltea al sentir como Ranma cae con una patada detrás de él, pero al igual que los demás ataques no lo dañan y Ranma es atacado por la cola de escorpión, pero antes de que lo pícara, el aguijón se clava en el escudo de Shiryu, y en eso utiliza la misma fuerza del aguijón y lo empuja para alejarlo.

-Shiryu: "Lo siento pero tu aguijón no podrá dañar mi escudo del dragón."

-Kymeroth: "Yo no afirmaría tal cosa a la ligera, dragón Shiryu, vuelve a mirar tu escudo."

-Shiryu: "¡¿Qué?! Mi escudo..."- Shiryu mira en su escudo, hay un agujero por el cual había apsado el aguijón y había llegado a la pie del caballero.- "Pero... no sentí cuando me pico."

-Kymeroth: "Ese es el secreto de mi poderoso aguijón, el piquete no puede sentirse ya que es tan rápido como mortal, el veneno ya ha entrado a tu cuerpo, por lo que no vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo, ya estás muerto."

-Shiryu: "¿Qué?...eso lo veremos, yo no pararé de pelear sólo por un simple piquete ¡Dragón Naciente!"- Shiryu dispara todo s cosmos, pero aún y toda la fuerza de su dragón es detenido en la mano de Kymeroth.

-Kymeroth: "El efecto del veneno ya empezó, lo mejor que puedo hacer por tí es darte una muerte rápida."

Kymeroth levanta a Shiryu tomándolo de los brazos y en eso encaja las garras de sus patas delanteras en el abdomen de Shiryu, el grito de dolor no se hace esperar pero antes de que Kymeroth lo rasgara, Trunks y Green Lantern lo atacan al mismo tiempo pero sólo logran hacer que retroceda, Kymeroth contraataca golpeando a Trunks, una gran cortada aparece en su frente derramando sangre, pero Trunks reacciona disparando una esfera de energía que estalla en el rostro del monstruo, este ataque lo lastimó y Kymeroth lo voltea a ver con odio.

-Kymeroth: "Tu maldito mono sin sesos...¡Muere!"- Kymeroth se lanza contra Trunks enajándole sus garras en el pecho, Trunks grita cuando es azotado en el piso, entonces Kymeroth con ambos puños empieza a golpear la cabeza de Trunks una y otra vez enterrándolo cada vez más en el piso, en eso el cabello de Trunks vuelve a la normalidad y Kymeroth prepara su aguijón, pero en eso algo lo agarra de atrás, es Lobo.

-Lobo: "No te me escaparás muñeca, tu y yo bailaremos un poco."- Lobo lo levanta de la cola y lo azota contra el suelo

-Green Lantern: "Lobo no te distraigas ese demonio es muy fuerte."

-Lobo: "No necesitas decírmelo niño... por eso me las pagará ese maldito."- En eso Kymeroth se levanta rápidamente.

-Kymeroth: "Me están hartando... ¡Como los odio!"- Kymeroth se lanza golpeando a Lobo y aventándolo varios metros atrás, Lobo lo seguía moviéndose a gran velocidad, pero en eso aparece el eva-01 y le tira un golpe aplastando a Kymeroth.

-Shinji: "Lo logré, eliminé al monstruo...¿Qué?"- El puño del eva era levantado poco a poco por Kymeroth, saliendo del agujero que había hecho. Kymeroth usaba toda su fuerza y destrozaba la mano del Eva-01, ante la mirada incrédula de Shinji.

-Kymeroth: "Tu niño, presenciarás mi poder, desearás no haber nacido."- Kymeroth se paraba enfrente del Eva-01 y empezaba a reunir energías, un aura roja como la sangre emergía de todo su cuerpo.- "¡El ataque de las bestias!"- Del aura de Kymeroth empezaban a salir numerosas siluetas en formas de animales enfurecidos que azotaban contra todo el cuerpo de la unidad evangelion destrozando gran parte de la estructura del eva-01 y derribándolo.

-Green Lantern: "¡Oye bestia!"- En eso una gran maquinaria de ataque aparecía en el cielo, era una nave llena de armas de rayos láser y cañones apuntando todo el arsenal hacia Kymeroth.

-Kymeroth: "Muy impresionante."

-Green Lantern: "Yo poseo el último anillo de los linternas verdes, este es el arma más poderosa del universo y con ella voy a vencerte."-A un pensamiento de Green Lantern todo el arsenal se dispara y cae en Kymeroth, destrozando toda la calle en medio de explosines, los demás se cubren como pueden. Al disiparse el polvo poco a poco, Green Lantern se acerca para comprobar que ha vencido al monstruo, pero en eso en un veloz movimiento aparece Kymeroth tomando del cuello a Green Lantern.

-Green Lantern: "¿Qué..pero..cómo?"

-Kymeroth: "No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido, tu arma puede ser la más poderosa pero se te ha olvidado una cosa muy importante...¡Haz gastado mucha energía en las diferentes peleas, el poder ya esta agotado y no lo haz recargado!"

-Green Lantern: "¡Oh no, no puede ser!"

-Kymeroth: "Y ahora para asegurarme de que no seas una molestia."- Kymeroth toma el brazo derecho de Lantern y ante la mirada de todos se lo quiebra.

-Green Lantern: "¡AAAAHHH!!! ¡Mi.. brazo..AAAARRGGHH!!"

-Kymeroth: "Cállate, eso sólo es un pequeño dolor, deberías agradecerme el que no te muestre el verdadero sufrimiento ¡Ahora desaparece!"- Kymeroth toma a Green Lantern y lo estrella contra un muro. Trunks se le encara al igual que Shiryu y Lobo, Ranma y Gambit sólo pueden verlo que pasa sin poder participar.

-Ranma: "¡Demonios! No puedo creer que no le podamos hacer nada."

-Gambit: "Tranquilo chico, no es el momento de atacar si uno de los dos muere será el fin de los universos."

-Ranma: "¡No me quedaré aquí como idiota! ¡Huracán del tigre!"- Ranma lanza su poder que va directo a Kymeroth y lo toma desprevenido golpeándolo en el pecho, el ataque lo arrastra varios metros, pero se deshace después de que Kymeroth libera su energía.

-Kymeroth: "Maldito niño... ¡Ahora todos morirán! ¡ Ataque de las bestias!"

-Trunks: "S-su ki se incrementó, es más fuerte que el ataque anterior."

-Shiryu: "Cúbranse."

-Lobo: "Ya nos llevó la ch..."- Una enorme explosión sacude Tokyo varios edificios que estaban cerca de la zona son destruidos, un panorama de guerra yacía alrededor, entre los escombros, Kymeroth caminaba, veía los cuerpos tirados de Shiryu, Wolverine, Lobo, Green Lantern y Trunks, seguía caminando en busca de los de Gambit y Ranma, su muerte les asegurarían la victoria , pero había recorrido mucho, sus sentidos aumentados no detectaban ningún cuerpo, Kymeroth no puede creer que hayan escapado si eran los más débiles del grupo, hasta que se da cuenta de la verdad.

-Kymeroth: "¡NOOO!! ¡No puede ser! ¡Los han llamado! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"- en eso voltea a ver a los demás.- "¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes pagarán caro!"- Kymeroth lanza un rayo de energía hacia Trunks pero justo antes de golpearlo, es desvíado por otro rayo de energía, Kymeroth voltea hacia arriba y mira dos figuras levitando en el cielo, Vegeta y Silver Surfer.

-Vegeta: "Ahora pelearás conmigo monstruo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el castillo de Souhei, situado en un lugar desconocido.

Superman y Goku se preparan para atacarse mutuamente con todo su poder, siendo controlados mentalmente por Onslaught, quien se regocija de su victoria a unos momentos de culminarse.

-Onslaught: " Que en su últimos pensamientos este éste momento, en el que se sintieron más impotentes en toda su vida, tan indefensos como gatitos y murieron ante la mano de Onslaught."

-Goku- Superman: "¡NO!"- En eso ambos desvían sus poderes contra Onslaught, quien estaba desprevenido y recibe toda la potencia de los ataques destruyendo una parte de su armadura.

-Onslaught: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible que seres inferiores hayan roto mi control mental...¿He? Hay otra presencia aquí...Phoenix."-En eso Jean Grey y Dash aparecían al lado de Superman y Goku.

-Jean: "Nos volvemos a encontrar Onslaugh. Y esta vez me aseguraré de que te vayas al infierno."

-Onslaught: "¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir traidor?"

-Dash: "Por ahora no estoy seguro, de lo que sí es que yo no soy el único traidor aquí, ¿Crees que me habías engañado? Estaba observando cualquier paso que dieras."

-Onslaught: "Yo hice un trato con ellos dos, si no fuera por mi poder, nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Ellos me hubieran traicionado a mí, así que sólo estoy reclamando lo que debe ser mío, nada sobrevivirá a mi llegada."

-Goku: "¡Eso lo veremos!"

-Superman: "¡Prepárate!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Ranma vs Gambit  
Lugar: Nerima en un parque cerca de un lago 

Gambit y Ranma aparecen de repente en uno de los parques que hay en la ciudad, los habitantes estaban atemorizados por los disturbios ocasionados y no se atrevían a salir o los que pudieron se fueron muy lejos, el parque que en otros días esta lleno de gente ahora esta abandonado ahora sirve como escenario para la siguiente pelea. 

-Gambit: "Muy bien es hora de la acción." 

-Ranma: "Al menos tendré el placer de destrozarte con mis manos." 

-Gambit: "Lo siento...pero aquí el único que tiene esa habilidad con las manos es Gambit."- Gambit saca unas cartas cargadas cinéticamente y las lanza al suelo debajo de Ranma donde explotan, Ranma con un salto había esquivado la explosión., pero en el aire una carta explota en su camino, la onda impacta en Ranma quien cae duro en el suelo. 

-Ranma: "Aaaaghh...eso dolió."- En eso Ranma se empieza a levantar poco a poco. 

-Gambit: "Felicitaciones mon ami, no cualquier hombre o mutante ha resistido una explosión así de cerca...pero no creas que haz logrado escapar, Gambit sólo ha fallado para probarte."- Dice mientras enciende un cigarro y fuma. 

-Ranma: "Ja, ja, dices que me estas probando, bueno aquí esta una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer."-Ranma salta hacia Gambit dando una patada en el aire, pero Gambit se cubre con su bastón que saca de su gabardina. 

-Gambit: "Tienes que ser más rápido mon ami."- Gambit golpea a Ranma en el rostro una vez que pisa tierra, pero Ranma aguanta el golpe y le regresa una patada en el abdomen. 

-Ranma: "Y tu necesitas pegar más fuerte."- Ranma hace la técnica de las castañas y golpea a Gambit varias veces dando un golpe final más fuerte que lo manda a estrellarse contra un árbol.- "Sólo eres un hablador, ¿he?"- En eso Ranma mira hacia abajo y esta una carta cargada a punto de explotar cuando salta hacia atrás pero en eso explota y la onda de choque lo lleva a cae al lago. 

-Gambit: "Gambit no perderá tan fácilmente, no puedo quedar inmovilizado sino mi universo desaparecerá...¡Vamos, el segundo round ha...¿Adónde se fue?"- Gambit camina precavido, esperando cualquier ataque que pudiera percibir cuando en eso ve a una chica empapada a un lado del lago. 

-Ranma: "¡No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, convertirme en chica en medio de una pelea!"- En eso siente a alguien a su espalda. 

-Gambit: "Hola cherrie, una joven como tu no debería estar en este lugar, es muy peligroso, permiteme llevarte a un lugar a salvo."- Dice mientras la toma de la mano. 

-Ranma: "(Aayy no, este cree que en verdad soy una chica)"- Ranma de inmediato quita su mano y se prepara para luchar. 

-Gambit: "Oh, petite tiene garras, entiendo que mi conducta ha sido un poco descortés, me llamo Gambit ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para convercerla de que se vaya del parque?." 

-Ranma: "(Mmmmhh, tal vez pueda aprovechar la confusión)...Jeje, bueno si no te molesta puedes voltearte por un momento mientras me seco?"

-Gambit: "He, sí como no."- Gambit en eso se voltea pensando en la posibilidad de poder ligarse a la chica.

-Ranma: "(Bien que bueno que ya vengo preparado)"- En eso se da la vuelta a donde esta el lago y con su puño abre una pequeña grieta en la tierra por el que pasa un chorro de agua y empieza a generar energía con la que empieza a calentar el agua.-"Bien ahora ya puedes voltear."

-Gambit: "Je, je, mira chica sé que todas las chicas se derriten por Gambit pero la verdad es que mi corazón ya pertenece a..¡Aarrrhh!"-Ranma usando un golpe certeo en el suelo hace que una cantidad de agua caliente moje a los dos.-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?...¿He? ¿Adonde se fue la chica pelirroja? ¡Tú!"

-Ranma: "Empecemos de nuevo ¡Yaaaa!"- Ranma utiliza su técnica de las castañas y golpea a Gambit, él se alcanza a safar del castigo y retrocede, entonces carga una carta pero en eso se detiene.

-Gambit: "..."

-Ranma: "¿Qué?"

-Gambit: "Ahora comprendo...¡Ya sé por que ese monstruo te llamó andrógino!"

-Ranma: "¡¿Qué?! ¡No me llames así!"

-Gambit: "La verdad... no sé si podré golpearte si en verdad eres una mujer..."

-Ranma: "Tu no lo entiendes, es una maldición que llevó gracias a que caí en una fosa encantada....¡Tú no sabes lo que es vivir con una maldición, con un dolor como éste, sin tener una vida normal!"- Ranma empieza atacar, Gambit se defendía. Ambos empiezan a atacar con sus mejores golpes en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la balanza se inclina hacia Ranma y termina por darle una potente patada a Gambit que lo manda a estrellarse de nuevo contra otro árbol.

-Gambit: "Créeme... si sé lo que es vivir con una maldición que tengo desde que nací... y gracias a eso soy repudiado y discriminado al igual que mi raza, por los humanos...pero más que nada gracias a esa maldición cometí gravísimos pecados...gracias a eso alejé a la mujer que amo..¡Y juró por Dios que no perderé esta batalla, no calmaré mi dolor al morir!"

-Ranma: "... ya veo ¡Yo tampoco lo haré, aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer! ¡Alguien me está esperando y no dejaré que ella muera!"- Ranma junta sus manos y una esfera de energía se empieza a formar.-"¡Huracán del tigre!"- Ranma suelta su ataque, más devastador destruyendo varios árboles , después de eso Ranma queda solo en medio de los efectos del poder de su ataque.

-Gambit: "¡La razón por la que no ataqué a Kymeroth con todos mis ataques era por el riesgo de que tu vieras mis técnicas, pero tu si lo atacaste deliberadamente!"- Gambit aparecía saltando por encima del sorprendido Ranma.

-Ranma: "¡¿Qué?!"- En eso Gambit suelta todas las cartas en su poder cargadas a su máximo y explotan en el suelo, Ranma alcanza a reaccionar pero no evita todo el poder de las explosiones y finalmente cae inconsciente.

-Gambit: "Debes ser precavido chico, y lo serás más adelante, esos hermanos no destruirán los universos...sé que lo impediremos."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Cd. Gótica 50 años en el futuro

Batman, Piccoro, Captain Marvel, Spiderman, Marlon, Beta X, Seiya y Lucy, estan atrapados en una Cd. Gótica del futuro, de repente el caos se vino en la ciudad, un corto circuito ocasionó un apagón en varias cuadras, todo lo electrónico había dejado de funcionar, todo esto ocacionado por el ser de energía Litghtshine.

-Lightshine: "¡Allávoy!"- Lightshine se mueve a la velocidad de la luz arrasando con Batman, Marlon, Beta X, Lucy y Spiderman, en cambio Seiya, Piccoro y Captain Marvel apenas y lograron esquivarlo.

-Piccoro: "Ese demonio se mueve a una velocidad impresionante, ustedes tendrán que ayudarme a combatir."

-Seiya: "Déjenme sólo, yo podré con él."

-Piccoro: "Escúchame niño, este no es momento para hacerse el héroe así que mejor trata de ayudar a acabar más pronto con ese fenómeno eléctrico o yo mismo me encargaré de ti."

-Seiya: "No me hablarás así sin que te de una paliza."

-Captain Marvel: "Oigan esperen, estamos del mismo bando."-En eso Litghshine aprovecha la discución para atacarlos con descarga eléctrica al pasar entre ellos como un rayo. En eso se devuelve y se detiene donde estan ellos tres y los mira con los brazos cruzados.

-Lightshine: "No se porque el señor Souhei estaba tan preocupado por ustedes sisonunabandadeineptos."

-Seiya: "¿Qué? ¡Lamentarás haber dicho eso!"- Seiya se levanta golpeando a Lightshine, pero éste lo esquiva con facilidad y golpea a Seiya en el abdomen seguido por una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Piccoro dispara rayos de sus ojos pero son contenidos por la mano de Lightshine.

-Lightshine: "Lo siento pero soy un ser compuesto de energía pura, cualquier ataque de energía que me manden sólo necesito canalizarla para que mi cuerpo se adapte a ella y así sea como una simple brisa."

-Batman: "Hay que atacarlo con algún elemento que no pueda adaptarse debido a su condición."

-Spiderman: "Como agua o hielo"

-Lucy: "¿Pero de dónde vamos a sacar eso y atacarlo si se mueve demasiado rápido?"

-Marlon: "Confíen en ellos."

La pelea se reanudaba el Captain Marvel y Piccoro se movían a gran velocidad y acorralan a Lightshine, pero justo cuando dan el golpe, al tocarlo sufren una descarga de energía, que los derriba.

-Lightshine: "Así no pueden tocarme."

-Seiya: "Veamos que te parece esto ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"

-Lightshine: "¡Demasiado lento!"- Lightshine se mueve esquivando los golpes del ken de Seiya y termina dandole una patada en el rostro que lo derriba varios metros atrás, a donde se encuentran los demás, Lightshine camina hacia ellos.- "¿Y ustedes qué piensan hacer? ¡Jajajjajajaja AAAARRGHH!!!"- En eso un artefacto en forma de murciélago traspasa el cuerpo de Lightshine y se clava en el piso al momento de hacerlo una pequeña capa de hielo se forma. En eso ante todos un ser en traje negro y con un murciélago rojo como símbolo en su pecho aparece enfrente de todos.

-Batman: "¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?"

-¿¿??:"... Soy Batman."

**_Fin del Capitulo 9_**

**Notas del autor: Bueno ahora resulta que me aloqué y puse este viaje en el tiempo, que más que nada es para meter a personajes que tenía contemplados pero que finalmente no salieron en las peleas anteriores, espero que los fans de Samurai X y Batman Beyond se sientan complacidos. Sigan en sintonía a los siguientes capítulos y recuerden, hagan lo correcto ¡Escuchen Rock!


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10: ¿Una muy pequeña flama de esperanza? **_

En algún lugar donde no existe el tiempo y a la vez coexisten el pasado, presente y futuro, está la guardiana de ese lugar, es una de las sailors scouts, llamada Sailor Plut, quien ha estado vigilando los combates que se han estado efectuando, a pesar de ser la guardiana del tiempo, por alguna razón no puede ver con claridad el resultado final de los combates, pero en eso algo más llama su atención, hay una presencia que no había detectado. Una figura aparece avanzando hacia ella, Setsuna se prepara y dando un rápido giro usa su báculo y dispara una esfera de energía en contra del extraño invasor, pero justo antes de que llegara el ataque a él, éste se mueve rápidamente y contraataca con un rayo de energía que sale de sus manos, una explosión cimbra el lugar al momento del choque de ambos poderes. Setsuna se prepara para atacar nuevamente.

-¿?: "¡Por favor espera! No he venido a hacerte daño."- En eso se refleja por completo la figura del ser dorado que había llegado al templo del tiempo.

-Setsuna: "¿Cómo puedo creerte? ¿Quién eres?"

-¿?: "Me llamo Waverider, soy uno de los hombres lineales que protegen el tiempo en mi universo, domino el viaje a través del tiempo al igual que tú de otra forma no hubiéramos reaccionado tan rápido en esos ataques."

-Setsuna: "Interesante, usaste tu poder para moverte en las milésimas de segundo para protegerte de mi ataque, yo soy Sailor Plut, la guardiana del tiempo y como vez llevo una responsabilidad muy grande como para darme el lujo de confiar en cualquier extraño aunque se declare el guardián del tiempo en su universo."

-Waverider: "Si eres la guardiana del tiempo, entonces debes saber lo que está pasando, los hermanos, entidades cósmicas, representaciones vivas de los universos han elegido a varios guerreros para que luchen entre ellos y al final se decida el destino de toda una realidad, debemos ayudarnos mutuamente para evitar esta catástrofe."

-Setsuna: "Si, es verdad todo lo que dices, pero entonces ¿Cómo podemos lograrlo? Si sabes lo que son esos hermanos, también sabrás que no hay medio para convencerlos de que desistan."

-¿?: "He vigilado la historia en mi universo, te podría contar cientos de historias donde la esperanza parecía muerta pero siempre había algo que hacía que su luz se viera aún en el rincón más oscuro."- Un extraño hombre entraba a la habitación, era calvo de grandes ojos sin pupilas y con extraños ropajes azul y blanco.

-Setsuna: "¿Quién eres tu?"

-¿?: "Me llamo Watcher, he contado la historia de mi universo, y ahora me rehúso a contar su final."

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Tokyo, tiempo presente

La noche caía en la gran ciudad de Tokyo, una gran parte estaba destruida gracias a la aparición de los sentinels, Nimrod y Bastion, pero lograron ser detenidos por los guerreros de diferentes universos que habían aparecido aquí, sin embargo apareció uno de los aliados de Souhei el monstruo llamado Kymeroth, una bizarra combinación de diferentes animales, y había estado a punto de matar a Gambit y Ranma quienes no habían sido llamados a pelear, pero gracias a uno de esos contados golpes de suerte se salvaron en el último momento al ser su turno de pelear. Kymeroth lleno de ira atacó a los demás que estaban derribados con la intención de matarlos pero la llegada de dos seres se lo impidieron, Vegeta y Silver Surfer. Ahora Vegeta es quien encara al poderoso monstruo.

-Vegeta: "Jajaja, sí que eres horrendo."

-Kymeroth: "¡Grrrrhh! ¡Cállate mono estúpido!"- Kymeroth lanza un rayo de su boca, pero Vegeta contraataca con un energy ha haciendo chocar ambas energías.

-Vegeta: "Muéstrame algo mejor."

-Kymeroth: "No me provoques enano."

-Vegeta: "Pues ven si quieres pelear."- Vegeta sólo ve desde arriba como gruñe Kymeroth, quien enfurecido le lanza varios ráfagas de energía que surge de sus manos, Vegeta las esquiva todas aún con los brazos cruzados.- "¡Ven y pelea maldito!"

-Kymeroth: "¿Porqué no vienes tú aquí?"- Vegeta lo observa y empieza a descender cuando de pronto se detiene en el aire.

-Vegeta: "¡Jajajaja! Eres capaz de acabar con toda esta bola de insectos, y sin embargo no puedes volar. Pero esta bien, jugaré a tu modo." 

-Kymeroth: "Maldito simio."

-Silver Surfer: "Más vale que tengas cuidado Vegeta."

-Vegeta: "No necesito que me prevengas, si ya comprobaste que soy superior a ti, en otra ocasión hubiera matado a mi oponente por ser débil, así que siéntete afortunado, jajajaja!"- Silver Surfer se dirige a ayudar a los caídos mientras que Vegeta se pone enfrente de Kymeroth.

-Kymeroth: "Haz venido a tu muerte enano."- En eso Vegeta al descender cambia de velocidad y se lanza como rayo contra Kymeroth, quien es llevado arrastrado por Vegeta, a su paso dejan grandes grietas que destruyen la calle, pero poco a poco Kymeroth va deteniendo a Vegeta hasta que lo consigue y contraataca con un poderoso golpe, pero en el último momento Vegeta desaparece y reaparece detrás de él y con una patada lo manda de regreso casi desde donde partieron. Pero Kymeroth se recupera y con la fuerza de sus patas se impulsa de nuevo contra Vegeta, pero éste lo recibe con un gran poder.

-Vegeta: "¡Big Bang Attack!"

-Kymeroth: "¿Qué?"- Una enorme explosión cimbra la ciudad, Vegeta esta al frente de todo. Pero de entre el humo Kymeroth aparece a gran velocidad que Vegeta ni lo alcanza a ver y recibe un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo manda hacia arriba, pero rápidamente la cola de Kymeroth lo sostiene del cuello y con sus garras delanteras las clava en la espalda de Vegeta atravesando su armadura, llegando a la piel y en un rápido movimiento rasga la espalda de Vegeta, cortando la piel.

-Vegeta: "¡AAARRGHH!"

-Kymeroth: "Es sólo el comienzo del dolor, disfrútalo."- Con su cola agarrando del cuello a Vegeta, Kymeroth empieza a correr y al pasar por los edificios estrella a Vegeta en las paredes, y después estrellarlo contra el suelo ocasionando un gran cráter, Kymeroth se queda a un lado del hoyo esperando a que saliera Vegeta, quien no se hace esperar y sale encolerizado expulsando energía de todo su cuerpo.

-Vegeta: "¡Morirás!"- Vegeta empieza a mandar rápidamente numerosas ráfagas de energía, pero Kymeroth ya no se encontraba donde Vegeta disparaba y se da cuenta tarde cuando la bestia lo toma del pie y lo jala hacia abajo estrellándolo nuevamente.

Vegeta yace tirado boca abajo y Kymeroth aprovecha para caerle encima de su columna, a pesar del dolor Vegeta trata de levantarse, pero en eso moviéndose velozmente con sus cuatro patas Kymeroth clava sus garras en ambos brazos y ambas piernas, tomando con sus manos la cabeza del saijayin.

-Vegeta: "¡AAAHH!"

-Kymeroth: "No tienes escapatoria enano, estás ante una muerte segura, de una forma puedo clavarte mi aguijón de escorpión y dejar que mueras por mi veneno, o mejor que sufras al sentir como te rompo el cuello."- Los poderosos brazos de Kymeroth empezaban a girar la cabeza de Vegeta hacia su lado izquierdo, Vegeta se resistía pero la increíble fuerza de la bestia se imponía, el cuello de Vegeta ya estaba en el límite.

-Silver Surfer: "¡Ya basta!"- El deslizador llega a tiempo golpeándolo por detrás y tomándolo del cuello se lleva a Kymeroth volando en linea recta hacia el cielo.

-Kymeroth: "¿Qué intentas hacer, quemar mi cuerpo por la fricción?"

-Silver Surfer: "Y si sobrevives veamos como te va en el espacio, y por si alguna razón aún sigues insistiendo llevo un rumbo directo al sol y sin escalas, así que mejor desiste, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¡Qué no entiendes que si no detenemos a esos hermanos de seguir con esta guerra todo desaparecerá!"

-Kymeroth: "A mí eso no me importa."- Ambos estaban por cruzar al espacio exterior cuando en eso, el aguijón se lanza a clavarse en la cabeza de Silver Surfer pero éste reacciona y se mueve soltando a Kymeroth quien cae como un meteorito.

-Silver Surfer: "No sobrevivirá a esa caída."

-Kynmeroth: "Grrhh! No quería llegar a esto ¡Hyaaarrgghh!"- En eso la espalda empieza a tener extraños movimientos, dos enormes huesos empezaban a salir como arrancados de la piel, de pronto una extraña textura empezaba a vestir los huesos que a su vez se extendían dando forma de alas de murciélago ya cubiertas con suficiente piel como para detener en el aire la caída de Kymeroth. Ahora flotaba en el aire como un ave, voltea hacia Silver Surfer quien veía con gran asombro lo que había pasado.

-Silver Surfer: "¿Qué demonios? No puede ser."

-Kymeroth: "Ahora tú sigues."- Kymeroth se lanza a vuelo en dirección del surfista, pero Silver Surfer reacciona rápido y dispara rayos cósmicos de sus manos pero justo antes de que alcanzaran a Kymeroth, éste se desaparece a gran velocidad y llega hasta donde esta Surfer.

-Silver Surfer: "¿Qué?- Kymeroth lanza un poderoso golpe en la mandíbula de Surfer, quien sorprendido por la magnitud del golpe casi cae de su tabla, Kymeroth ataca de nuevo pero esta vez se detiene en la mano de Surfer, y esta vez contraataca con su otro puño lleno de energía golpea en el pecho de Kymeroth, quien es lanzado varios metros atrás por el poder del golpe, pero lo desvanece sin que le hiciera daño.

-Kymeroth: "Tus ataques serán inútiles, ahora que he sufrido mi transformación mi poder se ha duplicado, sus esperanzas han muerto."

-Silver Surfer: "Pero matarnos... ya no tiene ningún caso ¿O me equivoco?"

-Kymeroth: "¿Qué, que quieres decir?"

-Silver Surfer: "Por lo que he visto tu fuiste enviado para matar a los que no han sido llamados por los hermanos para pelear, y enfocaste tus principales ataques en eliminar a Gambit y al otro sujeto, pero ellos ya escaparon de ti y están combatiendo, ahora haz fracasado en tu misión."

-Kymeroth : "¡Cállate! Yo no he fracasado, mi misión era acabar con todos aquellos que representaran amenazas y que por su estupidez estén en nuestra contra."

-Silver Surfer: "Entonces eso representará otro fracaso, esta es tu última oportunidad, rectifica en lo que estas ayudando a hacer o tendré que eliminarte."

-Kymeroth: "¿Eliminarme? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tu fuiste derrotado por Vegeta, yo lo derroté a él ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerme siquiera algún daño ahora que mi poder ha aumentado?"

-Silver Surfer: "Prepárate."- Silver Surfer empezaba a emanar un resplandor dorado por todo su cuerpo, la masa muscular empezaba crecer y su poder aumentaba al mismo tiempo, de sus ojos empezaban a salir flamas del poder que empezaba a surgir de él.

-Kymeroth: "¿Qué? Su poder está aumentando, es más que el que tiene Vegeta ¿Pero cómo si él no fue capaz de vencer a ese mono?"

-Silver Surfer: "Pude absorber gran parte de toda la energía con la que me atacó Vegeta, y el último ataque devastador fue demasiado que me sobrecargué, Vegeta me dijo que bien me pudo haber matado y sé que lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque ese ataque lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas y ya no le quedó energías, pero ahora todo ese poder está en mí y lo usare en tu contra ¡HAAAAA!"- En ese momento Surfer se lanza conectándole un golpe en el abdomen a Kymeroth, la velocidad del ataque fue impresionante pero más lo era el poder de impacto que segundos después del puño de Surfer empezaba a brillar una energía dorada que estalla envolviendo en la explosión a Kymeroth. 

La bestia era derribada y caía, pero rápidamente se recupera dando un giro en el aire y abriendo sus alas estabilizándose en el aire, logra ver como Silver Surfer se le viene encima como rayo y no logra evitar el golpe de su tabla en su costado derecho, Kymeroth reacciona del golpe y sujeta la tabla sacando de balance a Surfer, quien a punto de caer suelta un disparo de energía que lo impulsa por encima de Kymeroth dando un giro y con una poderosa patada llena de energía lo golpea en la cabeza quebrándole un cuerno, Silver Surfer da un nuevo giro y cae encima de su tabla.

-Kymeroth: "¡Maldito!"- Kymeroth da un zarpazo con su garra derecha que rasga el costado de Surfer y no se alcanza a recuperar cuando recibe un golpe del puño izquierdo de Kymeroth, quien vuelve a repartir golpes cada vez más rápidos y más fuertes, Silver Surfer alcanza a salir del castigo con una poderosa esfera de energía que impacta en el cuerpo de Kymeroth llevándolo hacia abajo, sin embargo no dura mucho ya que la bestia destruye la esfera.

-Silver Surfer: "¡Imposible! Tengo más poder que antes y ese monstruo lo ha resistido y sin daño importante...No hay de otra, no puedo distraerme con esta pelea, tendré que eliminarlo, demasiadas vidas dependen de que actuemos rápido y con todo lo que tenemos."- En ese momento, Silver Surfer empezaba a reunir energía en sus manos, el poder cósmico yacía en forma de flamas que crecían en todo su cuerpo, juntaba sus manos hacia adelante formando una esfera llena de poder, que no pasa desapercibido por Kymeroth.

-Kymeroth: "¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?"

-Silver Surfer: "¡Ríndete!"

-Kymeroth: "¡Jamás!"

-Silver Surfer: "Entonces...adiós...¡Hyaaaaaaa!"- La esfera de poder es soltada por Silver Surfer quien utiliza todo su poder, va hacia Kymeroth como un meteorito, pero el monstruo no se mueve y su poder emergía alrededor de su aura.

-Kymeroth: "Estúpido... ¡Ataquen bestias mutantes!"- Kymeroth ataca con su mejor técnica, miles de bestias fantasmagóricas se estrellan en la gran esfera de energía moviéndose rápidamente, con la suficiente cantidad de bestias estrellándose en la esfera, ésta explota, un gran resplandor cubre todo el cielo de Japón, Silver Surfer es mandado a volar hacia arriba debido ala onda de choque producido por la explosión, pero cuando se estabiliza ve como las bestias salen de entre el humo directo hacia él, Surfer contraataca pero su poder no es suficiente y es embestido por el poder de las bestias de Kymeroth.

-Silver Surfer: "¡AAAARRGGHH!"

-Kymeroth: "Muere."- A una velocidad impresionante Kymeroth aparece atacando con un golpe fatal a Silver Surfer, pero en un supremo esfuerzo Surfer lo esquiva y se prepara para contraatacar, pero en eso Kymeroth se da media vuelta.

-Silver surfer: "¿Qué haces?"

-Kymeroth: "Tu ya estás muerto."

-Silver Surfer: "¿Qué...qué una herida en mi pecho...?"- Surfer descubria una herida ocacionada por el aguijón de Kymeroth, quien lo había atacado en las milésimas de segundo cuando esquivo el primer ataque.

-Kymeroth: "El veneno ya está en tu cuerpo, ahora es más poderoso, sólo espera la muerte tranquilamente."

-Silver Surfer: "No voy a dejar de luchar mientras pueda moverme ¡Hyaaa!"

-Kymeroth: "¡Estúpido!"- Kymeroth suelta una ráfaga de energía de su mano y atraviesa el pecho de Silver Surfer, éste cae ya sin poder hacer nada después de ese ataque mortal.

-¿?: "¡Sublime Meditacion Lunar!"

-Kymeroth: "¿Hm?"- Un potente ataque impacta en el rostro de Kymeroth que lo saca de balance haciendolo caer, en eso una esfera roja cubre el cuerpo de Silver Surfer dejándolo suavemente en el suelo ante la mirada de Scarlet Witch quien junto con Sailor Moon, Iron Man y Milo, habían aparecido para ayudar.

-Iron Man: "Surfer se encuentra herido de muerte, pensé que nadie podía hacerle eso a alguien como él ¿Creen que puedan salvarlo?"

-Scarlet Witch: "Sailor Moon y yo haremos lo posible."

-Milo: "Bien, los demás aún tardaran en curarse, traten de apurarse porque no creo que Iron Man y yo podamos resistir por mucho tiempo a esa bestia."

-Sailor Moon: "Tengan cuidado, ahí viene."- En eso Kymeroth descendía hasta ponerse frente a sus nuevos oponentes.

-Kymeroth: "Más molestias...no tengo tiempo para esto ¡Morirán!"

-Milo: "¡No tan rápido amigo! ¡Aguja escarlata!"

-Iron Man: "¡A ver que te parece esto!"- Iron Man saca su artillería pesada y junto con Milo lo atacan directamente, sin embargo las municiones de Iron Man no hacen mella en la dura piel del monstruo al igual que las cuatro agujas escarlatas que había lanzado Milo, tampoco surten efecto.

-Milo: "E-Eso es imposible..."

-Iron Man: "¿Qué clase de criatura eres?"

-Kymeroth: "Soy algo...que nunca debió ser...¡HYAAAA!"- Kymeroth se mueve rápidamente golpeando a Iron Man, y a pesar de que Milo alcanza a cubrirse su fuerza no es rival para la bestia y ambos salen volando a lados opuestos estrellandose en las paredes de los edificios. Kymeroth queda de frente a Sailor Moon y Scarlet Witch. Pero en eso Wolverine se interpone.

-Wolverine: "Aún no acabas conmigo, tipo. Hacía tiempo que mi factor de curación se tardaba tanto en reponerme, pero ya estoy de vuelta."- En eso Wolverine saca sus garras nuevas reestructuradas.

-Kymeroth: "Vete de aquí, Wolverine no eres rival para mí."

-Wolverine: "¡¡Grrrh, no juegues conmigo!!"- Wolverine se lanza en contra de Kymeroth, pero al intentar herirlo con las garras de su brazo izquierdo se vuelven a quebrar, Wolverin en eso esconde sus otras garras y empieza a golpear a Kymeroth pero sólo logra tambalearlo, pero en un rápido movimiento da un golpe a la cara y en ese instante saca sus garras cortando en los ojos de Kymeroth.

-Kymeroth: "¡¡Aaaarggh, maldito enano!!"

-Wolverine: "Eso te pasa por confiarte"- Wolverine se da la vuelta y toma a Silver Surfer y junto con Scarlet Witch y Sailor Moon escapan lo más que pueden de Kymeroth quien no tarda en recuperarse y se dispone a ir tras ellos, pero en eso aparecen Trunks, Shiryu, Milo y Iron Man atacándolo por diferentes ángulos, Kymeroth no alcanza a reaccionar y recibe de lleno los ataques. Una explosión cimbra el lugar en un radio de 10 metros, las construcciones que estaban cerca terminan por desplomarse, el cuerpo de Kymeroth sale volando y cae duramente en el suelo.

-Iron Man: "Bien, aparecieron en el momento preciso."

-Shiryu: "Gracias Milo, si no hubieras disparado tu aguja escarlata en mi brazo de seguro el veneno ya habría hecho efecto."

-Milo: "Debo admitir que su piquete de escorpión es más potente que el mío, pero ahora está derrotado, no hay manera de que haya sobrevivido a eso."

-Green Lantern: "No se confíen... ese monstruo está fuera de lo normal...aaghh."- Green Lantern sólo había podido crear un tabique que sostuviera su brazo roto con el poco poder que le quedaba a su anillo.

-Trunks: "Green Lantern será mejor que te alejes estás muy herido para poder continuar peleando."

-Green Lantern: "Les seré de poca ayuda sin mi anillo... ¿No hay nadie que tenga el poder de atravesar los universos o algo así?"

-Iron Man: "Creo que lo más indicado sería preguntarle eso a esa bestia. Nosotros tuvimos la suerte de aparecer aquí mediante un extraño portal en forma de luz dorada, pero él sabe claramente lo que está pasando." - En eso un temblor agita a todos y voltean en la dirección donde yace la bestia, pero no estaba, en eso algo grande aparece detrás de ellos, todos instantáneamente se preparan para atacar.

-Lobo: "¡Chale, espérensen!"

-Shiryu: "Lobo ten más cuidado, la próxima vez no me detendré ni me arrepentiré de atacarte."

-Lobo: "Uy, miren quien se puso machín."- pero en eso el anillo de Green Lantern le advierte de la presencia de alguien más.

-Green Lantern: "¡Lobo cuidado!"

-Lobo: "¿He?"- Kymeroth aparece detrás de Lobo, quien rápidamente se voltea y le tira un golpe que Kymeroth lo atrapa con su mano, Lobo vuelve a tirar otro golpe pero pasa lo mismo, en eso Lobo ve en los ojos de Kymeroth una furia desatada y en un instante su cola se lanza y atraviesa en el pecho de Lobo.

-Shiryu: "¡Lobo!"

-Trunks: "No puede ser."- Kymeroth movía de un lado a otro a Lobo con su cola, como si fuera un simple muñeco. Pero en eso Lobo usando sus últimas fuerzas, toma la cola con sus dos manos y la parte en dos.

-Kymeroth: "¡Aaaaargghh!! ¡Maldito!"

-Lobo: "Ahora...atáquenlo..."

-Iron Man: "¡Ahora!"

-Shiryu: "¡Dragón Naciente!"

-Trunks: "¡Burning Attack"

-Milo: "¡Aguja Escarlata!"

-Green Lantern: "¡Anillo, descarga todo tu poder!"- Los ataques prácticamente se unen en uno sólo, todo el arsenal es recibido por Kymeroth, quien sólo se alcanza a cubrir con sus brazos, mientras que todo su cuerpo es dañado , sus alas son rotas y finalmente es consumido por la energía de los poderes.

Todos caen exhaustos a excepción de Iron Man, habían descargado toda su energía en terminar con ese monstruo, Trunks levanta mientras respira rápidamente, su corazón late con más frecuencia, su vista se aclara revelando lo que temía, los demás también lo ven incrédulos, Kymeroth aún seguía de pie avanzando lentamente hacia ellos.

-Iron Man: "Es imposible... ¿Cómo pudo resistir todo esto?"

-Kymeroth: "Humanos infelices.... malditos asesinos...no voy a permitir que sigan viviendo... prometí dar mi vida con tal de ver su existencia finalizada....¡ Y ahora terminará todo¡ ¡AAAAHHHH!"- Kymeroth liberaba energía de su cuerpo, atrapando a todos quien ya no podían moverse, pero en eso, Sailor Moon y Scarlet Witch aparecían por ambos lados laterales y atacaban al monstruo, pero no le hacen mucho daño y Kymeroth les regresa el ataque, Sailor Moon se mantenía de pie mientras ve como Kymeroth se le acerca con una esfera de energía en su mano.

-Sailor Moon: "¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por que quieres que todos los humanos mueran aún a costa de tu propia vida?"

-Kymeroth: "¿Vida? ¿Llamas vida a esto? ¡Mírame! ¡Soy una maldita bestia! ¡No soy ni humano o animal! ¡No tengo recuerdos, soy un producto fabricado que nunca quiso ver la luz!"

-Sailor Moon: "¿Qué? ¿Un producto fabricado?"

-Kymeroth: "No tiene caso contarte, están a punto de morir ya sea en mis manos o cuando los universos mismos choquen entre sí..."

-Sailor Moon: "Lo que dices no puede ser... aún si fuiste creado en un laboratorio o algo así, no tienes derecho a llevarte a personas inocentes contigo, sólo por unas cuantas personas que te hicieron daño."

-Kymeroth: "¿Qué no lo vez niña? Esas cuantas personas se multiplicarán por mil a cada segundo que pase... mataron inocentes criaturas para crearme a mí.... A los humanos no les da importancia el mundo que les rodea... y si mi supuesta vida sirve para eliminar esa escoria y comenzar una nueva y mejor era... entonces ya no hay más que decir."

-Sailor Moon: "No puede ser..."

-Kymeroth: "Ahora mueran."- Kymeroth iba alanzar su esfera hacia Sailor Moon pero cambia de dirección y mira hacia abajo, iba a hacer explotar todo, pero justo en eso una ráfaga de energía choca con el poder de Kymeroth mandándolo al cielo donde explota.- "¡¿Qué, tu?!"- Vegeta era quien aparecía.

-Vegeta: "No me vengas con esas estupideces."

-Kymeroth: "¿Qué?"

-Vegeta: "Detesto a los estúpidos y débiles humanos, pero al escucharte te detesto más que a ellos."

-Kymeroth: "¿Qué, entonces que demonios haces aquí?"

-Vegeta: "Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins, soy orgulloso de pertenecer a una raza tan poderosa, tu eres parte de lo mejor que tiene este planeta, tienes un gran poder, en cambio lloriqueas porque no quieres vivir, porque te crearon unos estúpidos humanos, si te dejas morir tan fácilmente entonces lo mereces porque eres un simple objeto sin autonomía, asi esos humanos habrán ganado porque crearon una raza sin vida, a su control, estarás a sus ordenes por siempre."

-Kymeroth: "¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy a las ordenes de nadie, yo mate a esos asquerosos humanos que me crearon."

-Vegeta: "Entonces dime de quien fue la idea de armar todo este alboroto ¿Quién te indujo a morir junto con todo? Sólo eres una bestia sin autonomía, que seguirá las ordenes de quien sea con tal de que no lo dejen salir de su caparazón... un ser que no hará nada, porque simplemente es nada."

-Kymeroth: "Vegeta... eres un maldito mono hijo de..."- Kymeroth se lanza tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero Vegeta los detiene al convertirse en supersaiyajin, y lo golpea duramente en la cara.

-Vegeta: "Eres un débil, sólo porque no quieres sufrir te irás por el camino fácil, tu nunca serás rival para mí."

-Kymeroth: "¡Ya callate!"- Kymeroth golpea a Vegeta en el rostro, pero éste se lo regresa con una patada en el estómago, y después una lluvia de golpes a una gran velocidad. 

-Vegeta: "¡Vamos! ¡Demuéstrame que eres lo más poderoso de este planeta!"- Vegeta recibe un golpe en el abdomen y después es rasgado en al espalda, pero Vegeta contraataca con ráfagas de energía que dispara con sus dedos, ambos están con sus últimas energías, sin embargo ninguno de los dos desistía.

-Kymeroth: "¡Tengo el poder de los animales más fuertes, los humanos no son rivales para mí, todos ellos sucumbirán ante mi poder! ¡Esta es mi venganza!"- Kymeroth lanzaba su poder más fuerte y Vegeta no alcanza a esquivarlo recibiendo todos los ataques de las bestias.

-Trunks: "¡Padre!"- Vegeta quedaba suspendido en el aire recibiendo todo el ataque, Kymeroth se preparaba para tirar el golpe de gracia.

-Vegeta: "Se te olvida... una cosa..."

-Kymeroth: " Imposible, debería estar a punto de morir."

-Vegeta: "Yo no soy humano...yo soy... ¡UN SAIYAJIN!"- Vegeta hace explotar su ki, destruyendo el ataque de Kymeroth- "¡Final Flash!"

-Kymeroh: "¡AAAAARRRGGHHH!!"

Vegeta caía exhausto después del ataque, su cabello vuelve a la normalidad, los demás van hacia él, pero en eso, sienten un pequeño temblor, y de los escombros se levanta Kymeroth.

-Milo: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Trunks: "¿Acaso es inmortal?"- Kymeroth, se mantenía sólo de sus brazos, y patas, estaba doliendose, Sailor Moon ve el estado en que se encuentra y se acerca a él.

-Scarlet Witch: "¡NIña, no te acerques!"- Sailor Moon no escucha las advertencias, y separa enfrente de Kymeroth, se arrodilla mientras Kymeroth se da cuenta de su presencia.

-Kymeroth: "Q...Qué?.."

-Sailor Moon: "Por favor disculpa a todos los humanos, muchas veces hacemos las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias de nuestras acciones...pero hay quienes en verdad luchan porque este mundo sea mejor, por eso sigo luchando, y seguiré."

-Kymeroth: "...Lo...siento..."- Kymeroth deja escapar una lágrima, en eso voltea hacia Sailor Moon quien tenía el cristal de Plata.

-Sailor Moon: "Ya no sufrirás."- La luz del cristal rodea a Kymeroth, dandole una paz que nunca sintió hasta ese momento, y descubre el verdadero poder que tienen los corazones de humanos como ella.

-Kymeroth: "Yo...ahora veo que estaba equivocado...Sailor Moon...gracias..."- En eso, Kymeroth se desvanece junto con la luz 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Cd. Gótica, dentro de 50 años

El mutante compuesto de energía eléctrica pura había sido derribado debido a un extraño batarang que incluía una extraña capa de hielo, el arma la había lanzado un extraño nuevo Batman, un Batman del futuro.

-Batman Beyond: "No sé quienes sean ustedes, pero si van a una fiesta de carnaval será mejor que se apresuren y me dejen esto a mí."

-Spiderman: "Me gusta su sentido del humor."

-Batman: "Escucha, no sé que pretendes al usar ese traje, pero éste sujeto es en verdad poderoso y vas a necesitar de nuestra ayuda."

-Batman Beyond: "¿Qué esa voz?"

  
Mientras lejos de ahí, una majestuosa mansión se hallaba a lo alto de una colina, era fría y oscura, pero abajo de ella yace una cueva mucho más tenebrosa, hogar de murcielagos y de uno en especial que ha estado ahí más de 50 años, aunque hubo un tiempo en que decidió dejarlo todo debido a que su salud lo hacía inútil, pero ahora ha encontrado un joven que ha sabido llevar el legado del hombre murciélago, y Bruce Wayne siempre está al tanto de sus acciones, aunque sean tan extraordinarias como la situación a la que actualmente se enfrentan.

-Bruce Wayne: "¿Terry qué es lo que pasa?" 

-Batman Beyond: "No es nada, aquí hay algunos sujetos con trajes raros y anticuados...que extraño aqui hay alguien vestido con un disfraz como el que usaste."

-Bruce Wayne: "¿Qué? Terry dime quienes más están ahí."

-Batman Beyond: "Tipos raros, una chica con una espada, un sujeto con traje azul y rojo con una araña en su pecho, una especie de marciano, un sujeto fortachon de traje rojo con un rayo en su pecho, dos tipos de armadura que se parecen y un pegaso mecanico. Todos combatiendo a un ser que parece un foco ambulante."

-Bruce Wayne: "Terry alejate de ahí inmediatamente."

-Batman Beyond: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Spiderman: "Disculpa amigo, pero si viniste a ayudar, será mejor que te pongas atento."- En ese momento Lightshine se levantaba rápidamente, Seiya, Piccoro y Captain Marvel se mueven rápidamente rodeándolo, junto con los demás.

-Lightshine: "Muy bien orejotas, ¡Tu serás el primero en morir!"- Lightshine se mueve dejando rastros de luz a su rápido paso atraviesa donde están Lucy, Spider-Man, Batman Beyond, Marlon, Beta X y Batman dejando una descarga eléctrica a su paso que arremete contra ellos dejándolos derribados.

-Seiya: "Maldito."- Seiya y Captain Marvel se lanzan en contra de Lightshine a la máxima velocidad que sus fuerzas les permiten.

-Piccoro: "¡Esperen! Maldición."- Piccoro ve como Lightshine se mueve hacia atrás moviéndose más rápido que Seiya y Captain Marvel, y estando detrás de ellos los ataca con rayos de energía que dispara de sus manos, en eso se voltea de nuevo con su velocidad y en un parpadeo esta enfrente de Piccoro.

-Lightshine: "Jejejeje, ¿Quetepasa? Te pusiste...verde de miedo, ajajajajajaja."

-Piccoro: "No sabes como detesto tus chistes estúpidos."- Piccoro lanza un golpe a la cara de Lightshine pero una milésima de segundo antes de tocarlo lo esquiva.

-Lightshine: "¡Vamos tienesquehacerlomásrápido!"

-Piccoro: "Grrrhh!"- Piccoro trata de golpearlo tirando golpes a gran velocidad pero Lightshine los esquivaba todos.

-Lightshine: "Esta bien te dare otra oportunidad, no me movere de aquí."

-Picoro: "¿Qué?"- Piccoro vuelve a atacar pero Lightshine detiene todos los golpes y patadas.

-Lightshine: "Esta bien, una última oportunidad, puedes pegarme con toda libertad."- Piccoro enfurecido golpea en la cara de Lightshine pero su puño atraviesa su cráneo, y electrocuta todo el cuerpo de Piccoro lanzándolo varios metros atrás.

-Marlon: "Increíble, ese Piccoro es más poderoso que todos nosotros y no pudo si quiera dañarlo un poco."

-Captain Marvel: "El único que ha podido dañarlo ha sido ese tipo vestido de Batman."- Todos miran a Terry Maguines, el nuevo Batman, sólo que él es el único que lo sabe.

-Batman: "Hijo, a menos de que seas un payaso disfrazado deberías saber lo que es llevar ese manto, pero no creo que lo seas así que mejor explícate quien eres."

-Batman Beyond: "Ya les dije, mi nombre es Batman, estoy a cargo de combatir el crimen en Cd. Gótica."

-Batman: "Eso no es posible ¿Quién te puso ese cargo?"

-Batman Beyond: "Eso no te importa."

-Batman: "Si me importa, yo soy Batman y Ciudad Gótica está a mi cargo."

-Batman Beyond: "¿Qué? Tú no puedes ser Batman."

-Batman: "No estés jugando chico."- En eso el tono de voz, la mirada en esos ojos blancos la pose los movimientos que tenía ese extraño disfrazado, sólo le recordaban a Terry al único Batman que él conoce, el viejo Bruce Wayne.

-Captain Marvel: "Escucha, joven Batman, nosotros venimos del año 2002, fuimos transportados hacia este futuro por un maniaco súper poderoso."

-Batman Beyond: "¿Qué?"

-Lucy: "Así es, mira se que suena completamente increíble pero algunos de nosotros somos de diferentes universos al tuyo, no hay mucho tiempo para explicar, pero ese sujeto hecho de energía es uno de los enemigos que planean destruir todos los universos."

  
-Batman Beyond: "¿Diferentes universos? ¿Y vienen de hace 50 años? Disculpen pero es demasiada información y muy extraña."- En eso recibe un mensaje de Bruce Wayne desde la Baticueva.

-Bruce Wayne: "Terry... escucha puedes confiar en todos los que están ahí, por lo pronto ayúdalos a combatir a ese monstruo."

-Batman Beyond: "Esta bien, las respuestas surgirán más tarde."

-Bruce Wayne: "Terry, ten mucho cuidado."-Bruce Wayne se recarga en su silla, expectante de lo que va a suceder, él ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, nuevamente el pasado lo acosaba, pero ahora otros están luchando la batalla, piensa en lo que se supone debe hacer, mientras acaricia la cabeza de su perro guardián, en eso, el perro oye algo y gruñe, Bruce Wayne también se percata de que alguien más está en su cueva.

-¿?: "Van a necesitar ayuda."

-Bryce Wayne: "¡Eres tú!"

Mientras en el lugar de la batalla, Piccoro esta recibiendo una paliza con golpes a supervelocidad que él no puede ver, sin embargo intenta alejarse lo más que puede, los dos van directo a una zona donde están construyendo un edificio, Piccoro se escabulle entre la estructura, esperando atacar en el momento preciso, sin embargo Lightshine aparece detrás de él.

-Lightshine: "¿Sabes? El metal es un excelente conductor de electricidad."- Lightshine libera su energía, expandiéndose por todo el andamio de metal capturando a Piccoro en un inmenso ataque de choques eléctricos, sin que pudiera salir ni siquiera moverse.

-Piccoro: "¡¡Aaarghh!!"

-Lightshine: "Esto es similar a estar en un tostador gigante, veamos como explotan los seres de tu raza, jajajajajajaja."

-Seiya : "¡Cometa Pegaso!"- Seiya aparecía atacando con un gran cometa que destruye la parte de arriba de la estructura, Piccoro aprovecha para salir, pero ambos son golpeados por Lightshine y son derribados.

-Piccoro: "No podemos tocarlo..."

-Seiya: "Tenemos que hallar alguna forma... tiene que haber alguna."

-Lightshine: "Será inútil. Soy un guerrero perfecto, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es matarte y todo habrá terminado."- Lightshine agarra de la cabeza a Seiya con una mano y lo levanta, liberando su energía por todo su cuerpo, Seiya es electrocutado.

  
-Seiya: "¡AAAAAHH!!"

-Lightshine: "A cada segundo los voltios se irán incrementando de cinco mil en cinco mil, hasta que quedes completamente tostado, jajajajajajaja."

-Spiderman: "¡A un lado¡ ¡Telaraña de impacto!"- Spiderman dispara tres esferas de telaraña de impacto que golpean en la mano de Lightshine, dos atraviesan el brazo de energía sin embargo una golpea en el brazal que tiene de metal y hace que libere a Seiya.

-Batman: "¿Vieron eso?"

-Spiderman: "Al parecer hemos encontrado su punto débil, ¿Han visto como se puede mover y atacar libremente, pero siempre con esas cosas de metal en sus brazos y pecho?"

-Lightshine: "¡Jajajaja! Muy listos, pero en serio vuelvan a la realidad, nadie en este mundo es tan rápido como yo, el sujeto que ustedes conocen como Flash es como una tortuga comparado conmigo ¿En verdad creen que podrán tocarme? ¡Inténtenlo!"- Lightshine dispara una esfera de energía hacia el grupo, pero Captain Marvel se interpone recibiendo todo el poder y es derribado. Lightshine se acerca a él con las dos manos irradiando de energía, sólo se escucha su rápida risa, rezumbando en todo el lugar.

-Batman Beyond: "A un lado."- Batman Beyond prepara uno de los batarangs con hielo que tenía a su disposisción sin embargo Lightshine lo ve y en un parpadeo ya esta cara a cara con Terry.- "¿Qué demo...?"

-Lightshine: "Jejejeje...¡Bu!"- Batman Beyond recibe un golpe en el rostro, tan rápido y fuerte que lo manda a estrellarse a una pared varios metros atrás.

-Batman: "¡Oye tú!"

-Lightshine: "¿Si?...¡Aaarggh!"- Batman le había aventado un pedazo de vidrio que atravezo el pecho de Lightshine causándole un gran dolor.- "¿Cómo... pudiste...dañarme..? ¡Tu un simple humano!"- En eso Spider-Man mira con detenimiento el pedazo de vidrio que utilizo Batman.

-Spiderman: "¡Claro! Esto es simple física, la corriente eléctrica fluye a través de diferentes materiales, los mejores conductores de electricidad son los metales, sin embargo la electricidad no circula fácilmente por los aislantes, como pueden ser el plástico, el vidrio y el agua pura."- Todos a excepción de Batman y Beta X, se quedan pasmados, Lucy y Captain Marvel han ido a la escuela pero no tienen el conocimiento avanzado de Spider-Man y ni que decir de Seiya, Piccoro y Marlon.

-Batman: "Los objetos de vidrio, plástico o agua pura, lo dañarán."

-Marlon: "Oh, claro, sólo tenemos que mantenerlo quieto por unos momentos."

-Beta X: "Marlon, aún no me recupero al 100 %."

-Marlon: "Esto déjamelo por mientras a mí ¡Miracle Fist!"- Marlon ataca con su guantalete, pero antes de que llegara a Lightshine, éste lo ve y se mueve rápidamente golpeando en el abdómen a Marlon y al mismo tiempo electrocutándolo, Lightshine da otro golpe al rostro que derriba a Marlon.

-Lightshine: "Está bien, basta de juegos, puede que sepan como vencerme, pero no crean que será fácil, yo lucharé con todas mis fuerzas."- La energía que conforma el cuerpo de Lightshine empezaba a fluir más rápido, los destellos y rayos aumentaban alrededor de él.

-Lucy: "¡Flecha de fuego!"- La flecha de Lucy va hacia Lightshine, pero éste no se mueve y la flecha penetra en su cuerpo, pero sin hacerle ningún daño, en cambio la absorbe.

-Piccoro: "Lo que me temía, los ataques de energía ya no sirve en contra de él."

-Lucy: "¿Qué? Ninguno de mis ataques le harán ningún daño, ni si quiera mi magia."

-Seiya: "Si lo atacan a su cuerpo no... en vez de eso hay que concentrar el ataque a sus arte factos metálicos, ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"

-Lightshine: "¡Jajajajaja! Iluso..."- Los meteoros de Seiya se dirigen a Lightshine quien se mueve hacia el frente y moviendo sus brazos hace chocar con sus brazaletes todos los golpes de Seiya, sin que pudiera hacerle algún daño.

-Seiya: "¿Qué?"

-Lightshine: "Este material no es cualquier cosa, es adamantium puro, ni con toda tu fuerza podras romperlo, es el metal más poderoso del mundo."

-Seiya: "Con que el metal más duro, ya una vez luche con peleadores con armaduras más poderosas y logramos vencerlos, esto no es nada, golpeare una y otra vez hasta que rompa tus defensas ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- Lighstshine esta vez se mueve esquivando todos los golpes y finalmente ataca a Seiya con una poderosa descarga, Seiya es derribado y apunto de ser atacado otra vez pero justo antes, Captain Marvel aparece, tomando con sus manos los brazaletes de Lightshine.

-Captain Marvel: "Yo me encargaré de romper tus artefactos."- Haciendo uso de su gran fuerza, Captain Marvel aprieta con sus manos intentando quebrar los brazaletes, pero Lightshine contraataca enviando una descarga a Marvel, pero éste no se separa del mutante, Lightshine vuelve a dirigir otra descarga aún más poderosa.- "¡AAAHH!"

-Lightshine: "¡Idiota! Te vas a rostizar aquí mismo."

-Captain Marvel: "Inténtalo, yo tengo el poder de los dioses, una simple descarga no acabará conmigo."

-Lightshine: "Simple descarga ¿He? Me gusta que me reten ¡Jajajjajaja!"- Lightshine libera una enorme capa de energía alrededor de él y de pronto se va directo a Captain Marvel, entrando por sus oidos, boca y en cada poro de su cuerpo, Captain Marvel no resiste más y es despedido por el impacto. Pero en eso un rayo dirigido a Lightshine lo golpea en la nuca haciendo que cayese al suelo.- "¿Quién fue?"

-¿?: "Sé que no me invitaron a su fiesta, y la verdad no me importa."- Un hombre de aspecto militar con un brazo biónico y su ojo izquierdo emanaba una especie de brillo, aparecía en escena con un gran arsenal de artillería pesada.

-Seiya: "¿Y ese tipo quién es?"

-Spider-Man: "Descuiden, está de nuestro lado, su nombre es Cable."

-Lightshine: "¿Un cable? ¿Qué demonios?"

-Cable: "Sí, un cable que atrapa la electricidad."- Cable dispara del cañón que trae como arma principal una especie de rayo que ataca a Lightshine y lo lastima, Cable vuelve a disparar esta vez manteniendo el rayo atacando a Lightshine en el suelo.- "¡Ahora es cuando deben atacarlo!" 

-Batman Beyond: "Aquí voy!"- Batman Beyond saca tres esferas y las avienta en dirección de Lightshine, al tocar el suelo liberan una capa congelante.

-Lighthsine: "¡NOOOO!"- Lightshine trata de liberarse, pero la capa de hielo lo cubre todo, una densa capa de vapor cubre el arrea donde estaba, nublando la vista de todos.

-Piccoro: "¿Estará derrotado?"

Mientras en la mansión Wayne, el dueño y el que fuera el Batman original hace años, se encuentra de pronto con un intruso en su cueva secreta. Pero no tiene nada de que preocuparse ya que el intruso fue su aliado hace muchos años, aunque para él extraño haya sido algunos días.

-Bruce Wayne: "Dime que haces aquí Waverider."

-Waverider: "Vengo a avisarte. Una segunda guerra entre los universos ha empezado, los que protagonizaron la primera se han unido en contra de un tercero."

-Bruce Wayne: "Sí, lo que me temía."

-Waverider: "Tu junto con el Captain America, saben más que todos nosotros acerca de lo que sucedió, el guardián de las puertas Access, ha sido capturado, pero hay más, ciertos seres de gran poder han venido controlando al tercer hermano, tu conoces a alguien muy bien."

-Bruce Wayne: "Déjame adivinar.... Hal Jordan."

-Waverider: "Si...¿Cómo..?"

-Bruce Wayne: "La computadora rastreo una inusual apertura en el espacio tiempo, con una gran similitud a los que hacía Hal, o Parallax, pero dime ¿Por qué están luchando aquí?"

-Waverider: "Hal Jordan se unió con otros seres del otro universo, igual de poderosos que él, con la intención de que los tres hermanos se autodestruyan entre ellos, para así crear una nueva realidad."

-Bruce Wayne: "Si, veo que Hal no ha cambiado en su misión."

-Waverider: "Ahora tu protegido esta peleando junto a otros héroes de diferentes universos a un ser muy fuerte, en este momento les envié ayuda pero aún así será muy difícil."

-Bruce Wayne: "Ahora tu irás a ayudarles, y debes saber que no podré ir, no les sería de mucha ayuda en mi condición."

-Waverider: "Pero aún así, tu eres Batman."

-Bruce Wayne: "Tienen al Batman que alguna vez fui, creo que con eso será suficiente."

-Waverider: "En este mundo siempre se necesitará a Batman.... Bueno tengo que irme, ahora que estas al tanto de lo que sucede. No te preocupes veré que nada le pase a tu Robin."

-Bruce Wayne: "Suerte."- Waverider desaparece, justo en a un lado de donde realizo su viaje, se encontraba la armadura que Wayne había utilizado cuando fue a ayudar a Terry en contra de Tinta, lo había reparado y mejorado, más por mantenerse ocupado de día que por alguna otra cosa, de pronto se mantiene ahí como un arma poderosa que se ve inútil ahí, el traje mismo llama a Bruce Wayne.-"Es una locura."

De vuelta a la zona de pelea, al parecer las bombas congelantes de Batman Beyond habían acabado con Lightshine, Lucy es quien se acerca a verificar si en verdad estaba derrotado

-Seiya: "Lucy espera no te acerques."

-Lucy: "¿He? ¡Aquí no hay nada!"- El vapor se despeja, efectivamente Lightshine no estaba.

-Batman Beyond: "Tal vez se desintegro."

-Batman: "No, entonces deberían estar sus artefactos de metal."

-Piccoro: "Demonios, ese sujeto no tiene ninguna especie de Ki, se confunde con la energía eléctrica de esta ciudad."

-Spider-Man: "¿Mh? Mi sentido araña esta "sonando"."- Spider-Man voltea, las luces en los edificios y toda la ciudad estan prendiendo y apagándose. 

-Captain Marvel: "¿Qué está pasando?"

-Batman: "Maldición, oye "Batman"."- Dice con un tono cínico, llamando a Batman Beyond.

-Batman Beyond: "¿Sí?"

-Batman: "Rápido, ¿Dime la planta de energía eléctrica se encuentra en el mismo lugar que en mi tiempo?" 

-Batman Beyond: "Así es...Batman...pero ahora es más grande ya que suministra energía eléctrica a un territorio más grande."

-Batman: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Spider-Man: "Creo que se a que te refieres... Lightshine ha ido a la planta a absorber toda esa energía, es por eso que la ciudad se encuentra en caos."

-Piccoro: "¿De qué están hablando? Sólo me importa saber donde se encuentra."

-Cable: "¿Quién puede decirme la dirección exacta de ese lugar?"

-Batman Beyond: "Descuiden hallaré la forma irnos en el batmovil."- Batman Beyond iba a llamar a su vehículo, cuando Cable lo detiene.

-Cable: "No es necesario sólo concéntrate en el lugar, permíteme entrar a tu mente para transportarnos a todos."

-Batman Beyond: "¿Entrar a mi mente?"

-Cable: "¡Escucha no tenemos tiempo! Sólo concéntrate que no viajaré a ningún otro lugar en tu mente."

-Batman Beyond: "Esta bien, normalmente no confío en completos desconocidos, aún cuando no se por qué estamos peleando."

-Cable: "¿Con qué quieres saber?"- Cable hace una conexión mental con Terry, en unos segundos Terry conoce todos los detalles de las peleas gracias a Cable, el lazo termina y Cable teclea unos botones en su brazalete izquierdo, el artefacto crea un portal.- "Síganme sólo los que no me estorbarán."

-Seiya: "Este tipo es algo antipático."

-Marlon: "No es necesario resaltar lo obvio."

El portal se cierra después de que todos cruzan, un nuevo portal se abre afuera de la planta de energía eléctrica de Gotham City, las instalaciones estaban rodeadas de un brillo producto del poder de Lightshine. Dentro en la maquinaria donde se encontraba el generador principal estaba Lightshine, los cableados brillaban suministrando energía al mutante.

-Lightshine: "Sólo un poco más, y podré dejar todo esta ciudad echa cenizas y lo mismo pasará con cada región de este planeta."

-¿?: "Es una pena para ti que hasta aquí hayas llegado."- Un hombre aparecía detrás de Lightshine, era el ser de energía cronal, Waverider.

-Lightshine: "¿Cómo supieron que me encontraba aquí?"

-Waverider: "Al parecer tu diminuto cerebro te hace un ser muy predecible."

-Lightshine: "A tí no te vi con los otros inútiles, pero no importa que no hayas aparecido, morirás igual que los demás."- Lightshine se mueve rápidamente y dispara una bola de energía, pero justo antes de que tocara a Waverider, éste desaparece y aparece enfrente de lightshine golpeándolo en el rostro.

-Waverider: "¿Qué te pareció eso?"

-Lightshine: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo fue posible que te movieras así de rápido y que me lograrás golpear?"

-Waverider: "Mi nombre es Waverider, soy un ser de energía cronal, eso quiere decir que manipulo la línea del tiempo."

-Lightshine: "Interesante. Veamos de que más eres capaz."- Lightshine le tira un golpe que es detenido por Waverider, él contraataca golpeando nuevamente el rostro de Lightshine pero este gira rápidamente y le devuelve el golpe en la cabeza seguido de una patada en el costado. Waverider es derribado, pero Lightshine no sabe que él cayo a propósito.

-Waverider: "Tengo que sacarlo de aquí de cualquier forma."- Lightshine lo miraba confiado en vencerlo con su poder.

-Lightshine: "Vamos, esta bien que soy un ser súper poderoso, pero tienes que dar más que esa patética demostración de pelea."- Lightshine lanza un rayo pero Waverider lo esquiva dando un salto con giro hacia atrás, cayendo detrás de Lightshine, y lo toma con una llave de los brazos, llevándoselo hacia arriba rompiendo el techo, hasta llegar a la azotea, ahi lo avienta, pero un segundo después Lightshine se recupero y queda flotando en el aire al igual que Waverider, ambos se miran y en un instante se mueven a supervelocidad chocando sus puños, varias veces, en eso se alejan y ambos se empiezan a disparar rayos de energía, abajo los guerreros miraban lo que sucedía.

-Captain Marvel: "Es Lightshine."

-Lucy: "¿Quién es el otro?"

-Batman: "¿Waverider?"

-Cable: "Cuando sentí una distorsión en el flujo del tiempo, me dispuse a averiguar lo que pasaba, en mi camino ese sujeto me encontró y me trajo hasta aquí para ayudarlos."

-Seiya: "Vaya, se ve que puede contrarrestar muy bien los poderes de ese eléctrico."- No pasa mucho desde que Seiya terminó su frase cuando Lightshine se mueve rápidamente detrás de Waverider y encaja sus dedos en su cabeza, los dedos penetran un poco y descarga su energía electrocutando a Waverider.

-Waverider: "¡AAAHHH!"

-Lightshine: "El que seas un ser compuesto de energía al igual que yo no significa que poseas las mismas cualidades, en este renglón te supero como lo puedes notar ¡Ahora muere!"- los ojos de Waverider desplegaban la energía mandada por Lightshine, pero en eso Captain Marvel y Piccoro lo atacan, el mutante eléctrico suelta a Waverider para atacar a ambos con dos grandes ráfagas de energía que libera de sus manos. Pero justo en eso ambos esquivan el ataque y se lanzan en su contra golpeando en los brazaletes. El metal cruje, una grieta se abre en cada uno. -"¡¿Qué?!"

-Piccoro: "Se ve que no te gusto, me pregunto que pasará si te los rompemos por completo. ¡Makakonsappo!"- Lightshine esquiva el ataque de Piccoro, moviéndose a su gran velocidad.

-Lightshine:("Demonios, ahora no puedo arriesgarme a absorber la energía de sus ataques me podría contaminar, deberé usar toda la que ya he absorbido y matarlos de un sólo golpe)"

-Cable: "Es interesante."- Cable hablaba a la mente de Lightshine, éste se sorprende del poder que tenía Cable

-Lightshine: "¿Qué, pudiste leer mi mente?"

-Cable: "Ese es uno de mis poderes ¡Escuchen hay que atacarlo con todo lo que tenemos antes de que intente algo peligroso!"- Cable agarra su metralleta disparando al cielo donde se encontraba Lightshine, éste moviéndose rápidamente los esquiva todos, pero en eso una flecha de fuego se cruza en su camino ya punto estuvo de tocar a Lightshine, éste mira a Lucy como lo ataca y manda un rayo directo a ella.

-Lucy: "¿Qué?"

-Lightshine: "¡Jajajaja, muere!"

-Seiya: "No mientras esté aquí ¡Cometa Pegaso!"- El cometa de Seiya choca con el rayo de Lighsthine deshaciéndose los dos ataques en el aire.

-Spider-Man: "A la velocidad que se mueve será imposible acertarle así."- Spider-Man ve cómo Marlon y Beta X van hacia el ataque, al igual que Batman Beyond usa sus cohetes para elevarse.

-Seiya: "Como me gustaría poder estar allá arriba, sería mas fácil golpearlo."

-Spider-Man: "Cuando estabas luchando te vi pelear a una gran velocidad, sólo he visto a Quicksilver hacer algo parecido, mmhhh, talvez tu puedas detenerlo por unos segundos."

-Seiya: "¿Tienes algún plan?"

-Spider-Man: "Utilizaré mis fuerzas para enviarte hacia allá, será un movimiento rápido así que estaté atento."

-Batman: "Lo que sea que van a hacer háganlo ya."- La batalla en el cielo la estaba empezando a ganar Lightshine quien ya había descontado a Piccoro, Marlon y Beta X y Batman Beyond.

-Spider-Man: "Muy bien a mi señal salta ante mi y te impulsaré con las piernas."

-Seiya: "Bien aquí voy." - Seiya corre a las espaldas de Spider-Man, este lo detecta con su censor y de un giro hacia atrás mientras Seiya salta y cae en las plantas de los pies de Spider-Man.

-Spider-Man: "¡Ahora!"- Spider-Man impulsa a Seiya hacia arriba en dirección de Lightshine quien tenía tomado del cuello a Catpain Marvel.

-Seiya: "(Por favor cosmos, permíteme moverme a la velocidad de la luz, haciende al sépitmo sentido) ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- Captain Marvel al ver que venía el ataque de Seiya golpea con todas sus fuerzas el brazalete derecho y lo rompe aún más.

-Lightshine: "¡Maldito!"- Captain Marvel escapa de la lluvia de meteoros, pero Lightshine no lo logra y es golpeado por las centellas que manda Seiya, la energía del cosmos contrarresta el poder de Lighsthine por lo que logra golpearlo como normalmente lo haría con otro enemigo. Un poderoso golpe da en el artefacto de metal que le cubre el pecho y la cintura, ocasionando que se abran varias grietas.- "¡Me las vas a pagar!"- Lightshine se mueve y sin que Seiya pudiera verlo lo ayaca dándole un golpe en el abdómen, Seiya pierde aire y Lightshine aprovecha para tomarlo del cuello, con sólo el toque Seiya es electrocutado en todo el cuerpo.

-Lucy: "¡Seiya!"

-Seiya: "¡AAARRGGHH!"

-Lightshine: "No te soltaré hasta que hayas muerto, y contigo toda la maldita existencia ¡Jajajajaja! Y lo mejor de todo es que esos estúpidos de Souhei y Parallax se esforzarán inútilmente, Onslaught será el que moldeará la realidad a como debe ser."

-Cable: "Sabía que algo seguía apestando aquí, no me equivoqué, Onslaught ya fue detenido una vez y será lo mismo esta vez tu lo acompañarás."- Cable aparecía por detrás de Lightshine, elevándose con todo su poder psiónico, y dispara con su arma, pero esta vez Lightshine crea un campo de fuerza con su mano y el disparo rebota en el.-"¿Qué?"

-Lightshine: "Idiota, jajajajaja."- los dedos de Lightshine forman unos relámpagos que se incrustan en el pecho de Cable ocasionando que sufra una explosión, y Cable cae seminoqueado.- "Ahora tu sigues. ¡AAARGHH!"- En ese momento, un batarang con poder congelante lanzado por Batman, se incrusta en el brazalete del brazo con el que sostenía a Seiya, el brazalete hace cortocircuito y se destruye, la mano de Lightshine esta fuera de control y pierde la forma de mano humana para hacerse sólo energía pura, por lo cual ya no puede sostener a Seiya quien cae inconsciente.

-Lucy: "Oh no Seiya, que alguien lo ayude!"- Seiya va cayendo, cuando justo antes de estrellarse, Marlon montado en Beta X, lo salvan.

-Batman: "Está descontrolado, ataquen el otro brazalete y destruyánlo."

-Lightshine: "No será así de fácil, ya no jugaré más, en este momento morirán." Lightshine se mueve como rayo yendo en dirección de Batman, pero el hombre murciélago ya había lanzado una esfera que le había dado Batman Beyond, y explota en el momento en que es tocado por Lightshine, soltando un vapor congelante, que lastima a Lightshine. 

-Batman Beyond: "No es bueno quedarse aquí."- Batman Beyond llega volando llevándose a Batman antes de que lo atrape el vapor congelante, en ese momento de distracción Batman Beyond, avienta su último batarang congelante al cuello de Lightshine, éste lo ve y se agacha, pero el batarang da la vuelta y se incrusta en el brazalete.

-Lightshine: "¡NOOOO!"- El brazalete explota y sus brazo se sale de su control, la energía se expande, los dos Batmans son electrocutados y derribados, Lucy, Seiya, Spider-Man, Marlon y Beta X también son alcanzados por la energía sin control de Lightshine. En ese momento Piccoro se dirigía adonde estaba recuperándose Waverider.

-Piccoro: "¿Oye te encuentras bien?"

-Waverider: "Si, un poco mareado."

-Piccoro: "Dime tu conoces como derrotar de una vez por todas a ese tipo?"

-Waverider: "Tienes que destruir la protección que tiene en el pecho, pasará lo mismo que con sus brazos. El es un mutante, sus poderes se salieron de control cuando fueron aumentados por Parallax, es por eso que él le proporcionó esas protecciones, para mantener una aspecto humano en el que el pueda moverse libremente."

-Piccoro: "¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?"

-Waverider: "Yo soy uno de los vigilantes del tiempo en mi universo, me uní a mis contrapartes en los otros dos, averiguamos lo que necesitábamos saber sobre el enemigo, créeme si no los detenemos ahora, significará el fin de todo."

-Piccoro: "Así que averiguaron lo que necesitaban saber ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

-Waverider: "Que tenemos una muy pequeña flama de esperanza."

-Piccoro: "Eso es todo lo que necesitamos, pero por ahora eliminaremos a ese monstruo."- Piccoro empezaba a elevar su ki y se va en contra de Lightshine, éste estaba fuera de controlo y no ve venir el golpe, pero se recupera y con su energía atrapa al nameku, pero aguantando el dolor, Piccoro toma de la protección de metal de la parte que le cubre el hombro.

-Lightshine: "¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?"

-Piccoro: "¡AAARRH! ¡No voy a aguantar mucho, que alguien destruya esta cosa!"

-Lightshine: "¡Estúpido! Tu sacrificio será en vano."- Lightshine mueve la energía que tenía en su otro brazo y da un poderoso golpe a Piccoro librándose de él, pero al mismo tiempo otras manos lo toman por detrás de su armadura.

-Captain Marvel: "¡No nos vencerás!"

-Lightshine: "Jajajaja, estaba esperando que un estúpido que no haya sido enviado a pelear me desafiara."- Lightshine mueve las energías de sus brazos y hace que choquen en la cabeza de Marvel y se mantengan ahí.- "Es inútil tratar de acabar con todo tu cuerpo, pero tan sólo con mover unas neuronas y hacer corto circuito en tu cerebro bastará."

-Captain Marvel: "¡AAAAHH!"

-Lightshine: "¡Jajajajajaja, MUERE!"

-Waverider: "¡NO!"

-Cable: "Aarr.. no puede ser..."

-Seiya: "Marvel...aaghh.. no mueras!"

En ese momento sólo se escuchaban los gritos de Marvel combinados con la risa desatada de Lightshine, pero de pronto algo corta el aire opacando todo sonido, un batarang congelante se incrusta en la protección del pecho de Lightshine.

-Lightshine: "¡NOOOO!"- Lightshine libera a Captain Marvel, ve que todos sus oponentes estaban derribados, no concibe como fue que ese batarang lo atacó, en eso la figura de un murciélago gigante baja del cielo, en una especie de armadura y con alas de metal, de su rostro sólo se reflejaban sus aterradores ojos blancos sin pupilas.-"¡¿Q...Quién..demonios eres?!"

-¿?: "Durante mucho tiempo no lo supe, ahora más que nunca estoy conciente de todo lo que soy y y lo que siempre seré, soy Batman." 

-Lightshine: "¿¡Qué, otro?!"

-Batman Beyond: "¿Wayne? ¡No! ¡Alejate!"

-Batman: "(¡Dijo mi nombre! Él lo sabe, entonces después de todo fui yo quién le dio las alas.)"

-Batman Beyond: "¡Alejate! ¡Sabes lo dañino que es para tu corazón el usar esa armadura!"

-Lightshine: "¿Con que estás malo del corazón he? Déjame informarte que tu navaja no funcionó, esta es la parte más resistente de mi protección, pero por osado ahora lo pagarás."- Lightshine se mueve a la velocidad de la luz chocando contra el viejo Batman, la corriente eléctrica recorre todo su cuerpo, Wayne siente un agudo dolor en su pecho mientras Lightshine los seguía golpeando.

-Batman Beyond: "¡NO!"- Batman Beyond se lanza volando a ayudar a su mentor, pero Lightshine se da cuenta de esto y lanza su energía en contra de Terry, derribándolo, el viejo Batman aprovecha esa distracción para introducir una esfera e el cuerpo de energía de Lightshine.

-Lightshine: "¿Qué?"- Lightshine recibe una patada de Batman y éste se aleja a vuelo, Lightshine no haya como quitarse esa esfera y grita con todas sus fuerzas al verse desesperado, la esfera explota produciendo una gran capa de vapor congelante que destruye la protección de Lightshine, y siendo consumido por el vapor.- "¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAaaaa..aahhh..hh..h.........."- La energía se mezcla con el ambiente haciendo que Lightshine desaparezca. Wayne cae de rodillas, respirando agitadamente, Waverider se mueve rápidamente a auxiliarlo.

-Bruce Wayne: "Descuida, estaré bien, la armadura esta suministrada con medicina, está actuando en este momento."

-Waverider: "Se ve que piensas en todo, gracias por venir."

-Bruce Wayne: "No resistí el perderme esto."

-Batman Beyond: "¿Oye te encuentras bien?"- Batman Beyond se acerca seguido de los demás a paso lento, Batman se mantenía más distanciado.

-Spider-Man: "¿Están todos bien?"

-Marlon: "Eso creo."

-Seiya: "Si, todos están bien."

-Piccoro: "Bien, ahora que todo esta calmado tal vez podrían explicarnos un poco mejor las cosas de lo que está pasando aquí."- Dice mientras dirige su mirada a Waverider y Cable.

-Waverider: "Será mejor que regresemos al tiempo que les corresponde, estén preparados, los que aún no han peleado pueden ser llamados en cualquier momento."

-Spider-Man: "Eso me recuerda, un sujeto llamado Vegeta nos dio unas extrañas semillas."- Spider-Man saca de sus ropas una semilla del ermitaño.

-Piccoro: "Ah son las semillas del ermitaño, es cierto aquí traigo algunas cómanlas los que aún no han peleado, recuperarán sus fuerzas, así las peleas serán más justas."- Piccoro les da las que le quedan a Seiya, Captain Marvel y Batman.

-Captain Marvel: "Wow suena increible."

-Cable: "Lo importante aquí es irnos al tiempo donde se efectúan las peleas, hagan sus despedidas y marchando."

-Batman Beyond: "Las despedidas serán más adelante."

-Batman: "¿Qué?"

-Batman Beyond: "Llévenme con ustedes, prometo que les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda."

-Cable: "Hijo, enfrentamos algo muy peligroso, esta no es tu lucha."

-Batman Beyond: "Si fracasan mi realidad también morirá, no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados."

-Bruce Wayne: "Sabes que probablemente sea un viaje sin retorno."

-Batman Beyond: "Creo que este traje que uso representa eso, pero no por eso me daré por vencido."

-Bruce Wayne: "Promete que lo regresarás."

-Waverider: "Sí, te lo traeré en una pieza."

-Cable: "Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vámonos."- Cable abre un portal por el que cruzan para viajar en el tiempo, el viejo Batman mira como todos se despiden hacia su misión el último en cruzarlo es Batman quien voltea hacia su otro yo del futuro.

-Batman: "¿Cómo se llama?"

-Bruce Wayne: "Terry, es buen chico, tiene cualidades."

-Batman: "Ya lo creo."- Batman se da la vuelta y cruza el portal al momento en que se cierra. 

De un momento a otro el portal se abre en el tiempo presente, Lucy, Spider-Man, Marlon, Beta X, Cable, Batman, Batman Beyond, Piccoro y Waverider aparecen en lo alto de un edificio de New York. Lucy voltea a su alrededor siente que alguien falta.

-Lucy: "¿Y Seiya? ¿Dónde está?"

-Batman: "Captain Marvel tampoco está...han sido llamados."

-Waverider: "Se nos acaba el tiempo."

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Siguiente Pelea: Captain Marvel vs Seiya  
Lugar: Tokyo, en el coliseo del Torneo galáctico

La réplica que se hizo del Coliseo de Roma, para efectuarse el torneo galáctico por la armadura dorada, organizado por Saori Kido, ahora estaba abandonado, pero por una vez más sería testigo de una batalla. Seiya y Captain Marvel aparecían , después de que son rodeados por la luz dorada en el lugar donde estaba el ring, ambos saben que ha llegado el momento donde pelearán con todas sus fuerzas.

-Captain Marvel: "Bien Seiya, no hay marcha atrás, te deseo suerte."

-Seiya: "Si, igualmente."- Enseguida ambos se ponen en guardia, Seiya haciendo despertar su cosmos y Marvel llamando a todos los poderes de los dioses que tiene a su disposición.

-Captain Marvel: "(He visto como ataca, es muy veloz pero mi fuerza de Hércules y el poder de Zeus deberán ser suficientes para contrarrestarlo.)"

-Seiya: "(No debo dejar que me toque, o estaría perdido, lo mejor será empezar a atacar.) ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!"- Seiya comienza lanzando sus meteoros celestiales, pero Marvel se anticipa y los esquiva volando hacia arriba, da la vuelta y se dirige hacia Seiya, quien reacciona y manda otra serie de meteoros que no logra esquivar Marvel y lo manda a estrellarse hasta las últimas gradas.- "Vencí, no creí que fuera tan fácil."- En ese momento las gradas empezaban a destruirse en fila, las grietas avanzaban hacia Seiya quien da pasos atrás para evitar cualquier ataque, pero en eso el Captain Marvel surge rompiendo el suelo detrás de Seiya y lo toma con los brazos aprisionándolo.

-Captain Marvel: "No me subestimes."- Captain Marvel se lleva a vuelo a Seiya y lo manda a estrellarse al techo Seiya queda incrustado y cuando va a caer recibe un golpe en el abdomen de Marvel que lo manda a través del techo, Seiya cae después de unos momentos arriba del domo, Captain Marvel desciende ahí.- "Ya me derrotaron una vez, no cometeré los mismos errores, mi universo sobrevivirá."

-Seiya: "Lo siento... pero no puedo darme por vencido tan rápido... ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- Captain Marvel vuelve a esquivar de la misma forma el ataque de Seiya, pero esta vez Seiya esperaba que hiciera eso y se lanza dando una patada a Marvel en el rostro, pero no es suficiente y Marvel lo agarra de la pierna y lo estrella contra el domo haciendo que pase a través de él y se estrelle fuertemente en el suelo. El impacto provoca un cráter, la armadura de Seiya se encuentra dañada, al igual que parte de su cuerpo, pero no deja de moverse.- "No puede ser... es demasiado fuerte..."

-Captain Marvel: "Mejor ríndete."- Captain Marvel se había lanzado como bólido hacia abajo en dirección de Seiya pero éste lo esquiva dando un giro en el suelo, y Marvel atraviesa el suelo.

-Seiya: "No puedo seguir esquivándolo, tengo que atacar."- De pronto, el suelo empieza a temblar a los pies de Seiya, pierde el equilibrio.

-Captain Marvel: "¡Shazam!"

-Seiya: "¿Qué?"- Debajo de los escombros y de Seiya, Captain Marvel había dicho las palabras mágicas y el rayo mítico que le concede los poderes de Shazam sólo a él, cae sobre Seiya, rompiéndole gran parte de la armadura y dañándolo seriamente, era imposible que Seiya se levantase después de eso.

-Captain Marvel: "Discúlpame Seiya, odio tener que haberle hecho eso a alguien con gran valor como tú."- El Captain Marvel se da la vuelta en dirección a la salida.

-Seiya: "¡Espera!"

-Captain Marvel: "¿Qué?"

-Seiya: "No... no he dejado de moverme... la lucha termina cuando alguien queda inmovilizado por un segundo... yo aún sigo en pie para pelear."

-Captain Marvel: "Entiendo, tu armadura te concede poderes al igual que el rayo a mí, concentraré mis ataques en tu armadura para detenerte."- Captain Marvel con su gran velocidad se mueve e impacta contra Seiya, una parte de su armadura se quiebra mientras sale volando a estrellarse contra las gradas, Seiya usa todas sus fuerzas para sostenerse, en eso ve a Captan Marvel junto a él, se había movido muy rápido y lanza su golpe, Seiya se cubre con su brazo y el golpe impacta quebrando la parte de su armadura que le cubre el brazo izquierdo."

-Seiya: "¡No puede ser!"

-Captain Marvel: "¡Ríndete, por favor Seiya, que el próximo golpe no lo pienso contener."- Captain Marvel lanza su puño, Seiya lo contrarresta y ambos golpes chocan, de pronto la armadura de Seiya empieza a manifestar un brillo dorado que le ayuda a sostenerse ante la fuerza de Captain Marvel.

-Seiya: "¡No puedo ser vencido! ¡Por mis amigos! ¡Por Athena juro que no lo seré!"- Seiya impacta un golpe en el rostro que estrella contra la pared a Captain Marvel, Seiya se disponía a atacar nuevamente con sus meteoros.

-Captain Marvel: "¡NO! ¡Esto se lo debo a mucha gente! ¡No dejaré que mi Tierra desaparezca!"- Captain Marvel se mueve más rápido que Seiya y lo golpea con una gran fuerza mandándolo estrellarse al otro extremo del estadio. Seiya se encontraba con muchas heridas debajo de los escombros que había provocado el derrumbe, pero aún seguía moviéndose, prueba de ello es que las piedras, escombros y el polvo se levantaban al mismo tiempo que el cosmo de Seiya.

-Seiya: "¡La única forma en que me quede inmóvil es matándome!"

-Captain Marvel: "(No pienso matarte, eso sería lo último que haría...pero ahora llevo las de ganr sólo debo ser cuidadoso, y no confiarme como cuando lo hice contra Thor."

-Seiya: "Sí estás dispuesto a derrotarme, entonces tendrás que estar dispuesto a matarme, por que mientras mi vida siga encendida, mi cosmo me levantará las veces que sea necesario."

-Captain Marvel: "¡Es una locura Seiya! Nosotros somos del mismo bando, no deberíamos estar luchando entre nosotros."

-Seiya: "Por lo que me han dicho no tenemos salida... pero juro que encontraré una cuando esta pelea termine, y si puedo concederles algo de tiempo al resistir tu poderosa fuerza, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas."- Seiya, cuya armadura se estaba partiendo en pedazos, empezaba a hacer extraños movimientos con las manos.-"¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso!"- Una grupo de finos rayos de luz salían del puño de Seiya, Captain Marvel se ve imposibilitado para escapar y recibe miles de golpes en un instante, Marvel sólo alcanza a cubrirse con los brazos mientras es enviado a estrellarse a una pared, Seiya no desistía en su ataque y Marvel se encontraba sin salida.

-Captain Marvel: "Es demasiado rápido...pero no pero no puedo quedarme así...tengo que luchar..."- Haciendo uso de su fuerza Captain Marvel atrapa la energía del cosmos en sus manos y poco a poco lo va empujando hasta romper el ataque y atrapar la mano de Seiya.

-Seiya: "¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!"

-Captain Marvel: "¡Basta, esto se acabó!"- Captain Marvel da un tremendo golpe por debajo de la mandíbula de Seiya, haciendo que escupa una gran cantidad de sangre, Seiya es elevado debido al impacto .

-Seiya: "(Lo...siento... no pude... es demasiado fuerte... ¡No!...si soy derrotado aquí no cumpliré la promesa que le hice a mis amigos...¡No estaría protegiendo a Saori ni al mundo si soy derrotado aquí!) ¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!"

-Captain Marvel: "¿Qué es esa luz dorada?"- Marvel ve como Seiya descendía con una armadura dorada completamente diferente a la que tenía, aunque fuera por apariencia, lucía más poderoso.

-Seiya: "¡He recibido la armadura de Sagitario! ¡Captain Marvel, comencemos de nuevo!"

-Captain Marvel: "¿Cuántas veces más te levantarás?"- Captain Marvel se lanza volando rápidamente, pero Seiya se le anticipa moviéndose junto a él y lo golpea utilizando el impulso que llevaba Marvel lo lanza atravesando el estadio y cayendo en la calle.- "No vi cuando me golpeo..."- Seiya aparecía descendiendo a donde estaba Marvel, pero esté se mueve como rayo golpeándolo en el abdomen.- "Nos pusieron en esa arena para que no lastimaramos a la gente, así que será mejor terminar la pelea en ese lugar."- Marvel junta sus puños y le da un tremendo golpe a Seiya que lo manda a estrellarse dentro del coliseo. El Captain Marvel se vuelve a meter a la arena, donde Seiya lo estaba esperando en el centro.

-Seiya: "Ni creas que esta armadura se romperá. Ha viajado desde otra dimensión, para que yo sea el ganador y no pienso defraudar a su dueño. ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"

-Captain Marvel: "Tus ataques son más fuertes, esto todo se decidirá en la voluntad de cada quien ¡Shazam!"- Captain Marvel deja caer el rayo al mismo tiempo que da un poderoso golpe que choca con el poder de Seiya, haciendo que se le devuelva en contra, Seiya alcanza a esquivarlo dando un gran salto, pero ahí ya se encontraba Captain Marvel para golpearlo.

-Seiya: "¡No me sorprenderás tan fácil!"- Ambos chocan sus golpes, el impacto causa una onda que causa daños en el coliseo, abriendo varias grietas en el lugar. Seiya da una patada en el rostro a Marvel, pero este lo aguanta dando un puñetazo en el rostro de Seiya, que lo manda a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Captain Marvel: "Resiste mucho...y aún parece no cansarse, es mejor dejarlo fuera de combate ahora, sino lo lamentaré más adelante."

-Seiya: "¿He? ¿Qué hace?"- El Captain Marvel se alejaba volando hacia arriba por el aujero que había hecho cuando mandó a Seiya a atravesar el techo, en eso se detiene y cambia de dirección moviéndose a una velocidad cercana a la luz dirigiendo su impacto ante Seiya. Pero Seiya se alcanza a mover por una milésima de segundo más rápido esquivando el golpe y se gira poniéndose detrás de Marvel.

-Captain Marvel: "¿Qué? 

-Seiya: "¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso! ¡Pegasus Rolling Crush!"- Tomándolo de los brazos Seiya hace explotar su cosmos haciendo que se eleven los dos como proyectiles, destrozando por completo el domo del coliseo, en el cielo Captain Marvel trata de librarse usando su fuerza.

-Captain Marvel: "Sé lo que intentas hacer, pero no te servirá, mi fuerza es mayor y ahora la convocaré."

-Seiya: "¡AAAAAHH!"

-Captain MArvel: "¿Qué? ¿Qué es este brillo dorado alrededor de mi cuerpo....me inmoviliza... no puedo zafarme..."- Seiya estaba haciendo uso de todo el poder de su cosmos para contrarrestar la fuerza de Captain Marvel, finalmente da un giro de 180 grados y se dirigen hacia abajo. Captain Marvel utiliza todas sus fuerzas pero el movimiento de Seiya es más rápido y lo suelta justo antes de llegar a tierra estrellándolo en el centro del coliseo, provocando una gran cráter que hace que se empiece a derrumbar la construcción, pero seiya no terminaba de descender cuando vuelve a encender todo su cosmos.

-Seiya: "¡Cometa Pegaso!"

-Captain Marvel: "¿Qué?"- Seiya lanza su cosmos y destruye por completo el coliseo y un radio de 20 metros también es consumido por el estallido del cosmos, pero la destrucción se centraba más en el centro de todo donde Captain AMrvel recibía el impacto del cometa. Seiya descendía en el lugar de la destrucción.

-Seiya: "Es la primera vez que utilizo esa cantidad de poder contra un sujeto...¿he?"- En eso Captain Marvel con sus ropas rasgadas y multples heridas alrededor de su cuerpo sale de los escombros y conecta un golpe a Seiya en la frente que le destroza la diadema y lo manda arrastrando varios metros atrás, Seiya apenas se mantenía en pie con las piernas tambaleándose, y una gran cantidad de sangre bañaba su frente, mientras Marvel seguía en la misma posición con el puño alzado.

-Captain Marvel: "¿Cómo pudo moverse tan rápido?"- En ese instante cien golpes arremetían contra Captain Marvel lanzándolo varios metros atrás y derribándolo, en un supremo esfuerzo intenta levantarse enseguida, pero finalmente cae exhausto.

-Seiya: "Gracias..."- Seiya perdía el conocimiento y caía, llevándose consigo una muy dura victoria.

  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York

  
La pelea entre Souhei contra Shaka y X-Man estaba empezando al igual que la de Martian Manhunter y Superboy en contra de Parallax. Shaka no se decidía a atacar a Souhei por lo que X-Man iniciaba el ataque.

-X-Man: "¡¿Piensan crear una nueva realidad?! Deberán hacerlo cuando me maten."- X-Man emanaba su energía psíquica alrededor de su cuerpo, pero Souhei hacía lo mismo con una energía roja, sus golpes chocaban uno tras otro. Mientras en el cielo, Superboy se lanzaba en contra de Parallax.

-Superboy: "Tal vez el marciano te tenga mucho afecto para atacarte, pero por mi no hay ningún problema."- Superoboy golpea a Parallax en el rostro, pero en el último momento éste lo esquiva haciéndose a un lado.

-Parallax: "Vete niño, este es una pelea de mayores."

-Superboy: "¿Qué? Te arrepentirás." Superboy empezaba a lanzar numerosos golpes pero daba el mismo resultado, Parallax los esquivaba a todos sin verse en la necesidad de cubrirse.

-Martian Manhunter: "¡Superboy aléjate de él!"

-Superoboy: "¡Ya me harté! ¡Todos piensan que no puedo ser útil, pero por algo soy lo más cercano a un clon de Superman, les demostraré aquí mismo mi verdadero poder!"- Superboy envía un golpe que toma por sorpresa a Parallax y lo golpea en el rostro.- "¡Lo hice!"

-Parallax: "Un simple golpe..."- Parallax mueve su mano rápidamente al abdomen de Superboy y libera un rayo de energía que le artraviesa el cuepo.

-Martian Manhunter: "¡Superboy!"

-Shaka: "¿Qué?"

-X-Man: "L-lo mató..."- El cuerpo de Superboy caía al mar, Martian Manhunter va hacia a él, pero Parallax se interpone en su camino moviéndose a una velocidad increíble.

-Parralax: "J'onn, ya no estoy jugando, esta vez será en serio y nada podrá detenerme, ni siquiera el hecho de que tenga que manchar mis manos con la sangre de mis amigos."

-Martian Manhunter: "No sabes cuanto me duele escuchar eso, pero si tu estas dispuesto a matar, entonces no tengo otra salida."- Martian Manhunter se prepara para luchar contra el que fuera su compañero de batalla.

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
En ese momento en el castillo donde están las fuerzas del mal, Dash se entera de la desaparición de una presencia.

-Dash: "Fue el chico, Superboy...lo mató Parallax."

-Superman: "¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo?"

-Dash: "Parallax ha empezado a matar. Nada lo podrá detener ahora que liberó su lado oscuro."

-Superman: "Demonios...¡Tengo que ir hacia allá!"

-Onlsaught: "¡Nadie se moverá de aquí!"- La tierra explota detrás de Dash, Superman, Goku y Jean Grey, como una señal del poder de Onslaught.

-Goku: "Tendremos que eliminarte a ti primero ¿He? Pero no vuelvas a usar ese truco mental."

-Jean Grey: "No te preocupes Goku, ahora mismo los estoy protegiendo de la influencia mental de Onslaught."

-Goku: "¿En serio? Entonces podré pelear a gusto, y no se preocupen por las muertes de nuestros amigos, existe un método para revivirlos en mi dimensión."

-Superman: "¿Qué?"

-Onslaught: "Las esferas del dragón."

-Goku: "Así es, exactamente, con las esferas del...¡Hey! ¿Cómo supiste eso?"

-Onsalught: "Fue un gran descubrimiento cuando entré en tu mente, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es usar el poder de Access para cruzar al otro Universo y jugar con dichosos artefactos."

-Superman: "¿Con el poder de Access?"

-Onslaught: "Je, je, je, observen bien esto."- La armadura de Onslaught se habría de su pecho y abdomen revelando una extraña masa negra, haciendo unos movimientos extraños, en eso una mano pequeña salía de ahí, seguido de otras figuras.

-Jean Grey: "No puede ser."

-Superman: "¿Qué es esto?"

-Onslaught: "¡JA, ja, ja, ja, ja!" las figuras aprisionadas de Charles Xavier, Access y Franklin Richards se hacían a la vista. Enseguida Onslaught los volvía a encerrar en su interior.

-Jean Grey: "Maldito, tienes tambien Franklin, ustedes mataron a sus padres y lo raptaron para que tu pudieras apropiarte de sus poderes."

-Onslaught: "Así es Sra. Summers, y ahora atestiguarán todo el poder que me confieren dichos sujetos."- Toda la isla comienza a temblar, el cielo se oscurecía, la batalla empezaba.

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo, hace 140 años.

El monstruo mutante compuesto de H2O, llamado Hydro tomaba una forma humana, para enfrentar a sus oponentes, Ikki, Ryu, Iceman, Sakura, Jubilee quienes habían sido enviados al pasado. Saito, el capitán de la policía había llegado a averiguar lo que estaba pasando en este lugar, hasta el mismo se asombra de ver a semejantes criaturas, sus hombres había sido salvados por Ikki y se les ordenó que se alejaran de ahí. Hydro avanzaba hacia el grupo.

-Hydro: "Sólo he venido por él."- Dice señalando a Ryu.-"Los demás les perdonaré la vida pero si interfieren será otra cosa."- Ryu se pone en guardia y aprieta sus puños para pelear, Sakura se pone en frente de él cubriéndolo del mutante.

-Sakura: "No dejaré que lo toques monstruo."

-Ryu: "Sakura alejate, yo puedo cuidarme pero será muy peligroso para ti."

-Ikki: "La chiquilla no será la que te proteja, yo me encargaré al eliminar a ese monstruo."

-Hydro: "¿Me estás desafiando? Qué interesante."- Ikki y Hydro se ponen en guardia, mientras Saito se recarga en un árbol fumando otro cigarro y con los brazos cruzados, mira el espectáculo.

-Saito: "Oye niña."

-Jubilee: "¿He? ¿Me hablas a mí? ¡Ah! ¿Así que quieres seguir luchando? ¡Ahora vengaré a Iceman!"

-Saito: " Tranquila, el copo de nieve esta inconsciente, no puedo matar a nadie ya que no sé que o quienes son ustedes ni que están haciendo aquí, pero se ve que son peleadores fuera de lo normal, mi preguntaba si tu serías la que me proporcione las respuestas a mi pregunta."

-Jubilee: "Escucha, no somos malos, no hemos venido a hacer ningún daño, venimos del... no importa de donde vengamos, lo importante es que ese monstruo es un ser malévolo y si mata al que esta vestido de karateca será el fin de nuestros universos!"

-Saito: "¿Y de dónde dices que vienen?"

-Jubilee: "Del...pues del... futuro..."

-Saito: "¿He? ¿Puedes repetirlo? No te escuche."

-Jubilee: "¡Venimos del futuro! ¡No me importa que no lo creas, es la verdad venimos de otra dimensión del futuro!"

-Saito: "¿Otra dimensión del futuro? ¿Así se llama el manicomio de donde se escaparon?"

-Jubilee: "¡¿Manicomio?! ¿Te burlas de mí? ¡Fireworks!"- Jubilee ataca a Saito con su poder, Saito se queda inmóvil sin inmutarse aún cuando las ramas son convertidos a cenizas por los fuegos pirotécnicos de Jubilee.

-Saito: "Impresionante, no fue ningún truco, más bien una especie de energía que sale de tus manos...esta bien, supondré que te creo cada palabra, quiero ver hasta donde llega esto."- En ese momento, Ikki empieza a atacar a Hydro pero al conectar su puño éste penetra en su cuerpo como si pegara en el agua.

-Ikki: "¿Qué?"

-Hydro: "Ja, ja, ja, así nunca podrás atacarme. ¡Ja, ja,ja,ja,ja...AAAARRH!! ¿Qué haces?"- Ikki encendía su cosmos la energía empezaba a evaporar el agua que conformaba el cuerpo de Hydro.

-Ikki: "Parece que encontraste al oponente perfecto, no podrás moveré de aquí hasta que hayas sido evaporado completamente."

-Hydro: "¡¡AAAAAAHH!!"

-Saito: "¿He?"

-Ryu: "¿Qué? Una presencia...¡Ikki cuidado!"

-Ikki: "¿Qué?"- En eso una sombra aparecía por detrás de Ikki.

En el restaurante Akabeko donde se encontraba Gohan, se oye el sonido de una explosión, todos salen a ver, es en el rio que esta cerca de ahí las flamas de una explosión se aprecian. Gohan siente el estallido de Ki y sale a ayudar a sus amigos. Gohan enciende su ki, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru y Yahiko se sorprenden del acto repentino, en ese momento Gohan parte volando.

-Gohan: "Les aprecio su ayuda pero manténganse alejados de ese lugar, por favor."- Justo antes de que se moviera unos centímetros más Kenshin se le cruza enfrente tomándolo del brazo, Gohan se asombra de la velocidad con la que se movió el espadachín.

-Kenshin: "¡Espera antes dinos que está pasando!"- Gohan desciende junto con Kenshin, Gohan se disponía a explicar lo que podía, cuando de pronto Kenshin percibe algo.- "¿He? No puede ser...él está aquí."

-Kaoru: "¿Qué, Kenshin de qué hablas?"

-Kenshin: "El espíritu de la espada es el mismo...no puede ser, es Shishio."

  
_**Fin del Capítulo 10**_

  
Nota del Autor: Este capítulo fue muy difícil de hacer debido a que no tuve mucho tiempo y aparte anduve bloqueado mentalmente pero finalmente lo logré, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Como verán metí a más personajes, eso para equilibrar un poco las cosas y porque se me pegó la gana, es mi fic y hago lo ke kiero jajajaja, pero espero ke les guste y sigan en sintonía a las otras peleas, ya nada más quedan 4!! Y recuerden Escuchen ROCK!!


	11. Capítulo11

_**Capítulo 11: Revelaciones  
**_   
Tokyo, hace 140 años.  
  
Hace 10 años terminó una revolución que derrocó al régimen Tokugawa que reinaba en el Japón. Los soldados llamados samurai protagonizaron esa lucha; la participación del vagabundo conocido como Kenshin Himura había sido clave en la victoria de los realistas, su estilo Hiten Mitsurugi hacía de él y su espada un arma asesina letal, capaz de matar a 10 hombres de un sólo movimiento. Pero esos días ya han pasado, el viaje de Kenshin a lo largo de diez años lo llevó a reflexionar en las acciones que tuvo que tomar, juró que con su espada de filo invertido protegería a los inocentes. Hace poco tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para proteger esos ideales que ha mantenido por tantos años, en contra de un sobreviviente de esa guerra, un asesino del gobierno como él lo fuera, que juró vengarse del gobierno actual por su traición. Durante la lucha final, Makoto Shishio murió, consumido por las flamas generadas por su propio calor. Al menos eso pensaba, pero de alguna forma, Shishio ha regresado, Kenshin puede sentir la flama de su poder, junto al río que está cerca del restaurante donde Kenshin y sus amigos habían salido, junto a ellos, un extraño visitante llamado Gohan.  
  
-Sanosuke: "¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Shishio!?"  
  
-Kenshin: "Sí... puedo sentir su energía flameante."  
  
-Sanosuke: "Es increíble... el ya estaba muerto."  
  
-Gohan: "(No sé de que están hablando estas personas, pero de seguro están sintiendo el ki que acaba de aparecer, junto a otro igual de fuerte, donde están las personas que están luchando junto a mí, mi papá y el señor Piccoro, contra los mismos villanos.)"  
  
-Yahiko: "Si es Shishio, yo tengo que verlo ¡Iré contigo Kenshin!"   
  
-Kenshin: "¡No! Yahiko será mejor que te quedes aquí al igual que Kaoru."  
  
-Kaoru: "Kenshin..."  
  
-Yahiko: "¡No lo haré! Cuando Shishio apareció no pude verlo pelear contigo, no perderé está oportunidad."  
  
-Kenshin: "¡NO IRÁS! ¡Esta vez no se si pueda protegerlos!"  
  
-Kaoru: "(¡Los ojos de Kenshin! Están cambiando... se está convirtiendo en el destajador...pero si él ya lo había eliminado, sólo usaría esa parte de él, en un extremo peligro..) ¡Kenshin no! ¡No vayas!"  
  
-Kenshin: "Yahiko... protege a Kaoru con todas tus fuerzas ¡Sanosuke, Gohan, vamos!"- Kaoru y Yahiko se quedan afuera del restaurante Akabeko, viendo como se alejan Kenshin, Sanosuke y Gohan.  
  
-Sanosuke: "Kenshin, no sé que te pasa, no trajiste a Yahiko pero sí a este niño."  
  
-Kenshin: "Éste niño es más fuerte que nosotros dos, ¿O me equivoco?"  
  
-Gohan: "¿Qué? No...no lo sé."  
  
-Kenshin: "Pude sentir una energía proveniente de ti muy fuerte, sin embargo no sé si podamos vencer a Shishio, así que mantenté a raya, igual tu Sano."  
  
-Sanosuke: "¿Qué? Pero si tu ya lo derrotaste Kenshin, sólo tienes que aplicar el Amakakeru Ryo no Hirameki con todas tus fuerzas y él no lo resistirá."  
  
-Kenshin: "No... el ya conoce mi técnica incluso si lo aplico con todas mis fuerzas no servirá de mucho...algo a cambiado en él, como si hubiera hecho un pacto con el diablo y le haya sido proporcionado de un poder más grande."  
  
-Sanosuke: "¡¿Qué?!"  
  
Mientras al lado del río se había provocado una explosión que había caído sobre Ikki. Los que estaban atentos a la pelea, Saito, Ryu, Sakura y Jubilee quien protegía a un inconsciente Iceman, estaban sorprendidos ante la repentina acción, en especial Saito.  
  
-Saito: "Esto ya es demasiado...Un mono de nieve viviente, niñas con poderes sobrenaturales, un monstruo hecho de agua y ahora esto...un muerto caminando entre vivos."  
  
-¿?: "No soy un fantasma, Saito. Mi carne y mis huesos han sido revitalizados y mi poder aumentado, ya no soy el Makoto Sishio que alguna vez conociste, ahora soy lo más cercano al poder de un dios."- Sishio se voltea mostrando su identidad ante Saito, para despejar dudas de que en verdad él había revivido.  
  
-Ikki: "¿Lo más cercano al poder de un dios?"  
  
-Shishio: "¿Mh? No moriste en esa explosión, eres realmente fuerte."  
  
-Ikki: "Yo ya he derrotado al que se dice más cercano a un dios, otro estúpido caído ante mi puño no me vendría mal ¡Hyaaa!"- Ikki se para y le lanza un veloz golpe a Shishio, pero éste logra atrapar su puño con su mano izquierda.  
  
-Shishio: "Al parecer nos encontramos con un no creyente, te enseñaré a creer mediante el poder de mi espada sagrada."  
  
-Ikki: "¿Qué? ¡Aaaaghhh!"  
  
-Sakura: "¡No!"  
  
-Ryu: "¡Ikki!"  
  
-Jubilee: "No puede ser..."- La espada de Shishio se había incrustado en el abdomen de Ikki, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Shishio lo levanta con su espada haciendo más profunda la herida.  
  
-Shishio: "Te haz convertido en el alimento del más fuerte, eso soy yo, el más fuerte y para que no se les olvide aquí esta la muestra de mi poder."- Shishio hace un movimiento con su espada y avienta a Ikki al río.  
  
-Ryu: "¡Maldito, lo vas a pagar!"  
  
-Hydro: "Ja, ja, ja, que afortunado soy que el gran Makoto Shishio haya aparecido."  
  
-Shishio: "Primero démosle gracias a Onslaught por eso, pero eso no significa que me tenga que arrodillar ante ustedes, es sólo que me gustan las ideas de ese monstruo: un mundo de asesinos, mi sueño está a punto de hacerse realidad."  
  
-Saito: "Veo que tu utopía no ha cambiado en tu desquiciada mente."  
  
-Shishio: "Saito, debes tener mucho valor para pararte enfrente de mí y hablarme, o es sólo que el ver mi poder te ha impresionado tanto que estás a punto de la locura."  
  
-Saito: "Tu debes saber muy bien lo que es la locura."  
  
-Shishio: "Así es, la locura es el único medio que lleva a la felicidad, es lo único que reinará al final del mundo, ¿Así que porqué no adelantar ese final?"  
  
-Saito: "¿De que demonios hablas?"  
  
-Hydro: "Ni si quiera tienes derecho a saberlo mente plana."  
  
-Saito: "Lo averiguaré entonces."- Saito toma la pose del Gatotsu, en eso junto a él aparece Ryu, con sus dos manos juntas hacia atrás.  
  
-Ryu: "No sé si lograremos vencerlos, pero aún así lo intentaré."  
  
-Saito: "No te pedí ayuda."  
  
-Ryu: "Tampoco pregunté."  
  
-Saito: "¡Gatotsu!"  
  
-Ryu: "¡Ha-Do-Ken!"- Saito y Ryu se lanzan cada uno atacando con su técnica. Pero para sorpresa de Saito, el Gatotsu es fácilmente detenido con la espada de Shishio, en eso Ryu aprovecha que no tiene defensa y dispara su hadoken, pero de repente aparece Hydro girando rápidamente su cuerpo convirtiéndose en un remolino que se traga el hadoken y lo envía al cielo.  
  
-Ryu: "No puede ser ¡Demonios!"  
  
-Saito: "Al parecer es verdad, Shishio aumentó su poder, resistió mi Gatotsu estando en mejores condiciones que la última vez."- La frente de Saito empezaba a sudar, se extraña cuando se da cuenta que no es por los nervios.   
  
-Shishio: "Saito, la verdad es que tu vida no me podría importar menos en estos momentos, te diré que cuando mate a ese artemarcialista, unas fuerzas que no son más que las representaciones cósmicas de tres universos chocaran entre sí, terminando con la existencia del todo."  
  
-Saito: "¿Qué? En verdad estas loco...(Pero... si es lo mismo que me dijo esa niña)."  
  
-Shishio: "No importa que trate de explicarte. tu sólo eres una pequeña pizca cósmica de la más mínima importancia en medio de una batalla universal que si te pones a pensar en todo lo que implica, te volverías demente."  
  
-Saito: "Entonces... lo mejor será no pensar en nada de lo que dices ni de la batalla que me rodea...sólo me concentraré en destruirte."- Saito vuelve a tomar la pose del Gatotsu y se lanza de nuevo contra Shishio, pero en el último momento salta por encima de Shishio.-"¡Gatotsu # 2!"  
  
-Ryu: "Ya entendí ¡Sho-ryu-ken!"- Saito se había lanzado en contra de hydro, y cae con el Gatotsu y Hydro es despedazado en varias partículas de agua, Shishio se distrajo y recibe el Shoryuken de Ryu en plena rostro, y es mandado hacia arriba para caer duramente en el suelo. Sakura y Jubilee se acercan festejando la victoria.  
  
-Saito: "Esperen, Shishio no será derrotado tan fácilmente."  
  
-Hydro: "¡Ni yo!"- las partículas de agua se empiezan a juntar para volver a crear a Hydro apareciendo detrás de Jubilee y Sakura.  
  
-Jubilee: "No volverás a molestar."- Jubilee lo ataca con todos los fuegos artificiales que salen de sus manos, logrando herir a Hydro, pero éste pierde su forma humana para transformarse en una corriente de agua que se deshace en varias líneas de agua que se dispersen por diferentes partes escapando del ataque de Jubilee, todo el chorro de agua se junta golpeando a Jubilee y Sakura, Ryu se distrae y es golpeado por una bola de fuego que sale de la espada de Shishio, y es mandado a estrellarse al muro que estaba cerca de ahí, Saito se sorprende de ese poder pero trata de atacarlo con su tercer Gatotsu pero Shishio reacciona y rompe el ataque con su espada que estaba incendiada.  
  
-Shishio: "Mira esto Saito, la técnica del corte del infierno."- Shishio con su espada corta el aire con sus flamas, Saito detiene con su espada el ataque pero el corte de Shishio es poderoso y corta la espada japonesa de Saito.  
  
-Saito: "¡¿Qué demo...?!"  
  
-Shishio: "¡Muere!"- Shishio crea una llamarada de fuego con su espada que dispara e impacta en Saito enviándolo a volar varios metros atrás.  
  
-Ryu: "Eres un maldito."- Ryu va a atacar a Shishio pero Hydro se interpone golpeando el piso delante de él ocasionando que las grietas disparen piedras que impactan en Ryu, pero no desiste e intenta golpear a Hydro pero su golpe penetra en su cara.  
  
-Hydro: "Jajaja, los ataques físicos no sirven contra mí, en cambio yo si los puedo hacer."- Hydro utiliza su puño golpeando en el abdomen de Ryu mandándolo estrellarse de nuevo contra el muro.-"¿Me concedes el honor?"  
  
-Shishio: "Adelante."- Hydro hace unos extraños movimientos con su brazo convirtiendolo en una especie de navaja.  
  
-Hydro: "El truco de todo esto, es saber detener el movimiento de los átomos, lástima que hasta aquí llegaron sus esperanzas. ¿Estas listo?"- Hydro lanza su brazo directo a la garganta de Ryu pero justo en eso Gohan aparece delante de Hydro.  
  
-Gohan: "¡Mazenku!"  
  
-Hydro: "¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Aaaagghh!"- Hydro consumido por la mitad por el poder de Gohan y es lanzado al río, Shishio mira sorprendido lo que acaba de suceder y saca su espada, para pelear en contra de Gohan.  
  
-Shishio: "¿Quién eres tu niño?"  
  
-Gohan: "Mi nombre es Gohan y no permitiré que logren su cometido."- Gohan enciende su ki, se disponía a atacarlo cuando alguien se interpone en su camino.  
  
-Shishio: "Battousai... que agradable sorpresa."- Kenshin aparecía al igual que Sanosuke.  
  
-Sanosuke: "¡Así es! Kenshin te volverá a vencer maldito."  
  
-Shishio: "Veo que sobrevivieron todos y están completamente repuestos de nuestro combate."  
  
-Kenshin: "¿Cómo fue que sobrevivistes?"  
  
-Shishio: "Yo no sobreviví Battousai. De hecho yo caí muerto, pero fui revivido por un dios llamado Onslaught, me han concedido poderes superiores con el único objetivo de ayudar a destruir la existencia universal y crear un mundo nuevo."  
  
-Kenshin: "¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"  
  
-Gohan: "Lo que dice es cierto, nosotros hemos estado luchando contra enemigos que ya habían muerto, pero que han sido vueltos a la vida por el poder de ese monstruo Onslaught."  
  
-Sanosuke: "Suena a locura, pero al ver a Shishio de nuevo después de que presencie su muerte cuando quedo hecho cenizas, eso es increíble."  
  
-Kenshin: "No me importa si es un fantasma de ultratumba, en este mismo momento te derrotaré."  
  
-Shishio: "Adelante Battousai inténtalo."  
  
-Kenshin: "¡Aaah Hiten Mitsurugi!"- Kenshin se lanza incluso con el impulso abre unas grietas en el piso, choca con una gran fuerza con la espada de Shishio, los dos se enfrascan en una lucha de fuerzas, cuando Kenshin voltea y Sanosuke nota su mirada, entiende el plan.   
  
-Sanosuke: "¡Este es el momento de atacarlo! ¡Vamos niño demuéstrame tu fuerza! ¡Futae No Kiwame!"- Sanosuke y Gohan se lanzan golpeando a Shishio en el rostro saliendo por ambos lados de Kenshin, Shishio es aventado al aire debido al impacto y va a dar al río, pero en el aire da una media vuelta y cae de pie sobre una columna de agua que se levanta a causa de Hydro.  
  
-Kenshin: "Demonios..."  
  
-Shishio: "Ja, ja, ja, ja, es una lástima Battousai, supiste muy bien que el caer en el agua sería casi fatal para mí, pero aquí mi amigo Hydro sabe muy bien el como manipular su cuerpo para no dañarme."  
  
-Sanosuke: "Kenshin ¿Qué quiso decir con que el agua lo dañaría?"  
  
-Kenshin: "Cuando peleamos la última vez, el calor corporal que emanaba lo hacía más fuerte al igual que era letal para el mismo, ahora no sé por que pero el fuego lo hace más poderoso, cómo si formara parte de su ser."  
  
-Gohan: "Su ki se basa en el fuego, ¡No me importa, yo lo venceré!"- Gohan se lanza volando sobre Shishio.  
  
-Kenshin: "¡Espera!"- Shishio salta y corta el aire con su espada liberando una ola flameante que choca contra Gohan mandándolo al suelo quemado en varias partes del cuerpo, Shishio se disponía a rematar a Gohan cayendo con su espada, pero en eso un rayo de hielo se atraviesa en su camino y le pega en un costado congelando la parte derecha de su cuerpo, Shishio cae y se enfurece.  
  
-Shishio: "¿Quién fue?"  
  
-Iceman: "¿Soy yo o es que de repente el clima se enfrió aquí?"- Iceman aparece enfrente de Shishio, liberando su poder para enfriar el ambiente contrastando con el calor que emanaba con el poder de Shishio y que había ya derretido el hielo en su cuerpo.  
  
-Hydro: "Es ese hombre X llamado Iceman, ten cuidado mejor yo me encargo de él."  
  
-Iceman: "Sean de agua o de fuego, yo me encargaré de congelarlos."- Iceman lanza rayos congelantes de sus manos que Shishio y Hydro esquivan a duras penas.  
  
-Sanosuke: "¿Qué? ¿Quién es ese monstruo de hielo?"  
  
-Gohan: "No te preocupes el está de nuestro lado."  
  
-Saito: "Así es cabeza de chorlito."  
  
-Sanosuke: "¿Qué? ¿Saito, estás vivo? ¡Rrrrh y sigues tan antipático como siempre!"  
  
-Kenshin: "Saito, sabía que no morirías tan fácil."  
  
-Saito: "Al parecer aún no ha llegado mi hora, pero creo que todos estamos muy cerca de la muerte en estos momentos, Himura."  
  
-Kenshin: "Si lo sé, ese chico está resistiendo bien a esos dos pero no será por mucho tiempo, tenemos que atacar todos juntos."  
  
-Saito: "Deja que el niño ataque primero, recibió el mismo ataque con el que me golpeo Shishio y tiene menos heridas que yo."  
  
-Gohan: "Yo pelearé con él no se preocupen."  
  
-Kenshin: "Si, no se quienes son pero por lo pronto estamos unidos en esta lucha, ve nosotros te cubriremos."- Gohan enciende su ki y se eleva para lanzarse en contra de Shishio y Hydro.  
  
-Saito: "Escucha Himura, estamos en una lucha muy difícil, jamás había visto algo parecido, así que no me vengas con peleas justas, en estás circunstancias un truco sucio puede salvar a miles de personas."  
  
-Kenshin: "Sí...sé a lo que te refieres."- Sanosuke sólo se queda mirándolos ambos, quienes tenían la misma mirada siniestra.  
  
-Sanosuke: "¡Espera Kenshin no dejes que te mal influya demasiado!"  
  
-Saito: "¡Oye!"  
  
En ese momento Iceman se deslizaba por el aire evitando los ataques de Hydro que podía viajar libremente por la estructura de hielo, su forma cambiaba era como una corriente de agua fuera de control, Iceman lo atacaba con un rayo y lograba congelar el brazo de Hydro, Iceman se disponía a atacar de nuevo cuando recibe un rayo de fuego que lo derriba, Hydro toma la ventaja y cuando se lanza contra Iceman, pero en eso aparece Gohan de la nada.  
  
-Gohan: "¡Basta, Mazenku!"  
  
-Hydro: "¡No otra vez!"- Hydro esta vez recibe desde abajo el Mazenku, esta vez mucho más poderoso, Hydro es atrapado por todo el poder de Gohan, la energía lo consume poco a poco hasta quedar completamente vaporizado.  
  
-Gohan: "¡Lo logre! ¿He?"- En eso Shishio aparecía detrás de Gohan.  
  
-Shishio: "Una pequeña victoria que te costará tu vida."- Shishio lanza su espada pero Gohan lo esquiva moviendose a un lado, la espada sólo logra cortarlo levemente, Shishio vuelve a levantar su espada para atacarlo.  
  
-Kenshin: "¡Shishio!"  
  
-Shishio: "¡Battousai!"- Kenshin aparece viniendo por detrás de Shishio con su espada a punto de desenvainarla con todas sus fuerzas.-"¡Ahora enfrenta esto! ¡El corte del infierno!"  
  
-Kenshin: "¡Amakakeru Ryo no Hirameki!"- Los dos cortes de espadas chocan terriblemente, a los pies de Shishio y Kenshin se abren varias grietas, el choque de ambas espadas crea un vacío como la última vez, ese vacío arrastra tanto a Shishio como a Kensin, pero Shishio esta vez se movía libremente.  
  
-Shishio: "¡EL corte del infierno ha derrotado tu ataque Battousai Himura ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!"- Shishio alzaba su espada para atacar a Kenshin quien estaba girando con todas sus fuerzas para aplicar el segundo golpe.  
  
-Sanosuke: "¡Kenshin!"  
  
-Gohan: "¡No!"- Gohan lanza un energy ha, Shishio no puede reaccionar y recibe el ataque explotando en su rostro.  
  
-Shishio: "¡Aaaaghh!"  
  
-Kenshin: "¡Hyaaaaahhhh!"- Kenshin golpea con su espada el segundo ataque del Amakakeru Ryo no Hirameki en el pecho de Shishio y es lanzado hacia el otro lado del río donde se estrella contra un muro despedazándolo por completo.   
  
-Gohan: "Eso fue increíble..."  
  
-Sanosuke: "¡Kenshin lo hiciste!"- Sin embargo Kenshin aún estaba en su posición de pelea.   
  
-Kenshin: "Esto no puede ser."- En eso la tierra empieza a temblar, chorros de agua salían de entre las grietas, el río empezaba a crear oleaje. Iceman, Ryu, Sakura y Jubilee quienes están en el suelo aún sin recuperarse de las heridas ven como varias figuras de agua empiezan a tomar forma humana, cinco formas iguales para ser exactos.  
  
-Jubilee: "¿Qué es esto?"  
  
-Saito: "Demonios."- Cinco Hydros tomaban conciencia, su risa resonaba por todo el lugar.  
  
-Hydros: "Ahora mueran todos."- Cada Hydro hablando al unísono, empezaba a girar en su propio eje formando un tornado de agua cada uno y uniéndose para formar uno más grande y poderoso, Kenshin y los demás son atrapados por el remolino, todo gira demasiado rápido y nadie puede hacer algo para detener eso. Pero en medio del caos, aparece un ave de fuego golpeando en medio del remolino y pasa a través de el, destruyéndolo por completo, los cinco Hydros caen al igual que todos los demás.  
  
-Ikki: "¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?"  
  
-Jubilee: "¡Ikki!"- Ikki aparecía de nuevo para pelear, Hydro o más bien los cinco Hydros se mostraban sorprendidos, al igual que Kenshin y Sanosuke.  
  
-Hydros: "¿Cómo es posible? Si Shishio te encajo su espada."  
  
-Ikki: "He recibido heridas más fuertes, una espada no me detendrá, no importa si me matan, regresaré de la muerte las veces que sea necesario para acabar con sujetos como tú."  
  
-Hydros: "Son sólo tonterías."- Los cinco Hydros se lanzan en contra de Ikki quien encendía su cosmos y atacaba con su Ave Fénix, mientras Kenshin miraba a los otros extraños.  
  
-Kenshin: "No sé quienes sean, pero será mejor que se vayan de aquí, será muy peligroso."  
  
-Iceman: "Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, amigo. Nosotros no podemos irnos, terminaremos esta pelea con o sin su ayuda."  
  
-Saito: "Al parecer copo de nieve puede ser de ayuda mientras no se encuentre dormido."  
  
-Iceman: "¿Qué? ¡Me pagarás lo que me hiciste!"  
  
-Jubilee: "Tranquilízate Iceman, ellos parecen ser buenas personas, bueno a excepción del de los ojos feos."  
  
-Sanosuke: "Tienes razón chica, el siempre ha sido así."  
  
-Jubilee: "Y yo sólo tengo 3 minutos de conocerlo."  
  
-Saito: "¡Callense!"  
  
-Kenshin: "Por cierto mi nombre es Kenshin, el es Sanosuke y ya conocen a Saito."  
  
-Jubilee: "Soy Jubilee, él es Iceman, y ellos son Ryu y Sakura, veo que ya conocieron a Gohan y el que está peleando se llama Ikki."  
  
-Kenshin: "Se ve que es muy poderoso."- Los cinco Hydros se lanzaban de nuevo para golpear a Ikki, quien estaba parado a la orilla del río, juntando todo su cosmos.-"(Esa extraña armadura que lleva... escuché historias acerca de unos guerreros que usaban esa clase de armamento y sólo sus puños les bastaba para destrozar el suelo ¿Acaso será él uno de ellos?)"  
  
-Ikki: "¡Las alas del ave Fénix!"  
  
-Hydros: "¿Qué?"- Ikki crea un remolino de fuego generado como si fuera un poderoso aleteo del ave, los Hydros no pueden salir, e Ikki impulsa todo su cosmo desintegrando a cada uno de los Hydros. Cuando Ikki cae de píe las partes en las que se había dividido Hydro yacen evaporizadas.  
  
-Ryu: "¡Lo hizo!"  
  
-Ikki: "¿He?"- De pronto se escucha una risa, proveniente del lugar donde había sido enviado Shishio.  
  
-Sanosuke: "No puede ser Shishio."  
  
-Kenshin: "Aún sigue vivo."  
  
-Ikki: "¡Tengan cuidado!"- En ese instante se genera una explosión, todos miran asombrados como Shishio cubierto en llamas aparece de dentro del humo de la explosión, los vendajes y la ropa habían sido convertidos en cenizas, sólo se notaba su silueta oscura y su cuerpo rodeado por flamas, al igual que su espada.  
  
-Sakura: "¿Qué demonios es eso?"  
  
-Shishio: "¿No lo entienden? No importa que tanto intenten, nunca podrán vencer las fuerzas del mal que representamos."- Shishio se mueve caminando hacia adelante, con la intención de internarse en el río, pero de pronto cuando da un paso, todo el río se abre a su paso.  
  
-Ikki: "¿Qué? Entonces Hydro tampoco..."- En eso, trece figuras de Hydro se forman alrededor saliendo del río, uno se para junto a Shishio y es el que habla.  
  
-Hydro: "Para derrotarme tendrán que secar por completo este río, ni piensen que los poderes de Iceman les ayudará, no creo que le alcancé para cubrir todo el río jajajaja!"  
  
-Iceman: "¿Quieres apostar?"  
  
-Kenshin: "¡Espera! No importa si congelas el río, así no eliminaremos a ese monstruo, uno de ellos es el que tiene la conciencia y el que puede controlar todo el agua."  
  
-Shishio: "Muy listo Battousai, pero no importa si deciden eliminar a Hydro, yo solo puedo matarlos a todos de un sólo golpe."- Shishio alza su espada y una gran llamarada de fuego sale de su cuerpo directo a Kenshin y los demás que no alcanzan a esquivar y son llevados por la corriente de fuego. Todos caen duramente en el suelo con varias heridas de quemaduras alrededor del cuerpo, sólo Ikki, Iceman, Kenshin y Saito se levantan para seguir.  
  
-Hydro: "Veo que tenemos un público duro, que tal si mis hermanos los ponen a dormir de una vez."- Los doce restantes se lanzan contra los guerreros, cada uno es atacado por tres Hydros. Ikki intentaba atacar con su golpe pero esta vez los oponentes eran más rápidos y fuertes, los cortes de Kenshin poco servían, pues los mutantes se deformaban impidiendo que se les tocara, Iceman se ve en aprietos cuando los tres Hydros que combate pelean demasiado rápido y no tiene tiempo para contraatacar, Saito se ve igual cada Hydro se transforma en una corriente que actúa como un gran puño que golpea a Saito uno después del otro sin cesar.  
  
-Shishio: "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Esto es sumamente divertido."   
  
-¿?: "¡Grito Mortal!"  
  
-Hydro: "¿Qué?" - Una gran bola de energía cruza el cielo en dirección a Shishio que alcanza a esquivarlo sin embargo la bola de energía se desvía y pasa por donde están atacando las copias de Hydro, llevándose a varios ocacionando que los demás dejen de atacar. Shishio voltea en el techo de una casa yace una silueta de una mujer.  
  
-Shishio: "¿Quién eres tú?"  
  
-¿?: "Soy la guardiana del tiempo, Sailor Plut. He venido a detenerlos a ustedes."  
  
-¿?: "Y no sólo ella, los mejores Oniwabanshu están aquí."  
  
-Kenshin: "¿Qué? Esa voz..."- Kenshin veía a su lado como aparecían Kaoru, Yahiko y la recién llegada Misao.-"Misao, Yahiko, Kaoru...no deberían estar aquí es muy peligroso."  
  
-¿?: "Veo que estás teniendo muchos problemas y te estas tardando en resolverlos, estúpido pupilo."- Una figura de un hombre de largo cabello y una capa aparecía al lado de Kenshin.  
  
-Kenshin: "¡M-Maestro!"  
  
-Misao: "¡Así es! ¡El poderoso Seijuuro Hiko también está aquí, pero todavía falta alguien más!"  
  
-Kenshin: "¿Qué?"- En eso Shishio se voltea a sus espaldas, arriba en el techo del lugar que está atrás de él, se aprecia la figura de un hombre en gabardina.  
  
-Shishio: "Aoshi Shinomori...todos los que participaron en mi derrota están aquí, es perfecto."  
  
-Hydro: "Recuerda nuestra prioriedad, estamos aquí para eliminar a un sólo hombre."  
  
-Shishio: "Si pero para llegar a él, tenemos que derrotar a toda esta banda de insectos."  
  
-Gohan: "¿Quiénes son todos ellos?"  
  
-Kenshin: "Son amigos, la única a la que no conozco es a esa mujer."- La mujer a la que se refiere, Sailor Plut, baja del lugar de donde estaba para caer enfrente de todos.  
  
-Misao: "Ella nos avisó del peligro que estaba aquí y con sus poderes nos trajo a Aoshi, Seijuuro y a mí, en el camino me encontré con Kaoru y Yahiko.  
  
-Sailor Plut: "Escuchen Kenshin, Ikki, Iceman y todos los que están peleando, algo muy grande ha sido el causante de que tengamos esta batalla, pero no es la única que se efectúa, otras igual de importantes las están peleando seres con gran valor, si fracasamos y somos vencidos, el destino de la existencia que todos conocemos será destruido, por ahora Hydro y Shishio deben ser detenidos a toda costa."  
  
-Iceman: "Vaya, creo que ya ni te preguntaré el porque sabes nuestros nombres."  
  
-Sanosuke: "Entonces dejémonos de palabrerías, vamos a destrozarlos."  
  
-Hydro: "¡Al ataque!"- Todas las formas de Hydro se abalanzan contra el grupo, mientras Aoshi es el primero que se lanza en contra de Shishio y el Hydro original.  
  
-Shishio: "Aoshi, sólo eres estorbo, vete de aquí antes de que lo lamentes."  
  
-Aoshi: "No importa que te hayas convertido en un monstruo, te venceré aquí mismo."- En eso saca sus dos espadas y se mueve a una gran velocidad, pero antes de que logre llegar a Shishio, éste crea una pared de fuego cruzándose en el camino de Aoshi,, éste reacciona cubriéndose como puede y Shishio se adelante golpeándolo en el rostro, y rasgándolo con su espada.  
  
-Misao: "¡Aoshi!"- Misao se apresura a ayudar a Aoshi, su extrema preocupación hace que se distraiga y un Hydro choca contra ella transformado en una corriente de agua y estrellando a Misao en un árbol.  
  
-Kaoru: "¡Misao!"- Kaoru yYahiko van en ayuda de Misao, pero el Hydro que la atacó se voltea y de sus brazos surgen una fuerte corriente que golpea a ambos, Kenshin enseguida va pero Ikki se cruza en su camino y con una patada golpea al Hydro que estaba atacando, y lo avienta hacia atrás.  
  
-Kenshin: "Gracias."  
  
-Ikki: "Yo me encargaré de estos monstruos de agua, tu apresúrate y controla a ese demonio de fuego."  
  
-Kenshin: "De acuerdo...Fénix."- Kenshin se aleja, mientras deja a Ikki sorprendido de que sepa su nombre. Enseguida una batalla campal se desata, Ryu, Sakura, Jubilee, Iceman, Sanosuke, Gohan, Saito, Salir Plut e Ikki empiezan a pelear contra las copias de Hydro, cada quién contra uno a excepción de Ikki quien peleaba contra tres y Sailor Plut contra dos. Mientras Kenshin se lanzaba con su gran velocidad saca su espada y la estrella en contra de Shishio. Pero en el duelo de fuerzas Kenshin no evita un golpe de la corriente de agua que le proporciona el Hydro original, Kenshin es llevado por la corriente y lo estrella contra una pared carios metros de ahí. Shishio se ríe de su oponente cuando en eso una sombra aparece detrás de él.  
  
-Seijuuro: "¡El dragón de nueve cabezas!"  
  
-Shishio."¿Qué?"-El ataque de Sejuuro Hiko provoca un destello, un instante después Seijuuro está detrás de Shishio dándole la espalda con su espada en el aire.  
  
-Seijuuro: "¿qué te pareció monstruo?"  
  
-Shishio: "Acaso ésta es la técnica del dragón de nueve cabezas? El camino hacia el Amakakeru Ryo no Hirameki. Interesante, pero como puedes ver es cómo si una indefensa paloma tratara de pasar entre las llamas del infierno."- Seijuuro se voltea sorprendido de que no le haya hecho ni siquiera un rasguño y en cambio descubre en su pecho y brazos unas cortadas que emanan pequeñas llamas.  
  
-Seijuuro: "Vaya, ya tenía mucho sin usar esta técnica."- Seijuuro enfunda su espada y la esconde atrás de él.  
  
-Shishio: "Decidíste utilizar el principio secreto del Hiten Mitsurugi, bien veamos que tal lo hace el maestro."  
  
-Seijuuro: "Dejarás de mostrar esa estúpida sonrisa que es lo único que se te ve en tu oscuro rostro."- En un parpadeo Sejuuro desaparece y desenvaina la espada, un destello de luz es provocado por el choque, en ese instante se aclara la vista y ante todos se puede ver a Sejuuro chocando su ataque y a Shishio deteniendo la espada con sus dedos.- "¡¿Qué?!"  
  
-Shishio: "Eso hubiera funcionado antes contra el Shishio que fui, pero ahora tengo el poder del príncipe de las tinieblas ¡Jajajajaja!"- Shishio empuja la espada de Sejuuro, y ataca con la suya propia realizando un poderoso corte, Sejurro lo detiene con su espada, pero en eso pasa lo mismo que con Saito, su espada se divide en dos por el corte de la espada de Shishio y Sejuuro es atrapado por la llamarada de fuego que sale del cuerpo de Shishio y es derribado.- "Quisiste enfrentar a un dios."- Shishio se preparaba para dar el corte final, pero en eso algo lo golpea en la cabeza y lo manda a estrellarse contra un muro. Shishio se recupera rápido y sale para encontrarse con que fue Gohan el que lo golpeó.  
  
-Gohan: "No permitiré...¡No permitiré que destruyan mi hogar!"- El ki de Gohan explota y se lanza repartiendo dos golpes a Shishio en el rostro y en el abdomen, cuando va a dar el tercero se duele de se puño, lo ve y está con una quemadura.  
  
-Shishio: "¡Estúpido mocoso! No puedes golpear mi piel con tus manos es como si golpearas lava ardiente del averno y por atreverte a hacer esa acción te cortaré en dos con mi espada."- Shishio levanta su espada, una espiral de fuego rodea su cuerpo y en eso hace un corte en el aire del cual se desprende una ráfaga de fuego, Gohan se pone atento y lo esquiva dando un salto, Shishio vuelve a hacer el corte pero Gohan lo vuelve a esquivar a duras penas.  
  
-Gohan: "No me vencerás con eso."  
  
-Shishio: "Lograste esquivar dos veces, pero esos fueron de pruebas a ver si logras escapar de esto."- Shishio empieza a hacer cortes a una velocidad impresionante, Gohan logra esquivar algunos pero es cortado en varias ocaciones por las ráfagas de fuego. Gohan vuela tratando de escapar pero en eso Shishio aparece adelante de él.  
  
-Gohan: "¡Aaaah!"  
  
-Shishio: "¡Muere! ¡Corte del infierno!"- Gohan recibe de lleno el corte del infierno y la llamarada lo lleva a estrellarse al suelo provocando una gran grieta que destruye esa parte del suelo haciendo que entre el agua del río. Mientras Kenshin estaba batallando contra Hydro peleando contra una espada que había formado el mutante con su mano.  
  
-Kenshin: "Gohan... No.."- El choque de ambas armas era sin cesar, ambas fuerzas eran iguales, pero a cada corte de Kenshin no funcionaba, ya que era como si cortara en el agua y el cuerpo de Hydro tomaba su forma enseguida que Kenshin pasaba su espada por su cuerpo.  
  
-Hydro: "¿Te estás cansando mente plana? ¡Jajajaja!"- Hydro hace un rápido movimiento y su brazo se deforma al momento de chocarlo con la espada de Kenshin y como un látigo para después hacerse sólido logra encajarse en el hombro izquierdo de Kenshin y lo estrella contra la pared.  
  
-Kenshin: "¡Aaaaghh!"  
  
-Hydro: "¿Te duele humano? Eso me da gusto."  
  
-Kenshin: "¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué te uniste a Shishio?"  
  
-Hydro: "Creo que entendiste todo mal...Shishio se unió a nosotros al momento de haber renacido como una copia del original, gracias a Onslaught."  
  
-Kesnhin: "¿Quién es ese?"  
  
  
-Hydro: "No sólo eres un mente plana sino uno del siglo antepasado, así que sólo preocúpate en morir."- Hydro poco a poco hace más grande la herida.- "Te parecerá todo confuso, pero todo es verdad, no es una pesadilla es la dura y cruel realidad, los universos desaparecerán cuando esos gigantes cósmicos empiecen a pelear entre ellos, y cuando todo termine, Onslaught nos habrá creado un refugio en el que estaremos a salvo para después empezar a crear el universo de nuevo...a nuestro modo."  
  
-Kenshin: "Eso no puedo permitirlo..."  
  
-Hydro: "Demasiado tarde, este es el momento cumbre ¡Shishio basta de juegos, acabemos con esto!"  
  
-Shishio: "Estoy de acuerdo, sacrificaré el ver a mi enemigo morir en mis manos pero en cambio ganaré un nuevo mundo."- La energía de Shisho, quien estaba en el aire flotando, empezaba a crecer como una flama de fuego, su poder estaba a punto de ser lanzado para destruir la ciudad, cuando en eso, un destello dorado ilumina en el centro de la batalla que ciega a Shishio  
  
-Hydro: "¿Qué demo..?"  
  
-Saito: "Es un día muy extraño definitivamente."  
  
-Ryu: "¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Aoshi: "¿Qué...una balanza?"  
  
-Ikki: "¿Qué? ¿Acaso es...?"  
  
-Sailor Plut: "¡Por fin llegó!"  
  
-Kaoru: "¿Qué?"  
  
-Ikki: "¡Es la armadura de Libra!"- El destello se desvanece, la armadura de Libra aparece flotando sobre el río, rodeada de un aura dorada. En ese instante los cinco pares de armas se desprenden, Kenshin logra liberarse de Hydro al caer en sus manos la espada de Libra y al corte de ésta desintegra el brazo derecho de Hydro.  
  
-Hydro: "¡NOO!"  
  
-Saito: "¿Qué? Battousai logró dañar a ese monstruo."- En eso Saito recibe el tridente, al igual que las demás armas era rodeado por un aura dorada.- "Vaya, ya entiendo."- En eso Saito ponía en su posición del Gatotsu con el tridente de Libra, el Hydro que estaba combatiendo empieza a sentir miedo pero intenta atacar, pero el movimiento es demasiado tarde y Saito ya se había lanzado con el Gatotsu y el tridente desintegraba al Hydro.  
  
-Ikki: "¿Qué está pasando?"  
  
-Sailor Plut: "Antes de llegar aquí fui a visitar al viejo maestro en los cinco picos."  
  
-Ikki: "¿Qué? ¿El maestro de Shiryu?"  
  
-Sailor Plut: "Así es, este tiempo es el pasado de su dimensión, en esta era se efectuó hace 100 años la batalla de Hades, Dohko fue uno de los dos sobrevivientes, fui con él, le informe quién soy y la guerra que estamos luchando, el ofreció su ayuda enviando su armadura."  
  
-Ikki: "Que bien, ahora estamos más nivelados, después de esta pelea tendrás que contestar mis preguntas"

-Sailor Plut: "No lo dudes caballero del Fénix."-Mientras Shishio veía el extraño fenómeno, y como Hydro estaba herido y una copia de él había sido eliminada por Saito.  
  
-Shishio: "¡Es una tontería! ¡Atáquenlos no debemos dejar de pasar esta oportunidad!"- los Hydros seguían las ordenes y reanudaban las peleas. Uno iba directo hacia Kaoru y Yahiko, éste ultimo se lanza con su espada de bambú que no le hace nada al Hydro, pero en eso algo lo golpea que le desintegra el brazo, convirtiéndolo en sólo agua sin nada que la controle.  
  
-Misao: "Tu me golpeaste hace un momento, es hora de la venganza."- Misao aparece con uno de los nuunchakus de Libra, sabiéndolos maniobrar perfectamente.  
  
-Kaoru: "¡Misao, acaba con él!"- A un golpe de Misao con el nuunchaku, el Hydro se deshace convirtiéndose sólo en agua."- Iceman, Jubilee, Sakura y Ryu veían las acciones mientras que seguían peleando contra cuatro Hydros. En eso Ryu tomaba una pose con las manos hacia atrás.  
  
-Ryu: "Yo acabaré con este con mi poder."- EL Hydro que combatía se mostraba escéptico y se abalanza sobre Ryu convertido en una corriente, Ryu sólo se queda estático sin inmutarse.  
  
-Sakura: "¡Ryu!"- EL Hydro se acerca con su brazo hecho como una filosa hoja de espada, sólo carcajeándose, pero en el último momento, Ryu libera su energía de golpe.  
  
-Ryu: "¡Shinku-HA-DO-KEN!- Un poderoso rayo de energía salía de las manos de Ryu, el Hydro no se lo esperaba y es consumido por la energía, pero los tres Hydros que estaban ahí, se abalanzan en su contra, pero justo en ese momento ambos chocan contra una pared de hielo que se forma repentinamente.  
  
-Iceman: "Son todos suyos."-Iceman había acorralado con una estructura de hielo a los tres Hydros, listos para que Jubilee y Sakura atacarán con sus poderes.  
  
-Sakura: "¡Shinkue- HAOOKEN!"  
  
-Jubilee: "¡Fireworks!"- Los dos poderes se unen y desintegran a dos Hydros no sin antes destrozar la barrera de hielo, pero uno se escapa saltando hacia arriba, pero en eso se encuentra con Iceman quien subía en su estructura de hielo y portando un escudo de Libra.  
  
-Iceman: "¡Adios demonio!"- Iceman suelta el escudo y desintegra por completo al Hydro. Mientras Sanosuke recibe las mancuernas doradas y de dos golpes acaba con dos Hydros a la vez.  
  
-Sanosuke: "Esto es muy bueno, ¿Me pregunto como resultará si hago el Futae No Kiwame con estas armas? Bueno aquí mismo lo puedo averiguar."- Sanosuke voltea hacia Shishio y enseguida va contra él. Mientras Ikki con el otro escudo lograba vencer a un Hydro, mientras que otro se le escapaba de su alcance.  
  
-Ikki: "No mientras yo esté aquí ¡Ave Fénix!"- El cosmos de Ikki alcanza al Hydro y lo evapora completamente, mientras Sailor Plut utilizaba su cetro para golpear a los dos con los que estaba peleando, pero esquivan su poder e intentan contraatacar, Sailor Plut reacciona y el segundo tridente de Libra aparecía en su otra mano y hace un poderoso Grito Mortal con ese y logra desintegrar a ambos, el ejército que había creado Hydro había sido eliminado por completo y el original estaba a punto de serlo al enfrentarse a Kenshin portando la espada de Libra.  
  
-Hydro: "¡No por favor! ¡No me mates!"  
  
-Kenshin: "No es mi intención matarte pero ya comprobaste que con esta espada no puedes hacer nada contra mí, así que mejor ríndete."-Kenshin apuntaba con su espada a la frente de Hydro, quien lo veía con temor y temblando.  
  
-Hydro: "E-está bien."  
  
-Kenshin: "¿Mh?"- En eso el cuerpo de Hydro empezaba a deformarse y se divide en varias corrientes de agua.  
  
-Hydro: "¡Jajajaja! ¡Estúpido, desperdiciaste la única oportunidad que tuviste para aniquilarme, ahora lo lamentarás!"- Kenshin permanecía en su lugar mientras veía como Hydro se formaba de nuevo a una distancia suya y a punto de entra de nuevo al lago, pero justo antes Kenshin corta el aire con la espada de Libra y una ráfaga dorada va directo destruyendo el piso e impacta contra Hydro. "¡¿Qué? NOOO!"- Un resplandor dorado cubre a Hydro eliminándolo del horizonte. Mientras Shishio veía como había sido derrotado su compañero, no captó una presencia que venía detrás de él y voltea muy tarde,  
  
-Aoshi: "Aún no se termina la pelea ¡Kaiten Kenbu!"- Aoshi aparecía con los otros nuunchakus de Libra, Shishio no puede evitar el ataque y es golpeado en el pecho por la danza de la espada giratoria de Aoshi, y efectuado con el nuunchaku era más poderoso. Shishio cae al suelo seguido de Aoshi quien cae de pie dándole la espalda.- "Dudo que ahora te puedas levantar."- Pero en eso una ráfaga de fuego va hacia Aoshi, pero éste lo esquiva haciéndose a un lado, Shishio estaba levantado nuevamente.  
  
-Shishio: "Esa clase de ataque con esa clase de armas me hubiera vencido anteriormente, pero ahora poseo un poder más allá de lo que imaginan."  
  
-Aoshi: "Entonces pruébalo."  
  
-Shishio: "Lamentarás tu osadía."- Shishio empezaba a emanar flamas más grandes producto de su furia, Aoshi se preparaba pero en eso Shishio desaparecía de su vista.  
  
-Aoshi: "¿Qué? Es mi técnica..."  
  
-Shishio: "No seas tonto, yo sólo me muevo tan rápido que tu estúpida técnica resulta inútil."- Shishio aparecía por detrás de Aoshi y corta con su espada de fuego pero en el último momento choca contra una espada dorada.- "¡¿Qué?!"- Shishio ve su espada chocando contra la espada dorada de Libra portada por Seijuuro Hiko.  
  
-Seijuuro: "Ahora yo seré tu oponente."  
  
-Shishio: "Tu maldito estúpido."- Shishio toma dos pasos hacia atrás para hacer distancia de Hiko.  
  
-Kenshin: "Será mejor que te rindas estás en desventaja."- Kenshin seguido de Sailor Plut, Ryu, Saito, Iceman, Jubilee, Sakura, Saonsuke, Misao, Kaoru, Yahiko e Ikki tambien aparecen para hacerle frente a Shishio.  
  
-Shishio: "Ja, ja, ja, no crean que podrán derrotarme tan fácilmente ¡HYAAA!"- En un rápido movimiento Shishio con su mano izquierda lanza una ráfaga de fuego dirigida hacia Kaoru.  
  
-Kenshin: "¡Kaoru!"  
  
-Shishio: "¡Jajajaja!"- Kaoru ve indefensa como la ráfaga va hacia ella, pero justo en el último momento Gohan aparece delante de ella.  
  
-Gohan: "¡Kame-hame-ha!"- Gohan libera un potente rayo de energía que contrarresta al poder de Shishio.  
  
-Shishio: "¿Qué demo...?"  
  
-Gohan: "¡HAAAAA!"- Gohan impulsa todo su poder y destruye el poder de Shishio quien recibe todo el impacto en su lado izquierdo, saliendo gravemente herido de su brazo, y Shishio es derribado.  
  
-Sanosuke: "Vaya...tenías razón sobre este niño, Kenshin."  
  
-Kaoru: "¡Gohan, gracias, salvaste mi vida!"  
  
-Gohan: "Je, je, n-no fue nada, je."  
  
-Saito: "Aún no es momento de celebrar."  
  
-Jubilee: "¿Qué? ¡Aún sigue vivo!"- Ante la mirada de todos, Shishio estaba levantándose, aunque tambaleándose, las flamas que emanaban de su cuerpo estaban a un paso de extinguirse, su brazo izquierdo no le responde, la mirada de furia y frustración demuestra su inminente derrota.  
  
-Shishio: "U-ustedes...lo...pagarán..."  
  
-Aoshi: "A un lado, le daré el último golpe."- Aoshi se ponía enfrente de Shishio, con los nuunchakus como si emanaran un polvo de estrellas pero en eso Sanosuke se le interpone.  
  
-Sanosuke: "Espera, yo seré el que acabe con él, quiero ver si puede resistir otra vez mi futae No Kiwame."  
  
-Iceman: "Lo siento amigos, no puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras intentan matarlo, esa no es la misión de los hombres X, asi que aquí mismo lo congelaré."  
  
-Aoshi: "Calla, es un peligro dejar que viva."  
  
-Sanosuke: "Es cierto por eso yo le daré el golpe final."  
  
-Iceman: "¡No lo harán!"- La discusión empezaba a incrementarse ante el fastidio de algunos, pero en eso Shishio aprovehchaba esa oportunidad para tirarse al río, todos se quedan impactados al ver el hecho.  
  
-Misao: "S-Se suicidó."  
  
-Kenshin: "No....no creo que lo haya hecho, tengo un mal presentimiento."  
  
-Sailor Plut: "Tengan cuidado, siento un enorme peligro."- En eso la tierra empieza a temblar, parte del agua del río se empieza a evaporar a la orilla, en eso una columna de fuego y una de agua surgen de la tierra, comenzando a hacer en movimientos en espiral, fusionándose ambas columnas, después un destello que ciega a todos.  
  
-Ikki: "¡¿Qué?!"  
  
-Kenshin: "¡No puede ser!"  
  
-Sailor Plut: "Shishio...y Hydro."- Un monstruo con la mitad de Shishio del lado derecho y la otra mitad conformada por Hydro aparecía en escena, en el centro uniendo a ambos se emanaba una luz.  
  
-Jubilee: "Se han...fusionado en un sólo ser, esto es increíble."  
  
-Hydro_Shishio: "Jajajaja!! Esta es mi última carta de victoria, dos fuerzas que comúnmente se eliminan entre sí ahora están unidas y yo las controlo."- De un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo se transforma en una corriente de agua, y golpea a Misao, Aoshi, Jubilee, Sakura, Kaoru y Yahiko. Con su otro brazo con el que tiene una espada de fuego corta el aire y libera una ráfaga de fuego más poderosa, llevándose consigo a Ikki, Iceman y Ryu.

-Kenshin: "Es más poderoso que antes."

-Hydro_Shishio: "Esta es mi victoria Battosai."- Hydro_Shishio, ataca de nuevo con su ráfaga de fuego, Kenshin logra contraatacar con la espada de Libra y deshace el ataque de fuego, pero un segundo ataque con la corriente de agua lo toma por sorpresa y lo derriba.  
  
-Sanosuke: "¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Qué no el agua apaga el fuego, y el agua se evapora con el calor?"  
  
-Sailor Plut: "Esto es completamente ilógico."  
  
-Seijuuro: "No, no lo es, esa luz sea lo que sea los mantiene unidos."  
  
-Gohan: "Eso es como un Ki."  
  
-Saito: "Si destruimos esa luz o lo que sea muy probablemente caerá."- Saito se lanza con su Gatotsu con todo su poder, Hydro_Shishio apenas lo alcanza a ver, Saito sonríe al ver que lo tiene por completo, pero en un parpadeo, logra chocar su espada con el tridente justo antes de que Saito llegara a su blanco.  
  
-Hydro_Shishio: "Muy listo, pero tu sólo no conseguirás nada."- Enseguida da un corte en el pecho de Saito quien sale quemado.

-Saito: "Estúpido..."- Detrás de Saito ya venía Gohan y en el momento en que Hydro_Shishio no tenía defensa, ataca con su Mazenku.

-Gohan: "¡HAAAA!"

-Hydro_Shishio: "No puede ser ¡Aaaghh!"- El poder de Gohan impacta en el centro de Hydro_Shishio donde tiene el ki que los une a ambos, haciéndole retroceder, pero de inmediato toma su postura y sin ningún daño.

-Gohan: "N-no es posible, mi ataque no funcionó."

-Hydro_Shishio: "Vaya, eso fue muy peligroso, pero lamentablemente para ustedes un simple ataque como ese no podrá detenernos ¡Corte Infernal!"

-Gohan: "¡Aaaah!"- Gohan es atrapado en la llamarada que lanzó Hydro_Shishio, pero antes de que el ataque fuera mortal, Sailor Plut aparece desviando todas las flamas, Gohan cae pero Setsuna ya estaba delante protegiéndolo.

-Sailor Plut: "No podrás hacer nada contra nosotros, aunque derrotes a alguien siempre habrá un guerrero de pie para enfrentarte."- Sailor Plut saca el poder de su báculo y lo dispara con todo contra el enemigo, pero Hydro_Shishio ya se había movido y lo esquiva moviéndose rápidamente y aparece detrás de Plut.

-Hydro_Shishio: "Muere."- Hydro_Shishio levanta su espada y una columna de fuego surge a los pies de Sailor Plut sin que pudiera evitarlo.- "¡¿Qué?!"- La columna de fuego se desvanecía, Iceman era el causante apareciendo con Sailor Plut en sus brazos.

-Iceman: "¡Toma esto, un poco de frío!"- Iceman dispara un poderoso rayo de hielo, Hydro_Shishio contraataca con su espada de fuego haciendo chocar ambas fuerzas, pero el rayo de fuego empezaba a ganarle terreno terreno a Iceman.

-Ikki: "¡Ave Fénix!"

-Hydro_Shishio: "¡Maldito!"- Ikki mandaba su golpe, pero el poder de agua de Hydro se soltaba con todo su poder chocando contra el de Ikki, ambos poderes colgaban en una lucha de fuerzas, pero esta vez Hydro_Shishio estaba sin defensa alguna cosa que nota rápidamente Sanosuke.

-Sanosuke: "¡Aquí voy! ¡Futae No Kiwame!"- Sanosuke se lanza con toda su fuerza imprimiéndole el poder de su técnica al arma en su mano derecha y choca en el centro del monstruo donde emerge el ki que une a ambos el impacto es poderoso y hace retroceder un poco a Hydro_Shishio pero no es suficiente y contraataca con una explosión sacudiendo el lugar donde está Sanosuke dejándolo fuera de pelea y haciendo uso de su poder logra finalmente vencer los poderes de Iceman e Ikki, quienes son derribados y casi fuera de pelea..

-Kenshin: "¡Shishio! ¡Déjalos tu pelea, tu venganza es contra mí!"- Hydro_Shishio voltea hacia Kenshin y de inmediato se lanza en contra de él, pero en eso algo lo detiene, mira hacia abajo y sus pies están congelados, el hielo empieza a crecer en sus brazos y empieza a cubrirle todo el cuerpo.

-Hydro_Shishio: "¡¿Qué?! Esos malditos insectos!."

-Sejuuro: "¡Kenshin! ¡Amakakero Ryu No Hirameki! ¡Ahora!"

-Kenshin: "¡HAAAA!"- En eso alumno y maestro desaparecen a gran velocidad, Hydro_Shishio no lo puede creer pero contraataca con su corte del infierno pero en eso las siluetas de Kenshin y Seijuuro Hiko aparecen ambos con una espada de Libra en sus manos y haciendo el Amakakero Ryu No Hirameki al mismo tiempo logran romper la espada y pasar a través de Hydro_Shishio destruyendo el ki que los unía, las dos mitades se separan.

-Shishio: "¡NOOO! ¡¡Battossai!!"

-Hydro: "¡AAAAHH!"- 

-Ikki: "¡Ave Fénix!¡HYAAA!

-Iceman"¡HYAAAA!"-En eso Ikki y Iceman se lavantaban Iceman atacaba con todo su poder a Shishio e Ikki ,liberaba su Ave Fénix contra Hydro, ambos eran consumidos por los poderes del mutante y el caballero del Fénix.

-Jubilee: "¡Lo lograron!"- Kenshin y Sejuuro Hiko caían de rodillas ambos con algunas quemaduras pero nada serio, Ikki y Iceman también estaban exhaustos, pero por fin habían derrotado a esos monstruos.

-Sailor Plut: "Gracias, valientes guerreros, han derrotado a un terrible enemigo, pero...aún no es el fin de la batalla."

-Iceman: "Pero...aunque derrotemos a Legion...no podremos evitar que al final sólo quede un universo."

-Sailor Plut: "Aún quedan esperanzas Iceman, debemos ir al futuro."

-Kenshini: "Espera, antes respóndenos que es lo que está pasando."

-Sailor Plut: "Es justo lo que iba a hacer, tomen un respiro y escuchen muy bien."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiempo presente, lugar desconocido

La pelea entre Dash, Jean Grey, Superman y Goku en contra de Onslaught había empezado, el sólo poder de éste último hacia temblar la tierra al momento en que se movía, a una velocidad impresionante Onslaught pasa de frente chocando contra los cuatro y derribándolos con su gran fuerza. Onslaught desaparecía e instantáneamente aparecía de donde venía para embestirlos de nueva cuenta, Goku da un giro en el aire y se teletransporta enfrente de Onslaught dando un golpe pero en el último instante el mutante supremo desaparecía nuevamente.

-Goku: "Este tipo sabe utilizar la teletransportación. ¡Aaagh!"- Onslaught caía con sus pies encima de Goku enterrándolo en la tierra.

-Onsalught: "Es una de las habilidades que tengo gracias a Access."- En eso Superman se lanza volando y golpea a Onslaught en la cabeza y enseguida libera su visión de calor en su contra.

-Superman: "Veamos que te parece una dosis completa de mi visión calorífica."- En eso Onslaught se levantaba atrapando con su mano los rayos ópticos de Superman y contraataca con un rayo de energía que deshace el poder de Superman y lo derriba, pero en eso Dash también se lanza al ataque.

-Dash: "No permitiré que sigas viviendo ¡Explosión de Galaxia!"- En eso Onslaught crea un agujero por el que consume todo el poder de Dash, quien queda perplejo, en eso voltea hacia atrás.- "Oh no!"- De pronto un agujero se abre a sus espaldas y el poder que había mandado a Onslaught sale de ahí y lo impacta, quedando semi inconsciente. Sólo Jean Grey queda para enfrentarlo.

-Onslaught: "Como vez Phoenix, esta vez no hay nadie que pueda enfrentarme, ellos son los seres más poderosos que existen y han caído ante mi mano."

-Jean Grey: "Hasta que el último de nosotros quede de pie, no podrás vencer."

-Onslaught: "Eso lo sé y lo podemos arreglar en este momento ¡Adiós Jean Grey!"- Onslaught libera un rayo de su mano derecha, pero antes de que pudiera impactarle un manchón rojo se cruza en su camino salvando a Jean.- "Vaya parece que te subestime Superman."- Superman descendía con Jean en sus brazos, la deja en tierra y se prepara para seguir luchando.

-Superman: "No es la primera vez que me enfrento a un ser poderoso, pero parece que este se lleva el premio al peor de todos."

-Jean Grey: "Aún así, no podemos darnos por vencidos."

-Dash: "Tenemos que atacar todos juntos."

-Goku: "¡Así es! No podrá vencernos."- Los cuatro empiezan a reunir sus poderes mientras Onslaught tranquilamente avanza hacia ellos.

-Jean Grey: "Esto no está bien, miren lo confiado que está, como si tuviera el control de todo."

-Dash: "No dejes que te intimide, el siempre ha hablado mucho ¡Sólo atácalo! ¡Haaaa!"- Los cuatro liberan sus poderes, pero Onslaught se queda quieto esperando el impacto, y levanta su mano creando de nuevo el agujero por donde entran los ataques para transportarlos atrás de ellos.

-Goku: "¡Ahora!"- Goku se lleva los dedos a su frente y se teletransporta con Superman mientras Dash hace el mismo movimiento con Jean, desapareciendo justo cuando los poderes pasaban a través de ellos, Onslaught es sorprendido e impactado por los ataques. Los cuatro aparecen nuevamente viendo la explosión que se había originado, pero en eso algo empieza a surgir de entre el humo, Onslaught salía sin ningún rasguño.

-Superman: "Increíble."

-Dash: "Lo estamos tratando con mucha gentileza."

-Jean Grey: "Pero que será del Profesor Xavier, Franklin y Access? No podemos dejarlos así tenemos que liberarlos."

-Dash: "No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por ellos."

-Superman: "Siempre habrá tiempo para salvar vidas inocentes, sino estás dispuesto a hacerlo entonces ve a otra parte."- Superman se lanza de nuevo contra Onslaught, Goku en eso se convierte en Supersaiyajin y voltea hacia Dash.

-Goku:: "Podremos hacerlo, estoy seguro."- Goku aumenta su ki y se lanza junto a Superman."

-Dash: "Así que así es como se comportan sus héroes."

-Jean Grey: "Así es como se puede comportar cualquiera con un alma noble."- Jean Grey se lanza también con todo su poder.

-Dash: "(Tal vez tengan razón, en estos momentos Onslaught posee un poder que ni Parallax ni Souhei tienen: El niño al que le dicen Franklin. Si ahora lo veo maldito, tu sabías muy bien el alcance de los poderes de ese chiquillo, era capaz de crear un universo completo, y usaría el poder de Access para recoger las partículas que dejen los hermanos cuando se autodestruyan y completar la realidad a su manera...no si lo enfrentan de frente de seguro morirán y eso es lo que quiere Onslaught) ¡Esperen!"

-Onslaught: "Han venido a su muerte."- Onslaught se lanza volando y choca sus puños contra los de Superman y Goku, en eso ambos empiezan a lanzar golpes a supervelocidad que Onslaught no puede detenerlos todos pero aún no es derribado y Superman y Goku continúan con su ataque haciendo retroceder a Onslaught.

-Goku: "(Esto es extraño, tiene un enorme poder y está sucumbiendo a este simple ataque...)"- Goku lanza un poderoso golpe en el pecho de Onslaught, penetrando en su armadura, Superman hace lo mismo rompiendo una parte de su hombrera.

-Superman: "Vemos que te parece esto."- Superman libera sus rayos mandando a Onslaught al cielo al ser golpeado. Goku continua el ataque lanzando varias ráfagas de energía a gran velocidad, Onslaught es lastimado en todo el cuerpo y con su armadura a punto de resquebrajarse.

-Goku: "¡Prepárate! ¡Ka-me Ha-me HA!"

-Onslaught: "¡NOOO!!"- Onslaught queda atrapado en el gran rayo de energía, y consumido por la explosión.

-Superman: "Lo hiciste, Onslaught está vencido."- En cambio Goku no se confiaba todavía, le parecía muy extraño que fuera derrotado tan fácilmente.

-Goku: "Esto no está bien, no le hicimos gran daño y...s-su ki...su Ki está aumentando."

-Superman: "¿Qué, de qué hablas?"

-Jean Grey: "¡Oh no! ¡Ya se lo que tramaba, está cambiando de apariencia!"- El humo de la explosión se disipaba en el cielo, una garra salía sinque nadie pudiera verla, y se lleva de encuentro a Superman y Goku quienes caen en tierra.

-Dash: "¿Qué demo...?"

-Onslaught: "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!"- Onslaught descubría su nueva figura, Jean Grey la recordaba claramente aunque no tuviera los mismos colores en su nueva armadura la apariencia era la misma, era un Onslaught del doble del tamaño su cara ya no lo cubría u casco sino una especie de calavera gris, sus garras eran más grandes y lucía terriblemente poderoso.- "Ahora les mostraré una pequeña parte de mi poder"- El cuerpo de Onslaught empezaba a brillar y en eso liberaba de forma violenta una gran cantidad de energía que hacia explotar el castillo toda y la isla también, los cuerpos de los guerreros no se veían por ninguna parte, todos habían estado en medio de la poderosa explosión. -"He acabado con ellos, en cualquier momento los hermanos empezarán a pelear entre sí, jajajaja. Lo mejor será ir de una vez a la Gran Voluntad y esperar a que termine todo ¡Para volverlo a a empezar yo!"

-Dash: "Que interesantes palabras acabas de decir."

-Onslaught: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas vivo!"- Onslaught volteaba a sus espaldas descubriendo a Dash vivo con unos cuantos raspones pero sin consideración.-"¿Y los otros?"

-Dash: "Los envié muy lejos de aquí, no podía arriesgarme a que murieran y todo se viniera abajo, así que sólo nosotros dos y yo estoy muy interesado eso que dijiste."

-Onslaught: "Lástima que nunca podrás saberlo."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manhattan New York

  
A lo alto de un edificio los recién llegados de Gotham City del futuro, Batman, Lucy, Spider-Man, Piccoro, Marlon, Beta X, Cable y Batman Beyond guiados por el vigilante del tiempo Waverider quien les repasaba lo que ha estado sucediendo y lo que ha descubierto, justo cuando llegaron, Seiya y Captain Marvel fueron llamados a pelear así que sabía que el tiempo se le estaba terminando, aunque suene algo irónico para él.

-Batman: "¿La Gran Voluntad?"

-Piccoro: "¿Qué es eso? ¿Quieres explicarte?"

-Waverider: "Verán, el origen de todo lo que ven se originó de una gran explosión conocida como el Bing Bang, esa explosión no fue más que el estallido de las espadas de los dos hermanos chocando, de ahí empezó todo otra vez incluso con el nacimiento de un tercer universo cada uno con sus diferentes dimensiones y realidades, pero antes de que todo se formara, la fuerza conocida como la Gran Voluntad empezó a construir el universo, de ahí se origina todo, es como si Dios encendiera una vela y la Gran Voluntad es la flama que originó todo."

-Spider-Man: "¿Y dónde se encuentra?"

-Waverider: "Dentro de nosotros."

-Spider-Man: "Wow y yo que me esperaba viajar por un túnel dimensional."

-Waverider: "En realidad nadie puede llegar a ese lugar, aunque la Gran Voluntad está en cada uno de nosotros, sólo hay algunos que sobrepasan los sentidos ordinarios y pueden echar un vistazo al poder que representa eso. En este momento sólo hay tres personas que pueden abrir la puerta de ese lugar."

-Piccoro: "¿Quiénes son?"

-Waverider: "Dos son elegidos para pelear, el caballero dorado conocido como Shaka de Virgo, y el mutante Nate Grey. Sólo ellos dos unidos pueden abrir la puerta ya que son complementos, pues Shaka pertenece a diferentes realidades al mismo tiempo y Nate Grey no pertenece a ninguna. Sin embargo el otro ser puede cruzar la frontera sin ninguna ayuda, su nombre es Franklin Richards."

-Cable: "No puede ser. Para eso lo querían desde un principio, así Onslaught controlaría sus poderes y los llevaría al centro de todo y desde ahí lograrían rehacer los universos a su manera."

-Batman: "Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos a...."- En eso el cuerpo de Batman empieza a brillar con luz dorada para desaparecer.

-Lucy: "¿Qué le pasó?"

-Batman Beyond: "No sólo él."- Spider-Man, Marlon y Beta X también eran cubiertos por la misma luz y desaparecían.

-Waverider: "Han sido llamados a pelear... rápido tenemos que ir a la estatua de la libertad, ahí están peleando."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Ryu vs Batman 

Lugar: Gotham City

Ambos oponentes aparecen en medio de un zoológico abandonado, ambos se daban cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás y debían luchar como mejor sabían y poner todo sí. Los dos estaban rodeados de una cerca y una cueva, a sus alrededores estaban diferentes lugares donde exhibían a los animales al aire libre, todo estaba en ruinas por lo que era muy fácil para Batman sumergirse en las sombras para luego atacar, sin embargo Ryu poseía diferentes técnicas capaz de vencer a un hombre de un sólo golpe. Ambos se ponen en guarida, se estudian, buscan un punto débil, tratan de averiguar cuál es su estilo de pelea, aunque el murciélago conoce muchas, el estilo que usa Ryu es muy diferente a lo que haya visto antes.

-Ryu: "Bien Batman, llegó la hora, desde que vi como peleas estuve esperando el momento para pelear ¡Vamos!"- Ryu se acerca con la guardia en alto y de pronto da un paso rápido y lanza un golpe que Batman lo detiene con su brazo, éste contraataca golpeando en el rostro a Ryu, éste retrocede por el impacto, sin embargo se recupera y voltea hacia Batman y vuelve a atacarlo. Ryu empieza a tirar golpes pero Batman se cubre bien y los detiene todos y en un rápido movimiento se libra de Ryu extendiendo su palma y golpeando el abdomen de Ryu, éste cae pero rápidamente da un giro hacia atrás y se levanta.

-Batman: "Pelea en serio."

-Ryu: "Veo que no habrá calentamiento, bien esta vez irá en serio."- Ryu hace un rápido movimiento y tira una patada en el pecho a Batman, se movió tan rápido que él no se lo esperaba y se estrella contra una pared, Ryu lo sigue y tira un poderoso golpe que Batman lo esquiva por centímetros y Ryu lo impacta en la pared abriendo unas grietas, Batman contraataca tomándolo del brazo y con una patada en el costado lo estrella en la pared, Batman se gira en su eje para dar un golpe pero Ryu lo detiene a tiempo y lo golpea en el costado dos veces, al tercer golpe Batman lo detiene y le da un codazo en el rostro, ambos se sueltan y empiezan a intercambiar golpes y patadas, mientras uno golpea el otro se alcanza a cubrir y viceversa. En eso Ryu hace el Hurricane Kick, golpeando varias veces a Batman y la última patada lo manda a estrellar a la otra pared.

-Batman: "Aaaghh.. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

-Ryu: "¡Hyaaaa!"- Ryu se lanzaba con una patada voladora, pero en eso Batman saca un artefacto de su cinturón y lo tira al suelo, enseguida se libera una capa de humo, Ryu ya no puede ver a Batman y cae dentro del humo.- "No sabía que tenía esta clase de armas ¿He?".- En eso Batman desciende de una soga desde arriba e impacta con unas patadas en Ryu y lo manda a estrellarse a otra pared. Batman aparece encima del corredor donde pelean, Ryu se recupera y lo alcanza a ver , se levanta y corre hacia la pared en donde encima esta Batman.- "¡Sho-Ryu-Ken!"

-Batman: "¿Qué?"- Ryu saltaba a la altura donde se encontraba Batman y aplica el Shoryuken justo donde estaba parado, Batman alcanza a esquivar el golpe, pero en eso Ryu se gira en el aire y da una patada a Batman quien no logra evitarla y es derribado. Batman logra recuperarse dando giros hacia atrás pero al voltear hacia Ryu lo descubre en una pose con sus dos manos juntas hacia atrás y una luz emergiendo de su cuerpo.

-Ryu: "¡Haaaaa!"

-Batman: "Vaya, utilizarás tus poderes, bien yo utilizaré mis métodos."- Batman saca un batarang y la pistola con la soga que siempre utiliza. pero en eso Ryu desiste y rompe su técnica.

-Ryu: "No utilizaré ninguna técnica especial, pelearé limpio y con las habilidades que me aprendí y venceré."

-Batman: "Mmmh, si tu decides no usar ningún poder entonces significa que debo hacer lo mismo."- Acto seguido, Batman se despoja de su cinturón y de su capa, y se pone en una posición de artes marciales.

-Ryu: "Este será el round final."- Batman y Ryu se lanzan uno contra el otro con patadas que chocan entre sí, una y otra vez utilizan patadas para atacar de diferentes ángulos pero chocan contra las de su oponente, en eso Batman logra atrapar con sus manos la patada de Ryu y lo jala hacia él para recibirlo con un golpe en el abdomen para después darle un giro y estrellarlo contra el suelo, Ryu reacciona golpeando su rostro, para después tomarlo de los hombros y poner su pie en el pecho de Batman para lanzarlo hacia atrás, Batman cae pero de inmediato se recupera pero Ryu ya se había lanzado con una patada que impacta en Batman derribándolo nuevamente. 

-Batman: "Aaagh, es muy bueno, creo que fue un error tirar el cinturón."- Ryu se lanzaba de nuevo golpeando a Batman pero éste lodetiene y se lo devuelve en el rostro, Ryu es derribado pero con una patada desde el piso hacia las piernas de Batman nivelan la situación ambos se paran al mismo tiempo y cada uno se dan poderosos golpes que los vuelven a derribar.

-Ryu: "Es...estamos muy parejos...no llegaremos a ningún lado así..."- Decía desde el suelo al igual que como estaba Batman, estaban tomando un respiro.

-Batman: "No podemos detenernos aquí."

-Ryu: "Escucha...debes de saber que hay una esperanza para evitar la catástrofe..."

-Batman: "Lo sé...y también sé que es casi imposible de obtener... pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esta pelea..."

-Ryu: "Sí..tengo que pelear por mi universo...y también por mi mísmo..."- Ryu se levantaba al igual que Batman, éste se adelanta lanzando un golpe, Ryu se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y en el último instante los abría para detener con su mano el puño de Batman y contraatacar de inmediato dandole una patada, Ryu empieza a golpear rápidamente a Batman sin que éste pudiera defenderse, Batman sólo podía retroceder, pero se encuentra en la orilla de lo que antes pasaba un río y sabe que no hay vuelta atrás y tiene que atacar, lo hace golpeando en el rostro a Ryu, pero este reacciona antes con una patada en el abdomen enviando a Batman a que cayera. - "Por fin..."

En eso Ryu se duele de las heridas mientras camina hacia la orilla para ir a auxiliar a Batman, esa caída debió haberlo dejado fuera de toda posibilidad de que siguiera combatiéndolo.

-Ryu: "¡¿Qué?!"- Ryu descubre que Batman no estaba, pero de pronto las piernas de Batman se incrustan en su cuello, Batman había estado agarrado de la orilla y aún no había caído.

-Batman: "Grave error."- Batman utiliza todas sus fuerzas y jala a Ryu hacia abajo y lo estrella en el suelo a unos tres metros cayendo de espalda, Ryu cae inconsciente, Batman se suelta y cae de pie, habiendo ganado la pelea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Spider-Man vs Marlon y Beta X 

Lugar: Times Square, New York 

A lo alto de uno edificio aparecen los tres combatientes, a pesar de ser la avenida más transitada del mundo, están en un buen lugar para mantener su pelea sin llamar la atención, pero es seguro que no será por mucho tiempo. Marlon se baja de Beta X y mientras pega su puño contra su mano encara a Spider-Man.

-Marlon: "Tendrás que disculparme... pero ahora no tengo otra salida más que derrotarte."

-Spider-Man: "Lo siento pero será mejor que te subas a tu caballo, ya que en un mano a mano será muy difícil vencer al sorprendente, y amigable vecino Spider-Man, sólo que ahora sólo seré sorprendente sin ser amigable."

-Marlon: "Te agradezco que nos hayas ayudado, esto me va a doler pero no tenemos otra salida ¡Aquí voy!"- Marlon se lanza con un golpe con su guantalete, pero Spider-Man fácilmente lo esquiva.- "Te mueves muy rápido ¿He?"

-Spider-Man: "Es una de mis cualidades."

-Marlon: "Las necesitarás todas."- Marlon se lanza nuevamente lanzando golpes y patadas pero Spider-Man se mueve rápido esquivando todos los golpes gracias también a su sentido arácnido.

-Beta X: "¡Marlon! Tienes 25 % de posibilidades de ganarle en un combate uno a uno."

-Marlon: "Esa no es manera de apoyarme."

-Beta X: "Por una razón también estoy aquí y es para poner a prueba las habilidades de cada quien."

-Spider-Man: "Hazle caso a tu amigo porque yo no voy a contenerme."- Spider-Man en forma acrobática da tres vueltas en el aire para dar en la pared y con sus pies se impulsa y gira para dar unas patadas en el rostro a Marlon. Éste se recupera y continua la pelea.

-Marlon: "No necesito de Beta X para derrotarte ¡Miracle Fist!"- Marlon lanzaba su poderoso golpe pero justo antes de conectarle, Spider-Man ya había saltado detrás de el dando un giro en el aire y le da una patada que lo manda a la pared del acceso al edificio. Marlon regresaba a pelear, y conecta su golpe a Spider-Man quien pierde el equilibrio y cae pero ya había lanzado su telaraña y se columpia de los edificios, Marlon ve como se escapa fácilmente. 

-Spider-Man: "Ven acá si puedes."

-Marlon: "Esta bien X, vamos a darle con todo."

-Beta X: "Es lo que esperaba escuchar."- En eso Spider-Man se adhiere a un edificio, su sentido arácnido le advierte peligro y cuando voltea ve a Marlon y Beta X a una velocidad impresionante a punto de golpearlo. Spider-Man salta y se columpia en su telaraña, pero en eso pierde de vista sus oponentes.

-Spider-Man: "Oh no! Están jugando a las escondidas."

-Marlon: "¡Así es!"- Marlon y Beta X aparecen por detrás de Spider-Man y Marlon le da un tremendo golpe que derriba a Spider-Man, y cae..

-Spider-Man: "No Spidey, no es el momento de ponerte mareado ¡Tienes que reaccionar antes de convertirte en tortilla!"- Spidey dispara su telaraña hacía el hasta donde tenían una bandera y logra columpiarse hasta llegar a la azotea de otro edificio, sin embargo al caer su sentido arácnido empieza a "sonar".- "Tengo la sensación de que esto será constante en el transcurso de ésta pelea."- Beta X y Marlon van directamente hacia él, Marlon lanza su ataque destruyendo el suelo, pero Spider-Man lo esquiva por poco saltando por encima de ellos para después contraatacar con una patada en Marlon y se escapa adhiriéndose a la pared del edificio.

-Marlon: "Demonios ¿A dónde se fue?"

-Beta X: "En un momento te lo diré."- A través de los ojos de Beta X empieza a rastrear al arácnido, y le es fácil hallarlo cuando ve la silueta de carbono desplazándose en la pared del edificio.- "Ahí está."- Beta X emprende el vuelo y gira hacia abajo para encontrarse con Spider-Man, éste los ve y de inmediato esquiva el ataque. Spider-Man lanza su telaraña y gira a la vuelta de entre dos edificios pero Beta X y Marlon le seguían los talones, Marlon atacaba con su poder pero Spider-man lo esquivaba saltando entre los dos edificios, cando sale del callejón dispara su telaraña pero Marlon lo ve y y con el poder de su guante logra romperle la telaraña.

-Spider-Man: "Odio cuando me hacen esto."- En eso un trailer iba pasando y Spider-Man se alcanza a adherir en el antes de que cayera. Spider-Man se sube para mirar en donde iban Marlon y Beta X, en eso su sentido le advierte que están detrás de él, el movimiento de Bata X es demasiado rápido y logran conectarle a Spider-Man un gran golpe que lo mandan a estrellarse a la pared de un edificio de oficinas.

-Marlon: "Estás acabado."

-Spider-Man: "Lo siento...aún no."- Spider-Man lanza su telaraña y pega en el cuerpo de Beta X, en eso los jala hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, y recibe a Beta X con un gran golpe hacia arriba, Beta X sale desconcertado pero se recupera en unos momentos en el aire. Pero Spider-Man no había soltado la telaraña y va hacia ellos.

-Beta X: "Ahí viene, veamos que le parece esto."- Beta X vuela a gran velocidad, Spider-man no se lo esperaba y casi se suelta de la telaraña pero se mantiene, aunque la velocidad de Beta X es impresionante y pasa por todos los edificios de Times Square, Spider-Man hace uso de todas sus fuerza para girar y no chocar contra los edificios, pero la velocidad va en aumento y le es más difícil si quiera moverse.

-Spider-Man: "Si me suelto... quedará una mancha roja y azul ya sea en la calle o en un edificio...tengo que llegar hacia ellos."-Spider-Man usando su fuerza arácnida logra sostenerse y avanzar hacia Marlon, pero éste se da cuenta d el que intenta hacer y Spider-Man esta a una distancia mínima de llega, Marlon ya lo esperaba para darle el golpe definitivo.

-Marlon: "Aquí yo tengo la ventaja, date por vencido, no tienes más que hacer."

-Spíder-Man: "No puedo rendirme."

-Marlon: "Yo tampoco, adiós entonces ¡Miracle Fist!"- Marlon conecta su golpe al rostro de Spider-Man, le corta un pedazo de su máscara y la sangre empezaba a mostrarse en su rostro, pero aún seguía sostenido de su telaraña.- "¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?"

-Spider-Man: "Eso...si dolió..."

-Marlon: "Bien, un segundo golpe será difícil que lo contengas."- Marlon se preparaba para dar el golpe definitivo, pero en eso Spider-Man disparaba su telaraña con otra mano de la que se sostenía, la telaraña pega en un edificio y logra detener el avance de Beta X, pero no por mucho ya que la telaraña se rompe, pero Spider-Man esperaba eso y logra saltar a donde estaba Marlon.

-Spider-Man: "Sorpresa."-Spider-Man conecta un golpe que tira a Marlon de Beta X, Marlon cae en un árbol de Central Park, rompiendo casi todas sus ramas, momentos después Spider-Man desciende donde cayó su oponente. Pero en eso Beta X desciende también a donde está Marlon, quien se levanta poco a poco.

-Marlon: "La pelea aún no termina... pondré todo en este golpe. ¡Hyaaaaa!"- Marlon se lanza con todas sus fuerzas le conecta su golpe en el rostro a Spider-Man, quien ya no pudo evitarlo por todo el esfuerzo hecho, su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

-Spider-Man: "Tienes razón..¡Aún no termina!"- Spider-Man le devuelve el puñetazo en el rostro, Marlon se balancea pero reacciona y le conecta con su guante un poderoso golpe a Spider-Man, este pierde el equilibrio, su vista empezaba a nublarse.- "No...no ahora Spidey.. ¡Tienes que ganar!"- Spider-Man reacciona y con toda su fuerza contraataca con un poderoso golpe que manda a Marlon a estrellarse junto con su compañero, Spider-Man se mueve rápido y dispara toda su telara enredando a los dos, cuando por fin se acaba, Marlon y Beta X, están atrapados juntos y a pesar de que Marlon junta todas sus fuerzas no puede librarse de la telaraña.

-Marlon: "No...maldición..."- Marlon sabe que perdió la pelea ya que no pudo liberarse a tiempo.

-Spider-Man: "Se acabó Marlon...pero aún falta por seguir..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liberty Island, New York.

Tanto en tierra como en el aire se llevaban a cabo las peleas, Superboy ya había muerto a manos de Parallax y Martian Manhunter se había decidido a enfrentarlo, mientras que una pelea de igual a igual entre X-Man y Souhei estaba comenzando, Shaka aún no se decidía a atacar, de nuevo la duda empezaba recorrer su mente.

-Souhei: "¿Qué pasa Shaka? ¿No ibas a enfrentarme? ¿Dejarás que este chico muera en mis manos?"

-X-Man: "Eso será lo último que pasé. Porque pienso derrotarte ahora mismo."- X-Man libera su poder en todo su cuerpo y se lanza con un golpe a Souhei, pero éste lo detiene con su mano.

-Souhei: "Deja de molestar."- Sohie contraataca liberando el poder de su mano con la que había detenido el puño de X-Man y lo manda a estrellarse a la pared de la estructura que sostiene a la estatua. Shaka se interpone en el camino de Souhei.

-Shaka: "No lo hagas, porque no pienso contenerme más y tendré que matarlos."

-Souhei: "No te queda otra salida más que intentarlo Shaka."

-X-Man: "¡Espera! Yo dije que pelearía contigo."- X-Man salía de los escombros, un hilo de sangre salía de su labio, pero su energía estaba cada vez más fuerte. Mientras en el aire justo en frente de la antorcha de la estatua, Martian Manhunter estaba a punto de atacar al que fuera su compañero de equipo.

-Parallax: "Vamos J'onn ¿Qué te detiene? ¿El hecho de que no tienes otra salida más que atacar a tu antiguo amigo ó de que al enfrentarme no encontrarás otra cosa más que tu muerte?"

-M. Manhunter: "Si he de morir, no dudes que te llevaré conmigo."- En eso el marciano desaparece de la vista de su enemigo.

-Parallax: "Que tonto, el pensar que ese truco funcionará conmigo."- En eso Parallax también desaparece, y enseguida un destello de luz del cual M. Manhunter sale golpeado por Parallax, éste lo sigue y le conecta una serie de golpes a gran velocidad, sin J'onn pudiera defenderse.- "Esta es la realidad, la gran diferencia que existe entre mi poder y el de ustedes, nada podrá detenerme esta vez."

-M. Manhunter: "Ya te dije que aunque me mates, no podrás evitar que te lleve conmigo."- J'onn libera sus rayos ópticos que toma por sorpresa a Parallax, J'onn se mueve rápido y atrapa a Parallax en un abrazo de oso.

-Parallax: "Me están obligando a hacer una carnicería."- Parallax libera su energía provocando una descarga en todo el cuerpo de M. Manhunter, quién queda debilitado y Parallax lo toma del cuello.- "Adios J'onn."

-M. Manhunter: "No cantes victoria antes de tiempo."- En eso J'onn se hace intangible y se libera de la mano de Parallax y moviéndose rápidamente penetra su mano en el pecho de Parallax.

-Parallax: "¡¿Qué?!"

-M. Manhunter: "Lo siento Hal, haz legado demasiado lejos, lo único que me queda es destruir tu corazón y esperar a que te juzguen por tux crímenes en el más allá."

-Parallax: "J'onn..."

-M. Manhunter: "¡Adiós Hal Jordan!....¡¿Pero qué?!"

-Parallax: "Lo siento J'onn, yo no tengo corazón."

-M. Manhunter: "¿En qué te haz convertido? ¡Aaarhhh!"- J'onn es atrapado por la energía de Parallax y vuelve a ser tangible, Hal Jordan lo aprovecha y penetra su mano en el pecho de J'onn.

-Parallax: "Adiós amigo, me aseguraré de que tu planeta no sufra de nuevo vivas una vida tranquila."-Parallax libera su su poder y el cuerpo de J'onn explota, ante la mirada de los demás.

-X-Man: "No puede ser."

-Shaka: "Lamentablemente ellos no eran los oponentes indicados."- Parallax desciende a donde están los tres.

-Parallax: "¿Quién quiere ser el próximo en morir?"

-X-Man: "Eso no lo podrás hacer conmigo."

-Shaka: "Espera, no pelees contra el es demasiado poderoso."

-X-Man: "Muchos decían que estaba destinado a ser el mutante más poderoso, que tenía en mis manos el destino de humanos y mutantes, ahora sé por que, utilizaré todo mi poder."

-Souhei: "Bien, empecemos ¡Prepárate Shaka!"- Shaka voltea hacia Souhei quien se había lanzado contra el caballero dorado, mientras que X-Man hacía lo propio en contra de Parallax.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el lugar donde estaban peleando Onslaught y Dash, en lo que quedó de la isla destruida, Onslaught liberaba su poder, Dash lo contrarrestaba mostrando el signo del dragón en su frente, los vientos provocados por los poderes de los dos chocaban porvocando pequeños tornados alrededor.

-Onslaught: "Cometiste un grave error al enviarlos lejos de aquí."

-Dash: "Moriré entonces pero antes liberaré a los prisioneros que tienes."

-Onslaugt: "Un acto de nobleza, pero antes de enviarte al otro mundo, te contaré un pequeño secreto."

-Dash: "¿Qué?"

-Onslaught: "Souhei... Legion, David Charles, como quieras llamarle al hijo de Xavier, no es más que una mala semilla, que nació con pura maldad, y eso sólo se hereda en la genética."

-Dash: "Eso es absurdo."

-Onslaught: "Entonces explícame como un ser tan benévolo como Charles Xavier pudo crear a dos engendros como el y yo."

-Dash: "Tu eres lo único mal que salió de él."

-Onslaught: "No es así, por que el es yo y yo soy él, el fue el que planeó todo esto, no fue casualidad que Legion cuando estuvo a punto de morir haya escapado de la realidad y se haya refugiado en otro universo, su mente viajó hacia el cuerpo de una persona, que más tarde envió a matar a una mujer con el poder para derrotarlo."

-Dash: "¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas?"

-Onslaught: "¿Qué no lo entiendes? Legion viajo hacia el otro universo, de donde tu provienes pero su cuerpo y su mente se separaron, mientras que su cuerpo quedo en el estado mental retrasado su mente se refugió en el cuerpo de un caballero dorado que más tarde tomaría el control de todo e intentaría gobernar el mundo entero."

-Dash: "No..¡Es mentira!"

-Onslaught: "Nada de eso, Souhei creyó ser muy poderoso, por eso oculté mi verdadero poder y pude revisar muy bien sus recuerdos. Legion tomo la identidad de Souhei después de que su plan fracasó, pero había ganado grandes habilidades. Souhei no fue otra cosa más que la fuerza que se apoderó de Saga de Géminis y mandó matar a tu madre entre muchas otras cosas. Esa es la pura maldad que engendró Charles Xavier."

-Dash: "¡NOOOO!"

-Onslaught: "Eso es lo que te venían ocultando, ahora puedes morir más tranquilo."- Onslaught liberaba un potente rayo de energía que destruía todo a su paso, pero en eso choca contra Dash y el rayo se divide en varias partes que se desvían a diferentes lugares, Dash aparecía en medio de todo liberando un tremendo poder.- "No, no puede ser."

-Dash: "¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!"

-Onslaught: "¡Maldición! ¡AAAAAAAARRRRRGHH!!!!!!!"

_**Fin del Capitulo 11**_

Nota del autor: Aunque me lleve de encuentro y distorsione toda la historia de los caballeros del zodiaco no me importa, jajaja. En los próximos capítulos se detallará más lo que dijo Onslaught acerca de como sobrevivió Legion, claro ke todo esto es invención mía. No se pierdan los otros capítulos ya que por fin se verán las últimas peleas, las más esperadas, hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12: Fin de la guerra, el comienzo de la destrucción.**_

Tokyo

Entre los escombros donde se había efectuado la batalla contra Kymeroth, aún se encontraban los sobrevivientes, Green Lantern estaba ya prácticamente con su anillo sin energía, pero aún así estaba ayudando a Shinji a salir de la unidad evangelion 01 que había resultado dañada casi por completo. Kyle Ryner el nombre verdadero de Green Lantern, por fin lograba sacar a Shinji de la cápsula, se sorprendía del extraño líquido naranja que salía de donde estaba Shinji.

-Green Lantern: "¿Estás bien chico?"

-Shinji: "S-si, no te preocupes por mí."

-Green Lantern: "Tu robot esta muy dañado."

-Shinji: "Lo sé, no podré continuar lo siento."

-Green Lantern: "Hey no te pongas así, nos ayudaste mucho, mi anillo ya agotó su energía así que estoy igual que tú, sólo un tipo normal."- Green Lantern va con los otros acompañado de Shinji. Vegeta, Shiryu, Trunks, Iron Man, Milo y Wolverine estaban recuperándose, Silver Surfer y Lobo estaban malheridos y Scarlet Witch junto a Sailor Moon hacían todo lo posible por mantenerlos con vida.

-Trunks: "¿Mh?"

-Wolverine: "¿Pasa algo?"

-Trunks: "...Hay alguien más aqui."- Al oír las palabras de Trunks, todos se ponen en alerta, esperando cualquier ataque del enemigo.

-Iron Man: "¿Están seguros?"- Al momento de terminar de hablar Iron Man al igual que Wolverine, escuchan unos pasos que vienen acercándose hacia ellos.

-Milo: "Aléjense, yo lo atacaré."- La uña en el dedo índice de Milo empezaba a crecer, preparándose para atacar, pero en eso unas garras se cruzan ante sus ojos.

-Wolverine: "No te alarmes , no hay peligro con él."- La figura del individuo se revela, es Watcher.

-Watcher: "Aún queda tiempo para salvar los universos, escuchen atentamente."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liberty Island

La batalla entre X-Man y Shaka en contra de Parallax y Souhei continuaba en ese lugar, en el aire luchaba el que alguna vez fuera un héroe, un Linterna Verde, y ahora intentaba hacer el bien a su manera, oponiéndosele alguien que ya había visto destruida su realidad, y no estaba dispuesto a perder su mundo otra vez.

-X-Man: "Muy bien, no me importa quien hayas sido ni quien seas en este momento ¡Acabaré contigo con todo mi poder!"- X-Man se lanzaba como proyectil y con una patada lograba darle en el rostro a Parallax.

-Parallax: "¡Estúpido niño, metete en tus propios asuntos!"- Parallax tomaba del pie a X-Man y lo lanzaba a estrellarse en la antorcha de la estatua., pero X-Man no desistía y rápidamente salía de ahí y se dirigía volando hacia su oponente. Pero en eso Parallax levantaba su palma y de la nada se creaba un muro cruzándose en el camino de X-Man en el cual se estrellaba, pero no lo detenía, Parallax moldeaba los pedazos del muro destruido y lo convertía en una jaula donde encerraba a Nate.

-X-Man: "Será mejor que empieces a pelear en serio."- X-Man soltaba su poder destruyendo la jaula, y con un golpe suyo la energía psíquica de él se desplazaba hasta golpear a Parallax varias veces.

-Parallax. "¿Que pelee en serio? Tu no querrás eso niño."- En eso Parallax desaparecía de la vista de X-Man y aparecía detrás de él golpeándolo en la espalda enviándolo hacia abajo, X-Man lograba detenerse en el aire pero enseguida, Parallax le caía con sus piernas y lo mandaba al mar.- "¿Estás complacido?"

-"Pudiste hacerlo mejor"

-Parallax: "¿Qué? ¡Está en mi mente! ¡Aaaagh!"- Parallax empezaba a ser atacado psiónicamente por X-Man, Souhei notaba esto y dudaba en ir a ayudar a su compañero, pero enfrente de él estaba su oponente: el caballero de Virgo, Shaka 

-Shaka: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te haz dado cuenta de que tu plan ha fracasado?"

-Souhei: "No puede haber estrategia más perfecta que la que nosotros hacemos ¡No podemos fallar!"

-Shaka: "¿Estás hablando en plural? ¿Por qué? Si eres el único que queda."

-Souhei: "Eso no es cierto..¡No! ¡Parallax, Kymeroth!"- En eso todo alrededor se desvanece, y Shaka y Souhei aparecen en el campo de batalla donde ven a Kymeroth morir y a Parallax estar sucumbiendo ante X-Man.

-Shaka: "Mira, todo tu ejército siendo aniquilado."- Las imágenes pasean alrededor de ellos, se ven los sentinels siendo destruidos, enemigos como Doomsday, Freezer, Bastion, Shishio, son derrotados, también sus fuerzas especiales, Lightshine y Hydro, y su arma secreta, Dash cambia de bando y derrota a Onslaught, se ve a sí mismo, a los pies de su padre Charles Xavier, que lo mira con enojo y decepción.

-Souhei: "¡No padre! ¡Yo sólo quise hacer las cosas bien, sólo quise arreglar todo, parar el sufrimiento y la injusticia que mi raza sufre! ¡Hacer realidad tu sueño! ¡¡¿Entonces por que todos me dan la espalda?!! ¡¡¿Por qué todos están en mi contra?!!"- Souhei, se arrodilla a los pies de Shaka, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, retorciéndose y temblando.

-Shaka: "Tu hiciste que todos terminarán así, lo que quisiste hacer es bueno, pero no los métodos, hiciste sufrir a mucha gente y en eso llevaste la penitencia, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti, te llevaré a uno de los seis infiernos para que ahí expíes tus pecados." -Una luz sale del cuerpo de Shaka y choca con Souhei quien es levantado del suelo y es llevado en el recorrido de los diferentes infiernos, al final Souhei es succionado por un hoyo negro en el cual cae. Las visiones terminan y el cuerpo de Souhei cae en la tierra, Shaka lo ve y suspira al ver su muerte, sin embargo no tiene tiempo para lamentarse y se voltea para ir a ayudar a X-Man, pero al dar el primer paso se detiene, a sus espaldas, Souhei se estaba levantando.

-Souhei: "Es estúpido el pensar que caería en uno de tus trucos, no soy tan débil como tu crees Shaka."

-Shaka: "Si, lo sé, supiste captar muy bien mis enseñanzas, esperaba que hubieras retornado al ser que alguna vez fuiste, al que yo le enseñe las cosas que sé y que me ayudó tanto como él a mí."

-Souhei: "Que lástima que mi verdadero ser sea este, lo que viste fue sólo un tonto retrasado mental pero me ayudó a comprender todos tus secretos, soy el único que puede derrotarte Shaka de Virgo, veamos que infierno se te acomoda a ti."- Souhei hace la misma pose que Shaka y ataca con la misma técnica, enviando a Shaka a un plano de ilusiones donde se muestran los seis infiernos. Pero en eso Shaka aumenta su cosmos y rompe el ataque de Souhei, y como si fuera un muro de vidrios se rompen las ilusiones y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Shaka: "Si seguimos así, la batalla durará mil días, para cuando terminemos un universo habrá desaparecido."

-Sohei: "Lamento corregir a alguien como tú, pero la batalla durará mil días sólo si los caballeros dorados están perfectamente equilibrados en poder. Por lo tanto es imposible que dure tanto al ser yo más poderoso que un caballero dorado, como a continuación te lo mostraré."- En eso la energía de Souhei empezaba a llenar todo su cuerpo y aumentaba cada vez más, haciendo que Shaka incluso retrocediera.

-Shaka: "David..."

-Souhei: "No...¡No me llames así!"- Souhei se movía como rayo impactando en el cuerpo de Shaka y de un sólo movimiento numerosos golpes caían sobre Shaka enviándolo al suelo, pero donde caía, la tierra se elevaba y Souhei golpeaba en su abdomen hundiéndolo en la tierra. Souhei no paraba y movía su mano en el aire y al hacerlo Shaka salía de los escombros, Souhei entonces volvía a atacar a la velocidad de la luz.

-Shaka: "¡Aaaaggh!"

-Souhei: "¡Abre tus ojos Shaka!"- Souhei se movía junto a Shaka y creaba una esfera de energía que explotaba, mandando a Shaka hacia el mar. En eso se volteaba a donde estaba Parallax estaba siendo atacado mentalmente, Souhei con un movimiento de su mano soltaba una ráfaga de energía que rompía el lazo psíquico, X-Man se daba cuenta.

-X-Man: "(No puede ser.)"

-Parallax: "Estúpido niño."- De un sólo movimiento de su mano, un pedazo del agua del mar formaba un gran remolino, abriendo el mar justo donde estaba X-Man.

-X-Man: "Que?? ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?"

-Parallax: "Es muy peligroso, levantar la mano en contra de un dios."- Parallax apretaba su mano y al mismo tiempo X-Man sentía una presión en todo su cuerpo, era como si una gran mano lo aprisionara y era el poder de Parallax.

-X-Man: "¡AAAHH! ¡No...no puedo..atacar...!

-Parallax: "Muere...¡Agh!"

-Souhei: "¿Qué?"- Parallax había sido atacado por un golpe por detrás de él, el atacante era Cable.

-Parallax: "¿Quién demonios eres para interrumpirme?"- Parallax liberaba su energía de golpe impactando en Cable, pero antes de que fuera enviado kilómetros más atrás era atrapado por Piccoro.

-Piccoro: "Hemos venido a destruirlos y evitar que se cumplan sus estúpidas ambiciones."

-Parallax: "¿Qué? Ustedes..."- Waverider aparecía flotando en el aire al igual que Piccoro y Cable, mientras que a los pies de la estatua de la libertad se encontraban Lucy y Batman Beyond, encarando a Souhei.

-Souhei: "Ustedes, simples humanos, que no quieren la paz."

-Batman Beyond: "No podrías estar más equivocado."- En eso le avienta un batarang que va directo al rostro de Souhei, pero a unos cuantos centímetros se detiene y se le regresa a Batman Beyond, pero Lucy reacciona y libera una ráfaga de fuego que desintegra el arma y va directo hacia Souhei, pero el fuego se desvía a un instante de llegar a él.

-Lucy: "No puedo creerlo, es muy poderoso."

-Souhei: "Fue una tontería el querer enfrentarme."

-Batman Beyond "¿Qué? Mi cabeza...¡Aaargh!"

-Lucy: "¡Aaaaah!"- Ambos caen al suelo tomándose la cabeza, Souhei estaba liberando su poder psiónico cuando antes de que el ataque hubiera sido mortal, Cable aparecía cortando el lazo y atacando con su propia mente.

-Cable: "¡Legion! ¡David! Como quiera que quieras ser llamado, tienes que detenerte ahora."

-Souehi: "No.. no ahora que estoy tan cerca de cumplir el sueño de mi padre ¡Y mi nombre es Souhei!"- Una explosión de poder que Cable no puede combatir y es derribado junto con Lucy y Batman Beyond. Mientras en el aire, Piccoro lanzaba numerosos golpes a su oponente pero Parallax se movía más rápido esquivando todo el ataque y contraatacaba golpeando a Piccoro con un rayo de energía, pero en eso Waverider aparecía y lanzaba su golpe a Parallax que no tenía defensa pero en eso su golpe se estrellaba en un muro invisible alrededor de Parallax.

-Waverder: " ¿Qué?"

-Parallax: "Es inútil."- Parallax levantaba sus manos, una nube se creaba por encima de él y miles de cristales cortantes caían sobre Waverider y Piccoro, cayendo a donde estaban Cable, Lucy y Batman Beyond. Parallax descendía junto a Souhei y ambos preparaban su ataque, juntando sus palmas creaban una esfera de energía.

-Waverider: "No puede ser!"- Parallax y Souhei soltaban la energía chocando contra su blanco, pero la energía al chocar se divide en varios rayos que se dispersen a diferentes partes.

-Parallax: "¿Qué sucedió?"- En eso la luz de la explosión se desvanece, los demás aparecían a salvo siendo protegidos por un campo de fuerza creado por Shaka y X-Man.

-Shaka: "En el próximo ataque es seguro que todos moriremos ¿Desean arriesgarse y perder todo lo que habían estado construyendo?"

-Parallax: "¿A qué te refieres?"

-Waverider: "Ustedes necesitan estar en la Gran Voluntad en el momento en que los hermanos se destruyan, para que su plan resulte, pero antes de eso necesitarán matar al menos a uno de los que están llamados a pelear ya sea en cualquier caso, ustedes perderían."

-Parallax: "Parece que están muy bien informados, lo que no saben es que aún tenemos a Onslaught."

-Shaka: "Onslaught está muerto, Dash acabó con él."

-Parallax: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Souhei: "Si...No puedo sentir su presencia."

-X-Man: "¿Me podrían explicar que es eso de la Gran Voluntad?"

-Cable: "Es la clave de todo esto, tu junto con ese guerrero tienen la capacidad para abrir la puerta hacia ese lugar, si Onslaught, Parallax y Souhei entran ahí al momento en que se destruyan los universos podrán rehacer la realidad y cambiarla a su manera."

-X-Man: "Wow ...entonces ahí es el único método de salvar los universos."

-Shaka: "Si, pero es prácticamente imposible."

-Lucy: "Aún así no debemos rendirnos, lo que sea que pase, la esperanza no puede ser perdida, si peleamos con todo nuestro coraje y poder, la esperanza siempre permanecerá. "

-X-Man: "Así es, si nosotros los derrotamos podremos llegar a ese lugar y hacer todo lo posible por detener el desastre."

-Piccoro: "No queda de otra más que atacar, o perder."- Todos se preparan para atacar cuando justo antes algo interrumpe la pelea, un destello de luz se formaba entre los combatientes, la silueta de un hombre se empezaba a formar.

-Lucy: "¡Es Dash!"- Dash aparecía encarando a Souhei y Parallax, volteaba hacia Lucy y hacia todos con una mirada llena de confianza.

-Batman Beyond: "¿Dash? Supongo que es un aliado."

-Lucy: "Al principio de la batalla era nuestro enemigo, pero parece que ahora esta completamente de nuestro lado."

-Dash: "Así es chica. Y ahora, tengo que arreglar unas cuentas pendientes."

-Shaka: "Dash.."

-Parallax: "Eres un maldito traidor."

-Dash: "Shaka, X-Man, protejan a los demás que esto se va a poner muy turbulento."- En eso Dash encendía su cosmos, y a la vez liberaba el poder del dragón a través del signo en su frente.

-Souhei: "¿Qué intentas hacer?"

-Dash: "Je, je....¡Otra Dimensión!"- Una especie de torbellino sacude en donde esta parado Dash, dirigiéndose hacia Parallax y Souhei que se ven atrapados por la fuerza de su cosmo, la puerta hacia otra dimensión se abre llevándose a ambos, Shaka y X-Man, usaban su poder para que todos no fueran succionados por ese poder, cuando Parallax y Souhei están completamente dentro, Dash cierra la puerta y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Lucy: "¡Eso estuvo increíble! Los derrotaste sin ninguna ayuda."

-Waverider: "Eso no detendrá a Parallax, pero al menos ganamos un poco más de tiempo."

-Cable: "Entonces lo mejor será que habrán esa puerta lo más rápido posible e intentar todo lo que este a nuestro alcance."

-X-Man: "Si, eso es nuestra misión ahora ¿Qué dices Shaka?"

-Shaka: "Si, ustedes entrarán mientras nosotros mantendremos abierta la puerta hasta que lleguen los demás o nos llamen a pelear."

-Waverider: "Bien, manos a la obra."

-Dash: "¡Esperen!"-El tono alto de Dash llamaba a todos la atención, era muy extraño.

-Piccoro: "¿Qué pasa?"

-Dash: "No puedo permitir que habrán la puerta hacia ese lugar."

-X-Man: "¿Qué, de qué hablas?"

-Dash: "Je, je."- En eso la sonrisa de Dash denota algo siniestro, que no pasa desapercibido.

-Shaka: "¿Quién eres?"

-Dash: "Ya lo había dicho ¡Nadie sobrevivirá a mi llegada!"

-Cable: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Onslaught?!"

-Dash: "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Explosión de Galaxia!"- Dash libera su ataque destruyendo el suelo por encima de todos que caen en el poder del ataque de Dash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo, el presente.

The Watcher había terminado de explicarles la situación, a los que estaban reunidos y listos para seguir luchando.

-Vegeta: "Y dime pelón ¿Cómo es posible que crucemos hacia el otro universo?"

-Watcher: " Con eso."- Watcher señalaba hacia un lugar pero no había nada, todos lo miraban extrañados y otros, Vegeta en especial pensaba que estaba completamente loco, pero de pronto una luz dorada se formaba, era una especie de puerta. -"Este es el poder de Access, no debemos desperdiciarlo, ya otros nos esperan al otro lado."

-Scarlet Witch: "¿Otros?"

-Iron Man: "¿Acaso otros están peleando en este momento?"

-Watcher: "Si, debemos darnos prisa."-Watcher cruza la puerta, los demás lo siguen, pero Lobo se estaba quedando atrás.

-Wolverine: "Mmmh?"

-Lobo: "¿Qué #%&/ me ves enano? En un minuto me recuperaré."- Wolverine lo veía extrañado, junto a Sailor Moon eran los últimos en cruzar.

-Sailor Moon: "¿Van a venir? ¿Le pasa algo?"

-Wolverine: "Sólo sigue adelante, no pasa nada el nos seguirá, es un estúpido cabeza dura."

-Sailor Moon: "E-esta bien."- Sailor Moon cruzaba la puerta, Wolverine la seguía cuando se detiene y voltea hacia Lobo.

-Lobo: "Si mueren, les aseguro que vendré del infierno ha patearles el trasero a todos."

-Wolverine: "Estoy seguro de que ni en el infierno te querrían...."-Wolverine se despide mientras le levanta el dedo pulgar, Lobo le contesta levantándole el dedo del medio, mientras que sonríe, Wolverine por fin se va y la puerta desaparece.

-Lobo: "Bueno, hasta aquí llegue...buena suerte."- Lobo quitaba su brazo con el que estaba cubriendo la herida que Kymeroth le había hecho con su aguijón, la herida se había hecho mucho más grave y había carcomido su piel, el veneno se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo, pero Lobo aún se mantenía de pie, y finalmente cae al suelo, para ya no levantarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo, hace 140 años.

El momento anterior irrumpe en la mente de Setsuna, la guardiana del tiempo mejor conocida como Sailor Plut, la batalla en contra de Hydro y Shisio había terminado hace unos minutos, Ryu había desaparecido llamado por los hermanos para pelear, eso significaba que no importaba el tiempo en donde estuviera eso no detendría el curso de la batalla, se estaba acabando el tiempo, y lo último que pasó no hizo más que disminuir las esperanzas de salvación.

-Sailor Plut: "Ikki, Jubilee, Sakura, Iceman, Gohan, es hora de irnos. Ustedes, disculpen los problemas que les hemos causado, se vieron envueltos en una batalla que no les correspondía."

-Kenshin: "No se preocupen por eso en serio."

-Misao: "Si Himura no hubiera estado, esa batalla no hubiera sido ganada."

-Sailor Plut: "Así es, les doy gracias por su ayuda, pero llegó el momento de irnos."

-Kenshin: "Esperen, escuche cosas de las que son difíciles de creer, pero parece que todo es verdad y es una lucha muy difícil la que estan protagonizando y..."

-Kaoru: "Kenshin, no querrás..."

-Kenshin: "Lo que tengo entendido es que si pierden, todos moriremos, no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados."

-Seijuuro Hiko: "Aquí va otra vez."- Dice con un gesto de resignación."

-Kenshin: "Iré con ustedes, les seré de ayuda lo más que pueda con esta espada."

-Sailor Plut: "No te puedo pedir tal cosa es muy peligroso y no es tu batalla."

-Sanosuke: "Disculpen, pero Misao tuvo mucha razón en algo, debes admitir que el poder de Kenshin aumentó con esa espada y fue de mucha ayuda, y lo que yo pienso es que mientras más hombres fuertes peleen en la guerra más posibilidades hay de ganar, y es por eso que yo también iré."

-Saito: "Te estás contradiciendo cabeza de chorlito, tu no eres fuerte."

-Sanosuke: "¡Arrh! ¡¿Quiéres dejar de entrometerte?!"

-Aoshi: "Si Himura va, yo también iré."

-Misao: "Aoshi..."

-Saito: "Entonces no me queda de otra, también iré, quiero llegar lo más lejos posible de todas estas tonterías."

-Sailor Plut: "Pero..."

-Ikki: "Debes reconocer, que ellos en verdad son muy fuertes y con las armas de Libra subieron su nivel casi al de un caballero dorado."

-Kenshin: "Iremos nosotros cuatro, usaremos todo nuestro poder."

-Seijuuro: "Querrás decir, nosotros cinco."

-Kenshin: "Maestro..pero dijiste que no volverías a ayudarme."

-Seijuuro: "Oye si no quieres mi ayuda me puedo ir tranquilamente a tomar un poco de sake."

-Kenshin: "No, no, al contrario me alegra que usted nos acompañe."

-Seijuuro: "Claro, además me gusta ver mi poder aumentado con esta espada dorada."

-Iceman: "¿Están seguros de que quieren ir? Será peligroso en extremo."

-Saito: "¿Estás asustado copo de nieve?"

-Iceman: "¡Estúpido! ¡Deja de llamarme así!"

-Kaoru: "Kenshin..."

-Kenshin: "Kaoru...ya lo sé tendré cuidado, no tengo la más mínima intención de morir, regresaremos sanos y salvos."- En eso Kaoru no puede contenerse y abraza efusivamente a Kenshin, mientras Misao ve esto siente que tiene que hacer lo mismo con quien ella ama, pero comprende que será imposible y se resigna, mientras unas lagrimas aparecen en su rostro.

-Aoshi: "No te preocupes...yo regresare."

-Misao: "A-Aoshi..."

-Aoshi: "Derrotaré a todos y regresaré."- Aoshi voltea y se despide de Misao con una mirada, que eso es mucho para él y Misao lo comprende.

-Sailor Plut: "Esta bien, pero asegúrense de devolver esas armas, en marcha."- Sailor Plut mueve su báculo y se crea un portal de luz.- "Vayamos hacia el futuro..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liberty Island, NY.

Dash, o supuestamente el, se regocijaba de ver a sus enemigos caer, todos estaban inconscientes después de haber recibido el terrible ataque, pero no tenía tiempo para disfrutar de esa victoria, se giraba dándoles la espalda y mientras extendía sus brazos liberaba su aura, y ésta tomaba forma de un monstruo gigante, era la forma de Onslaught.

-Dash: "¡Jajajajaja! Ese estúpido Dash y todos creyeron que había muerto, ese fue el error que había cometido Hulk la primera vez, el destrozar mi armadura, mi "envase", sólo lograría liberar mi verdadera forma, energía psiónica pura, que no puede ser tocada, ahora tengo en mis manos este poder aunado con los de Xavier, Access y Franklin Richards, ahora soy invencible...¿Mh?"- En eso volteaba hacia sus enemigos, ni Shaka, X-Man o Piccoro se movían, pero sigue observando y ve que Lucy se estaba reincorporando poco a poco en un enorme esfuerzo de ella.

-Lucy: "A-aún...no...ganas..."- Dash se voltea interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo dirigiéndose hacia Lucy.

-Dash: "Niños...llenos de ilusiones y sueños... a veces siento un cosquilleo cuando me veo en la necesidad de despertarlos a la cruel realidad, pero no te preocupes que tu ya no despertarás."- Dash cierra su puño y manda el golpe hacia Lucy que ya nada puede hacer, gotas de sangre se esparcen.- "¡¿Qué?!"

-Lucy: "¡Seiya!"- Seiya aparece deteniendo al puño de Dash con su mano, éste no lo puede creer.

-Dash: "¡¿Cómo?!"

-Seiya: "No dejaré que le hagas daño a alguien como ella."- Seiya con la armadura de Sagitario, encendía su cosmos contrarrestando el poder de Dash posesionado por Onslaught.

-Dash: "Imbécil, para mí sólo eres un insecto."- Dash empuja su puño y el poder impacta sobre de Seiya, entonces Dash se prepara para atacar de nuevo, cuando ocho sombras aparecen enfrente de él.

-"¡Polvo de diamante!"-"¡Dragón Naciente!"-"¡Burning Attack!"-"¡Trueno de Jupiter!"-"¡Tormenta, libera tu furia!"-"¡Martillo Mjolnir!"-"Anillo de linterna verde ¡Ataca!"

-Dash: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!"- Dash es atrapado por los poderes y es mandado a volar a una velocidad impresionante perdiéndose entre las calles y edificios de la ciudad. Lucy volteaba hacia atrás, Shiryu, Hyoga, Trunks, Sailor Jupiter, Storm, Thor, Linterna Verde habían aparecido junto con Seiya, pero no sólo ellos, flotando en el cielo estaba the Watcher saliendo de una puerta de luz dorada, junto a Vegeta, Wolverine, Shaina, Rogue, Robin, T.Masked, Sailor Moon, Scarlet Witch, Iron Man y Milo.

-Lucy: "Wow, ahora tenemos la ventaja."

-Watcher: "La otra guardiana llegará en cualquier momento, pero no podemos esperar, la puerta se tiene que abrir ahora."

-Shaka: "Eso es cierto."- Shaka y X-Man se levantan, mientras Milo, Shiryu y Hyoga curan a los demás que estaban caídos con su energía.

-X-Man: "Bien, tu di lo que tengo que hacer."- Shaka en eso se para enfrente de X-Man y acto seguido abre sus ojos, causando conmoción entre los que conocían los que pasaba cuando él abría sus ojos.

-Shaina: "¡Shaka! ¿Qué es lo que haces?"

-Hyoga: "El sabe muy bien lo que puede pasar si abre sus ojos, debe haber un motivo muy serio para eso."

-Milo: "Shaka sólo abre sus ojos cuando libera todo su poder, normalmente en su ataque todo aquel al que mire debe morir, pero ahora esta usando su poder para conectarse con ese sujeto, miren."- En ese momento las miradas de Shaka y Nate Grey, se encontraban, el ojo izquierdo de X-Man, el que siempre brilla, escapaba un destello de luz más fuerte de lo normal, después los ojos de ambos liberaban rayos que chocaban entre si. Una gran energía empezaba a crecer en el punto de impacto, ambos estaban liberando gran cantidad de energía de todo su cuerpo.

-Shaka: "Concéntrate Nate, siente como viajas a través de diferentes planos de existencia, como ya antes lo haz hecho, yo sé donde están todas las puertas pero necesito tu ayuda para acceder a esta en especial, por que fuiste creado para ser una máquina para matar pero hiciste saber a todos que tenías un alma que nadie pudo manipular."

-X-Man: "¿Qué? A veces no puedo entender todo lo que me dices, esto es nuevo para mí, no sé si podré hacerlo."

-Shaka: "Si empiezas a dudar de nada servirá todos los esfuerzos, busca en tu interior, tienes la fuerza para hacer lo que quieras."

-X-Man: "(Sí... cuando estuve atrapado por Onslaught, ese niño.. Franklin, dijo que nosotros podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, la fuerza de ese niño en verdad es impresionante, no puedo dejar que quede atrapado dentro de Onslaught para siempre...¡Tengo que ayudarlo! ¡Todos dependen de mí! ¡No pienso defraudar a nadie más)¡AAAHHHH!"- La energía explota entre los dos, cegando a todos los que estaban presenciando eso, las miradas de Shaka y X-Man dejan de cruzarse y voltean hacia el muelle, al hacerlo la energía se dispara y hace una especie de explosión de luz. Después de unos momentos todos recuperan la vista, ven un camino de luz que sale de donde están hacia un gran portal de luz..

-Storm: "¡Diosas!"

-Vegeta: "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

-Waverider: "Es el camino hacia el punto de creación, donde se origina todo, donde la Gran Voluntad empieza."

-Thor: "Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Seguidme hacia la Gran Voluntad, yo, Thor dios del Trueno llegaré hasta el infinito para salvar la Tierra!"

-Shaka: "¡Espera!"- Thor se apresuraba volando hacia el portal pero una vez que entra, pasan unos segundos y es devuelto violentamente de donde vino donde cae lastimado de lo que pasó ahí dentro.

-Robin: "¿Q-Qué pasó?"- Storm, X-Man, Hyoga y Cable acuden a ayudar a Thor, quien se encontraba en un estado inconsciente severamente lastimado.

-Watcher: "No es tan simple entrar ahí...para hacerlo no puedes tener ninguna duda de que tienes algo corrupto en tu alma, tienes que tener una gran fuerza de voluntad y padecer de pecados como la vanidad, el orgullo, el ego, tu alma debe estar limpia al igual que tu conciencia y no tener ningún miedo. La osadía de Thor fue lo que le impidió cruzar el umbral, ya que era producto de su miedo de defraudar a los que quiere proteger."

-Sailor Jupiter: "Oiga ¿Por qué no nos dijo eso antes?"

-Storm: "Niña no debes dirigirte así a él."

-Wolverine: "Déjala Stormie, yo no quiero andarme con secretos, quiero saber que demonios nos va a esperar."- Dice al momento en que saca sus garras y su mirada se dirige al portal.

-Vegeta: "Ja! Son tonterías, cualquiera que sea débil no podrá cruzar esa puerta, ese estúpido rubio perdió su pelea y tiene que demostrarse antes así mismo que él es fuerte."

-Cable: "Hey! Si eres fuerte entonces por qué no entras tu primero."

-Vegeta: "No me dirijas la palabra estúpido humano ¡Ni tampoco ninguno de ustedes o los haré pedazos!"

-Shaka: "No cabe duda, tu nunca podrás entrar."

-Vegeta: "No me importa si son divinidades, eso es estúpido, entraré ahí y arreglaré todo."- En eso Vegeta eleva su ki transformándose en supersaiyajin..

-Trunks: "¡Padre, espera no lo hagas!"- Vegeta hace caso omiso de las palabras de su hijo y sale directamente volando y cruza el portal, pasan unos segundos y no pasaba nada.

-Waverider: "¿Lo hizo? Pero si él era quizá el único que cumplía con todos los impedimentos para no entrar."

-Shaka: "¿Mh?"- En eso un destello sale del portal y seguido de eso Vegeta sale disparado con mucha más fuerza que con Thor y va a caer varios metros más atrás en el mar. 

-Iron Man: "Será casi imposible entrar ahí, a menos de que Scarlet Witch pueda crear un hechizo que elimine momentáneamente todos los impedimentos que no nos dejan entrar."

-Scarlet Witch: "Será un poco difícil...pero trataré."- En eso Sailor Moon se estaba alejando de todos poco a poco y pisaba el camino de luz, lo sentía, era sólido capaz de sostenerla, y mientras miraba hacia el portal de luz se decidía, dando pasos cada vez más rápidos empezaba a correr dirigiéndose al portal.

-Sailor Jupiter: "¿He, Serena? ¡Serena no lo hagas!"

- T. Masked: "¡Serena, regresa! ¡No vayas hacia allá!"

-Sailor Moon: "T-Tengo que...¡Tengo que hacerlo!"- Ninguno pudo alcanzarla, Sailor Moon ya había cruzado el portal, un destello de luz se expandía del punto de donde entraba todos se quedaban expectantes a lo que sucediera, sin embargo había pasado algunos segundos y no pasaba nada.

-X-Man: "¡Pudo hacerlo! ¡Ella pudo hacerlo!"

-Shiryu: "Sin embargo no sobrevivirá sin ayuda ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla sin importar lo que nos pueda pasar."- Shiryu iba a dar el paso para seguir a Sailor Moon cuando de repente se atraviesa Lucy corriendo hacia el portal.

-Batman Beyond: "Hey, Espera!"

-Seiya: "¡Lucy!"

-Lucy: "¡Serena tiene razón, no hay tiempo que perder debemos actuar ahora!"- Lucy cruza el portal, todos quedan esperando cualquier cosa pero al igual que con Sailor Moon, Lucy había cruzado a salvo el portal, en ese momento Rogue veía como las dos habían logrado entrar, dirgigía su mirada al suelo pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

-Rogue: "Storm, Wolvie...si no vuelvo despídanme del tonto de Gambit."

-Wolverine: "Espera un momento chica.."- Wolverine iba a detener a Rogue cuando esta se mueva a supervelocidad entrando al portal sin que éste la rechazara.

-Shiryu: "Demonios, no me pienso quedar atrás y dejar que mujeres hagan todo loo que se supone debemos hacer."- Shiryu se lanza también al igual que Hyoga, Cable, Piccoro, Trunks, Green Lantern, Wolverine y Storm. En eso Seiya y X-Man los siguen pero Shaka se interpone.

-Shaka: "No dejen que la necesidad de ir a ayudar los ciegue, por si se les ha olvidado, Dash está siendo controlado por Onslaught y aún sigue aquí."

-Seiya: "Oh demonios, y ellos ya se fueron, no vamos a tener mucha ayuda, pero no se preocupen yo lo derrotaré."

-X-Man: "Yo iré a ayudarte, Shaka ¿Esta bien que deje el portal en tus manos?"

-Waverider: "Si, tienen que averiguar que fue lo que hizo Onslaught, si lo derrotan tendremos más posibilidades de ganar."

-X-Man: "Bien ¿Alguien más irá? Yo los llevaré."

-Iron Man: "Si yo iré."

-Milo: "También yo."- En ese momento en que Tuxedo Masked, Sailor Jupiter, Scarlet Witch, Shaina, Batman Beyond y Robin iban a ofrecerse a ayudar cuando Waverider los detiene.

-Waverider: "Esperen, creo que con ellos serán suficiente."- 

-Seiya: "¡Bueno vamos ya!"- X-Man cubre con su energía psicoquinética a Milo y Seiya se eleva seguido de Iron Man.

-Scarlet Witch: "Hey! ¿Por qué no quisiste que fuéramos?"

-Waverider: "Ellos ya van a recibir ayuda...aparte hay peligro aún..."

-Shaka: "Para los que cruzaron el portal aún hay peligro...puedo sentirlo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las calles de NY.

Las autoridades habían hecho todo lo posible por evacuar la mayor cantidad de gente posible, con ayuda de tres seres alados a los que algunos los veían como ángeles y otros como mutantes, también los diversos héroes que habían estado ayudando en ésas áreas, como Daredevil, Nightwing, Sailor Uranus, Marrow, Tenshinhan, etc. Todos tratando de evitar que la gente saliera dañada de la pelea que protagoniza el más temido monstruo que se conoce, el gigante esmeralda Hulk, pero lo que más atemoriza es que él, con toda su titánica fuerza estaba siendo vapuleado por el poder de un aparentemente ser normal, pero al ser Dash y siendo controlado por Onslaught, Hulk solo no podía hacer mucho, pero ahí también estaba el caballero de Leo, Aiorya.

-Aiorya: "¡Relámpago de voltaje!"-Aiorya lanza su ataque pero ve sorprendido como es detenido por Dash con una sola mano.

-Dash: "Ja, ja, ja, ja, el león Ayoria, indefenso como un gatito."

-Aiorya: "Dash ¿Qué demonios te esta pasando?"

-Dash: "Lo siento debiste haberme confundido, este es el cuerpo de Dash, pero la mente es la más poderosa del Universo, mi nombre es Onslaught ¡Explosión de Galaxia!"

-Aiorya: "¡AAARRGGH!"- Aiorya era estrellado en la pared de un edificio con parte de la armadura destrozada, Onslaught se regocijaba de su victoria, pero en eso Hulk aparece por detrás de él.

-Hulk: "¡Onslaught! ¡Hulk derrotará a Onslaught!"- Hulk lanza un poderoso golpe que al estrellarlo hace temblar toda la ciudad.

-Dash: "Demasiado lento."-En eso Onslaught libera su poder mental atacando la mente de Hulk, su furia se desvanecía, Onslaught había quemado su cerebro y con el poder de su mente elevaba su gran cuerpo y lo mandaba al mar.- "¡Jajajaja! Este es el gran poder ¡Este es el verdadero poder!"- En eso libera su energía destrozando la calle, ya Aiorya ni Hulk no podían hacer nada estaban fuera de combate, mientras Onslaught seguía regocijándose soltando poder, pero en eso un meteoro azul llega por el costado derecho y pega de lleno en él, sólo logra tambalearlo pero llama completamente la atención de Onslaught.

-Seiya: "Dash ya estaba de nuestro lado, déjalo en paz maldito ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- Seiya lanza su poder pero Onslaught sólo se quedaba quieto y sonriendo, cuando Seiya pasa a través de él, no le hizo ningún rasguño.- "No puede ser... su poder ha aumentado mucho."

-Dash: "Y es con ese poder Seiya, con el que voy a crear todo mi universo."

-X-Man: "Eso ni penarlo maldito."- X-Man llegaba con su energía disparándola de las manos dándole a Onslaught, que sólo lo hace retroceder pero desaparece a gran velocidad eludiendo el ataque para después aparecer por el costado de X-Man y tomándolo del cuello.

-Dash: "Imagina mi poder, es más grande que la última vez y aún no te tengo a ti."- X-Man era estrangulado fuertemente y no podía hacer nada para librarse.- "Ahora prepárate para formar parte de la grandeza de...¡Ungh!"- En eso suelta a X-Man descubriendo una picadura en el abdomen del lado izquierdo, en eso aparecía Milo.

-Milo: "No me importa matar a Dash si con eso logro vencerte a ti ¡Aguja escarlata!"- Atacando a la velocidad de la luz Milo logra dar 11 picaduras en el cuerpo de Dash.- "Ahora el golpe final ¡Antares!"

-Dash: "¿Cómo puedes darme el golpe final si ni si quiera me has tocado?"

-Milo: "¿Qué dices? ¡Agkh!"- Milo descubre en su cuerpo las picaduras que le había mandado, las había recibido él.- "¿Pero cómo?"

-Dash: "Recuerda, que mi apariencia es la de Dash, pero tengo el poder conjunto de Access, Charles Xavier y Franklin Richards, pero de ese chiquillo aún no lo he usado ya que acabaría con ustedes en un segundo, jugaré un poco con ustedes primero."- En eso suelta una onda atacando las mentes de X-Man, Milo y Seiya, el impacto también va hacia sus cuerpos y son enviados a estrellarse a diferentes edificios.

-Iron Man: "Que lastima que mi armadura me esté protegiendo de los embates psiónicos."

-Dash: "¿Qué?"- Iron Man aparecía volando como proyectil y con sus dos puños impactaba en el abdomen de Dash llevándoselo varios metros atrás, pero Iron Man se frena y lo toma de los cabellos dándole un rodillazo en el rostro, para después aplicarle una llave rodeando su brazo en su cuello y dispuesto a rompérselo, sabía que todo tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible y no dudo para hacer el movimiento final.

-Iron Man: "¡Aarrhh!"

-Dash: "Que lástima."- Iron Man por más que intentaba no podía girar la cabeza de Dash, en cambio su armadura empezaba a calentarse por dentro.

-Iron Man: "E-es imposible."

-Dash: "Tengo el poder de hacer posible lo imposible."- Iron Man suelta a Dash quemándose por dentro pero aún no desistía e intentaba atacar de nuevo, pero en eso Dash coloca su dedo índice en el pecho de Iron Man.

-Iron Man: "¿Qué? ¡Aaaagh mi..corazón...!"- Iron Man se desvanecía, no podía evitar la caída por más que quisiera.

-Dash: "Eres sólo un humano."- En eso preparaba una esfera de energía de su mano para acabar con Iron Man, ni Seiya ni Milo o X-Man podían ayudarlo, estaban inconscientes, Dash soltaba su poder pero un instante antes algo lo golpea en el rostro mandándolo a volar velozmente desviando el poder, Dash rápidamente se recupera en el aire.- "¡¿Qué?! ¡Ustedes!"

-Goku: "Sal de ese cuerpo que no te pertenece."- Goku aparecía junto a Superman, ante la sorpresa de Onslaught.

-Dash: "¿Cómo es posible que se encuentren aquí?"

-Superman: "Antes de que te apoderarás de Dash, él simplemente nos envió aquí con ese extraño poder, él es un buen chico y estoy dispuesto a sacarte de él a golpes."

-Dash: "Y dime Superman, tu que preservas la vida de todos antes que la tuya ¿Cómo podrás sacarme del cuerpo de Dash si la única manera es matándome? Lo siento pero tu no puedes hacer nada."- Superman sólo sonreía, ante la confusión de Onslaught, en eso en un destello Superman, se movía hasta él y lo golpeaba fuertemente enviándolo a estrellarse al suelo. Esto sacó de balance a Onslaught, que se vuelve a levantar pero Superman ya lo esperaba y lo recibe con una docena de golpes y uno final que lo manda al cielo, Superman se eleva y lo alcanza tomándolo del cuello.

-Superman: "Usaremos las esferas del dragón para revivir a todos, tu plan no funcionará." -Superman junta sus manos y da un poderoso golpe directo a Dash pero éste lo esquiva en el último instante.

-Dash: "¿Y crees que será así de fácil?"- Dash da un codazo en el pecho de Superman, seguido de una ráfaga de energía con su otra mano que manda a través de uno de los edificios más altos cerca de ahí, pero no acababa de vencer al kryptoniano cuando Goku ya estaba a espaldas de él esperándolo.

-Goku: "Ahora yo seré tu oponente."

-Dash: "Tuviste la oportunidad, estas a mis espaldas y estoy indefenso ¿Por qué no me atacas?"

-Goku: "Yo nunca ataco por la espalda."

-Dash: "Que lástima..."- En eso Dash desaparece en un destello y vuelve a aparecer detrás de Goku quien no acababa de reaccionar.- "...Por que yo si.".- Goku recibe una cientos de golpes en un instante por la espalda, Onslaught iba a lanzar otro ataque cuando desaparece Goku.

-Goku: "¡Acá estoy!"

-Dash: "¿Qué?"

-Goku: "¡Haaaaa!"- En eso Goku hace estallar su ki transformándose en supersaiyajin y enviando ráfagas de energía continuas a gran velocidad de sus manos, Onslaught crea con sus dos manos una gran barrera en la que estalla todo el ataque de Goku, pero éste seguía sin cesar.

-Dash: "Es inútil, con sólo un pensamiento ustedes ya estarían muertos."

-X-Man: "Si es así ¿Porqué no acabas de una vez por todas con nosotros."

-Dash: "¿Qué?¿Cómo...?"- X-Man lanza su poder , Seiya también con sus meteoros, y Superman con su visión de calor a todo lo que da. Cada poder choca en la esfera protectora que creó Onslaught.- "¿Por qué no lo entienden? ¡Son unas molestias!"- Onslaught libera su poder expandiendo la esfera con su energía y da contra todos, la energía los quema y son derribados. Onslaught desciende a apreciar lo que hizo, pero se detiene al ver como los cuatro se levantaban nuevamente.

-Goku: "Jeje, es muy fuerte."

-Dash: "¡N-no es posible! ¡Ustedes son criaturas inferiores! ¿Cómo es que están vivos? Yo, Onslaught, no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con ratas como ustedes." - Onslaught levanta su mano, una gran energía se eleva de su cuerpo hacia el cielo, la energía se pierde a la vista hasta llegar a lo más alto y en eso crea ondas cubriendo poco a poco la ciudad y no parando de expanderse.

-Superman: "Lo que sea que este haciendo debemos detenerlo."

-X-Man: "Apuesto a que esta dispuesto a convertir la ciudad en cenizas y todo lo que este ahí vivo también."

-Seiya: "No estoy dispuesto a perder ahora."- Acto seguido, Seiya saca su flecha y su arco y empieza a encender su cosmos.

-Goku: "Yo no me quedaré atrás."- El cabello de Goku vuelve a la normalidad y enseguida levanta sus brazos al cielo.- "Todo ser vivo que este en este planeta, bríndenme de su energía lo más rápido posible por favor."

-Dash: "¿Qué? Son sólo dos y siento una tremenda energía potencial, es hasta cierto punto intimidante, ya no me arriesgaré, atacare directo a sus débiles mentes."- Un destello sale de los ojos de Dash y se expande una energía en forma de onda directo tanto a Seiya como Goku, pero antes de que lleguen a ellos la onda se destruye. - "¿Qué paso? ¡X-Man!"

-X-Man: "No dejaré que uses los poderes de Xavier, los neutralizare aunque destruya mi mente."- X-Man elevaba su energía más y más usando todo su poder psiónico en contra de Onslaught.

-Dash: "Me están obligando a usar todas mis cartas ¡Mueran!"- El suelo empezaba a temblar, después la ciudad entera, era un terremoto que crecía más y más de intensidad, algunos edificios empezaban a destruirse, Onslaught estaba por lanzar la sacudida final, pero en eso Superman aparece por detrás de él, aprisionándolo con ambos brazos.

-Superman: "¡Basta! Deja ese cuerpo ahora o morirás."

-Dash: "Nunca, este cuerpo es perfecto ¡Observa mi poder!"- En eso el signo del dragón aparece en la frente de Dash y libera su poder, Superman sale impactado hacia atrás, al recuperarse ve como Dash voltea hacia él y libera un rayo de su frente, Superman contraataca con los rayos de sus ojos, chocando los ataques, se genera una gran onda de choque, que va dirigiéndose poco a poco a Superman.

-Superman: "No...es muy fuerte..."

-Dash: "¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué se siente Superman, estar más indefenso que nunca?"

-Superman: "Lo que sea que pase, no puedo darme por vencido."- Superman se levanta y sostiene la esfera de energía que forman los dos poderes chocando a la mitad entre ellos, Superman entonces avanza poco a poco acercándose a Dash.

-Dash: "¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?"- Onslaught imprime más fuerza al rayo, haciendo retroceder a Superman, pero se detiene y continua con su propia fuerza.- "Es impresionante debo admitirlo, pero tu gran fuerza no te servirá ahora."- En eso junta ambas manos creando una esfera de energía para mandarla directo a Superman, pero en eso un rayo le pega en las manos explotándole el poder, había sido X-Man.

-X-Man: "¡Haaaa!"- X-Man mandaba todo su poder psíquico capturando el cuerpo de Dash, éste intenta contraatacar pero en eso Superman avanzaba a gran velocidad empujando todo el poder del rayo de la frente de Dash, para cuando reacciona el hombre de acero ya está enfrente de él.

-Superman: "Toma esto!" -Superman golpea la esfera de energía explotando todo el poder contenido de ambos, el kryptoniano sale expulsado violentamente al igual que X-Man, Dash, es dañado, la mente de Onslaught es una total confusión,

-Dash: "¡M-malditos! ¡Los voy a matar en este momento!..¿He?"- En eso Goku esta lleno de una energía blanca que junta en todo su cuerpo para después crear una bola de energía, Onslaught intenta atacar cuando Goku lanza el poder.

-Goku: "¡Genki Dama!"

-Dash: "Eso no es nada, esa diminuta esfera la destruiré con mis manos."

-Seiya: "¡Flecha dorada!"- Seiya lanza también la flecha de Sagitario, ambos ataques se unen, la Genki dama alrededor de la flecha y forman un solo rayo que deja una estela blanca, Onslaught ataca pero su poder es desviado por los poderes.

-Dash: "¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡AAAAHHH!"- El rayo impacta en Dash iluminándolo todo de blanco, y produciendo un gran destello de luz, Seiya y Goku caen después de haber lanzado sus ataques, Superman y X-Man son cegados por la intensa luz aunque protegen también a ambos, nadie sabe que habrá pasado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso a Liberty Island se escuchaban los estruendos de la batalla, pero el peligro aún estaba presente muy cerca de ahí.

-Batman Beyond: "¿Hm? ¿Por qué me miras así?"- Dice al notar que estaba siendo vigilado por Robin.

-Robin: "Con todas las prisas no lo había notado ¿Pero que es lo que haces vestido de Batman? No recuerdo que el me haya dicho que tenía un clon o algo así."

-Batman Beyond: "Ah tu debes ser Robin...bueno no sé como decirtelo, en fin, vengo del futuro."

-Robin: "Asunto aclarado."

-Batman Beyond: "¿Qué? ¿Así nada más?"

-Robin: "Han ocurrido demasiadas cosas extraordinarias, en tan poco tiempo...ja, y lo irónico es que no he visto a la persona que más he querido ver en todo este caos."

-Sailor Jupiter: "¿Es por eso que no entraste a ese portal?"

-Robin: "¿Qué? B-bueno no lo sé."

-Scarlet Witch: "Si tienen alguna clase de dudas es mejor que no se arriesguen, ven lo que le paso a Thor y a ese otro estúpido."

-Shaina: "Vegeta es muy fuerte, de seguro el se recuperará...pero lo que me preocupa es Seiya y los otros que fueron a combatir a Onslaught..."- Mientras ellos platican, Shaka, Waverider, y Watcher estaban distantes de los "normales", en eso Tuxedo Masked intentaba cruzar hacia el portal.

-Shaka: "Si sigues, será mejor que yo te mate, porque lo que te esperaría es mucho peor, no podrías sobrevivir."

-T.Masked: "¡¿Qué?! No pienso quedarme así, tenemos que hacer algo, quien sabe que estarán pasando."

-Waverider: "Lo sabemos, pero sería inútil morir en vano."- Tuxedo Masked se resigna, pero en eso al voltear hacia abajo ve un extraño reflejo en el camino de luz.

-T.Masked: "¿He? ¡Cuidado!"- En eso lanza tres rosas hacia arriba, pero son quemadas a unos metros de haberlas lanzado. 

-Waverider: "No, es...

-Shaka: "Souhei..."- En eso Souhei aparecía descendiendo, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos.

-Souhei: "Les agradezco que me hayan mostrado el camino."- En eso desaparece de la vista de todos, y en un instante esta detrás de T.Masked, que no reacciona y es tomado del cuello.

-S.Jupiter: "¡Darien!"

-T.Masked: "¡AAAGHH!"- Souhei lanzaba un rayo atravesando el pecho de T. Masked, nadie pudo si quiera reaccionar, entonces Souhei tira el cuerpo de Darien al mar.

-S.Jupiter: "Serena...lo siento..."- Con lagrimas en los ojos, Sailor Jupiter empezaba a sacar su energía y enfurecida se dirigía hacia Souhei.

-Waverider: "¡No lo hagas, es lo que quiere!"

-S. Jupiter: "¡Trueno de Júpiter!"- S. Jupiter lanza su poder, pero Souhei desaparece esquivándolo y aparece de espaldas por detrás de Lita.- "¿Qué?"

-Souhei: "Valiente intento."- En eso un rayo aparece por debajo del suelo donde esta parada la sailor scout, y es atrapada por ese poder, Lita cae sin vida después del ataque.

-Batman Beyond: "Eres...un maldito cobarde."

-Scarlet Witch: "Arrepiéntete de todo, no me importa que seas el hijo de Xavier."- Scarlet Witch libera una gran esfera de hechizo, pero al llegar a Souhei, se desintegra.

-Souhei: "Se les termino su tiempo."- Los ojos de Souhei empezaban a cambiar de color a blanco y tomaba una extraña pose.

-Shaka. "No puede ser...es el tesoro del cielo."

-Souhei: "¡Muera! ¡Tesoro del cielo!"- Una gran energía se libera de Souhei, Scarlet Witch y Watcher son atrapados y e instantáneamente caen, la energía continuaba su veloz trayecto, pero en eso Shaka se movía a a velocidad de la luz y contraatacaba, pero de nada sirvió y su ataque fue roto, una explosión de luz ocurre desvaneciéndose momentos después.- "Todos han muerto, con la muerte de Shaka, lo que seguirá será indetenible, ahora lo que debo hacer es eliminar a las ratas que entraron en el portal."- Souhei se gira y sale volando hacia el portal atravesándolo. En eso de la luz de la explosión que se va desvaneciendo, sale inesperadamente Vegeta.

-Vegeta: "Ese maldito..."- Vegeta encendía su ki nuevamente, estaba muy lastimado, pero de cualquier forma intentaría entrar, en eso sin pensarlo dos veces cruza el portal, Vegeta iba a gran velocidad, el camino dentro del portal era como un torbellino dorado, de pronto la salida hacia el otro plano se mostraba, Vegeta estaba a punto de entrar cuando de pronto era atacado por una especie de energía rodeándolo por todo el cuerpo. "¡AAARRHH! ¡No otra vez no!"- Vegeta estaba siendo jalado de nuevo hacia afuera, pero en un supremo acto de fuerza logra sostenerse.- "Kakarotto...el puede morir...y no seré yo quien lo mate...estoy tratando de entrar así que porque no me dejan....¡Aaaarrh!"- Vegeta era de nuevo lastimado y era jalado hacia afuera, el castigo era inmenso.- "¿Qué más quieren?...¡¿Qué no ven que ese maldito psicópata va detrás de ellos?! Los matara... sin que se den cuenta...Trunks...no podrá..tengo que...Bulma morirá...no lo permitiré...¡AAAAAHHH!"- Vegeta explotaba su ki y al fin lograba cruzar, caía en el suelo, agotado.- "M-Malditos...esto es realmente humillante...."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro del portal, era un camino por momentos oscuro, con unas especies de estrellas brillantes que iluminaban el camino, quienes habían cruzado primero eran Sailor Moon, Lucy y Rogue, caminaban juntas cuando oyen unos pasos detrás de ellas.

-Rogue: "Estén atentas y listas para atacar."

-Lucy: "Espera un momento...miren."

-Sailor Moon: "¡También pudieron cruzar!"- En eso se dejaban ver las figuras de Shiryu, Hyoga, Cable, Piccoro, Trunks, Green Lantern, Wolverine y Storm.

-Wolverine: "Rogue, ¿Pensabas que me iba a despedir del francés por ti? Cuando no soporto su olor por que no se baña."

-Rogue: "Bien, me alegra que nos hayan seguido."

-Piccoro: "Fue peligroso, pero al menos ya estamos aquí, ahora ¿Alguien sabe que tenemos que hacer?"

-Shiryu: "Nadie nos especifico nada, pero creo que si lo hubieran hecho no hubiéramos podido entrar."

-Cable: "Si, este es un camino a ciegas, y lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante."- Todos continúan caminando, alrededor parecía que el universo completo se moviera, era una vista única sin embargo no había tiempo para distraerse y cada vez que le pasaba a Serena, Piccoro la agarraba del cabello para seguir, en eso Wolverine percibe los sonidos de unos pasos.

-Trunks: "Alguien más se acerca."

-Cable: "Que extraño, no puedo percibir ninguna señal mental."

-Wolverine: "Esto me huele mal."

-Storm: "Esa es la única forma de saber quien es."- En eso Storm crea unos vientos que van hacia ellos, atrayendo el olor del individuo para que Wolverine lo capte.- "¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?"

-Wolverine: snifsnif "Grrr! Sabía que esto me olía mal."- En eso saca sus garras.- "Prepárense es Sou..."- En eso una ráfaga de energía impacta en todos, derribándolos, Souhei aparecía, sonríe de su victoria, sin embargo su sonrisa se borra al ver como se levantaban de nuevo Piccoro, Hyoga, Cable, Shiryu, Rogue y Green Lantern..

-Souhei: "Estúpidos, ven como sus esperanzas son inútiles y aún así persisten en pelear."

-Cable: "Así de simple es."- Cable. Shiryu, Piccoro y Hyoga atacan son sus poderes, pero chocan alrededor de Souhei en una barrera protectora, Souhei libera su energía, impactando en ellos. En eso Green Lantern que se había cubierto con el poder de su anillo se lanza a atacarlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera, bajo la estatua de libertad, los sobrevivientes del ataque anterior de Souhei, Batman Beyond, Waverider, Shaina y Robin estaban siendo ayudados por los recién llegados, Robin abre los ojos para distinguir quien fue el que lo sacó del agua, la silueta que se forma no lo puede creer.

-Jubilee: "¡Robin! ¡Estás vivo!"- Acto seguido Jubilee abraza tan fuerte a Robin que hace que tenga problemas para respirar.- "Uups, lo siento me emocioné de más."-Dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Robin: "Jubilee...¡Jubilee! ¡No puedo creerlo en verdad eres tu! Por un momento pensé que estaba muerto."

-Batman Beyond: "Wow, creo que en verdad estamos rodeados por ángeles."- Dice al momento de recuperar la vista y ver a Sakura, quien estaba ayudándolos al igual que Gohan que también se encontraba ahí..

-Sakura: "Cierra la boca, me pones roja." - Dice al momento de golpear "amigablemente" a Batman Beyond en el hombro, pero su amabilidad se le pasa y en verdad le dolió el golpe.

-Shaina: "¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué estamos vivos?"

-Waverider: "Shaka nos debió haber salvado en el último momento, en cambio Souhei es demasiado fuerte, en mi vida había visto tal crueldad y poderío para matar a seres tan fuertes."- En eso Waverider levanta su mano creando una energía alrededor de los cuerpo caídos, y los desaparece.-"Están en un lugar seguro, tengo entendido que existe un método para revivir gente."

-Gohan: "¿Está hablando de las esferas del dragón?"

-Waverider: "Si...aunque, según me han dicho no deberían ser usadas, pero en estos momentos nada me importa, ellos no debieron morir y punto."

-Jubilee: "Ikki y los otros, cruzaron ese portal hace unos minutos...¿Crees que deberíamos seguirlos?"

-Waverider: "No, es muy peligroso cruzar, no estamos en condiciones de hacerlo."- En eso Gohan estaba mirando fijamente el portal, y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-Gohan: "Yo iré ¡Voy a ayudar al señor Piccoro!"- Gohan enciende su ki y cuela directo al portal atravesándolo.

-Waverider: "Sabía que sucedería esto."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Green Lantern ataca a Souhei esquivando el ataque que le mandaba, en eso empieza a juntar el poder en su anillo.

-Green Lantern: "Toma esto, restauré el poder de mi anillo y lo liberaré en contra de ti."- Green Lantern dispara un potente rayo que Souhei lo esquiva y aparece de repente golpeando en el abdomen de Lantern mandándolo a volar hacia atrás, Souhei sólo lo mira y no reacciona cuando Rogue lo atrapa.

-Rogue: "¿Aún no tienes suficiente?"- Rogue toca en la frente con su mano desnuda, y empieza a absorber sus poderes, Souhei de inmediato se libera atacando con una decena de golpes en un instante, Rogue es derribada. En eso Souhei siente una pequeña brisa que se va incrementando velozmente.

-Stormi: "¡David! Si eres tu, desiste por favor, por tu padre Xavier."- Storm tenia acorralado con vientos de una tormenta alrededor de Souhei.

-Souhei: "Lo siento Storm, pero te interpones en mi camino."- Souhe deja escapar un rayo mental impactando en Storm dejándola inconsciente. Souhei se dirigía hacia adelante, pero en eso Wolverine y Trunks se le interponían. 

-Wolverine: "Aunque muera te detendré."- Wolverine se lanza ferozmente y lanza su puño pero en eso justo cuando las garras están a un centímetro del rostro de Souhei, el cuerpo de Logan se detiene y luego es golpeado fuertemente en el rostro seguido de una patada en el abdomen que lo eleva, Trunks enseguida se convierte en supersaiyajin y se lanza golpeando a Souhei varias veces pero él esquiva todos los golpes y le da una patada en la nuca seguido de un ataque de cientos de golpes en un instante, Wolverine ya venía bajando y Souhei agarra a Trunks del cuello y lo avienta contra Logan estrellándose ambos y caen inconscientes.

-Souhei: "Ya no hay más."

-¿?: "Si avanzas un paso más, morirás."

-Souhei: "¿He? ¿Hay más ratas aquí?"- Souhei voltea hacia quien le dijo eso, se sorprende al ver a Ikki Fénix, junto a Sailor Plut, Kenshin Himura, Saito, Sanosuke, Seijuuro Hiko y Iceman- "Iceman...¿Quiénes son todos ellos que te acompañaran en tu muerte?"

-Kenshin: "No hay tiempo para presentaciones, hazte a un lado y deja de pelear que sólo habrá más muertes innecesarias."

-Souhei: "Si, las suyas."- Souhei hace un movimiento con su mano y lanza una gran ráfaga de energía, Iceman reacciona y crea un muro de hielo reforzado con el poder de Plut logra resistir el ataque aunque es destruido instantes después por Saito enviando todos los trozos de hielo hacia Souhei, él los destruye pero al clarificarse su vista aparece Ikki enviando su golpe a toda velocidad.

-Ikki: "¡Puño Fantasma de Fénix!"

-Souhei: "¿Qué? !Agh!"- Ikki atraviesa a Souhei con su poder mandado a su mente, por momentos el mutante se queda quieto, Ikki lo miraba con cierta desconfianza, pero en un destello se mueve Souhei tomando a Ikki del cuello."

-Sanosuke: "¿Qué fue eso?"

-Souhei: "¿Acaso estás bromeando con ese golpe?"- Sanosuke se lanza a ayudar a Ikki pero es detenido a medio camino rebotando en el poder de Souhei que había mandado.

-Sailor plut: "Ikki!"- Plut va ayudarlo pero en eso Kenshin levanta la espada dorada deteniéndola en su camino.

-Kenshin: "El ataque de Ikki al parecer si dio en el blanco."

-Aoshi: "¿Qué?"- Souhei apretaba más del cuello a Ikki, pero este no hacía el mínimo intento de contraatacar.

-Souhei. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Te rindes tan rápido?"

-Ikki: "Es que no se a quién atacar, David."

-Souhei: "¡Cállate no me llames por ese nombre!"

-Ikki: "Pero si siempre fuiste David, aún cuando tu mente salió de tu cuerpo, en realidad no fue tu mente sino la esencia de mal que aún radicaba en ti."

-Souhei: "¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-¿?: "El golpe de Fénix es más mortal de lo que piensas, ya que ha revelado tu peor temor."

-Souhei: "¿Qué? ¿Quién es? No...Shaka..."- En eso detrás de Kenshin y los demás aparecía Shaka caminando hacia ellos.

-Shaka: "Ustedes continúen hacia adelante."

-Kenshin: "¿Podemos confiar en ti?"

-Shaka: "Debes hacerlo porque yo también estoy confiando en ustedes."

-Kenshin: "Bien, vamos."-Kenshin, Saito, Sanosuke, Seijuuro, Aoshi, Iceman y Sailor Plut avanzan hacia adelante, Souhei intenta detenerlos pero inesperadamente no puede mover su cuerpo.

-Souhei: "¿Qué, que es esto?"

-Shaka: "Ikki vete de aquí."

-Ikki: "Claro que no, él tiene muchos secretos que nos involucra a nosotros los caballeros y tengo que saber de que se trata."

-Souhei: "¿Qué intentan hacer?"- En eso unas imágenes vienen a la mente de Souhei, era el momento en el que había viajado al pasado para matar a Magneto, pero alguien gritaba su nombre, era Bishop, quien tomaba el cuchillo psíquico de Legion y se lo encajaba el mismo haciéndole ver todo lo que causó, la realidad llamada Era de Apocalypse, de pronto una tormenta de tiempo creada por el cristal M'kran ocurrió reparándolo todo como debía ser, y él y Bishop empezaban a desintegrarse juntos, tenía miedo, no quería desaparecer pero se sentía culpable de todo el dolor que causó, había corrompido la realidad de la Tierra quería corregirlo todo, no quería que terminara ahí, de pronto sus poderes se activaron, la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo se manifestó inconscientemente, de pronto alcanza a despertar y es ahí, donde ve a los dos hermanos originales, las representaciones de los universos, de alguna forma había viajado hasta donde todo empezó. Era la primera batalla entre los hermanos destruyéndose entre sí, el ver la gran explosión lo impacta y pierde el conocimiento. Todo empieza a ser creado de nuevo, la Gran voluntad actúa en ese momento, los dos hermanos, los dos universos nacen nuevamente, pero del poder desatado del enfrentamiento se crea uno nuevo, un tercer hermano, el cuerpo de Legion viaja inconscientemente hacia ese otro universo, viajando en el tiempo, su mente se separa de su cuerpo.

Legion o David Charles, despierta junto a un árbol, se siente completamente aturdido, no sabe ni quien es, en eso ve a un extraño niño sentado junto a otro árbol, era extraño, rubio y sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero lloraba.

-David: "N-no..llores..."- David caía inconsciente, al despertar se encontraba recostado en un templo budista junto al niño extraño.

-¿?: "¿Cómo te llamas?"

-David: "D-David... ¿Y tú?"

-¿?: "Mi nombre es Shaka."

Pasa el tiempo, por ser ambos con una corta diferencia de edades se convierten en amigos, David no tenía memoria de quién era, sólo sabía su nombre, Shaka lo ayudaba a recuperarse, por su bondad era el único que estaba más cerca de Shaka que nadie más, todos lo trataban como el dios Buda que era, menos David que no sabía que era eso, y Shaka le agradaba.

-Ikki: "Pero..si él era bueno, Shaka tu mismo podías ver dentro del alma de las personas."

-Shaka: "Si...ese chico era pura bondad, todos los años que lo conocí era así...hasta que llegó ese momento, en el que me dirigía al santuario, la armadura de Virgo me había elegido, me despediría de David, él sería el único que me despedí, pero había algo diferente en él..."- Las imágenes aparecen de nuevo de la mente de Souhei, se veía a si mismo, meditando debajo de un árbol, detrás de él aparecía Shaka.

-David: "¿Ya te irás?"

-Shaka: "Si...soy un caballero de Athena, mi deber es ir al Santuario."

-David: "Shaka, como caballero de Athena tienes una misión...dime si algo me pasará y quisiera pelear en contra de Athena ¿Me matarás?"

-Shaka: "Tendré que hacerlo."

-David: "Promételo, no lo dudes."

-Shaka: "(David...sólo dirías esas palabras cuando hablas en serio, si es así tendré que matarte ahora mismo.)"- Shaka se acercaba detrás de David, el seguía en su meditación, Shaka levantaba la mano, pero se detiene, y momentos después se gira y se marcha.

-David: "Suerte Shaka."

-Shaka: "Adiós, amigo." - Las imágenes se borraban y todos volvían a donde estaban.

-Ikki: "¿Acaso ya sabías lo que le pasaba?"

-Shaka: "Era imposible de creer que David pensará de esa forma y menos que cometiera esos actos, pero.."- Shaka recuerda también al igual que Souhei, Shaka se encontraba en la casa de Virgo, horas después de que terminara la batalla de las doce casas, en eso sentía un cosmo dentro.

-¿?: "¿Me recuerdas Shaka?"

-Shaka: "¿He? Este cosmo...¡Saga!"

-¿?: "Jajajaja! Que equivocado estás, pero es comprensible ya que desde que conociste a Saga haz sentido este cosmo."

-Shaka: "¿Qué?"

-¿?: "Así es Shaka, yo soy el que estuve controlándolo todo, todos estos trece años."

-Shaka: "¿Qué? Fue hace trece años que Saga intentó matar a Athena cuando era un bebé, pero también fue hace trece años que conocí a...no puede ser ¿David?"- En eso David aparece con las mismas ropas que utiliza actualmente con su gran capa gris alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

-David: "Si, así es...pero desde ahora conóceme como Souhei."

-Shaka: "¿Qué te ha pasado?"- En eso Souhei se coloca la máscara.

-Souhei: "Sólo he venido a avisarte, que arreglaré todo el daño que se ha hecho, muy pronto todo estará bien, quienes murieron injustamente, Camus, Shura, Saga, ja, ja, bueno hasta Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte."

-Shaka: "¿Qué es todo esto de que hablas?"

-Souhei: "Sólo te pido que no te metas en mi camino."- En eso Souhei desaparece. Los recuerdos desaparecen Ikki y Shaka están con Souhei.

-Ikki: "¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?! ¿Acaso el?"

-Souhei: "Si...cuando mi cuerpo cayó en la otra dimensión mi mente se separó y como si estuviera destinado me apoderé de Saga de Géminis, controlándolo a él y luego arreglando el mundo a mi manera, asesinando al Gran Patriarca y así comencé a dejar que mi influencia se esparciera alrededor del mundo ¡Quise traer paz pero no me hicieron caso! Shaka ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste el por que no te revelabas a las ordenes del Gran Patriarca sino hasta el final de la batalla?"

-Ikki: "¿Qué?"

-Shaka: "Si...de alguna manera sentía tu presencia...desde antes de enfrentarme a Ikki yo ya estaba dudando, sólo que él me abrió los ojos realmente."

-Souhei: "Deja de negarte y únete a mí Shaka, arreglaremos todo como debe ser."

-Shaka: "No...esta no es la manera y tu lo sabes muy bien. Muy dentro de ti aún existe el David que yo conocí, Souhei no fue más que toda la frustración y culpa que David sintió en esos momentos a punto de morir, pero es débil, Saga tomó control de él en varias ocasiones, como cuando tomó a Dash como su alumno y cuando le entregó su armadura a Seiya, Souhei no es la mente de David sino algo como Onslaught, fue una creación de David ante la desesperación, así que puedes eliminarlo por completo David ¡Elimina a Souhei!"

-Souhei: "Aaaghh...No ¡¡Cállate!!"- Souhei explotaba su energía derribando a Ikki y Shaka, el aura de Souhei estaba liberándose violentamente.- "¡Yo soy Souhei! ¡Aaaargh!"-En eso una energía impactaba por detrás de él, Cable y Green Lantern eran los que atacaban.

-Cable: "¡Tu no eres Souhei, eres David el hijo de Charles Xavier!"

-Souhei: "¡Noooo!"- Souhei volvía a explotar su energía, Green Lantern apenas le alcanzaba a protegerse con su anillo a él y a Cable- "¡Estoy harto! ¡Los mataré a todos!"

-Gohan: "¡Mazenku!"

-Souhei. "¿Qué? ¡Aaagh!"- Gohan aparecía de repente y tomaba por sorpresa a Souhei.

-Ikki: "¡Ahora! ¡Ave Fénix!"

-Cable: "¡Haaaa!"- Cable e Ikki unen un sólo ataque atacando la mente y el cuerpo de Souhei, quien queda atrapado en tremendo ataque, y cae momentos después.

-Shaka: "Has perdido Souhei..."

-Souhei: "Sha..ka..¡Ugghh!"- Souhei cierra sus ojos, quedando en el suelo ya sin moverse 

-Ikki: "¡Shaka!"

-Shaka: "¿Qué?"- En eso Shaka era rodeado por la luz dorada, estaba siendo llamado a pelear. - "¡Escuchen lo que tienen que hacer es..."- Shaka desaparece, sin que pudiera completar la frase.

-Cable: "Maldición no pudo decirnos a tiempo."

-Ikki: "Eso no importa, lo averiguaremos después ¡Vamos!"- Cable, Ikki Gohan y Green Lantern salen dirigiéndose hacia el punto final pero en eso una ráfaga de energía los ataca por detrás derribándolos, y caen inconscientes, increíblemente Souhei se levantaba.

-Souhei: "Shaka...sólo hay un lugar al que pudo ser enviado para nivelar la pelea... te encargo esto Parallax.."- Después de decir las palabras, Souhei desaparece del lugar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York.

En el lugar de la pelea, Seiya, Goku, Superman y X-Man habían hecho un gran ataque en contra de Dash, aunque en su mente no hay otra cosa más que Onslaught, el ser que fue creado a raíz de las desilusiones, desesperación, odio y demás sentimientos negativos de Xavier desde que tuvo el enfrentamiento en contra de Magneto. Los cuatro se acercan juntos a ver que fue lo que quedó, el polvo se empezaba a despejar, revelando una figura humana, Dash había sobrevivido y seguía de pie.

-Seiya: "¡Aún sigue de pie! ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- Justo antes de que Seiya se lanzara, Superman lo detiene del brazo.

-Superman: "Espera, antes quiero estar seguro de que el sigue poseído por Onslaught."

-X-Man: "Es difícil saberlo, sus señales mentales no se pueden percibir si él así lo desea."- Dash sale por completo, su armadura estaba destrozada por completo.

-Dash: "¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Seiya? ¿Superman, Goku? Díganme que es lo que pasa ¿Dónde está Onslaught?"

-Goku: "¿Dash? ¿Oye en serio eres tu?"

-Dash: "¿De qué demonios hablas, como llegue aquí?"

-Seiya: "Es muy grosero, pero así siempre a sido él."- En eso Goku desaparece, apareciendo enfrente de Dash golpeándolo y derribándolo.

-Dash: "¡Eres estúpido o que! ¡¿Por que demonios empiezas a golpearme, acaso eres tan terco en pelear contra mí?"

-Goku: "Mmmh, al parecer Onslaught salió por completo de él."

-X-Man: "Tal vez un sondeo telepático sea de ayu..."- En eso X-Man desaparece rodeado por la luz.

-Superman: "Ha sido llamado a pelear."

-Goku: "Hey tu también tienes esa extraña luz, ¡Hey, yo también! ¡Bien me toca pelear! ¡Disculpa Seiya encárgate de Ghan y los ot.."- Goku no termina de hablar, también desaparece. 

-Seiya: "Vaya se fueron y me dejaron sólo, bueno al menos al parecer tu estás bien, Dash."

-Dash: "Ja, ja, ja, ja, lamento decepcionarte Pegaso...¡Pero en realidad estás completamente sólo!"

-Seiya: "¡Onslaught!"- En eso Seiya recibe una potente exploción que cimbra en toda la ciudad, sólo se ve la figura de Dash, siendo poseído por Onslaught.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguiente Pelea: Goku vs. Superman

Lugar: En el desierto de Egipto.

Ambos aparecen en las arenas del desierto, es un lugar habitable sólo a unos cuantos animales, ningún ser humano podría estar ahí solo, en cambio ahí aparecen dos guerreros, y no son humanos, pero se sienten como uno al haber crecido en este planeta, ambos ya murieron y regresaron de la muerte con diferentes métodos, aún cuando hay la posibilidad de que perezcan nuevamente, no pueden dejar de luchar, ambos son considerados los más poderosos de su universo, por eso los pusieron a pelear en esta ocasión, llegó la hora de saber quien es el mejor. 

-Goku: "No podía esperar a pelear contigo después de ver tus poderes, me emociona pelear con tipos fuertes."

-Superman: "Pelear es lo último que quería hacer, pero ahora no hay otra salida, debemos acabar con esta pelea lo más rápido posible."

-Goku: "Je, je, estoy de acuerdo."- En eso Goku toma una pose de pelea de artes marciales, Superman levanta los puños en una forma de guardia tipo de boxeador.

-Superman: "(Mmh, su cabello es negro, cuando cambia a rubio de alguna manera su poder se incrementa ¿Acaso primero intentará probarme?)"

-Goku: "Bien aquí voy ¡Hyaaaaaaa!" Goku eleva su ki y se lanza volando contra Superman, un montón de arena sale disparada a sus pies, Superman sólo lo espera, en eso Goku lanza su golpe, sólo se oye el gran impacto debido a que la arena tapó todo, sin embargo cuando se pueden ver las dos figuras, Goku aparece con su puño conectándolo al pecho de Superman, quien no se había movido y había resistido el impacto con sus manos sostenidas en su cintura.

-Superman: "Fue un buen golpe."

-Goku: "Jeje, rayos, pudo resistir el golpe y ni siquiera pude moverlo ni un centímetro, veamos ahora ¡Kaio Ken!"- Goku eleva su poder al hacer esa técnica y golpea a Superman en el rostro tomándolo por sorpresa, Goku envía otro golpe, pero Spuerman se mueve rápido y lo detiene con su mano. Goku empieza a pelear a gran velocidad lanzando diversos golpes pero Superman se mueve tan rápido como él deteniendo todo su ataque.

-Superman: "Peleas rápido pero te hará falta fuerza si quieres derrotarme."- Superman manda un golpe por debajo de la mandíbula a Goku, el impacto lo hace elevarse rápidamente hacia las nubes, Superman se lanza a vuelo y en un segundo ya está junto a Goku y le tira un golpe, pero de pronto se le cruza la mano del saiyajin pegando en ella, Superman voltea a ver a Goku, su aura comenzaba a brillar de color dorado, sus cabellos empezaban a cambiar a rubio, en eso Goku hace explotar su ki impactando en Superman que es mandado hacia atrás, Superman voltea y ve como Goku por fin se había convertido en Supersaiyajin.

-Goku: "Ahora es mi turno."- Goku desaparece de la vista de Superman, para después aparecer como un destello conectándole una patada, que manda a volar lejos a Superman.

-Superman: "Agh! Ahora si vas a pelear en serio."- Superman logra detenerse de su vuelo, ya había salido de las zonas de las arenas del desierto para entrar a una zona donde el sol había solidificado la tierra tan dura como el cemento. Superman se usaba de su visión amplificada para ver donde estaba Goku.

-Goku: "Aquí arriba."

-Superman: "¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo moverse tan rápido?"- Goku le impactaba desde arriba de él con sus dos manos mandaba a Superman a estrellarse en el suelo.

-Goku: "Use la teletransportación."

-Superman: "Buena técnica."

-Goku: "¿Qué?"- Superman rompía el suelo volando por detrás de Goku.- "Ahora con tu permiso."

Sudáfrica

La gente que iba en un safari de repente ve como numerosas aves vuelan apuradas, algunos animales empezaban a rugir, de repente enfrente del automóvil que los llevaba se estrella algo en el suelo, todos se sorprenden al ver como Goku salía del gran agujero que había creado cuando cayó.

-Goku: "Je, je, vaya si tiene fuerza."- En eso los niños que iban en el vehículo ven con alegría al héroe que aparece en ese momento, era Superman.

-Superman: "¿Te parecería si peleáramos en otro lugar?"

-Goku: "Vamos."- En eso ambos se elevan, en un instante ya están volando sobre el océano, repartiéndose golpes a supervelocidad, en un descuido de Goku superman lo ataca con sus visión de calor, y enseguida Superman le da un golpe que lo envía al agua. Dentro del agua Goku no ve en donde está, siente a Superman acercarse y detiene el golpe, en eso se atacan a una gran velocidad en el agua, Goku le ataca con unas ráfagas de energía que impactan en Superman hasta estrellarse en un gran pedazo de roca, Goku empieza a disparar en la roca destruyéndola en pedazos, enterrando a Superman, enseguida Goku se apresura a tomar aire, pero cuando está a punto de sacar su cabeza su pie es detenido, Goku voltea hacia abajo descubriendo a Superman.

-Superman: "(Lo lamento Goku, pero yo puedo sobrevivir sin respirar por mucho más tiempo del que tu puedes, creo que aquí se acabó la pelea.)"- Goku se estaba quedando sin aire, moviendo sus brazos como loco, sin que pudiera hacer nada, en eso se le ocurre algo y voltea hacia Superman, en eso Goku coloca sus manos en su frente..

-Goku: "¡Taio Ken!"- Una potente luz emerge del cuerpo de Goku, que logra cegar a Superman, por inercia se tapa los ojos con las manos y Goku logra librarse, Superman después de unos momentos recupera la vista y sale a la superficie, Goku aún estaba tomando aire.

-Superman: "Tienes muchas sorpresas guardadas, pero aún no haz logrado dañarme."

-Goku: "Es cierto, ninguno de los dos ha sido dañado como para ser derrotado y se nos está terminando el tiempo, bueno..n me queda de otra más que usar esto..."- En eso Goku coloca sus manos juntas hacia atrás.- "¡Ka-Me! ¡Ha-Me!"- En ese instante Superman se movía a supervelocidad dando un tremendo golpe a Goku que lo manda hacia atrás a una gran velocidad, momentos después Goku logra detenerse, pero en eso Superman aparecía enfrente de él y con su superaliento manda de nuevo a Goku a volar. En un instante los dos ya se encontraban peleando en el polo sur, desde lo lejos se ve como se estrellan ambas fuerzas, el impacto de los golpes hacía que las montañas de hielo se partieran, Goku empezaba a lanzar numerosos energy-ha a gran velocidad, pero de repente Superman aparecía detrás de él con un gran pedazo de montaña impactándole en Goku, destrozándolo todo, pero Gou salía herido después de ese ataque y caía en el agua, momentos después goku salía disparado de ahí congelándose de lo frío del agua, en eso Superman lo golpea pero Goku le detiene el golpe, nuevamente ambos sobrevuelan el área peleando a supervelocidad, ya rebasando el área del polo sur y entrando en el océano índico.

-Superman: "Ven, vamos a dar un paseo."- Goku es golpeado en el abdomen y entonces Superman lo toma de los brazos por detrás y se lo lleva directo al cielo a una velocidad supersónica, entrando en segundos al espacio exterior, Goku trataba de aguantar la respiración, notaba que Superman podía estar tranquilamente en el espacio.

-Goku: "Es como Freezer, puede vivr en el espacio, no puedo dejar que la batalla continúe aquí."- En eso se teletransporta junto con Superman y a la velocidad que iban terminan por estrellarse en la tierra, hundiéndose ambos en un muy profundo agujero.

Desierto de Nuevo México, EU

De la tierra salían los dos titanes, Superman de un golpe aventaba a Goku hacia los cielos, Superman lo iba a seguir pero en eso se duele de su costado derecho, mientras Goku estaba elevándose por el impulso.

-Goku: "E-es... en verdad que... es muy fuerte...pero no puedo perder aquí..tengo que...hacer un esfuerzo..."- Goku en eso lograba detenerse con su fuerza y en eso ponía sus manos hacia atrás.- "¡Ka-Me! ¡Ha-Me!"

-Superman: "¿Qué? Goku está intentando otra de sus técnicas...aagh no puedo moverme..."

-Goku: "¡Haaaaaa!"- Goku envía su poderoso ataque, Superman no puede eludirlo, pero alza sus manos, en eso el poder de Goku choca contra las manos de Superman, y estaba logrando sostener toda la energía.- "¡Demonios! ¡Puede contener mi Kamehameha! Ne me queda de otra más que imprimirle más energía ¡Haaaaaaaa!"- Goku manda más energía al kamehameha, Superman que lo estaba deteniendo en el aire recibe la energía enviándolo hacia atrás, y ocasionándole más heridas, pero Superman no desiste y logra sostenerse en el aire.

-Superman: "Esto acabará con alguno de los dos...pero por Lois..por todos los que amo... ¡Juró que no seré yo!"- En eso Superman logra sostener con una mano el poder de Goku y con su puño derecho dando un gran impacto logra dividir el Kamehameha, Superman tiene el camino libre y vuela hacia arriba a donde esta Goku pero en eso Superman voltea hacia donde está Goku, su energía estaba iluminada totalmente.

-Goku: "¡Kaio ken, aumenta diez veces el poder del Ka-Me Ha-Me! ¡HAAAA!"- Goku lanza un nuevo y más poderos kamehameha, Superman no puede moverse a supervelocidad para esquivarlo.

-Superman: "¡No puede...Aaarghhh!!!!"- Superman trata de poner resistencia pero es inútil, y es atrapado en el gran kamehameha, que es un potente rayo que sobresale en una vista del planeta Tierra. Goku vuelve a la normalidad al oscurecerse su cabello, estaba exhausto, y el haber usado el Kaio Ken hizo que su cuerpo se le adoleciera completamente.

-Goku: "Auuu..espero no haberlo lastimado muy seriamente...creo que aún tengo unas semillas del ermitaño..."- Goku busca las semillas entre sus rasgadas ropas moviéndose con dificultad, en eso levanta su vista, sus ojos denotaban que algo le había impactado ver.- "No...no puede ser.."- En eso Goku se gira, ve a Superman flotar, estaba con algo de ropa rasgada , sin su capa, con varias heridas y sangre en su frente, pero aún de pie para seguir luchando.

-Superman: "Debo reconocer... que ese potente ataque pudo haberme derrotado fácilmente...pero alcance a moverme a supervelocidad justo en el momento en que me había atrapado..."

-Goku: "Je, je...demonios...ya no me quedan energías para seguir peleando..."

-Superman: "Ni a mi...pero sabemos que esto no puede terminar en empate..así que..."- Superman se mueve a gran velocidad golpeando a Gkou en el abdomen, el golpe viaja por todo el cuerpo de Goku, a causa del Kaio Ken todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Superman lanza otro golpe y manda a Goku a estrellarse al suelo, por un instante de milisegundos, Goku estaba sin moverse pero rápidamente reacciona con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logrando levantarse.

-Goku: "Aaaaagh! No..no puedo quedarme sin moverme....ni siquiera un segundo...no voy a perder...no puedo..."- En eso Goku voltea hacia arriba, Superman tenía un gran pedazo de roca, era tan grande que impresiona a Goku.

-Superman: "A esta corta distancia no podrás eludirlo, y considerando lo débil que estás, mejor ríndete."

-Goku: "Je, je, lo siento...pero nunca me rendiría."

-Superman: "Bien, prepárate Goku ¡Aaaaahhh!"- Superman avienta la gran roca, el suelo retumba hasta en toda la ciudad, Superman se encontraba sobre todo el polvo levantado y los pedazos que había quedado de la roca. -"Ahora tengo que llevar a Goku a que le den atención médica."- Superman descendía lentamente, para quitar las rocas de encima de Goku, pero justo en ese momento.

-Goku: "Te olvidaste de una cosa...mi técnica de teletransportación."

-Superman: "¡¿Qué?!"- En eso Goku hace estallar su ki convirtiéndose en supersaiyajin.

-Goku: "¡Kame hame....HAAAA!"

-Superman: "¡AAAGGHH!"- Superman es mandado por el poder de Goku a estrellarse en una montaña sin que pudiera reaccionar, Superman intenta moverse, pero queda atrapado y totalmente exhausto, la sonrisa de Goku hace ver el resultado, el saiyajin el había ganado finalmente al kryptoniano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro de portal, rumbo al camino hacia la Gran Voluntad, Vegeta se estaba recuperando de las heridas que le ocasionara el haber cruzado el portal, con sus manos se apoyaba para poder pararse, en eso algo llamaba su atención.

-Vegeta: "Varios kis están debilitados, después uno muy grande acababa de desaparecer..pero ese no era el que he estado sintiendo desde la primera vez que pise aquí...¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

Mas adelante, los únicos que seguían caminando, Iceman, Sailor Plut, Kenshin, Seijuuro, Saito, Aoshi y Sanosuke entraban a un camino cuyo final era una luz muy clara.

-Sanosuke: "¿Qué es eso? Estas son demasiadas locuras, por fortuna no me he vuelto loco al pensar que todo esto es un sueño...si eso es un sueño muy extraño."

-Sailor Plut: "Al parecer eso fue lo que te permitió cruzar el portal Sanosuke."

-Sanosuke: "¿He? ¿Portal?"

-Salor Plut: "Olvidalo, ahí esta nuestro objetivo, donde yace esa luz."

-Kenshin: "Y cuando lleguemos ahí ¿Qué es lo que haremos?"

-Saito: "Es cierto, no nos han dicho que demonios es lo que tenemos que hacer, no vine aquí sólo para ponerme a rezar y que todo salga bien."

-Sailor Plut: "Si quieren saber que es lo que se debe hacer, es convencer a los hermanos de que desistan de sus intentos de matarse entre sí. El cómo hacerlo es una cosa totalmente diferente."

-Sejuuro: "Lo mejor en estos casos, es improvisar el ataque, no se preocupe señorita somos espadachines sabemos hacer eso muy bien."

-Sailor Plut: "Bien, andando."- Al momento de cruzar en la luz se ve una especia de cuarto oscuro, el aparente piso parecía expandirse al infinito, el cielo era el universo con los planetas, estrellas y galaxias alrededor, todos estaban asombrados de lo que veían, en especial porque aparecían unas imágenes de los combates entre los guerreros elegidos y vigilando estas imágenes estaban los tres gigantes, las tres representaciones de los universos, los tres hermanos.

-Aoshi: "Vaya, esto es una de las cosas que estarán en tu cabeza por siempre."

-Iceman: "He visto demasiadas cosas pero nada comparado con esto."

-Sanosuke: "Oigan miren, alguien también vino."

-Saito: "¿Mh?"- Al fondo se venía acercándosele a ellos una sombra, era una figura de un hombre con capa desprendiendo energía verde alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Kenshin: "No me gusta...un aire de maldad se desprende de él."

-Sailor Plut: "El...el es...¡Es Parallax!"- En eso la figura libera dos rayos impactando en Iceman y Sailor Plut tomándolos desprevenidos y son derribados, Kenshin y los demás la ver esto sacan sus armas doradas y se ponen en guardia.

-Parallax: "Váyanse de aquí, o mueran en mis manos."

-Kenshin: "No tomaremos ninguna opción."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Última Pelea: X-Man vs Shaka de Virgo

Templo de la casa de Virgo.

Nate Grey nunca había visto un templo griego así, sin embargo no era tiempo de admirar, sino de pelear y enfrente de él estaba Shaka su poderoso oponente, Nate lo había visto en acción, sin embargo no podía sentirse intimidado por su poder y se disponía a atacar primero, pero en eso Shaka se da la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-X-Man: "¿Qué pasa Shaka?"

-Shaka: "Entiendo por que hemos sido traídos aquí, quiero que sepas que la única manera de derrotarme es si me matas."

-X-Man: "¿Qué?"

-Shaka: "Sígueme."- Shaka le muestra el camino a X-Man, momentos después ambos se encuentran en un gigantesco jardín puro y hermoso, donde sobresalen dos árboles que Nate rápidamente nota.

-X-Man: "¿Qué? ¿Vamos a pelear en este jardín?"

-Shaka: "Mi nombre es Shaka, caballero de la casa de Virgo, pero también soy conocido como la reencarnación de Buda."

-X-Man: "¿Qué? ¿Eres Buda?"

-Shaka: "El lugar donde Buda murió fue en la sala de los árboles gemelos, mi momento de muerte será también debajo de estos mismos árboles." 

-X-Man: "Entiendo...entonces me estás mostrando el lugar donde vas a morir."

-Shaka. "Entiende que estoy preparado para morir, así que también debes estarlo tú."- En eso Shaka juntaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando se sentaba en posición de flor de loto para después flotar en el aire.

-X-Man: "Oh demonios, no imagine que la pelea tuviera que llegar a los extremos de tener que matarlo, pero de alguna manera lo derrotare tan sólo con noquearlo, si creo que atacando mentalmente y poniéndolo a dormir será lo suficiente."- En eso X-Man lanza su ataque psiónico pero choca contra la barrera que aparece rodeando a Shaka.

-Shaka: "Dije que estuvieras dispuesto a matarme para ganar, pero si no puedes cumplir con ese requerimiento entonces la victoria será mía, adios X-Man ¡Roku Do Ru Shun!"

-X-Man: "¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso...¡Aaahh!"- En eso una fuerza toma posesión del cuerpo de X-Man haciendolo flotar en el aire mientras que el paisaje se desvanece oscureciéndose todo, en eso unas imágenes de lugares infernales aparecen frente a él..

-Shaka: "Roku Do Ru Shun o los Seis Samsara, es la danza de los seis mundoss, donde caerás para pasar a la eternidad."

-X-Man: "¿Qué? ¿Los seis mundos?"

-Shaka: "Pero tu no eres digno de terminar así, te enviare al sexto mundo, es el más temido ya que ni yo puedo regresar de ahí, pero también es donde descansan todas las almas que han hecho el bien, te enviaré al cielo de Buda, adiós X-Man."- El cuerpo de X-Man era succionado hacia el sexto mundo, pero en eso reacciona y junta su poder alrededor de todo su cuerpo, y logra romper el ataque de Shaka, X-Man cae entre las flores enfrente de Shaka y se levanta poco a poco.

-X-Man: "Que no se te olvide...que tratas con un telépata mutante, un truco así no dañará mi mente."

-Shaka: "Entonces te presionaré hasta tus límites...¡TenKuuHaJa ChiMiMouRyou (Caída a los infiernos)!"- En eso cientos de demonios aparecían de repente por todos lados, a una orden de Shaka todos se abalanzan en contra de Nate.

-X-Man: "Llegaré hasta mis limites tenlo por seguro ¡Pero antes derrotaré tus ilusiones!"- En eso X-Man junta sus brazos juntando su poder, cuando cuatro demonios están a punto de atacarlo, X-Man libera de golpe su energía acabando con ellos, en eso la energía de X-Man vuelve a explotar generando una onda de choque que destruye a varios demonios y hace tambalear a Shaka. X-Man emprende el vuelo hacia los demonios, que se desvanecen cuando Nate pasa sobre ellos, estando de frente a Shaka, X-Man toma fuerza en el vuelo y se lanza como proyectil hacia él y cuando esta justo enfrente tira su golpe, pero Shaka mueve rápido su mano y sin levantarse de su posición logra de tener el poder de X-Man, y logra devolvérselo, X-Man cae en las flores pero se vuelve a reincorporar poco a poco, en eso ve como Shaka se levanta y camina hacia él.

-Shaka: "Es cierto. Nadie más que Fénix había podido sobrevivir a mis ilusiones y seguir de pie, pero tu no eres un caballero, no tienes el entrenamiento necesario."

-X-Man: "Discúlpame, pero estás equivocado ¡Tuve al mejor maestro y no pienso defraudar a su memoria!"- En eso X-Man se lanza liberando su poder psiónico por todo su cuerpo pero en el momento en que lanza su golpe a Shaka, éste desaparece, X-Man no lo ve por ningún lado.

-Shaka: "Así no podrás derrotarme."- Shaka aparecía detrás de X-Man.- "Mi cosmo me permite moverme a la velocidad de la luz, tienes poderes sobrenaturales pero tu velocidad sigue siendo la de un humano normal."- En eso a la misma velocidad Shaka ataca con su puño, pero choca contra la energía que rodea a X-Man, manteniendo el puño a unos centímetros de distancia del cuerpo de Nate.- "¿Qué?"

-X-Man: "Tu punto débil Shaka, es que te confías demasiado."- En eso X--Man se gira golpeando el rostro de Shaka de tal fuerza que le tumba el casco haciendo retroceder a Shaka, éste intenta contraatacar pero de pronto su cuerpo se detiene.

-Shaka: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres capaz de hacer esto?"

-X-Man: "Es teléquinesis pura, y ahora prueba un poco de ella!"- X-Man vuelve atacar, esta vez con sus puños llenos de energía impactando en el cuerpo de Shaka varias veces, el ataque culmina con una patada que manda a Shaka cerca de los árboles gemelos, mientras X-Man camina hacia él, Shaka se reincorpora limpiándose la sangre de su boca.

-Shaka: "Si, ahora me doy cuenta de mi confianza ¿Pero no crees que tu también estás pecando de ella? Debiste haberme matado en ese ataque."

-X-Man: "Ya te lo dije, ganaré esta pelea sin la necesidad de matarte."

-Shaka: "Es imposible, te dije que pelearas con todo tu poder si no quieres morir, prepárate."- En eso Shaka empieza a incrementar su cosmo, imágenes de ángeles y demonios empezaban a aparecer alrededor.

-X-Man: "¿Intenta atacarme con otra ilusión? ...mmmh creo que esta vez no está bromeando."-Shaka junta sus manos y una esfera empezaba a crearse.

-Shaka: "¡Capitulación del demonio!"- Shaka liberaba su poder al igual que X-Man, en eso una gran explosión surge enfrente de Shaka, el viento levantaba varias flores, Shaka vigilaba si X-Man seguía ahí, en eso de entre el humo sale un rayo Shaka reacciona y rápidamente lo esquiva, pero en eso, X-Man sale volando de entre el humo de la explosión.

-X-Man: "¡Este si es el golpe final! ¡Hyaaaaaa!"- X-Man tira su golpe lleno de energía impactándolo todo en Shaka que sale volando al aire con el poder psiónico de X-Man y finalmente cae al suelo, a los pies de Nate, que estaba con el sin el chaleco y con varias heridas en el cuerpo , pero no pasaba ni un segundo de que Shaka había caído al suelo cuando se empezaba a levantar casi instantáneamente.- "Demonios, faltó poco."

-Shaka. "Te dije que no pararas, sigue atacando hasta asegurarte que tu enemigo esta acabado."

-X-Man: "Falta poco para tus límites Shaka y no voy a perder."- X-Man se pone en guardia preparándose para atacar, pero en eso algo extraño pasaba en Shaka, su cosmo estaba elevándose y en eso, Shaka abre sus ojos.- "¿Qué? Abrió sus ojos ¿Qué significa eso?"

-Shaka: "Cuando yo abra los ojos, todo aquel que mire...deberá morir."

-X-Man: "¿Qué? ¡AAAGHH...!"- En eso Shaka había liberado su energía de dentro de sus ojos, y había llegado hasta X-Man paralizándolo por completo.- "N-no, me puedo, mover..¿Qué...esta pasando..?"- En eso las imágenes de Buda adornaban todo el lugar, Shaka se mantenía en una posición extraña con sus manos.

-Shaka: "Éste es el el Ten Bou Hou Rin, el tesoro del cielo, es mi último ataque y el más poderoso, combina ataque y defensa en uno solo, nadie puede escapar de él, te he quitado el sentido del tacto por eso no puedes moverte, y continuaré quitándote los sentidos uno por uno hasta que mueras."

-X-Man: "¿Q-qué?"

-Shaka: "¡Él sentido del gusto!"

-X-Man: "¡Aaaagh!..m..mi boca..como un hormigueo.."

-Shaka: "¡El sentido de la vista!"

-X-Man: "¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡M-mis..ojos..."

-Shaka: "Escucha claramente mientras oigas X-Man, tus sentidos están a mi merced, lo único que no puedo alcanzar es tu mente y tu espíritu, debes entender que la única forma de escapar del Tesoro del cielo, es atacando mi mente."

-X-Man: "¡¿Qué?! No voy a matarte..."

-Shaka: "Debes actuar sin piedad en esta batalla X-Man, hazlo por tus seres queridos, asi tal ves seas digno de la victoria, en cambio si tan sólo eres un cobarde no mereces la victoria ¡El sentido del olfato!" 

-X-Man: "¡Aaaaah! (N-o puedo continuar así...me va a matar."

-Shaka: "Mientras aún escuchas, esta es tu última oportunidad ¡Ataca o muere!"

-X-Man: "(Tiene razón...de éste último ataque dependen las personas que viven en mi universo ¡No dejaré que muera otra realidad!) ¡HYAAAAAAAAAA!"- En eso X-Man deja escapar todo su poder psiónico.

-Shaka: "¡¡¡Supresión del último sentido!!!"- En eso ambos poderes chocan, están a unos segundos de definir al ganador cuando en eso Shaka mira atrás de X-Man, una sombra se mueve y libera su poder.- "¡NO!"

Un rayo atraviesa el cuerpo de Nate Grey por la espalda, el ataque entre ambos se desvanece al caer Nate, Shaka se queda asombrado sin poder hacer nada, en eso voltea hacia el agresor, sus ojos rojos lo revelan, es Souhei.

-Souhei: "Finalmente....¡Finalmente hemos ganado! ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

-Shaka: "¡Tu no haz ganado nada!"- Shaka enfurecido libera todo su poder impactando de lleno en Souhei enviándolo a estrellarse hacia la pared del templo de Virgo, el golpe fue mortal, Sohei queda incrustado con gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su frente y sus ojos.

-Souhei: "Ja, ja, ja...finalmente..no pudiste hacer nada...¡Nada!"- Souhei en eso libera su último ataque psíquico hacia Shaka pero ene so algo lo rompe y ataca a Souhei, era Nate que había atacado desde el suelo.

-X-Man: "Aaaagh..."- Nate finalmente se desploma muriendo entre las flores, Shaka se lamenta y voltea hacia Souhei, su mirada había cambiado totalmente.

-Shaka: "David..."

-Souhei: "S-Shaka...p-perdóname....en verdad...lo siento...¡Ughk!"- Souhei baja la cabeza y muere, Shaka se queda solo en el inmenso jardín, X-Man había sido muerto por Souhei, las fuerzas que habían provocado todo este conflicto habían logrado su objetivo, ahora sólo queda esperar el inminente final que se avecina.

**_Fin del capítulo 12_**

***Nota del autor: Bueno por fin ya terminaron las peleas, quienes hayan apostado espero que les haya ido bien, jeje. Ya sólo queda el iguiente capítulo que será el último, no se lo pierdan ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se destruirán los universos? ¿Lograrán vencer Onslaught y Parallax? ¿Habrá una secuela? Todas estas interrogantes se revelarán en el próximo capítulo. Hasta la vista!


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Capitulo 13: El final es el comienzo**_

Dentro del portal.

-Parallax: "Ha comenzado..."

Justo en el centro del punto de creación, donde los hermanos aguardan los resultados de los combates, se acaba de ver el resultado de la pelea final, Souhei había intervenido matando a X-Man dejando sin un resultado final que decidiera el destino de una de las dos partes, justo como quería Parallax.

-Parallax: "Dentro de poco los tres universos se empezarán a destruirse peleando entre ellos mismos, nada podrá detener a los hermanos."

-Saito: "Eso no me importa, por que en este momento tu morirás."- Dice Saito totalmente confiado atrayendo la atención de Parallax.

-Parallax: "Este tiempo no es el suyo, están fuera de lugar, ocúpense de sus propios asuntos y váyanse."

-Sanosuke: "¡Eso ni pensarlo! No viaje tan lejos en este sueño para no ver un poco de acción."

-Parallax: "Al parecer los jóvenes no han cambiado, siguen tan impetuosos arriesgando su vida estúpidamente...ven si quieres morir."

-Sanosuke: "¡Tu lo quisiste!"- Sanosuke se lanza contra Parallax, en su mano derecha sostiene el arma de Libra 

-Kenshin: "¡Sanosuke espera!"

-Sanosuke: "¡Toma esto, Futae No Kiwame!"- Sanosuke golpea con el arma, pero en el momento del golpe se detiene a unos centímetros del rostro de Parallax, chocando con una barrera que luego explota su poder expulsando hacia atrás a Sanosuke.

-Parallax: "¡Váyanse o Mueran!"

-Kenshin: "Es poderoso, se requerirá mas que fuerza bruta para derrotarlo."- Kenshin da un paso al frente, pero en eso Parallax se gira dándoles la espalda.

-Parallax: "Ustedes no pueden comprender, no saben en lo que el mundo se ha convertido, ya no tiene remedio, lo mejor es acabar con todo y empezar de nuevo."

-Saito: "Yo no sé nada acerca de los universos o de los hermanos, o las batallas, lo único que sé es que tu eres el malo aquí, y por eso mi deber es aniquilarte."- Saito toma la lanza y se posiciona en la forma de ataque del Gatotsu.

-Parallax: "¿Malo yo? Maldad es lo que ha invadido al mundo y al universo, la misma maldad que destruyó todo lo que amaba y que a los demás no les importó, la humanidad se ha perdido, es tiempo de arreglarlo y yo soy el único que puede."

-Kenshin: "¡Estas mal! Tu no puedes autoproclamarte como el salvador de todos. Yo también deseo cambiar al mundo para hacerlo un lugar mejor, la diferencia entre nosotros es que tu haz perdido la esperanza y el deseo de vivir, cuando haz perdido eso por más que quieras no podrás hacer del mundo un lugar mejor."

-Parallax: "¿Qué?"

-Kenshin: "Si viviera en un mundo que fue recreado por alguien sin fe y esperanza, que menospreció el regalo de la vida ¡Entonces prefiero estar en un infierno! Por que eso es lo que crearías, un segundo infierno."- Parallax siente como le hieren las palabras de Kenshin, ahora presta toda su atención a ese grupo de seres que vinieron fuera de tiempo y que se le han interpuesto en su camino.

-Parallax: "Tu...tu no puedes imaginar por todo lo que he pasado, es su última oportunidad ¡Váyanse o mueran!"

-Seijuuro: "Si nos vamos moriremos, no nos queda otra salida."- Kensi, Seijuuro, Aoshi, Saito y Sanosuke se preparan para atacar, Parallax esta esperándolos, se iniciaba la batalla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar.

El cuerpo de Dash flotaba en un vacío negro, estaba inconsciente, pero recordaba lo que había pasado en su mente, recordaba cuando su madre fue convertida en una estatua de piedra y luego destruida, el momento en que conoció a su maestro Saga, cuando descubrió quien fue el que asesinó a su madre estuvo frente a frente con su asesino, el momento en que lo atacaron cuatro caballeros de plata, su poder en ese momento era del nivel de uno de plata pero pelear contra cuatro de ellos al mismo tiempo era demasiado, y en a un instante de morir, libera su poder secreto, el de los caballeros dragón. Recuerda también como llega al santuario y descubre la muerte de su maestro, su deseo de venganza lo ciega y Parallax y Souhei se aprovechan de eso, reclutándolo entre sus fuerzas. Recuerda su enfrentamiento con Seiya y como las armaduras doradas incluyendo la de su maestro llegan a ayudarlo, haciéndolo reflexionar en que lugar está. Recuerda enfrentarse a Onslaught quien le dice la verdad de lo que pasó con su maestro y Souhei, Dash logra destrozar el cuerpo de Onslaught, pero lo único que hizo fue destruir su armadura, liberando su esencia verdadera, energía psiónica pura, Dash se da cuenta del error que cometió y es consumido por esa energía, en eso todo oscurece. Pero de pronto ve una luz blanca, reacciona, esta de alguna manera despierto, pero sin poder moverse.

-Dash: "(¿Qué me pasa?...No...no puedo moverme..¿Dónde estoy?")

-¿?: "¿Señor? ¿Esta despierto?"

-Dash: "(¿Qué? Es la voz....de un niño...pero no puedo...ni siquiera abrir los ojos...)"

Manhattan

En el mundo real, el cuerpo de Dash poseído por la mente de Onslaught había salido triunfante de su reciente batalla, ya no había nadie que lo molestara, el último guerrero de pie que estaba enfrentándosele, Seiya estaba muerto después del ataque enviado por Onslaugth, quien libera su energía por todo su cuerpo, provocando terremotos, creando tormentas que estaban azotando en las ciudades cercanas, pero en eso algo o detiene, mira hacia donde estaba Seiya.

-Dash: "No puede ser...tu. Nunca pensé que volvería a verte."- En eso el humo se disipa, había una cúpula protectora descendiendo que había salvado a Seiya quien se encontraba dentro al igual que la que la había creado, Jean Grey.

-Jean Grey: "Nos volveremos a encontrar siempre que sigas existiendo."

-Dash: "Pero eso no importa, mira a tu alrededor, la ciudad esta destruida, los seres más poderosos han caído ante mis pies ¿Qué podría hacer una pequeña ave como tu ante la furia de un volcán."- Dash da una pisada y la ciudad entera tiembla, el poder de Onslaught estaba liberándose ante la impotencia de Jean Grey que aunque quisiera no podría hacer nada en contra de él.

-Seiya: "No me importa que tan fuerte seas...no pararé de luchar, aunque haya muerto."- Seiya se levantaba su cosmo crecía poco a poco.

-Dash: "Phoenix, ¿Serías tan amable de hacer entrar en razón a este niño? Al igual que los demás inútiles del otro universo no se dan cuenta de que por más que quieran nunca podrán ganar."

-Seiya: "¡No escucharé las palabras de nadie! Ya te dije que no pararé de luchar."

-Dash: "Entonces, atente a las consecuencias."- Seiya pierde de vista a Dash y en ese mismo instante siente un tremendo golpe en el abdomen rompiéndole parte de la armadura, pero Seiya contraataca con un golpe de su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de Dash, quien mueve su mano atrapando el puño de Seiya, la fuerza que le imprimía empezaba a romperle la mano.

-Jean Grey: "¡Onslaught!"- Jean aparece por un costado de Dash, atacándolo con toda su energía psiónica, pero no le hace nada y y con un movimiento violento de su brazo le avienta a Seiya haciendo que chocarán ambos siendo derribados ya sin muchas fuerzas para seguir luchando, la mano extendida de Dash apunta hacia ellos dos, dispuesto a eliminarlos pero en eso se detiene.

-Dash: "Mmmh, no...no son dignos de morir de una forma tan simple, quiero que atestigüen el verdadero poder que poseo, y sientan lo que es el miedo, sin poder hacer nada más que morir."- A un movimiento de su mano una centella de luz baja del cielo, tomando una extraña forma que Seiya reconoce.

-Seiya: "¡La armadura de Géminis!"- En eso la armadura se divide, y las partes se adhieren al cuerpo de Dash, después de un instante, Dash aparece vestido con la armadura de Géminis, con el casco en su mano derecha y sus ojos completamente rojos..

-Dash: "¡Jajajajajaja!"

-Jean Grey: "¿Qué significa esto?"

-Seiya: "¡Quítatela maldito, esa armadura no te pertenece! ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- Los meteoros dorados se transforman en miles de finos rayos de luz, pero todos chocan en el cuerpo de Dash sin que le hagan ni un rasguño, en eso Dash levanta la mirada y en un destello se mueve traspasando a Seiya, ocasionando que una explosión caiga sobre de él, quedando fuera de combate, Jean corre para ayudarlo.

-Jean Grey: "Aunque nos mates, no lograrás tu objetivo...estoy segura de que otros vendrán y te derrotarán."

-Dash. "Me gustaría ver eso, ahora Sra. Summers, atestigua mi ascenso."- En ese momento Dash se pone el casco y un cambio en toda la armadura y su cuerpo comienza, la armadura empieza a brillar y en eso a cambiar de forma, el poder de Onslaught empezaba a liberarse, Seiya y Jean sólo podían ser testigos ante ese hecho.

-Seiya: "¿Qué demonios pasa?"- Seiya iba a atacarlo de nuevo cuando Jean lo detiene agarrándolo de su brazo.

-Jean Grey: "No podemos hacer nada más aquí."- Una silueta de Fénix los cubre a ambos, partiendo a vuelo lejos de Onslaught. La armadura de Géminis estaba creciendo deformándose por completo, el cuerpo de Dash era consumido, las manos empezaban a crecer hasta formar unas grandes garras, las hombreras, brazos, pecho, casco todo, empezaban a tomar una forma terrorífica, el rostro de Dash había desaparecido por completo ahora sólo quedaba un vacío en el casco de donde resaltaban los ojos rojos de Onslaught. La transformación había finalizado, desde el aire, Seiya y Jean Grey miraban el acontecimiento, Onslaught había renacido, la armadura de Géminis había cambiado por completo, pareciéndose a la forma de la primera armadura de Onslaught, el color dorado estaba oscureciéndose, como si estuviera finalmente contaminado todo por la presencia de Onslaught.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liberty Island

Quienes estaban ahí podían sentir temblores producto del poder de Onslaught.

-Shaina: "No puede ser..este cosmo..¡Seiya!"

-Waverider: "¡Este poder es increíble! ¡Jamás había sentido algo así!"- Al fondo en la ciudad se puede ver el poder emergente de Onslaught.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manhattan

-Onslaught: ¡Yo soy Onslaught! ¡Nada sobrevivirá a mi llegada!"- Onslaught deja escapar un rayo de luz de todo su cuerpo que haciende hasta más allá del cielo sobrepasando el planeta, una explosión ocurre, de donde esta Onslaught salen cuatro rayos viéndose desde arriba se forma una cruz, cada rayo destruye de cuatro metros de ancho aproximadamente destruye todo lo que se interpone en su paso, dividiendo la tierra y el mar. Jean y Seiya desde el aire no pueden hacer nada.

-Jean Grey: "N-ni siquiera llamando a todos los héroes..."

-Seiya: "No digas eso, no podemos perder la esperanza, no importa que tan terrible sea el enemigo."

-Jean Grey: "Debe haber alguna forma de vencerlo, pero no se me ocurre nada."

-Seiya: "Lamentablemente estamos solos, tenemos que atacarlo ahora, sino imagina todas las vidas que tomará. Sé que puedo darle un golpe pero necesito que tu me des el impulso con tu poder."

-Jean Grey: "Si, está bien, pero no irás solo...los dos nos transformaremos en un sólo cometa."- En eso Jena se pone detrás de Seiya, junta sus brazos alrededor suyo y empieza a liberar su poder psiónico.- "Escucha, tal vez moriremos en este ataque, por eso estoy usando todo lo que resta de mi poder, pero el precio será la derrota de Onslaught."

-Seiya: "Usaré todo mi cosmo, une tu poder al mío, y dirígenos hacia ese monstruo..¡Cosmo, incendiate, haciende hasta el punto más alto!"

-Jean Grey: "¡AAAAAAHHH!"- Un estallido de luz emerge de ambos, la figura del Fénix se forma y sale disparada hacia Onslaught, que lo ve venir sorprendido del gran ave.

-Seiya: "¡¡¡COMETA PEGASO!!!"- - El Fénix es envuelto por la energía de Seiya y se convierte en un cometa gigante dirigiéndose a Onslaight.

-Onslaught: "¡Esto no es nada!"- Onslaught libera su energía, y alzando sus manos detiene el cometa.- "¡JA JA JA JA JA!"

-Seiya: "¡Demonios! ¡Sigue luchando no te detengas Phoenix!"

-Jean Grey: "¡E-eso intento!"

-Onslaught: "¡Estúpidos, ahora terminaré lo que empecé!"- En eso Onslaugt estaba liberando más poder, pero una gran sombra llega y asesta un tremendo golpe, Onslaught reacciona y coloca una barrera que detiene e gran puño de la criutara que acababa de aparecer manteniéndolo a sólo centímetros de su cuerpo, la figura habla revelando su identidad, el monstruo esmeralda, Hulk.

-Hulk: "Ya...te dije...¡HULK.. derrotará... a ..ONSLAUGHT!!"- Hulk hace más presión en su puño, liberando su furia pero la barrera no cede. En eso un manchon rojo y azul sale desde el cielo de New York, dirigiéndose como bólido al lugar de la batalla y choca su puño contra la barrera.

-Onslaught: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Superman!"

-Superman: "¡Este es tu fin!"

-"¡KA-ME!¡HA-ME!"

-Onslaught: "¡Es imposible!"- En eso teletansportándose, aparece Goku en medio de Superman y Hulk, transformado en supersaiyajin con todo el poder en sus manos.

-Goku: "¡HAAAAA!!!!!"- El potente rayo choca contra la barrera y finalmente la rompe e impacta en Onslaught al igual que los puños de Hulk y Superman, esto lastima a Onslaught bajando la guardia, haciendo que el cometa de Seiya y Jean caiga sobre de él junto con los demás ataques, una gran explosión ocurre haciendo que todos salgan volando en diferentes direcciones, mientras Onslaught era víctima del poder destructivo. Después de un rato, Goku se había recuperado del aturdimiento y se disponía a detectar las energías de sus compañeros de batalla, en unos instantes se teletransporta hacia ellos y los junta a todos en una zona cerca del área de destrucci+on.

-Superman: "Agh...eso dolió, gracias Goku."

-Goku: "Gracias a ustedes, todos cooperamos para derrotarlo, oye y tu también no te había visto eres muy fuerte."- Dice dirigiéndose a Hulk, quien lo miraba extrañado, la mirada que le dirigía Goku muy pocas veces la había visto.-"Me llamo Goku ¿Y tu?"

-Jean Grey: "Hee...Goku, creo que no deberías ser tan confiado con Hulk."

-Goku: "¿Hulk te llamas? Wow interesante nombre amigo."-Dice al extenderle la mano, a lo cual Hulk responde dudoso.

-Hulk: "Cabellos parados...Goku amigo de Hulk."

-Superman: "Al parecer es un hecho que no cualquiera puede enojarse con Goku."

-Seiya: "Oigan ganamos a ese monstruo...pero...¿Qué le paso a Dash?"

-Jean Grey: "No detecto ninguna actividad mental, lo lamento chico."- El humo y el polvo que generó la explosión aún no dejaba ver nada.- "Pero... Onslaught tiene la habilidad de ocultarse de mi sondeo mental, nadie puede asegurar que esté muerto."

-Goku: "¿Mh? Pero si yo no detectó ningún ki."

-Superman: "No sé por que pero esto me da un mal presentimiento."- En eso se escucha un sonido proveniente de donde estaba Onslaught, todos se ponen en guardia en alerta de que algo pase, la tensión los empieza a invadir, el sudor corre por sus frentes, Superman se concentra en sus súpersentidos para tratar de ver o escuchar algo, en eso se escuchan algunos pasos de entre el humo salen unas garras, onslaught aparecía tranquilamente caminando sin que le hubiera pasado nada.

-Goku: "¡No puede ser!"

-Hulk: "¡Onsalught! ¡¡Hulk te derrotará!"- En eso Hulk se lanza en contra del poderoso ser.

-Jean Grey: "¡Hulk No!"- Hulk no escucha nada su furia lo ciega a todo, en eso lanza su golpe conectándolo al abdomen de Onslaught lastimandolo seriamente rompiendo incluso parte de su armadura.

-Superman: "¡Lo hizo!"

-Seiya: "¡Hulk lo derrotó!"

-Jean Grey: "¿Qué es esto?"- En ese momento el brazo de Onslaught se desprende pedazos, como si fuera de cristal el cuerpo de Onslaught también se rompe, Hulk se queda impactado ante tal hecho, esperaba una pelea dura en cambio había derrotado a Onslaught sin ningún problema.

-Hulk: "Onslaught, esta acabado."

-Jean Grey:"Oh no ¡Hulk!"- En eso la figura de Onslaught se manifiesta por detrás de Hulk soltando un rayo de energía que le atraviesa el corazíon a Hulk.

-Hulk: "¡AAAGHHH!" - El poderoso gigante cae, Goku, Superman ven impotentes como Onslaught había acabado con Hulk, Onslaught voltea hacia ellos, la armadura estaba completamente dañada, pero Onslaught aún tenía el suficiente poder para enfrentarles.

-Onslaught: "¡Estúpidos, ya me cansé, ahora probarán el más temible poder, el de Franklin Richards! ¡¡Mueran!!"- Onslaught levanta su mano un resplandor se libera esparciéndose en un instante por todo el panorama.

-Superman: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

-Jean: " Usará el poder de Franklin Richards, eso lo convertirá en un dios, podrá matarnos si eso quiere."

-Goku: "No, no es justo."- En eso el resplandor ya había consumido la mitad de la Tierra y finaliza Onslaught ve su destrucción completa, el panorama todo lo que estaba a su vista había desaparecido, era un vacío completo, Onslaught lo había creado.

-Onslaught: "Finalmente me deshice de esas ratas...pero...¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Por qué?!"- El vacío se empezaba a borrar, apareciendo nuevamente todo como estaba, Goku, Superman, Seiya y Jean Grey estaban en frente de él sin saber lo que había pasado.- "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo usar los poderes de ese niño?!"

-Jean Grey: "¿No lo entiendes Onslaught? La Genki Dama de Goku si dio efecto."

-Onslaught: "¿Qué?"

-Goku: "¿En verdad?"

-Jean Grey: "Si...pude comprobarlo en el momento en que atacamos todos juntos a Onslaught, miré por un momento dentro de su mente, donde tiene aprisionados a Franklin, Charles Xavier, Access y Dash, todos estaban aprisionados...todos menos Franklin Richards."

-Onslaught: "¡¿Qué dijiste?!"- En eso las grietas en la armadura empezaban a crecer, pequeños rayos de luz salían de los agujeros, -"¡¿Qué me esta pasando?!"-Las grietas se hacían cada vez más grandes al igual que los rayos de luz.

-Superman: "¿Acasom?"

-Jean Grey: "Esta perdiendo el control."

-Onslaught: "¡NO! ¡NOOOO!!!!!"- Las grietas acababan por despedazar a Onslaught, en eso una explosión ocurre dentro de él, que destruye a Onslaught por completo, una luz quedaba de donde estaba Onslaught, un hombre en armadura cargaba a un niño, y en el suelo estaban otros dos sujetos.

-Seiya: "El de la armadura, tiene la armadura de Géminis, es.."

-Dash: "¿Están todos bien?"

-Goku: "¡Dash, eres tu!"

-Jean Grey: "¡Franklin! ¡Profesor! ¡También Access!- Jean corre a ayudar a su profesor, al igul que Superman a auxiliar a Access, todos se encontraban bien, Seiya y Goku reconocen a Dash, estaba ya sin la influencia de Onslaught.

-Dash: "Perdónenme...por mi debilidad, les causé muchos problemas."

-Seiya: "¡Hey no digas eso! Derrotaste a Onslaught y tienes puesta la armadura de Saga, eres todo un caballero de Athena."

-Dash: "Sólo estoy usando esta armadura por honrar a mi maestro, pero no he dicho que me he unido a ustedes."

-Seiya: "Esta bien, esta bien, pero por lo menos contamos contigo por ahora."

-Goku: "Si, y con ayuda de las esferas del dragón reviviremos a todos los que murieron en esta batalla."

-Dash: "Pero, la batalla aún no termina, Parallax esta dentro de la Gran Voluntad, tenemos que ir a ayudar a los demás."

-Xavier: "¡Esperen!"- Charles Xavier había recuperado a conciencia Jean estaba con, todos se extrañaron de las palabras que había dicho.

-Jean Grey: "Profesor ¿Qué sucede?"

-Xavier: "No crean que derrotaron a Onslaught sólo con eso, él aún sigue con vida."

-Dash: "Eso es imposible, yo mismo lo destruí desde adentro."

-Xavier: "Lo que destruiste fue su cuerpo...aún queda su mente, energía psiónica. estoy seguro que no volverá a cometer el mismo error, no dejará que nadie entre en él para que después puedan destruirlo."

-Superman: "Si esta vivo, entonces ¿Por qué no aparece?"

-Access: "E-ese monstruo... está en dirección hacia el portal."- Access también se recuperaba, levantándose poco a poco.

-Superman: "Access ¿Estas bien?"

-Access: "No te preocupes por mí, tenemos cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos." 

-Dash: "Entonces vámonos. Xavier te dejo a cargo de este niño, él fue quien nos salvó."- Dice entregándole a Franklin a Xavier.

-Xavier: "No se preocupen, estaremos bien."

-Access: "Bien, agárrense."-Access libera su poder de las manos y crea un portal por el cual cruzan Goku, Superman, Seiya, Jean, Dash y por último el mismo Access, Xavier se queda recargado en unos escombros cuidando a Franklin que aún estaba inconsciente.

-Xavier: "Que Dios los ayude....¿Mh?"- De repente se empezaban a sentir unos temblores, las nubes negras empezaban a juntarse en el cielo, una gota cae en la mano de Xavier, no era una gota de agua.- "¿Sangre?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liberty Island

A los pies de la estatua de la libertad donde se encontraban los demás héroes, Waverider, Batman Beyond, Jubilee, Robin, Sakura y Shaina y el inicio del camino de luz hacia el portal. En eso se abre el portal de donde salen Access y los demás.

-Goku: "Hola ¿Están todos bien?"- La respuesta fue una mirada fría de Waverider.- "Perdón..¿Dije algo malo?"- Robin, Sakura y los demás también le responden con la misma mirada de enojo.

-Jean Grey: "Access...mantente a raya."

-Access: "¿Pero por qué?"

-Seiya: "Shaina ¿Estas bien?"

-Shaina: "Seiya....¡Morirás maldito! ¡Garra de Trueno!"

-Seiya: "¿Qué Shaina? ¡Aaaagh!"- Seiya es derribado ante el ataque de Shaina, Superman y los otros ven sorprendidos el acto. En eso Waverider se mueve rápido y ataca a Superman con un rayo de su mano, Sakura y Jubilee a su vez atacan a Jean que la toman por sorpresa, Goku no sabe ni para donde voltear cuando Batman Beyond y Robin se mueven enfrente de él.

-Goku: "O-oigan no quiero pelear ¿Díganme que sucede?"- Ambs responden aventando unas cápsulas de humo, Goku, al sorprenderse de que lo atacaran lo inhala, y de un momento a otro empieza a ver todo de colores y se marea sin saber que pasa a su alrededor.

-Superman: "¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!- Dice al momento en que intenta sujetar a Waverider pero este se mueve más rápido y golpea a Superman con su energía liberándola de su cuerpo.

-Jean: "Ellos deben..estar siendo controlados por Onslaught, él ya debe estar dentro del portal"

-Dash: "¿Qué?"

-Sakura: "¡Shinku-Haoooken!"- Sakura suelta su enorme poder a una corta distancia de Jean, pero en eso una bola de energía se interpone destruyéndose ambos poderes haciéndole un daño leve a Jean, Sakura voltea hacia el causante, Ryu. 

-Ryu: "Ustedes váyanse de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos."

-Jean: "¿Nosotros?"- En eso algo golpea a Robin y Batman Beyond en sus cabezas, eran dos batarangs, Batman aparecía ondeando con su capa esparciendo el humo que tenía alucinando a Goku, lejos de él.

-Batman: "Superman, no pierdan el tiempo y crucen ese portal."

-Seiya: "¿Están seguros que lo podrán manejar?"- En eso algo aterriza enfrente de Seiya, un Pegaso, que en realidad se llama Beta X, y arriba de él venían Spider-Man y Marlon.

-Spider-Man: "Confíen en el asombroso Spider-Man y sus sorprendentes amigos."

-Goku: "Wow, bien entonces partamos hacia allá."

-Dash: "¡Vamos!"- Superman, Goku, Dash y Seiya, parten a toda velocidad por el camino de luz, para cruzar el portal, en tierra, se quedan Jean Grey enfrentando a Waverider en el aire, mientras que Batan se enfrenta a Batman Beyond, Spider-Man a Shaina, Ryu a Sakura y marlon y Beta X en contra de Robin y Jubilee. 

-Jean Grey: "Onslaught ya no esta por aquí, así que será más fácil librarlos de su influencia, como ahora verán."- En eso Waverider lanza su poder, pero el rayo choca en la barrera que crea Jean para su protección, en eso unas cadenas aparecen creadas psiónicamente por Jean y capturan el cuerpo de Waverider.

-Waverider: "¿Qué demo..?¡Aaagh!"- Jean se había lanzado con un cuchillo psiónico salido de su mano y lo incrusta en la frente de Waverider, el choque de energía daña a ambos haciendo que caigan.

-Jean: "Aagh, no.. ya no puedo..gaste toda mi..."- Jean cae junto con Waverider al agua, Spider-Man se da cuenta de eso pero en ese momento su sentido arácnido suena, Shaina lanza su poder rompiendo el piso, pero Spider-Man había esquivado el ataque saltando dando un giro hacia atrás cayendo a las espaldas de Shaina, Spider-Man la captura rodeando sus brazos.

-Spider-Man: "Discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer, esto me va a doler mas a mi que...bueno a ti te va a doler mucho."- Spider-man da un giro hacia atrás con Shaina haciendo que se estrelle de cabeza fuertemente en el suelo, en el acto la mascara de Shaina es rota, Spider-Man salta adhiriéndose a la estatua, entonces Shaina empieza a levantarse poco a poco y voltea hacia donde está Spider-Man. 

-Shaina: "¿Spider-Man? ¿Qué sucede?"

-Spider-Man: "Mi sentido arácnido no detecta peligro, vaya parece que golpeándolos fuertemente en la cabeza lvuelven a la normalidad, no hay problema ya todo esta resuelto Shaina, por cierto, te ves bien."

-Shaina: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi máscara...no puede ser!"- Shaina se voltea a espaldas de Spider-Man tapándose el rostro, ante la confusión de Spider-Man.

-Spider-Man: "¿Dije algo malo? Es en serio, te ves bien...nunca entenderé a las mujeres."- Mientras Batman es golpeado por Batman Beyond que había accionado los cohetes en sus pies y caído en el con su puño, no se detenía y lo llevaba a vuelo hacia arriba, Batman se separa dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen, y al caer alcanza a disparar una soga hacia uno de los picos de la corona de la estatua, columpiándose hasta dar en la cabeza, Batman voltea hacia su lado izquierdo, Batman Beyond venía a toda velocidad en contra de él, pero Batman se movía rápido hacia un lado y con su capa le obstruye el paso a Batman Beyond, jalándolo hacia abajo a estrellarse en la cabeza de la estatua, Batman Beyond se recupera rápido levantándose y viendo a Batman confiadamente.

-Batman Beyond: "Yo soy el único Batman, no hay espacio en este mundo para dos."

-Batman: "Estoy de acuerdo."- Batman Beyond alza el brazo disparando tres cuchillas en forma de murciélago, Batman esquiva el primero pero los otros le dan cortando en el hombro izquierdo y el muslo derecho.- "¡Aaagh!"

-Batman Beyond: "Adiós."- Batman Beyond tenía en sus manos un filoso batarang, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su mentor dispuesto a cortarle el cuello, sin previo aviso rápidamente lo lanza pero en un rápido movimiento choca en el aire contra el batarang que había lanzado Batman en rápido reflejo.- "¿Qué?"

-Batman: "Recuerda bien esto, da un respiro antes de lanzar tu batarang."- Batman Beyond se enoja y se lanza volando, pero Batman lo intercepta con una patada en el cuello, derribándolo, Batman Beyond se intenta levantar, pero es tomado de la cabeza por Batman y lo estrella fuertemente en la base haciendo un hueco, el joven Batman queda aturdido y sin poder levantarse por unos momentos.

-Batman Beyond: "¡Aaauuh! M-mi cabeza...¿Qué me pasó?"- Batman sólo sonríe al saber que su futuro pupilo había vuelto a la normalidad. En tierra Marlon y Beta X eran atacados por un movimiento en conjunto de Robin y Jubilee, los fuegos pirotécnicos de Jubilee habían afectado un poco el funcionamiento de Beta X, y Marlon era derribado por una patada de Robin al haberse distraído. Robin se lanza de nuevo a atacarlo pero Marlon reacciona cubriéndose con su guante.

-Marlon: "¡Basta!"- Marlon le conecta a Robin un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo manda a estrellarse al pie de a la pared, Jubilee se distrae y no ve como Beta X llega por detrás de ella y deja escapar una descarga eléctrica , que la deja fuera de combate.

-Beta X: "Listo, ya no hay por que preocuparse."- Sólo quedaba Sakura combatiendo a Ryu, pero este no se movía recibiendo todos los golpes de la chica.

-Ryu: "Detente Sakura, no quiero lastimarte."

-Sakura: "Pero yo si quiero."- Sakura salta y le da una tremenda patada en el rostro a Ryu que lo tambalea sacándole un poco de sangre por la boca, Sakura de unos pasos atrás y prepara su poder.- "¡Haoo-Ken!"- Ryu se cubre con sus dos brazos recibiendo de lleno el poder de Sakura, pero después de la explosión de esa energía Sakura ve como Ryu estaba aún de pie.

-Ryu: "Fue un buen golpe, pero mientras estés en ese estado nunca podrás ganarme."

-Sakura: "¡Hyaaaa!"- Sakura se lanza dando un golpe pero en eso Ryu se mueve mucho más rápido esquivándolo y le conecta un golpe en la nuca a Sakura con el que pierde el conocimiento y cae. En eso Spider-Man sale del agua junto con Jean y Waverider, viendo que los combates habían acabado.

-Spider-Man: "Bien amigos, lo hicimos muy bien...¿Mh? Mi sentido arácnido...o-oigan, odio ser el que siempre da las malas noticias, pero..."

-Marlon: "¿Qué Pasa?"

-Spider-Man: "Miren hacia allá."- Dice apuntando hacia atrás de Marlon, todos voltean viendo dos figuras totalmente imponentes flotando en el aire que habían vigilado los enfrentamientos.

-Jean Grey: "No...ellos no pueden estar..."

-Spider-Man: "Mi sentido suena como loco...Thor y Silver Surfer son nuestros enemigos."- Las miradas de esos héroes lo dicen todo, Thor y Silver Surfer los miraban a todos como si fueran sus enemigos mortales, una tormenta de repente se desata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro del portal, en el punto donde se origina todo, se pueden ver a los hermanos a pesar de estar a una distancia de años luz, pelear entre ellos con sus espadas, el tercer hermano, era más grande y poseía dos espadas y combatía de igual a igual con los otros dos al mismo tiempo, pero aún así los tres estaban sufriendo heridas conforme avanzaba el combate. Mientras abajo, viendo los hechos, Kenshin, Saito, Sanosuke, Seijuuro y Aoshi, se preparaban para combatir a Parallax.

-Parallax: "Les mostraré el por que deberán lamentar este momento, cuando estén en la otra vida."- Paralax levanta su mano en dirección a sus contrincantes, y dispara una ráfaga de luz en forma cuadrada que viaja en un instante hacia donde están Kenshin y los demás traspasando a cada uno de ellos, después de un instante la energía explota alrededor de ellos, y son elevados por la energía que les quema en todo su cuerpo, después de unos instantes la energía cesa y los guerreros caen, Parallax se voltea convencido de que con eso tuvieron, y comienza a caminar hacia los gigantes, pero en eso se detiene.

-Kenshin: "¿Adonde...vas?"

-Parallax: "¿Mh?"- Kenshin se estaba levantando poco a poco apoyandose en la espada de Libra, de alguna forma el arma le había dado un poco más de poder, la energía de Kenshin, su espíritu en su espada lo mostraba como un aura dorada rodeando todo su cuerpo., Kenshin levanta la vista y decidido a enfrentarse de nuevo a Parallax.

-Kenshin: "La pelea aún no termina, no des la espalda a menos de que estés seguro de que acabaste con tu enemigo."

-Parallax: "Sabias palabras, hasta parecen de un experimentado asesino. Yo nunca fui un asesino, yo era un héroe. Fueron los guardianes y mis amigos que me traicionaron los que me obligaron a matar, y están haciendo que continúe haciéndolo."- Parallax manda una ráfaga de energía pero Kenshin reacciona y con un corte de su espada, divide el ataque en dos.

-Kenshin: "Ahora atacaré, no me importa quien seas, atacaré con todas mis fuerzas, muchas personas me están esperando y no voy a defraudarlos."-Kenshin se mueve a una increíble velocidad que desaparece de la vista del ojo humano normal, los demás ven un destello justo donde está Parallax, la espada de Kenshin había sido detenida con una espada verde creada por Parallax.

-Parallax: "No es suficiente, estoy a un nivel a años luz de distancia de ustedes humanos, dejen de pelear ahora."- La fuerza de Parallax es mayor y arremete a Kenshin, mandándolo hacia atrás..

-Sanosuke: "¡Kenshin! ¡Maldito!"- Sanosuke se lanza dando golpes a gran velocidad, pero Parallax es más rápido conteniendo todos los ataques.-"Tu no tienes derecho de matar a millones de vidas sólo porque no te gusta el mundo, eres un cobarde sin escrúpulos, que no merece vivir."- Dice enfurecido mientras continua con su veloz ataque.

-Parallax: "Te enseñaré a mantener la boca cerrada chico."- Parallax golpea fuertemente en el abdomen a Sanosuke sacándole todo el aire, acto seguido alista su espada para atravesar el cuerpo de Sano, pero justo a unos centímetros la espada es detenida por un tridente, el arma que Saito sostenía.

-Saito: "Este es el poder del Gatotsu..."- Después de decir las palabras, la espada de Parallax se desintegra a causa del golpe que había dado Saito, estaba una distancia corta de Parallax, que se veía sorprendido del poder de ese individuo.-"Lamentablemente tendré que usar mi última técnica ante los ojos de Battousai, pero no hay remedio si con eso logro matarte ¡Gatotsu # 3!"

-Parallax: "¡¿Qué demo...?!"- Saito lanza el tridente con tremenda fuerza desde abajo de Parallax, el tridente se encaja en el pecho de Parallax y libera un rayo de energía, llevándolo a vuelo en una dirección diagonal hacia arriba, pero no pasa mucho cuando Parallax detiene el impulso y destruye el rayo, mira a Saito y Sanosuke, y con un movimiento de su mano libera una onda de energía que corta en diferentes partes del cuerpo, derribándolos a ambos. Pero en eso no ve venir un nuunchaku elevarse hasta golpear su cabeza, y regresa al fondo donde lo había lanzado Aoshi.- "Esas armas son muy especiales...como si la cadena no tuviera fin."- Aoshi vuelve a lanzar el nuunchaku, pero esta vez Parallax lo atrapa y electrocuta el arma llegando la corriente hasta Aoshi, a pesar de eso Aoshi no suelta el arma, Parallax jala de la cadena, atrayendo a Aoshi hacia él.

-Aoshi: "Esperaba que hicieras eso."- De su gabardina Aoshi saca su espada Kodachi, y cuando esta justo enfrente de Parallx corta en su cuello.- "¿Qué?"

-Parallax: "Lamento decepcionarte chico."- La espada se había cortado al chocar en el cuello de Parallax, Aoshi no lo podía creer y en eso es tomado del brazo izquierdo con tal fuerza que le es fracturado, y Parallax hace un nuevo movimiento brusco y lo manda a estrellarse al suelo, Jordan desciende para terminar con la vida del Oniwabanshu, pero en eso voltea a su derecha, el aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de Seijuuro Hiko había llamado por completo su atención.

-Seijuuro: "Muy bien, nunca descuides ningún lado. Pero aunque seas fuerte, me pregunto si podrás superar la velocidad del dragón de nueve cabezas."

-Parallax: "Suena interesante, muéstrame."- Seijuuro se lanza con su poderosas piernas alacnazando una supervelocidad y su poder aumentado gracias al arma de Libra, Seijuuro corta con su espadas en nueve puntos que se transforman en uno solo que va hacia Parallax, pero en el último instante Parallax detiene el ataque con una sola mano llena de energía que la desprende contra Seijuuro atravesándole el hombro izquierdo y liberándo su energía hiriéndole en todo su cuerpo. Todos habían sido derribados pero en eso Parallax levanta la vista Kenshin ocultaba su espada hacia atrás.

-Kenshin: "Ya te dije, haré todo lo posible por vencerte."

-Parallax: "¿Es esta la única forma de convencerte? Entonces terminaré con tu vida."- Parallax llena sus manos de energía y se lanza volando contra Kenshin.

-Sanosuke: "K-Kenshin..."- Saonsuke y los demás apenas pueden moverse, viendo como el poderoso Parallax vuela hacia Kenshin, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados, esperando el momento para atacar, en eso suelta su energía en forma de aura, Parallax esta justo enfrente de él y mueve sus manos a la cabeza de Kenshin, pero éste reacciona a la velocidad del rayo.

-Kenshin: "¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, Amakakero Ryu No Hirameki!"- Kenshin corta con su espada de la cual sale un poderoso rayo que choca contra Parallax, un gran estallido de luz surge donde está él. Después de unos momentos Kenshin levanta el rostro, la luz se desvanece, y de ahí Parallax sale completamente ileso.- "No...puede ser ¡Aaaarghh!"- Kenshin era tomado de la cabeza por ambas manos de Parallax, la energía en sus manos electrocutaba a Kenshin en cada rincón de su cuerpo, incluso suelta su espada ante la incapacidad de moverse.

-Parallax: "¡Ahora muere!...¡Ungh!"- Parallax suelta a Kenshin quien cae casi muerto, Parallax da unos pasos hacia atrás y suelta sangre por su boca, descubriendo en su pecho una herida que le había hecho Kenshin con su espada.- "M-maldito, aún y cuando eres un humano lograste lastimarme...pero eso no volverá a pasar, esta vez acabaré con tu vida."

-"¡Mazenku!"

-Parallax: "¿Qué?"- Parallax alcanza a esquivar el ataque que había enviado Gohan apareciendo oportunamente.- "Maldito mocoso."- Parallax se lanza volando rápidamente , Gohan sólo puede cubrirse ante el impacto que le proporciona un golpe de Parallax, después de eso lo toma del cuello comenzándolo a asfixiar, pero no pasa mucho cuando Parallax recibe una fuerte patada que lo manda varios metros atrás.

-Gohan: "¡Señor Piccoro!"- Piccoro aparece al igual que Trunks, Parallax ya se levantaba notando la presencia de los dos individuos.

-Parallax: "Vaya...ya llegó la ayuda, me imagino que si no los elimino ahora, tendré muchos problemas."

-Piccoro: "Estás en lo cierto."-Piccoro eleva su ki, al igual que Trunks que se transforma en supersaiyajin.

-Trunks: "No permitiré que quites la vida a millones, te derrotaremos."-Trunks y Piccoro se lanzan y chocan contra Parallax, la pelea comienza con una sucesión rápida de golpes y patadas que ambos guerreros Z dan pero el cuerpo alrededor de Parallax era rodeado por una delgada barrera casi impenetrable, aparte de que se movía tan rápidamente como ellos.

-Piccoro: "Trunks, asi no llegaremos a nada, ataca con todo tu poder ahora."

-Trunks: "¡Si! ¡Haaaaa!"- Trunks y Piccoro dan un movimiento hacia atrás y empiezan a concentrar su poder.

-Piccoro: "¡Makkakonsappo!"

-Trunks: "¡Burning Attack!"- Los dos ataques van directo a Parallax quien se queda con los brazos cruzados esperándolos, en eso alza sus manos en dirección a ambos ataques y de la nada crea dos especies de portales por donde entran ambos ataques.

-Piccoro: "¿Qué demonios pasó?"

-Parallax: "Ahora serán derrotados por sus mismos trucos."- Parallax libera su energía, y los vórtices que había creado empezaban a girar y en ese momento los poderes de Piccoro y Trunks salen de ahí arremetiendo contra ellos mismos, ambos caen después de haberlos recibido, la sangre corriendo por las heridas sufridas aparece, el cabello de Trunks vuelve a la normalidad algo que nota Parallax.- "Que extraño, perdiste tods tus fuerzas ¿No es así? Y tu niño, mejor vete."- Gohan no podía creer que habían sido derrotados de esa manera, sabía que el no podría hacer nada en contra de ese poderoso sujeto, sin embargo su propio instinto de pelea lo obligaba a quedarse a pelear.

-"Retrocede enano..esta es mi pelea."

-Parallax: "¿Quién eres?"

-Gohan: "¿Señor Vegeta?"- Vegeta aparecía con heridas en todo su cuerpo pero dispuesto a pelear.

-Vegeta: "Ahora es mi turno."- Vegeta se transforma en supersaiyajin, y se lanza con furia en contra de Parallax, ambos chocan sus poderes, el puño de Vegeta había sido detenido por una mano de Parallax.

-Parallax: "Me sorprende que alguien con todas esas heridas tenga tal fuerza."

-Vegeta: "Aún no haz visto nada."- Vegeta eleva su ki y golpea a Parallax en el rostro logrando quebrar su barrera de energía, el golpe lo manda hacia atrás rápidamente pero Vegeta se mueve con gran velocidad interceptándolo en el aire y dándole una patada en la espalda que lo eleva hacia arriba, Vegeta levanta su palma en dirección de su oponente .- "Toma esto ¡Big Bang Attack!"- El ataque de Vegeta se dispara velozmente hacia Parallax, hasta lo más lejos que ya no se puede distinguir cuando recibe el impacto, pero en eso Parallax baja rápidamente sosteniendo la esfera de energía de Vegeta.

-Parallax: "¿Crees que con esto me vas a vencer?"- Parallx le envía de vuelta el poder de Vegeta junto con su energía propia creando un gran rayo de energía del que Vegeta ya no puede escapar, una gran explosión cimbra el gran lugar, Parallax disipa el humo para ver el cuerpo de Vegeta, pero se percata de que no hay nada en ese punto. En eso mueve su mano rápidamente, y atrapa la patada de alguien.- "¿Quién eres tu?"- El sujeto tenía apoyado a Vegeta de su brazo, era Goku.

-Goku: "Mi nombre es Goku, apréndetelo bien. ¡Haaaa!"- Goku, ya convertido en supersaiyajin, extendía su mano y disparaba una ráfaga de energía que aleja a Parallax varios metros.

-Vegeta: "Kakarotto...maldito seas no tenías porque ayudarme."

-Goku: "Jeje, perdóname Vegeta, pero te necesito para pelear en contra de ese sujeto."- Vegeta se libera de Goku flotando al igual que él, esperando el ataque de Parallax que a pesar de haber peleado con todos ellos, no parece tener heridas de gravedad.

-Parallax : "Ya no seré tan complaciente."

-Goku: "¡Hyaaa!"- Goku se lanza con un golpe que detiene Parallax con su rodilla y golpea en la cabeza de Goku con una patada, Parallax hace de nuevo el mismo ataque pero Goku lo detiene, jalándolo hacia él lo recibe con un golpe en el costado, pero de inmediato recibe un puñetazo en el rostro, Goku caía pero alcanzaba a lanzar una ráfaga de energía que golpea en el rostro de Parallax, Goku se teletransporta y cae sobre Parallax con un gran golpe con sus dos manos, enviándolo a estrellarse al suelo oscuro. No tarda mucho Parallax en reaccionar y salir volando hacia arriba, chocando contra Goku, ambas energías al chocar crean relámpagos, en una rápida sucesión de movimientos sólo se oyen los choques de ambos poderes dejando como marco los relámpagos en los diferentes lugares donde ambos se golpean. Vegeta está al pendiente de todo mirando donde atacar cuando crea una esfera de energía en su mano derecha.

-Vegeta: "¡Ahí!"- Vegeta se gira a su derecha y lanza la esfera de energía, Parallax y Goku se hacen visibles al detenerse, Goku rápidamente se agacha haciendo que el poder de Vegeta choque de lleno contra Parallax enviándolo hacia atrás. Goku ya tenía muchas heridas y un hilo de sangre corría por su frente, su respiración era más agitada.

-Goku: "Gracias Vegeta, no sabría cuanto tiempo más hubiera podido aguantar."

-Vegeta: "No te confundas Kakarotto, ese ataque iba dirigido a matar a cualquiera de los dos." 

-Goku: "Me alegra haberme agachado a tiempo, jeje."

-Parallax: "¿Eso es todo lo que tienen para ofrecer?"- Parallax se hacía visible sólo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, Vegeta y Goku a pesar de todos los ataques de Goku y Vegeta.

-Vegeta: "¡Eres un maldito bastardo!"- Vegeta se lanza contra su enemigo pero Parallax se mueve a una velocidad mayor apareciendo golpeando a Vegeta en el pecho rompiendo su armadura, Vegeta escupe sangre después de que le había quitado todo el aire, Parallax empieza a moverse e una velocidad donde sólo se distingue las siluetas verdes que deja a su camino, golpeando miles de veces en un instante en todo el cuerpo de Vegeta quien deja escapar un grito de dolor, finalizando con una tremenda patada en el abdomen que lo manda a estrellarse fuertemente en el suelo, perdiendo su estado de supersaiyajin.

-Parallax: "Tu sigues."

-Goku: "M-maldito..."- Tira un golpe pero Parallax lo contiene con una mano, apretándola tan fuerte que Goku no puede evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor al estar siéndole aplastada su mano. Acto seguido con su mano izquierda libre Parallax atraviesa sus dedos como cuchillo en el pecho derecho de Goku.-"¡Aaaaaghh! ¿C-cómo es posible?...Su poder aumenta gradualmente."

-Parallax: "No sé de que estás hablando, tu sólo eres débil."- Goku da un rodillazo en el brazo donde lo tiene encajado en su pecho, pero una barrera lo detiene a centímetros de conectarlo.- "Eso estuvo mal Goku."- Paralax crea una especie de granada que hace explosión inmediatamente, Goku cae con sus ropas algo rasgadas, su cuerpo despidiendo humo, estrellándose en el suelo, el humo se disipa de donde está Parallax que estaba cubierto por una esfera verde que lo había protegido, y desaparece mientras desciende a unos metros de Goku.

-Gohan: "¡Maldito seas!"

-Parallax: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Ungh!"- Gohan había aparecido de repente conectándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Parallax pero no es suficiente y éste reacciona golpeándolo en el cuello y con un codazo en su su columna derribando a Gohan. Parallax pone su pie en la espalda del pequeño saiyajin y aumenta su agonía al aplastarlo.

-Gohan: "¡Aaaaahh!"

-Parallax: "Ya no habrá nadie que te ayude mocoso, vete de aquí si no quieres morir."

-"¡Déjalo Hal!"

-Parallax: "Alguien me llama por mi antiguo nombre...Debí saber que no te detendrías hasta llegar aquí Superman."- Superman y Green Lantern se hacen visibles a los ojos de Parallax.- "Vaya también esta mi sucesor, el último linterna verde."

-Superman: "Hal, por favor, los universos están a unos minutos de destruirse ¡Sólo tu puedes detenerlos!"

-Parallax: "Estás equivocado Superman, ni con todo mi poder podría llamar la atención de uno de ellos, ya nada puede detener la destrucción, pero como dije no se preocupen, en el universo que crearemos gracias al sacrificio de nuestras vidas, no sólo tu planeta Krypton permanecerá con vida, sino también el planeta Oa con todos los guardianes y linternas verde que murieron. Todo será como debió haber sido."- Parallax se da la vuelta, importándole poco lo que pudieran hacer Superman y Green lantern, pero a dar unos pasos Superman se le cruza en su camino.

-Superman: "No sabes cuanto deseo que Krypton nunca hubiera sido destruido, pero así fue como sucedió, nadie pudo evitar las tragedias, como la de ciudad Costera, pero es hora de seguir adelante superando eso, nadie de los que murieron hubiera querido que terminarás así."

-Parallax: "¿Tu que sabes? Cd. Costera fue destruida por tu culpa y la mía, y la de todos los estúpidos seres que dicen llamarse superheroes. Todo se originó desde que apareció Doomsday, lo subestimamos todos, no hicimos lo correcto en el momento preciso, pero eso cambió, ahora yo haré lo correcto antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

-Superman: "Entonces si así son las cosas sólo podrás pasar cuando me mates."

-Parallax: "Es lo que iba a hacer."- Superman da el primer golpe, pero aún su supervelocidad es rebasada por Parallax, y lo ataca con una lluvia de golpes que hacen retroceder a Superman, y vuela hacia arriba para escapar del ataque, pero en eso es interceptado por Parallax..- "Veamos que te parece esto."- Parallax empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de Superman creando un tornado, en el cual Superman empieza a recibir rayos de energía de todas partes.

-Superman: "(Hal ya no se detendrá y tiene el poder para matarme...tengo que hacer algo rápido)"- Superman intenta volar hacia arriba pero en eso es atrapado de los pies por unas cadenas, seguido de todo su cuerpo, Superman s eve imposibilitado para moverse, entonces las cadenas empiezan a emanar un brillo y liberan energía dañando a Superman en todo el cuerpo.

-Parallax: "Hora de tu muerte Superman."- Hal detiene el tornado y se coloca enfrente de Superman que estaba atrapado por un montón de cadenas, Hal levanta su mano y libera un fino rayo de energía que pega en el pecho de Superman, el rayo continua quemándole el pedazo de ropa y continuando quemando la piel del kryptoniano.- "Este rayo atravesará tu piel llegando hasta tu corazón, lamento que hayas tenido que morir de esta forma."

-Green Lantern: "¡Superman!"- Green Lantern se lanza volando hacia Parallax cubierto con una poderosa armadura , y cuando lanza su golpe Parallax voltea deteniéndolo con su mano libre..

-Parallax: "Haz mejorado, pero aún te falta mucho para aprovechar todos los poderes que te concede el anillo de linterna verde."- Parallax abre su mano y una gran ráfaga de luz aparece rodeando a Green Lantern, su armadura es despedazada, su antifaz es roto y su cuerpo es quemado por la energía, Kyle no puede evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor mientras está atrapado sin poder moverse en la luz verde de Parallax, cuando finalmente detiene su ataque, Green Lantern cae al suelo inconsciente.- "Bien ¿En dónde estaba?"

-Superman: "Hal... haz acabado... con cualquier pizca de humanidad...que aún quedaba dentro de ti..."- Decía tratando de contener el dolor que le producía el ser casi atravesado por el rayo de Parallax, en eso haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, Superman libera sus rayos ópticos golpeando en la frente de Parallax que lo desconcierta, Superman aprovecha y destruye las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, para después darle un poderoso golpe con todas sus fuerzas, en el rostro a Parallax que lo manda volando a una supervelocidad.- "Perdóname Hal, espero que ahora logres descansar...."

-Parallax: "¡No seas tonto Superman!"- Como un destello Parallax vuela hacia Superman impactándolo con un rayo que dispara a quemarropa, Superman es derribado al suelo.- "Ahora tengo mucho más poder que antes ¡Nada podrá interponerse en mi camino!"- Parallax crea una esfera de energía casi de su tamaño que la dispara contra Superman, una gran explosión se produce atrapando a Superman en ella.- "¡Estoy harto! ¿Por que no me dejan en paz?"

-"Por que simplemente no nos da la gana."

-Parallax: "¿Qué? ¡Hay alguien en mi mente! ¡Aaaaarghh!"- En eso Cable había aprovechado para atacar mentalmente a Parallax, quien volaba hacia todos lados con su manos en su cabeza, tratando de librarse del ataque pero era imposible.

-Cable: "¡Ahora atácalo Storm!"- Storm también aparecía volando hacia Parallax.

-Storm: "¡Fuerzas de la naturaleza! ¡Muestren toda su furia! ¡Tormenta muestra todo tu poder destructor!"- De pronto una intensa lluvia empezaba a desbocarse, nubes negras invadían todo el lugar y todos los relámpagos caían en Parallax, quien trataba de cubrirse con una barrera de energía pero era desintegrada gracias al ataque psiónico de Cable. Storm llama a todos los rayos y un inmenso ataque cae sobre Parallax, mandándolo al suelo, mientras aún era electrocutado por los rayos.

-Wolverine: "Ahora es mi turno."

-Parallax: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Aaagh!"- Wolverine saca sus garras y sin dudarlo dos veces las encaja en la herida que le había provocado Kenshin llegando a penetrar en su pecho hasta su corazón.

-Wolverine: "Fin del camino, tipo."

-Parallax: "No tan rápido bestia."

-Wolverine: "¡¿Qué?!"- En eso la mano derecha de Wolverine, con la que había encajado sus garras en Parallax, empezaba a quemarse llegando a derretirse su piel después de que sus garras se quebraran en pedazos, Parallax se paraba sosteniendo del cuello a Wolverine, quien no podía creer que aún estuviera vivo.

-Cable: "¡Wolverine!"-Cable intenta atacar nuevamente pero Parallax le avienta a Wolverine chocando con él. Entonces Parallax libera su energía alrededor de su cuerpo de forma violenta generando una explosión que derriba a Storm, Cable y Wolverine. Los demás que aún estaban inconscientes también son impactados por la explosión , alrededor de Parallax era un gran círculo de unos treinta metros de radio, ya no había nadie más que lo atacara.

-Parallax: "¿Mh? Ya comenzó, los hermanos están heridos mortalmente."- Parallax voltea hacia arriba donde se pueden ver a los gigantes que aún pelean, las heridas en sus cuerpos eran múltiples una especie de humo dorado empezaba a salir de esas heridas. Pero en ese momento Parallax escucha unos pasos y voltea hacia la luz de la entrada. Hyoga y Shiryu enfundados en las armaduras doradas de Acuario y Libra aparecían en el lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liberty Island.

Afuera del portal, después de haber peleado con sus compañeros que estaban controlados por la influencia de Onslaught, aún quedaban dos seres que estaban siendo controlados por el poderoso ser: Thor y Silver Surfer, a los cuales Batman, Batman Beyond, Jean Grey, Waverider, Spider-Man, Ryu, Marlon, Beta X, Shaina, Sakura, Robin y Jubilee tendrían que enfrentar. 

-Jean Grey: "S-será imposible combatirlos, ellos son dos de los seres más poderosos que hay aquí, y todos estamos muy débiles debido a todas las batallas."

-Batman: "No hay otra salida."

-Thor: "Ustedes mortales tendrán el honor de morir en las manos del hijo de Odín, Thor."

-Spider-Man: "No me gusto como se oyó eso, en especial la parte de morir."- El martillo de Thor empezaba a llenarse con relámpagos, las manos de Silver Surfer estaban cubiertas de energía. ambos listos para atacar, pero en ese momento se abre un portal por encima de ellos, unas cartas explosivas y un rayo de energía salían de ellos golpeando a Thor y Silver Surfer , acto seguido Gambit y Ranma se dejaban ver al salir de los portales.

-Jubilee: "¡Francés! ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

-Gambit: "No te preocupes petite, Gambit ya está aquí para arreglar la situación."

-Ranma: "¿Quieres dejar de ser irritante tan sólo por un momento?"- El humo de la explosión se disipa, Thor y Silver Surfer estaban ilesos.

-Batman Beyond: "Oigan de qué diablos están hechos estos tipos?"- Thor y Silver Surfer estaban por soltar sus poderes cuando en eso un resplandor dorado aparece detrás de ellos, Charles Xavier emergía de la luz y con ambas manos tomaba de las cabezas a los dos poderosos seres.

- Xavier: "¡Deténganse!"- Xavier liberaba todo su poder psiónico atacando en las mentes de Thor y Silver Surfer, el esfuerzo lo agota rápidamente y cae junto con los otros dos, pero es atrapado por Access quien también aparecía del mismo portal donde había salido Xavier, momentos después de haber caído al suelo Thor y Silver Surfer recuperan la conciencia.

-Silver Surfer: "¿Qué...?"

-Spider-Man: "¿Qué pasó? Bueno parece que han vuelto a la normalidad al solicitar la información de los hechos más recientes. Por cierto ¿Cuáles han sido?"

-Waverider: "Onslaught...lo vi dirigirse hacia el portal cuando nos atacó. Pero era como un conjunto de energía pura."

-Xavier: "Si..ahora está en su forma más poderosa, ya no podrá ser tocado."

-Waverider: "Pero tal parece que Parallax está ahí dentro, las batallas ya terminaron y ya que los universos siguen unidos, seguramente Souhei o Parallax lograron matar a Shaka o X-Man antes de que finalizara su combate."- Todos se sorprenden al oír eso.

-Thor: "¡¿Qué?! Entonces significa que..."

-Xavier: "Véanlo por ustedes mismos..."- Xavier apunta hacia el cielo, las nubes rojas cubren el panorama, empezando a llover sangre.

-Marlon: "Esto es una locura."

-Waverider: "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el niño Franklin?"- Xavier se queda en silencio por un momento mirando al cielo.

-Xavier: "El desapareció de mis manos al momento de despertarse...como si supiera exactamente lo que tenía que hacer."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro del portal en el punto de creación, Hyoga y Shiryu se preparaban a atacar a Parallax elevando su cosmo, Parallax sólo los veía con los brazos cruzados. En eso ambos dan un paso al frente liberando su poder.

-Hyoga: "¡Relámpago de Aurora!"

-Shiryu: "¡La furia del Dragón!"- Ambos se lanzan y cuando están justo enfrente de Parallax liberan su ataque, Hyoga lo ataca con las dos manos unidas y Shiryu con un potente rodillazo pero ambos golpes son detenidos a centímetros por la barrera alrededor de Parallax.

-Parallax: "Idiotas."- Parallax levanta sus manos y dos ráfagas de energía impactan en Hyoga y Shiryu que son derribados metros atrás.

-Hyoga: "I-imposible...aún y con las armaduras de Camus de Aquario y Dhoko de Libra...no podemos ni siquiera rasguñarle."

-Shiryu: "Es increíblemente poderoso, pero no dejaré de atacar, por mi maestro, por todos mi amigos arriesgaré mi vida."

-"No lo harás sólo Shiryu."- Shiryu y Hyoga voltean, viendo llegar a Seiya, junto con otro caballero dorado.

-Hyoga: "¿El es...?"

-Seiya: "Si...es Dash, se ha recuperado."

-Dash: "Disculpen los problemas que les cause, estoy dispuesto a enmendarlos derrotando a ese monstruo."- En eso una luz aparece delante de elllos, un caballero dorado aparece.

-Shiryu: "¡Shaka!"

-"Ustedes no me dejarán atrás."- Ikki también aparecía, su cosmos hacia que su armadura de Fénix brillara como una armadura dorada.

-Shaka: "Primero tendremos que derrotar a Parallax, y no tenemos mucho tiempo."

-Parallax: "Me pregunto que tal será el poder de los caballeros de Athena unidos, vamos ¡Ataquen!"

-Dash: "Lo que intenta es ganar tiempo ¡Maldito no te lo permitiré!"- Dash enciende su cosmo al momento de liberar su poder con el signo del dragón en su frente. Shaka también liberaba su cosmos abriendo sus ojos. Seiya y los demás se mostraban sorprendidos de el poder que tenían ambos.

-Seiya: "Es un cosmo muy poderoso, sin embargo no puedo medirlo con el poder de ese sujeto."

-Dash: "¡Ahora! ¡Explosión de Galaxia!"

-Shaka: "¡Tesoro del cielo!"- Ambas energías se unen chocando contra Parallax haciéndolo retroceder rápidamente, pero este logra contener su poder en una enorme esfera de energía que absorbe todo el cosmos que le envían ambos.

-Dash: "¡Es imposible!"

-Parallax: "Para mi ya no hay limites ¡Haaaaaa!"- Parallax hace explotar su esfera en forma de rayo de energía que arremete contra Shaka y Dash siendo derribados con varias heridas, logrando que líneas de sangre se dibujen alrededor de sus cuerpos caídos.

-Hyoga: "Logró detener sus ataques. Ni siquiera Shaka pudo golpearlo."

-Seiya: "Si... en verdad tiene un gran poder..¡Pero ese poder lo usa para sus propios fines!"

-Parallax: "¿Qué dices niño? Este poder... mi misión es salvar a las personas que murieron indebidamente, jamás permitiré que digas que uso mi poder para beneficio propio."

-Ikki: "Tienes un poder que en vez de usarlo para asegurar el futuro de muchas personas, lo utilizas para destruirlo."

-Parallax: "Ustedes no saben nada, deberé enseñarles a respetar a sus mayores."- Parallax junta su poder en ambas manos y lo libera en forma de una potente ráfaga, pero en eso los cuatro lo logran esquivar moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz.- "¡¿Qué?!"

-Shiryu: "Ahora es nuestro turno ¡Dragón Naciente!"

-Hyoga: "¡Ejecución Aurora!"

-Ikki: "¡Ave Fénix!"

-Seiya: "¡Cometa Pegaso!"

-Parallax: "¡Demonios!"- Parallax de inmediato crea una barrera para protegerse deteniendo los ataques, pero en eso un cosmo adicional hace que se incremente el poder de los cuatro caballeros, Shaka y Dash también se levantaban y eran quienes unían su cosmo al de sus compañeros, en eso la barrera empieza a romperse.- "¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Aaaaghh!"- Parallax recibe todos los poderes reunidos siendo derribado momentos después. Seiya y los demás ven como había sido derrotado su enemigo.

-Seiya: "¡Bien, lo hicimos!"- En eso Shaka se para enfrente de todos, viendo a Parallax derribado.

-Shaka: "Lo que él planeaba hacer...era una vez que los hermanos se destruyesen, y por ende los universos completos, recoger la energía que ellos hayan dejado y utilizar todo su poder para crear una explosión, un segundo Big Bang y asi, estando en la Gran Voluntad, esparcir su influencia, creando los universos como él cree deben ser."

-Shiryu: "Es una locura, pero...hacer todo eso, lo hubiera matado al final."

-Shaka: "Así es."

-Dash: "Pero nosotros ¿Qué hacemos para detenerlos?"

-Shaka: "Parallax estaba dispuesto a terminar con su vida... tal parece que algunos de nosotros tendremos que seguir ese camino."

-Ikki: "¿Qué intentas hacer Shaka?"

-Shaka: "Haré que mi vida estalle, con eso espero poder llamar la atención de los hermanos, al menos por un segundo."

-Dash: "¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?"

-Seiya: "Si, no podemos dejar que mueras así como así."

-Shaka: "Ya muchos han muerto... no podemos dejar que eso haya sido en vano, es nuestro deber como caballeros."

-Dash: "Espera, aún y si llamas la atención de los hermanos ¿Para qué servirá? ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?"-Shaka se queda en silencio, mira a su alrededor, todos los guerreros habían sido derrotados sólo quedaban ellos y se estaba acabando el tiempo.

-Shaka: "No lo sé."

-Seiya: "Hey esperen, ese tipo Goku utilizó una técnica muy extraña, no sabría decirlo, pero sentí un cosmo lleno de bondad, como si fuera todo lo bueno de los seres vivos."

-Dash: "La Genki Dama...si eso fue la luz que vi cuando logré despertar gracias a ese niño."

-Shaka: "Tal vez eso les libere de la agresividad que sienten en este momento, los purifique de alguna manera...pero tendría que ser gigantesca."

-Hyoga: "Primero hay que despertar a los demás, ese Goku no sé si podrá hacer eso pero tendremos que intentarlo."

-Ikki: "Démosle nuestro cosmo deprisa, mientras Shaka cumple con su misión."- Los cuatro caballeros se dirigen hacia donde está Goku, mientras Shaka voltea hacia arriba donde están los hermanos peleando entre ellos.

-"¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!"- Una inmensa luz verde aparece en el centro, deslumbrando a todos, Parallax se levanta liberando su energía, sus ojos se habían oscurecido por completo.

-Seiya: "¡Es él! ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo?"

-Parallax: "No puedo permitir que hagan lo que escuché, ríndanse que ya no les queda esperanzas."- Parallax golpea el suelo y cuatro rayos de energía se dividen de su puño, los cuatro rayos se esparcen en un instante a una velocidad cercana a la luz y dirigiéndose a Seiya y los demás explotan en una luz vertical de energía que atrapan a los caballeros, sus cuerpos son elevados mientras son atacados por la energía, dejando escapar gritos de dolor y caen fuera de combate después de unos instantes. Sólo quedaba Shaka.

-Parallax: "Se acabó."- Shaka se sentaba cruzando las piernas.- "Bien me alegra encontrar a alguien razonable."- En ese momento Shaka empezaba a elevarse lentamente pero avanzaba aumentando la velocidad, su cosmo rodeaba todo su cuerpo.- "Maldita sea, que no entienden! Esto se acabó, es imposible que detengan a los hermanos.".- Parallax juntaba su energía en las manos para atacar a Shaka, pero mientras eso sucedía una figura femenina se movía sin ser vista por Parallax, en eso se quita sus guantes y toca en la frente de Superman, la chica cae después de recibir una conmoción pero se levanta rápidamente y se mueve a gran velocidad igual que Superman, y empieza a tocar en las frentes de Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Cable, Kenshin, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Jean, Wolverine recibiendo dolor a cada vez que toca a alguien, pero su velocidad se incrementaba, en eso se dirigía a Storm que alcanza a despertar antes de que la tocara.

-Storm: "¿Qué? R-Rogue..¡No! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡No podrás con todo ese poder, de seguro morirás!"

-Rogue: "Debo hacerlo, es la única esperanza de detenerlo...discúlpame."- Rogue toca levemente a Storm adquiriendo una porción de sus poderes, Rogue siente un inmenso dolor en su cabeza, toda la energía la expulsa de su cuerpo, Rogue cae incapaz de controlar, un aura se forma a su alrededor y explota de la misma manera que lo hacen los saiyajins, un grito de dolor sale de su boca al igual que rayos ópticos, su poder es expulsado violentamente, algo que llama la atención de Parallax.

-Parallax: "¿Qué demonios...?"

-Rogue: "¡Aaaaaaahhh!!!!"- En un instante Rogue se mueva a una supervelocidad y golpea duramente a Parallax quien cae.

-Parallax: "¿Pero que es eso?"- Una tormenta es liberada, la lluvia y el granizo caen sobre Parallax. Rogue vuela hacia él y le conecta un golpe en el pecho que lo manda hacia atrás. Parallax detiene el impulso y reacciona cuando Rogue le dispara los rayos de calor de sus ojos y los esquiva.- "¿Qué demonios hiciste niña?"

-Rogue: "Probablemente muera, pero no me iré sola."- Rogue alza la palma abierta una esfera de energía empezaba a formarse. "¡Big Bang Attack!"

-Parallax: "No puede ser."- Una potente esfera de energía sale disparada de la mano de Rogue, Parallax la golpea y la manda hacia arriba a miles de metros donde explota en ese momento Rogue aparecía justo enfrente de él.

-Rogue: "¡Dragón Naciente!"- Rogue conecta un puñetazo por debajo de la mandíbula de Parallax, sacándole gran cantidad de sangre por la boca, pero Parallax reacciona tomándole de la mano con la que la golpeo y con un golpe en forma de espada de su mano le rompe el brazo a Rogue y la manda a estrellarse al suelo. Rogue se levanta poco a poco tomándose del brazo y se lo vuelve a acomodar, en eso unas garras de hueso salen de su mano.

-Parallax: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Rogue: "Sorpresa ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- Rogue lanza su ataque con las poderosas garras, cortando a Parallax en su ojo izquierdo y muslo derecho, Parallax dispararla contra Rogue, pero esta responde juntando sus manos hacia atrás y moviéndolas rápidamente hacia adelante.- "¡Kame Hame HA!"- Ambos poderes chocan, en el centro se libera una gran cantidad de energía que causa estragos a su alrededor.

-Parallax: "¡Maldición! Esa estúpida niña de alguna manera absorbió todos los poderes de los que combatieron." 

-Rogue: "¡Aaaaaghh!"- El cuerpo de Rogue empezaba a debilitarse, pero en un esfuerzo máximo su aura se vuelve de un color rojizo, su cabello estaba empezando a cambiar a rubio.- "¡No voy a perder, te eliminaré aunque muera!"- El poder de Rogue se incrementaba empujando al de Parallax. 

-Parallax: "Me gusta tu actitud, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías."- Parallax aumentaba su poder, haciendo que cediera el de Rogue, en eso a punto de ser derrotada, Rogue libera los poderes psiónicos de Cable y Phoenix, el ataque llega hasta la mente de Parallax, siendo invulnerable a eso Parallax se descontrola disminuyendo el poder, Rogue toma la delantera expulsando todo su poder.

-Parallax: "No.."- Una gran explosión ocurre en el lugar donde esta Parallax, Rogue es despedida por el impacto y cae inconsciente, Shaka había visto todo desde arriba, mientras estaba juntando más y más su poder.

-Shaka: "Bien hecho, ahora me toca a mí.... ¡Cosmo permite a mi vida estallar!"- El cosmo de Shaka empezaba a crecer más y más, empezando a despedir círculos de energía a su alrededor, para después formar un intenso tubo de luz vertical que llega casi al infinito. En eso entraban al lugar Sailor Moon y Lucy viendo el espectáculo.

-Sailor Moon: "¡Que bonito!"

-Lucy: "¿Qué pensará hacer? ¡Hey mira esos gigantes, deben ser los hermanos de los que tanto hablan!"

-Sailor Moon: " Aaay... me dio un mareo...¿He? Mira todos nuestros amigos están tirados por todas partes, hay que ayudarlos."

-Lucy: "Si, vamos enseguida."- Al momento en que Sailor Moon y Lucy empezaban a correr en dirección a sus compañeros más cercanos, un rayo se dirige impactando a Shaka por la espalda, el cabalero de virgo no se lo esperaba y cae impactando en el suelo en un estado inconsciente. Lucy y Sailor Moon ven lo acontecido, pero en eso la chica pelirroja voltea hacia su derecha viendo a Parallax levantarse en un campo de fuerza verde alrededor de él. Pero detrás de Parallax aparecía una extraña energía.

-Parallax: "Te agradezco tu ayuda al liberarme de ese lazo psiónico con el que me atacó la chica, ahora no hay tiempo que perder prosigamos con lo acordado...Onslaught."

-Onslaught: "Temo que no es tan simple como crees, Hal Jordan."

-Parallax: "Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así."

-Onslaught: "Esta bien Parallax, pero como te decía, tus planes no podrán ser concebidos como tu lo deseas."

-Parallax: "No hay nada que me detenga en este momento."

-Onslaught: "¿Quieres apostar?"

-Parallax: "Yo ya aposté mi vida."- Parallax se voltea hacia Onslaught disparando un rayo de energía de su mano izquierda, pero no le hizo nada a Onslaught.

-Onslaught: "¡Y perdiste!"- La energía en que se había convertido Onslaught se deforma atrapando a Parallax, éste trata de liberarse usando su propia energía pero cada vez que la disparaba era absorbida por Onslaught, finalmente la energía toma todo el cuerpo de Parallax, cada parte de él empezaba a oscurecerse, su aura brillaba de un color rojo muy intenso, Parallax estaba en el suelo tratando de poder hacer algo en contra de esa fuerza.

-Sailor Moon: "¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!"

-Lucy: "Sailor Moon, trata de cualquier modo de regresar a la vida a los demás, yo...trataré de detenerlo mientras que no puede controlarse."

-Sailor Moon: "¡No lo hagas es muy peligroso!"

-Lucy: "Es la última oportunidad que tenemos."- Lucy sale corriendo con su espada en dirección a Parallax que yacía en el suelo sufriendo convulsiones. Mientras Serena se giraba hacia los demás liberando el cristal de plata de su pecho, que relucía todo su poder.

-Sailor Moon: "Lucy...Darien...todos mis amigos están arriesgando sus vidas ¡Yo no me puedo quedar como una tonta llorona!"- Sailor Moon tomaba con ambas manos el cristal de plata y lo alzaba liberando su luz hacia los demás. Mientras Lucy se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de Parallax.

-Lucy: "Perdóname....pero no tengo otra salida ¡Espada Rayearth!" Lucy hace un corte con la espada de la cual sale una llamarada de fuego que sale disparada hacia Parallax, pero antes de que llegase hacia él, el fuego se desintegra, Parallax habría los ojos, tenían un color rojo. y acto seguido se levantaba volteando hacia Lucy.

-Parallax: "¡Jajajajaja! Estúpido Onslaught creíste que sería tan fácil de controlar como Dash, ahora llevarás esa penitencia de confiarte demasiado, pero gracias, me haz dado un gran poder."

-Lucy: "¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No puede ser!"

-Parallax: "No te preocupes niña..."- Dice al momento de voltear a ver a Lucy.-"Te aseguro que no te dolerá nada."- Parallax dispara un rayo de color negro, Lucy no pude hacer nada para esquivarlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las diferentes tierras, los desastres comenzaban a incrementarse, tormentas, lluvia de sangre, terremotos, volcanes haciendo erupción , Desde Namekusei hasta Apokolips, los desastres se presentaban anunciando sólo una cosa: la destrucción de los universos. Los superhéroes en los diferentes universos hacían lo posible por salvar las vidas de las personas, pero sólo retrasaban lo inevitable. En Liberty Island, NY, donde estaba el camino de luz hacia el portal, aún se encontraban los héroes que habían peleado recientemente entre ellos, presenciando los desastres que estaban ocurriendo, bajo la lluvia de sangre.

-Access: "Es lo mismo que pasó la última vez, pero no veo alguna forma de arreglarlo esta vez."

-Jubilee: "Dime ¿No piensas hacer algo? Como lo que hicieron la última vez, no entendí que fue pero funcionó."

-Access: "No se pueden amalgamar los universos, Spectre y Living Tribunal fueron asesinados. Podemos ir hacia donde están los hermanos, pero no seríamos más que espectadores en la batalla."

-Batman: "Si, lo recuerdo muy bien."

-Waverider: "De cualquier forma es inútil ir, tendremos que confiar en quienes fueron a luchar... mantengan sus esperanzas en ellos."- Todos miran al cielo, los relámpagos empezaban a incrementarse, como anunciando la llegada de la catástrofe final.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parallax veía con sus ojos rojos algo que aún no terminaba de concebir, había disparado a matar a la guerrera mágica Lucy, no había forma de que escapara, pero cuando volteaba hacia arriba, Lucy yacía en los brazos de un ser alado, despedía un aura dorada, Parallax no lo podía creer, Seiya estaba de vuelta en el campo de batalla, aún cuando lo había derrotado. Lucy aún no se da cuenta hasta que abre los ojos y ve que esta flotando.

-Lucy: "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

-Seiya: "¿Estás bien?"

-Lucy: "¡Seiya! ¡Tu eres el que está bien!"

-Seiya: "Si, fue gracias a ella."- Dice a la vez que mira hacia abajo, Parallax volteaba a su derecha, Goku estaba de pie cargando a una inconsciente Sailor Moon, que había dado todas sus energías en tratar de curar a los guerreros que pudiese con el cristal de plata.

-Parallax: "Goku...tú también."

-Goku: "Si no hubiera sido por está niña probablemente ya estaría muerto, no estoy dispuesto a desperdiciar su ayuda."- Goku la deja suavemente en el suelo, para que Lucy la cuidara, mientras Goku se dirigía a encarar a Parallax.

-Superman: "Yo tampoco... no nos detendremos hasta derrotarte..."

-Rogue: "Aún me quedan algo de la fuerza que absorbí...será mejor que te prepares para probarla..."- Los cuatro rodeaban a Parallax, quien ya se mostraba desesperado de tener esas molestias.

-Parallax: "¡¿Qué no lo entienden?! ¡No importa cuantas veces se levanten, el resultado será el mismo!"- Parallax levanta sus brazos y dispara dos rayos de energía, Superman y Seiya los esquivan mientras Goku y Rogue aprovechan para atacarlo a una gran velocidad, Parallax es golpeado y mandado hacia atrás pero no era derribado.

.Seiya: "¡Cometa Pegaso!"- Seiya ataca con todo su cosmo, pero Parallax alcanza a detener el cometa con sus dos manos siendo arrastrado por el poder de Seiya.

-Parallax: "Maldición ¿Acaso aumentaron su poder? No importa aún no son rivales para mí."- Parallax libera su energía de las dos manos destruyendo el poder de Seiya y derribándolo con su rayo, Superman entra a la pelea y da un gran golpe a Parallax que lo manda hacia arriba, Superman voltea hacia él y lo ataca con su visión de calor, los rayos son de gran magnitud y atrapan a Parallax, pero éste hace aparecer su campo de energía desviando los rayos de Superman, y apuntando con un dedo hacia el, dispara un fino rayo de energía que le atraviesa el hombro al kryptoniano, Parallax vuelve a disparar, atravesando los rayos en el brazo izquierdo, abdomen y en la pierna derecha de Superman, Parallax dirigía su puntería hacia la frente, pero antes de que disparara, Rogue llegaba por detrás golpeándolo con una patada.

-Rogue: "Nadie me había fastidiado tanto como tu."

-Parallax: "¡Estúpida!"- Parallax la toma de la pierna y al tocarla la electrocuta, Rogue no puede reaccionar y después Parallax desciende rápidamente junto con ella y la estrella en el suelo, quedando muy herida. Parallax se levanta y apunta su palma hacia Rogue, creando una esfera de energía pero en eso levanta su mano y la dirige rápidamente hacia su derecha disparándola hacia donde venía Goku, quien la recibe de lleno, sin embargo seguía de pie, Parallax empezaba a disparar miles de ráfagas de energía con esa misma mano, Goku sólo podía cubrirse, siendo arrastrado hacia atrás.

-Goku: "Tendrás que atacarme con más fuerza Parallax."

-Parallax: "Si así lo pides..."- Parallax libera un gran rayo de energía hacia Goku, pero este se teletransporta en el último instante y aparece por el otro lado de Parallax, apunto de liberar su kamehameha.- "¿Qué?"

-Goku: "¡HAAAA!"- Parallax ya no alcanza a reaccionar y recibe el poder de Goku en pleno rostro, el poder se lo lleva varias decenas de metros en unos cuantos segundos, pero no pasa mucho cuando Parallax haciendo un gran esfuerzo en sus piernas se detiene con el kamehameha aún en pleno rostro, y con sus dos manos lo atrapa y lo desvía hacia arriba. Su antifaz había desaparecido, Parallax tenía una gran herida en la frente, la sangre bañaba su rostro sin embargo parecía más poderoso que antes.

-Parallax: "Me las pagarás."

-Goku: "Resistió mi Kame hame ha, este tipo es increíble." - Goku no se quedaba quieto y encendía su ki lanzándose en contra de Parallax, atacándolo con una veloz combinación de golpes y patadas, pero Parallax detenía todos los ataques moviéndose a la misma velocidad.

-Seiya: "¡Meteoro Pegaso!"- Seiya llegaba por un costado de Parallax atacando a la misma velocidad con sus meteoros que se convierten en rayos de luz, Parallax aumenta de poder y velocidad peleando con los dos al mismo tiempo. Por arriba Rogue y Superman llegaban también, pero en eso Parallax enfurece empezando a liberar su aura por todo su cuerpo.

-Parallax: "Ataque final... ¡HAAAAA!!!!!"- De el pecho de Parallax brillaba una luz verde muy intensa, soltando una onda que paralizaba a los cuatro, Parallax levanta sus manos para después generar una explosión gigantesca de todos su cuerpo. Superman, Goku, Rogue y Seiya no pueden escapar y se ven envueltos en ese terrible ataque, la explosión se expande a miles de metros de altura, como si fuera una galaxia. Lucy también sale despedida por el viento junto con Serena.

-Lucy: "¡¡NOOOO!!"

Casi todo el área donde han estado peleando se ilumina de verde, cuando poco a poco se disipa, Parallax esta flotando verticalmente en el espacio, estaba severamente lastimado, su frente estaba llena de sangre, su ojo izquierdo estaba prácticamente destrozado, si no fuera por su poder de volar no se podría mantener en pie, sin embargo mira hacia arriba en donde se pueden ver a los gigantes pelear, estaban ya severamente heridos pero no se rendían, quedaba poco para que terminaran destruyéndose. Abajo, las siluetas de Goku, Seiya, Superman y Rogue en el suelo, sin moverse hacían perder las esperanzas, sólo quedaba Lucy consciente y no perdiendo oportunidad al ver a Parallax descender al suelo negro, Lucy saca su espada y se encamina hacia el antiguo Linterna Verde.

-Parallax: "Es inútil niña... todo ha terminado...."- Parallax dirigía su mirada hacia los hermanos, mientras Lucy no apartaba su vista de él, pero algo extraño sucede, partículas de luz como si nevara estaban cayendo alrededor de todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo de que el suelo temblaba un poco, Lucy voltea hacia arriba y le impacta lo que acababa de ver.

-Lucy: "¿Q-qué...pasa?"

El tercer hermano, el ser gigante de color dorado, con su larga espada en su mano derecha la había encajado en el corazón del gigante de color rojo, el de color azul reacciona y encaja su espada en el corazón del color dorado, pero al hacer eso el dorado había enterrado su otra espada en el pecho del gigante azul, acto seguido los tres se atacan mutuamente liberando el poder de sus espadas y terminando de matarse al cortar en sus cuerpos, el poder de las espadas liberan una explosión que los consume poco a poco, como si se viera en cámara lenta la destrucción de esos seres.

-Lucy: "¿Q-quieres decir, que ellos.. los universos...?"

-Parallax: "Están siendo destruidos."- El suelo empezaba a temblar, quienes estaban derribados reaccionan con todas sus fuerzas sólo para voltear a ver el terrible espectáculo.

-Kenshin: "Ka-Kaoru..."

-Vegeta: "No...puede ser..."

-Wolverine: "Dios..no permitas que esto suceda..."

-Sailor Plut: "Lamentablemente...no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo..."

-Cable: "Maldición..."- Lentamente los dioses hermanos caían mientras eran consumidos por la energía, las partículas luminosas caían por doquier, Parallax levantaba sus manos recogiendo algunas, y liberando su aura atraía hacia él todas esas partículas girando a su alrededor.

-Parallax: "Carol...Oliver...Tom...todos aquellos quienes estuvieron a mi lado, ahora les quitaré todo dolor que hayan sufrido...todo será como debe ser..."- Las partículas de luz todas las que habían caído yacían girando alrededor de Parallax, como un torbellino, ya todas las partículas que caían de los hermanos poco a poco se dirigían hacia Parallax, todos lo veían sin poder hacer nada, no tenían fuerzas para levantarse, estaban muy lastimados, la esperanza ya estaba perdida, pues los hermanos se acababan de matar entre ellos mismos.

-¿?: "Usted...."

-Parallax: "¿Mh? Las partículas de luz se han detenido...¿Qué demonios pasa? Los hermanos se han quedado ahí sin derramar su "sangre"."- En efecto los hermanos habían sido detenidos en sus caídas, las partículas de luz estaban detenidas alrededor de Parallax,algo extraño estaba pasando y él lo sabe, entonces ve hacia arriba, algo esta descendiendo, y se posa enfrente de Parallax.

-Lucy: "¿Qué? ¡Es un niño!"

-Storm: "No puede ser él.."

-¿?: "Usted...usted mató a mi familia...."

-Parallax: "...F-Franklin Richards..."- En eso Goku, Superman y Seiya levantaban su vista aún derribados, lo mismo hacían los demás que estaban ahí, desde Iceman hasta Sanosuke, cada uno iba despertando viendo a ese extraño niño.

-Franklin: "Usted mató...a mi tío Ben...al tío Johny...a mi papá y a mi mamá..."- Decía con lagrimas recordando ese terrible momento en que él presenció el sorpresivo ataque por parte de Kymeroth, Lightshine, Hydro y Parallax.

-Parallax: "Tus padres y tus tíos estarán bien Franklin, confía en mi, ya no serán fenómenos, ustedes vivirán una vida normal."

-Franklin: "¡¡CÁLLATE!!"- Una tremenda onda de energía emerge del pequeño cuerpo del niño, las partículas se esparcían por todas partes, mientras los hermanos continuaban su caída. Parallax estaba viendo perdida su victoria a menos de que hiciera algo. Parallax expulsaba su energía contrarrestando con la del niño.

-Parallax: "Ya he llegado muy lejos, ni creas que me detendré al tener que matar a un niño."- Parallax avanza un paso hacia Franklin, éste se impresiona y retrocede disminuyendo su poder.

-Woverine: "¡Franklin no dudes ahora! ¡Tienes que terminar con él, hazlo por tus padres!"

-Franklin: "Se-señor Wolverine..."- Wolverine se paraba a un lado de ellos sacando sus garras para atacar.

-Parallax: "Mira lo que le pasa a quienes intentan desafiarme."- Parallax alza su mano y dispara un rayo atravesándole el corazón a Wolverine, quien cae sin que pudiera hacer nada.

-Wolverine: "Frank...hazlo..."- El cuerpo de Wolverine finalmente cae sin vida al suelo, Franklin se impresiona al verlo, no puede reaccionar, mientras Parallax dirige su mano hacia él.

-Parallax: "Prometo que no te dolerá..." - Parallax dispara, Franklin sólo cierra sus ojos, pero en eso justo antes de que llegará el dispara hacia su cabeza, una mano aparece deteniendo el ataque.- "¡Goku! ¿Cómo es posible?"

-Goku: "¡HA!"- Goku lanza una ráfaga de energía que manda a Parallax hacia atrás, pero se recupera rápidamente.

-Parallax: "¿Cuántas veces más tendré que derribarte? ¿Qué?"- Franklin sólo se queda mirando al suelo mientras llora, pero detrás de él y de Goku venían todos los que habían estado peleando contra Parallax en ese sitio, incluyendo a Wolverine, de alguna manera habían revivido con toda su fuerza.- "¡¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué?!"

-Cable: "¡Este es tu final!" Cable lanza un ataque mental hacia Parallax, pero este lo contraataca con el poder que había recibido de Onslaught, pero en eso todos empezaban a atacar.

-Sanosuke: "¡Futae No Kiwane!"

-Aoshi: "¡Kaiten Kenbu!"

-Saito: "¡Gatotsu!"

-Seijuuro y Kenshin: "¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Amakakeri Ryu No Hirameki!"- Los cinco ataques enviados con las armas de Libra liberan un gran poder, que choca contra una barrera que lanza Parallax con todo su poder enviando el de los cinco hacia atrás, pero en eso ellos se quitan del camino, Green Lantern aparece contrarrestando el poder de Parallax con el de su anillo, pero al igual que el de Kenshin y los demás también es empujado hacia ellos.

-Storm: "¡Relámpagos, iluminen la oscuridad!"- 

-Sailor Plut: "¡Grito Mortal!"- Sailor Plut y Storm se unían al ataque de Green Lantern logrando mantener el avance del Poder de Parallax, en eso unos rayos rojos se juntaban al ataque, Superman también atacaba empujando atrás el poder de Parallax.

-Superman: "¡Es ahora o nunca!"

-Parallax: "Rrrh ¡Malditos!"- Parallax vuelve a aumentar su poder empujando de nuevo el de los héroes con tal fuerza que están apunto de recibirlo todo. Iceman, Lucy y Sailor Moon atacaban al mismo tiempo, deteniendo el ataque pero sólo es por unos segundos y el poder de Parallax sigue avanzando.

-Seiya: "Goku creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros."

-Goku: "No podía esperar."- Los caballeros del zodíaco y los guerrros Z aumentaban sus cosmos y sus kis preparándose para atacar con todo.

-Hyoga: "¡Ejecución Aurora!"

-Gohan: "¡Mazenku!"

-Shiryu: "¡Dragón Naciente!"

-Piccoro: "¡Makakkonsappo!"

-Trunks: "¡Burning Attack!"

-Shaka: "¡Capitulación del Demonio!"

-Ikki: "¡Ave Fénix!"

-Dash: "Explosión de Galaxia!"

-Vegeta: "¡Big Bang Attack!"

-Seiya: "¡Cometa Pegaso!"

-Goku: "¡Kame! ¡Hame! ¡HAAAAA!"

El tremendo conjunto de poderes avanza directo y se une a los otros empujando al poder de Parallax de una manera contundente, Parallax estaba a punto de ser vencido el poder que enviaba ya no podía soportar el de los héroes.

-Parallax: "¡Estoy tan cerca! ¡No podrán vencerme así de fácil!- De una manera increíble Parallax expulsa todo su poder enviando el poder de los demás hacia ellos mismos.

-Goku: "¿Qué? No puedo creerlo."

-Superman: "No se rindan, aún podemos vencerlo."- Todos estaban enviando su poder con todo lo que les quedaba pero estaban quedándose sin fuerzas y el poder de Parallax iba avanzando poco a poco.

-Franklin: "No...ya no más..."- Franklin, quien estaba detrás de todos los héroes, abre los ojos, brillaban intensamente y voltea hacia donde están ellos, en eso una onda de luz emerge de sus ojos, cubriendo a todos y a causa de esto hace que aumenten sus poderes, uniéndose todos en un sólo rayo de luz que logra deshacer finalmente el poder de Parallax atrapándolo a él y desintegrando cada parte de su cuerpo. Parallax estaba siendo derrotado, sin embargo ni gritaba, era lo único que no podía hacer.

-Parallax: "Carol..."- El rayo de luz lo desintegra finalmente y se pierde en el infinito, todos caen exhaustos del gran esfuerzo que habían hecho, sin embargo no se tardaron en darse cuenta de la realidad.

-Shaka: "¡No!"

-Kenshin: "¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

-Storm: "¡Diosas! Los hermanos...."- Mientras los hermanos se estaban desintegrando, los universos finalmente estaban prácticamente destruidos.

-Superman: "¡NO! ¡No pudimos hacer nada para salvarlos! ¡Todo fue inútil!"- Superman cae de rodillas mientras golpea el suelo fuertemente provocando que todo tiemble.

-Vegeta: "Maldición... ¡¿Qué acaso es cierto lo que dice el estúpido de azul?! ¡¿Qué no van a hacer nada?!"

-Trunks: "Madre...fallé"

-Cable: "Debe haber algo...¿Alguien entiende lo que está pasando?"

-Sailor Plut: "Nunca imaginé que esto llegara a pasar."

-Saito: "Es un extraño espectáculo...pero si lo que dicen es cierto ¿Por qué no estamos muertos si los universos están destruidos?"

-Shaka: "Eso no tardará mucho en pasar, miren a su alrededor, son las partículas de los universos esparcidas hasta el infinito, aún se puede hacer algo antes de que terminen de desintegrarse por completo."

-Dash: "¿Mh? ¿A qué te refieres Shaka?"- Shaka sin decir una palabra se dirige hacia Franklin Richards que estaba de espaldas a él, Shaka lo toma del hombro llamando su atención.

-Shaka: "Tu niño, eres el único que tiene el poder para reunir esas partículas."

-Franklin: "¿Yo? No, no puedo..."

-Storm: "Un momento, eso es lo que Parallax iba a hacer en un principio ¿Acaso le estás pidiendo a un niño que muera?"

-Cable: "¡¿Qué estás loco?!"

-Ikki: "Shaka...no eso no es lo que tienes planeado ¿Verdad?"- Shaka tomaba de la mano a Franklin y en eso encendía su cosmo iluminando todo el cuerpo de Franklin.

-Shaka: "Escucha niño... sólo desea con todas tus fuerzas que esas partículas se vuelvan a unir entre ellas."

-Franklin: "¿Unirlas? ¿Para qué?"

-Shaka: "Para que tu mundo vuelva a existir."

-Franklin: "No entiendo..."- En eso Sailor Moon se acerca hacia Franklin y se inca para mirarlo frente a frente.

-Sailor Moon: "Te llamas Franklin ¿Cierto?"

-Franklin: "Si..¿Quién eres tu?"

-Sailor Moon: "Yo soy Sai..digo, me llamo Serena. Oye Franklin ¿Haz jugado con nieve alguna vez?"

-Franklin: "Si...con mis papás."

-Sailor Moon: "Sólo imagina que estás cosas..."- Dice al momento de atrapar con su mano una pequeña partícula de luz.-" que son pedazos de nieve, y que quieres formar un gran, gran muñeco de nieve..."

-Franklin: "Lo intentaré...pero ¿Para qué?"

-Sailor Moon: "Algo mágico sucederá, te lo aseguro."- Sailor Moon toma la mano de Franklin y le entrega la partícula, al momento de hacer esto todas las esferas de luz empiezan a girar en el aire, comenzando a unirse unas a otras. Mientras Shaka siente una mano en su hombro, es Wolverine.

-Wolverine: "Sé lo que intentas hacer, en vez de sacrificar al niño, darás tu vida. Toma la mía también."

-Shaka: "Así lo haré."- Shaka aumenta su cosmo cubriendo a Wolverine. En eso Shaka siente una energía que se une a la de él, voltea hacia atrás, es Goku que con su brazo alzado estaba enviando su energía.

-Goku: "No me pienso quedar atrás, jeje."

-Seiya. "Ni yo, Shaka utiliza mi cosmo."- Seiya y los demás caballeros mandan sus cosmoenergía al igual que Gohan y sus amigos, hasta Vegeta que dudaba un poco pero finalmente manda su energía.

-Superman: "Creo que todos los que estamos reunidos aquí, ofreceremos nuestras vidas."

-Shaka: "Esta bien, vamos todos deseen con toda su fuerza la salvación de los universos." - El cosmo de Shaka ayudado por las energías de sus compañeros se expande hacia todos, Franklin quien estaba junto con Sailor Moon estaba haciendo realidad sus deseo, las partículas de los hermanos empezaban a fusionarse, desde el infinito venían todas danzando alrededor de todos, uniéndose finalmente en un sólo ser, una combinación de los tres universos, parecido a los hermanos, eran los tres universos unidos.

-Lucy: "Es....es hermoso..."

El gigante cuyos colores se combinaban el dorado el azul y el rojo, empezaba a liberar energía de todo su cuerpo, Franklin en ese momento perdía la conciencia, sus ojos brillaban y miraba hacia arriba lanza un grito del cual emerge una rayo de luz que se eleva hasta impactar al gigante, éste voltea hacia él y mira a todos los héroes que estaban ofreciendo sus vidas para salvar los universos, en eso el gigante empieza a brillar a la vez que lo hace Franklin, en eso Shaka y los demás caen convirtiéndose en polvo de estrella que Franklin las absorbe y envía un rayo con su energía hacia el gigante, éste lo atrapa con su mano y libera el poder con su mano hacia arriba, en eso una explosión ocurre, Franklin se eleva, en el inmenso espacio sólo quedaba el gigante junto con Franklin, quien estaba inconsciente, el gigante se unía a Franklin y a la vez los dos desaparecían, de la energía que el gigante había dejado, se empezaban a formar tres figuras que tomaban forma segundos después, los tres hermanos habían renacido y se miraban entre sí, sacaban sus espadas para prepararse a luchar pero de pronto algo sucede. Los tres hermanos avientan sus espadas hacia el centro haciendo que chocaran y se destruyeran, los hermanos el azul y el rojo miraban al dorado, parecía como si fueran a pelear otra vez, pero en lugar de eso, el tercer hermano les sonríe a lo que le responden los otros dos con el mismo gesto, los tres se dan las espaldas y se alejan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tierra Marvel, NY, el edificio de las cuatro libertades, cuartel de los cuatro fantásticos.

Franklin despertaba en su habitación, veía todo extraño, se preguntaba si había sido todo un sueño, mientras saltaba de su cama y salía de su cuarto se dirigía hacía la sala de estar, lo recordaba, ahí era donde habían atacado, en eso entra y tal es su sorpresa, todo estaba destrozado como lo habían dejado los villanos, Franklin no sabía que hacer, después de todo no había sido un sueño, en eso siente una mano en su hombro.

-¿?: "¿Estás bien Franklin?"- Franklin voltea hacia el hombre que estaba a sus espaldas, sus ojos se iluminan y empieza a llorar de felicidad.

-Franklin: "¡PAPÁ!"- Franklin salta abrazando a su padre, quien estaba junto a su madre e igual la abraza efusivamente.

-Sue: "Ya todo pasó querido."

Liberty Island

El portal había desaparecido, sólo quedaban Spider-Man, Jean Grey, Thor, Silver Surfer, Gambit y Jubilee.

-Spider-Man: "¿Tiene alguien alguna idea de lo que pasó?"

-Jean Grey: "El cielo es azul de nuevo, creo que ya todo acabó."

-Jubilee: "Si... otra vez se fue..."- Dice llorando la partida de Robin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tierra DC Liberty Island

En la estatua de la libertad del otro universo, quedaban Batman, Robin, Batman Beyond y Waverider. Aún no acababan de concebir lo que habí pasado pero por lo menos había acabado.

-Waverider: "Lo lograron, de alguna manera los universos ya están separados y a salvo. Pero aún queda una anomalía por dejar en su lugar."

-Batman Beyond: "¿Qué cuál? Ah un momento, soy yo. Si, el viejo ya debe estar preocupado."

-Waverider: "Si, es hora de regresar."

-Batman Beyond: "Bueno fue un placer conocerlos, en especial a ti aunque ya te conocía, pero no ahora, bueno tu entiendes."- Batman sólo lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.- "Bueno si ya me voy."

-Batman: " Es bueno saber que mi legado estará en buenas manos."

-Batman Beyond: "G-gracias, hago lo que puedo."- Ambos Batman se dan la mano, y después el joven murciélago parte a su tiempo, dejando a Batman y Robin.

-Robin: "¿Cuánto tiempo le tardará al avión llegar aquí?"

-¿?: "¿Quieren un aventón?"- Robin y Batman voltean a sus espaldas, Superman era quien les había hablado.

-Batman: "Ya sabes la respuesta, pero me alegra que estés vivo."

-Superman: "Si, aún no se como lo logramos pero todos estamos aquí, bueno suerte nos vemos luego."- Superman parte volando al cielo dejando una estela roja y azul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tierra Anime, Torre de Tokyo.

Lucy y Serena despertaban dentro de la torre, al verse las dos se abrazan emocionadas de que están vivas.

-Serena: "¡Viva, viva lo hicimos!"

-Lucy: "Tal parece que todo está bien."- Las dos siguen abrazándose, datando y gritando, llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban ahí, hasta que ellas se dan cuenta y continúan su feliz festejo saliendo de la torre.

Tokyo hace 140 años

En el lugar donde habían combatido Kenshin y los demás, Kaoru, Misao y Yahiko aún estaban esperando a sus amigos, de pronto un portal de luz aparecía enfrente de ellos. Del cual salían Saito, Sanosuke y Seijuuro Hiko.

-Yahiko: "¡Miren es Sanosuke!"

-Misao: "¿Dónde esta el señor Aoshi?"- Misao no acababa de terminar su pregunta cuando Aoshi emergía del tubo y finalmente Kenshin

-Kenshin: "¡Hola Kaoru! Todos estamos bien."

-Kaoru: "Kenshin..."- En eso una figura en el tubo de luz aparecía.

-Sailor Plut: "Les agradezco su ayuda, espero y nos volvamos a ver."- El portal se cerraba mientras Sailor Plut se despedía de Kenshin y los demás.

Asgard 

En el templo de Valhala, Seiya recuperaba la conciencia acostado en una cama viendo a Shun, Hilda y Flare a su lado.

-Seiya: "¡Shun! ¡Lo logramos, los universos están a salvo!"- Dice a la vez que salta de la cama y abraza a Shun efusivamente.

-Shun: "¿Pero qué pasó?"

Templo de Kamisama

Los guerreros Z despertaban en el templo de dios, Goku miraba a todos lados y descubre que ahí están intactos, Dende, Mr Popo, Trunks, Vegeta y Gohan, éste abraza a su padre viendo que estaba vivo.

-Gohan: "Papá todo salió bien, estamos aquí."

-Goku: "Si así es Gohan, puedo sentir el ki de todos."- En eso Vegeta se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la orilla del templo.

-Trunks: "Papá ¿Qué piensas hacer?"- Vegeta no responde y salta al vacío, volando rápidamente. A varios kilómetros de ahí en el aire, Bulma estaba volando en su nave con el pequeño Trunks cuando de repente Vegeta aparece enfrente obligando a Bulma a frenar estrepitosamente a punto de estrellarse contra Vegeta.

-Bulma: "¡Vegeta acaso estás loco o qué!"- Vegeta sólo cruzaba sus brazos y luego desaparecía, dejando a Bulma con una cara de interrogación, pero no le da importancia y reanuda su camino.

Santuario

Los caballeros dorados habían aparecido en sus templos, Shaka estaba de vuelta también y con su cosmo encendido se aseguraba de que todos estuvieran vivos y a salvo, no importa en que universo sea, Shaka podía percibir todas las energías en cualquier realidad, una sonrisa en su rostro demuestra lo que pensaba, todos los que habían muerto en esa batalla habían revivido gracias al poder de Franklin, los hermanos y del cuarto misterios gigante que había aparecido, el podía ver en esa realidad, los tres mundos se habían fusionado de alguna manera.

-¿?: "No sé que pasó, pero no es una amalgama como sucedió la otra vez."- Un hombre aparecía a un lado de Shaka que reconoce de inmediato a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

-Shaka: "Access...¿A qué te refieres?"

-Access: "Como sabrás gracias a Franklin sucedió la unión de los tres universos, pero el nuevo que se creo fue otra realidad completamente diferente a la amalgam, tendré que vigilarla, pero como dicen soy el acceso, yo tengo la llave, no se preocupen en su realidad no pasará nada. Bueno sólo pasaba a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, ahora debo regresar a mis pequeños problemas personales."

-Shaka: "Buen viaje."

-Access: "Ah y gracias por su ayuda si alguna vez me necesitan, llámenme si necesitan ayuda, claro no mía sino de los otros."- Access abre un portal y se marcha, Shaka aún seguía meditando, mientras en su cosmo observa a alguien que estaba en el cementerio sagrado de los caballeros. La figura se para en una lápida que dice Gemini Saga, su rostro se revela, es Dash.

-Dash: "Maestro, suplico su perdón y el de Dios por haber ayudado a las fuerzas del mal ."- Dash recibe una suave brisa , como si hubiera sido una respuesta, después sonríe mirando al cielo, mientras se aleja de ese lugar, las nubes se alejan dejando al sol brillar, como no lo había hecho durante la crisis que ya había acabado, Dash observa el panorama y sonríe mientras sigue caminando alejándose del Santuario y emprende el vuelo hacia las afueras de Grecia, Dash desciende en un campo y coloca unas piedras a una extraña estructura formada por piedras, finalmente Dash acaba de terminar, es una estatua de una bella mujer con un signo del dragón en su frente, Dash sonríe satisfecho y se marcha volando de ese lugar, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

_**Fin de la historia**_

Notas de autor: Finalmente he aquí el final, espero ke les haya gustado, les agradezco a quienes estuvieron leyendo todo el fic. De hecho hay gente a la cual quiero agradecer que me ayudó durante el transcurso en que estuve escribiendo esta historia, como son Albion Vega y Dark Jaguar que fueron de los que más apoyaron la historia, de hecho a DJ se le ocurrió la idea de la pelea de Marrow vs Haruka y a Albion fue el que se le ocurrió el lugar de la pelea de Seiya vs Marvel, entre otras cosas los dos gracias por apoyar la historia. También a Ulti_SG, que me pasó datos importantes además de publicar mi fic en su página, y uno de sus fics ayudó mucho a la inspiración (creo ke sabes a cual me refiero jajaja, aunke te moleste), a Ralf Sandoval al principio así como a todas las páginas de Internet de donde saque mucha información acerca de personajes que no sabía nada de ellos, a música de Radiohead, Nirvana, Smashing Pumpkins, Metallica, entre otros que me ayudaron a inspirarme cuando escribía el fic (De hecho si ponen canciones de ellos mientras leen el fic de repente coinciden como si fuera banda sonora jeje) Ah por si se preguntan acerca del cuarto gigante que salió, que fue la fusión de los tres universos, esperen a la secuela de este fic que saldrá muy pronto, no tendrá nada que ver con esta historia, lo único igual de acción y violencia, jeje, cualquier duda o comentario mi email es f_ovnix@hotmail.com. Bueno de nuevo gracias por leerlo espero que se hayan divertido, y reflexionen acerca de... de... bueno espero que le hayan hallado algún buen significado y moralejas, hasta la próxima...esperen se me olvida algo.. ah si.. ESCUCHEN ROCK!!!!!!


End file.
